Ash and Ember: Kanto Arc
by shadowtala
Summary: Join twins Ash and Ember Ketchum as they journey through the Kanto region with the goal to be the best there ever was. These twins have a secret, though, one that will make their journey infinitely more interesting and more dangerous. Aura, Smart-ish Ash, rated T for mild swearing... until Lt. Surge comes in that is
1. Chapter 1

Ash and Ember: Kanto

Onix barely dodged a Shadow Ball sent by the opposing Gengar and retaliated with Rock Slide. The match was between Elite Four members Agatha and Bruno, filmed to inspire new trainers to battle to the top. Twins, Ash and Ember Ketchum, sat on their knees, shoulders pressed together and fisted held up as they watched the intense battle on TV. It definitely inspired them to fight… but not in the right way.

"Come on Gengar!" Ember shouted and punched the air. "Blast the rock snake to rubble!"

Ember Ketchum was ten years old with black hair, cropped short and spike, and warm brown eyes. Her skin was sunkissed from years of exploring outside. She was currently in her PJs decorated with little Dittos. Two little squiggle birthmarks sat under her eyes.

"No way!" Ash shouted back, "Onix will totally send that ghost to the afterlife!"

Ash Ketchum resembled his sister in many ways, though his hair spiked upwards on its own. His PJs were covered in little Pidgeys.

"Yeah right! Gengar is way faster and has taken far less hits, idiot," Ember scoffed.

"I'm not an idiot, butt brain," Ash's face colored.

"Booger eater!"

"Poop sniffer!"

"Trash face!"

Ember slugged Ash's shoulder. He rubbed the spot and glared at his sister before tackling her to the ground. It only devolved further from there. The name calling became more childish and the twins were rolling on the floor trying to pin the other.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Their mom's voice cut through their arguing. Both twins froze, Ember managing to pin Ash down in that moment. They exchanged looks before gulping to face the wrath of their mom.

"It's way past your bed time," Delia Ketchum said, tapping her foot, arms crossed.

"Um…" Ash tried to find the right words.

"We were preparing for our journey," Ember started.

"And we got caught up in the exhibition match," Ash continue.

"So we lost track of time…" They finished speaking together. "Sorry, Mom."

Delia sighed and changed the channel on their TV. Professor Oak was explaining the typical three starters new trainers received.

"If you two are going to prepare then at least watch this," Delia said. "Once it's over please go to bed. You don't want to be tired when meeting your new partners tomorrow, do you?" She knew how to work her kids. Both twins went wide eyed before scrambling off each other and back to their backpacks. Delia left with a goodnight.

"Gary wants Squirtle," Ember said as she kept glancing at the TV.

"I think I heard Leaf say she wanted Bulbasaur," Ash added.

"So that leaves…" They exchanged looks and sat in silence for a moment.

"Professor Oak wouldn't forget to…" Ember trailed off.

"No way, he's incredibly smart. He would never…" Ash didn't finish. They chewed their lower lips before deciding to turn in for the night. Ash set the alarm, the twins deciding to sleep next to each other on the floor rather than in their own rooms. They were already excited, at least they could be excited together.

Nothing could stop their journey from starting tomorrow… but it could be delayed. What were the chances of Ash grabbing the Pokéball shaped alarm clock in his sleep and throwing it at a wall… or both twins sleeping through the noise it made with well-timed snores? Who's to say… definitely not the little green fairy-like Pokémon that made sure everything went as time commanded.

Light filtered into the bedroom and landed on the faces of Ash and Ember. Both blinked themselves awake for a moment, feeling well rested, before reality hit them.

"What time is it?" Both shouted as they jumped up. Seeing the broken clock, Ember bolted to her room and screamed before running back to Ash.

"We're late!" She shouted. Without further prompting they bolted from the house in their PJs and didn't stop until they reached Oak Laboratory.

A crowd was in front of the lab with Gary at the center of it all… in a sports car… surrounded by cheerleaders.

"Well look who finally showed up," Gary Oak taunted as the twins passed. "If it isn't little Ashy-boy and Emmy. Thought you two were too scared to… Hey!"

They didn't stop as they passed Gary and ran straight inside. Leaf Forrest was still in the lab, petting her new Bulbasaur. Professor Oak gave the twins an amused smile as they collapsed to the ground panting.

Leaf was a childhood friend, much like Gary, but she was far, far more bearable. She was on the short side with long brown hair and green eyes. She currently wore a white hat that looked brand new, a light blue blouse, two black wrist cuffs, and thigh-length red skirt. Her yellow shoulder bag sat at her feet. Unlike the twins she looked ready for her journey.

"Glad you two could make it," Professor Oak said.

Leaf giggled. "Nice pajamas." Her Bulbasaur joined her laughing until Professor Oak regained everyone's attention.

"Now Leaf, here is your Pokédex and Pokéballs," he handed the items to her. Her Pokédex was a pale green with dark blue borders. Ash and Ember watched enviously as she accepted them and scanner her Bulbasaur.

" _Bulbasaur, the seed_ Pokémon _, the bulb on Bulbasaur's back provide it with nutrients gathered from the sun. When sunlight is unavailable the bulb receives nutrients from the food Bulbasaur eats._

 _This Bulbasaur is female and has the ability Chlorophyll, which boost the_ Pokémon's _speed when in harsh sunlight. He knows the moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Seed Bomb, and Grassy Terrain."_

Leaf grinned at her new partner before she turned to the twins.

"I'd challenge one of you too a battle, but…" She giggled again as she eyed them both.

"Maybe next we meet," Ember chuckled while Ash blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Leaf bid them farewell and left with Bulbasaur by her side.

"Now for you two," Professor Oak turned to the twin. They instantly leapt to their feet, fist clenched in eagerness until they noticed something. There was only one Pokéball left on the table. Professor Oak scratched his nose with a slight blush.

"It would seem I miscounted when I set everything up," he laughed nervously. "I'm afraid I only have one Charmander left."

Ash and Ember exchanged horrified looks, before coming to a wordless agreement.

"We'll wait," they said in unison. Professor Oak blinked at them in surprise.

"If we can't start together," Ember said.

"Then we won't start at all," Ash finished. Both knew it was difficult to say, but they didn't want to leave the other behind. Not now, not ever.

"Well," Professor Oak nodded, "that is very mature of you two. However," both twins snapped to attention, "I do have another Pokémon. It's not a typical starter and it isn't tamed yet, but if one of you are willing…"

"I'll take it!" Ash shouted. "That way Ember gets Charmander like she wanted and we can go on our journey!" Ember grinned and nodded in agreement. Professor Oak hid a sigh and pressed a button on the table. A second Pokéball came out of a secret compartment, a lightning bolt on it. Ash didn't think twice as he grabbed the Pokéball and pressed the button. Ember gave Professor Oak a suspicious look, he had that ready fast.

A Pikachu appeared with a confused growl as he looked around his surroundings.

" _Oh great, the old man and two brats,"_ Pikachu grumbled, his cheeks sparking. He watched the kids exchange looks before Ember spoke.

"Professor, I think I hear someone at the door," she said.

"Oh… excuse me one moment, will you two be alright?" he asked. The twins nodded and waited until he left before they crouched to Pikachu's level.

"Hey, Pikachu, my name's Ash, and this is my twin sister, Ember," Ash introduced.

" _And? Why should I care?"_ Pikachu muttered.

"Because, I'm your trainer now and we're going to be traveling all over together," Ash answered.

" _Please nobodies my… wait… did you understand me?"_ Pikachu squinted his eyes suspiciously.

"Yep," Ember nodded, "Ash and I both can. If you stick with us, we'll show you how and…"

"I'll help you be the strongest Pikachu in the world!" Ash finished. Pikachu's ear twitched as he thought about it. He wanted to be strong, but with a human…

"Please, Pikachu, won't you join our family?" Ash asked and held a hand out to Pikachu. That made the yellow mouse freeze and his expression turn hard as he scrutinized the boy in front of him.

" _What does that word mean to you?"_ Pikachu asked. Ember tried to speak, but Pikachu held up a paw. _"I want him to answer."_

"Family are the people that love you no matter what," Ash said, "even when you mess up or do something stupid." Ash smiled up at Ember. "Family helps you feel strong when your weak and loved when you feel down. Sometimes you might fight, but it never means anything serious. Family supports you, win, lose, or draw."

Pikachu's face softened as he asked his next question.

" _Even if I never become strong?"_ He whispered.

"Even if you never want to battle," Ash nodded. "We'll be best friends, Pikachu, I promise."

Pikachu and Ash stared into each other's eyes for long moment before Pikachu placed a paw into Ash's hand. They smiled at each other, then Pikachu used Ash's hand as leverage to spring up his arm and onto his shoulder. Ash laughed and stood up, rubbing a hand under Pikachu's chin, much to the mouse's pleasure.

"Great, my turn," Ember said and turned to the last Pokéball.

"Sorry for the wait," Professor Oak stepped back inside with someone behind him. He froze when he saw Ash and Pikachu before his face broke into a grin. "My word, I'm surprised to see you not electrocuted, let alone on good terms with Pikachu."

"You should never doubt a Ketchum," the person behind Oak said. Both twins broke into grins.

"Red!" The shouted as their older brother stepped around the professor, his arms held out. He was ready for the collision as the twin barreled into him for a hug, Pikachu shifted to hang off Ash's back to no get smushed.

Red Ketchum was the eldest child and had started his journey eight years prior. He had held the title of Champion for a year before handing it over to Lance and went off to train and travel more. He had similar features to the twin, though his hair always laid flat and his eyes were a sharper brown, nearly red in the right light. He was a very respected trainer in the Kanto-Johto region and someone the twins strived to imitate. He had helped raise them when their parents decided they weren't in love.

"Alright, alright," Red chuckled and stepped back. "We shouldn't keep Em waiting anymore." He motioned to the last Pokéball.

"Indeed," Professor Oak nodded as he picked it up. "Now Ember, before you meet Charmander, I wanted to let you know something. I actually considered keeping this specific Charmander for myself to study, but I realized that wouldn't be fair to him. He's got quite the battling spirit and honestly I knew you would be the right trainer for him." He handed her the Pokéball and Ember pressed the button immediately.

From the way he was talking, Ember expected a shiny Charmander, she was not prepared for the giant orange lizard. A normal Charmander stood at 2ft on average, this one was at least twice and then some. His bright blue eyes sparkled as he looked up at Ember and growled in such a way that didn't fit his size.

"This Charmander has a rare genetic defect called Giantism. It doesn't have any known negative effects, but it causes massive growth in the afflicted Pokémon." Professor Oak lectured. "In short, Charmander will only grow larger as he evolves. It doesn't seem to be genetic and little is known about it, so I hope you'll keep notes on Charmander during your journey."

"Of course," Ember grinned and squatted a little to be at eye level.

"Hi Charmander, I'm Ember," she said, "do you want to join me on a journey to become a Pokémon Master?" Charmander agreed instantly and latched onto Ember in a hug.

"Would you like a nickname? I had one picked out for a while now, but if you don't that's okay," Ember said.

" _Yeah! A nickname!"_ Charmander nodded.

"How do you like Charlie?" Ember asked.

" _Perfect!"_ Charmander, now Charlie, cheered jumping from foot to foot.

"How about you, Pikachu? Do you want a nickname?" Ash asked. Pikachu shook his head.

"Very good," Professor Oak nodded then moved to grab their Pokédexes. Ash's was red while Ember's was purple, both had black borders. Red watched on as he was forgotten by the twins at the moment.

" _Pikachu, the mouse_ Pokémon. _Pikachu are often struck by lightning on their tails during storms. The electric sacks on its cheek are restored overnight, sometimes they will discharge in their sleep when having nightmares._

 _This Pikachu is male and has the ability… ability unknown… further information is required. He knows the moves: Thundershock, Tail Whip, Charm, Thunder Wave, Nasty Plot, Disarming Voice, and Volt Tackle."_

Everyone looked at Pikachu with interest.

"Pikachu only have two abilities, I thought," Red said.

"As did I," Professor Oak nodded, "but as I often learn, Pokémon will never stop surprising us. Ash, please keep an eye on that for me. Any information on a new ability will help."

"Right!" Ash nodded and scratched Pikachu behind the ear.

" _Charmander, the lizard_ Pokémon. _The flame on its tail indicates the Charmander lines life force, when healthy the flame will be incredibly bright. The flame is also used as an indication of the_ Pokémon's _emotion as the flame will change the way it moves._

 _This Charmander is male and has the ability Blaze, which powers up fire type moves when health is low. He knows the moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Pulse, and Ancient Power._

 _Note: This_ Pokémon's _size indicates a genetic defect known as Giantism."_

"Neat," Ember said and rubbed Charlie's head.

"Here are your Pokéballs," Professor Oak nodded. "Now I won't keep you two any longer. Good luck, and keep in touch."

"We will!" The twins said before turning to Red. Their older brother nodded and led them out of the building.

"You're going to have one scary Charizard someday," Red said as he eyed Charmander.

"Just you wait," both twins said, their fist in the air, "we'll be challenging you before you know it."

Red chuckled as they walked home.

"Wait…" Ember scrutinized her older brother. "Were you actually at the door?"

"Yeah, was just about to knock when Oak opened it," Red said. "Figured you two were up to something so I bought you some time."

"Thanks," Ash grinned and scratched Pikachu's chin.

They walked the rest of the way in relative silence. Ash and Ember were too busy marveling over their Pokémon and Pokédexes. Red was never much of a talker if it wasn't required.

In front of their house sat Red's large Venasaur, Brutus, soaking in the sunlight, and his Arcanine, Flameburst, sleeping close by. Flameburst twitched when they neared before hopping to his feet to greet his trainer. Brutus just grunted in their direction.

"When did you get home?" Ember asked.

"About ten minutes before you two ran out," Red smirked as the twins flushed. They hadn't noticed him… or his massive Pokémon.

Inside they were greeted by a bright flash as their mom took a photo. Red's Electivire, Rod, stood behind her snickering.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you both," Their mom said and took another photo.

Delia Ketchum was the single mother of three, and while her children resembled their father more, they all possessed her caring nature. She was a force to reckon with when angry, not even her children's friends wanted to insight it. She worked part-time at Oak Labs, helping to rehabilitate any abused or neglected Pokémon that pass through, but most of her time was spent at the family restaurant. She had Pokémon of her own from her younger years, most lived at Oak Ranch, but her Espeon and Meganium lived at home with them.

Espeon purred as he strutted over to the twins with a change of clothes floating over his head. The twins chuckled nervously at the pointed looks they received before taking the clothes and hurrying off to their rooms to change and grab their gear.

"Don't forget to pack clean underwear!" Delia yelled after them.

Charlie sat on Ember's bed, his tail held over the side and his hands over his eyes. When Ember gave him the all clear he turned to look at his trainer in her full travel gear. Loose blue jeans with a standard Pokéball belt, a plain purple shirt and thin black jacket. Around her neck sat a silver chain with Charlie's Pokéball attached to it. She tapped it and winked at her starter.

"First Pokémon gets a special place," she said.

" _Wow,"_ Charlie's eyes sparkled and slipped off the bed to hug her.

"Let's build an awesome family together, alright?" She said hugging him back.

" _Yeah,"_ Charlie clenched his hand into fist, _"and I promise I'll be the best team leader ever."_

Ember grinned and grabbed her backpack. It was filled with so much, but hardly weighed a thing thanks to Silph Co. The company developed the bags with the same tech as Pokéballs allowing for an almost infinite storage. Red had gifted the bags to the twins on their tenth birthday along with two new TM cases (TMs not included) and advanced med kits for Pokémon _and_ humans.

"Let's do our best," Ember cheered and threw her door open.

Ash ran around his room tossing things towards his backpack. Pikachu sat on his bed with an amused look as Ash spoke a mile a minute.

"You and me Pikachu, we're going to be the greatest to ever live. We'll catch every Pokémon and make the coolest team and family. No one will ever be able to defeat us. By the time we're through not even Red will stand a chance!"

Pikachu snickered as he decided right then, he liked this boy.

Ash changed into his travel clothes, a plain black shirt, sleeveless jean jacket, green fingerless gloves, jeans, and sneakers. He finished it off with his official league hat that he had sent in thousands of slips in to win. He shoved the last few things he needed into his bag and settled it on his shoulders.

"Alright, Pikachu," Ash turned to his partner, "let's do this!"

" _Sure thing!"_ Pikachu cheered and leapt from the bed to Ash's shoulder. He could definitely get used to this.

"Alright, smile," Delia had her three kids stand with their starters, arms slung around each other. They were outside so Brutus could be in it too, the Venasaur held vines over each kids' head, Pikachu was grinning madly, having finished some of Delia's cooking before this, and Charlie was latched onto Ember's hip with sparkling eyes.

"Oh," Delia wiped a tear from her eye, "I'm just so proud of all of you."

"Mom," the three groaned. She took another photo before Brutus took the camera from her with one vine and nudged her toward her kids with another. He took a photo of the four of them, using two other vines to lift Pikachu and Charlie out of the shot. Needless to say both of the younger Pokémon weren't thrilled. Pikachu attempted to send a Thundershock down the vine, but it did little more than tickle Brutus. Charlie's Ember mixed with his thrashing tail's flame annoyed the grass type a bit, but nothing more.

"Come on, Bru, put them down," Red smirked as the two Pokémon bolted for their trainers and glared at Brutus from behind them.

" _What… you needed a human family shot,"_ Brutus said. Red couldn't understand him like the twins could, but he got the gist.

"Well," Delia sighed, "I suppose you two want to get on your way."

The twins nodded eagerly as the grabbed their gear.

"Just remember to call, and brush your teeth, oh and don't forget to change your underwear!" Delia listed off.

"Mom!" The twins yelled, mortified.

Red snickered, "Not so fun when it's you, is it?" He looked his siblings over one more time before taking his hat off and setting it on Ember's head.

"Need a hat," Red said, "only the best trainers wear hats."

Ember stared at her older brother with wide eyes before adjusting the sizing on the hat. It was a simple red and white hat, a bit worn around the edges but still in good condition. A shiny black and white metal button was pinned on the white part of the hat.

"Good luck you two," Red said, "and if you need any help, just call."

Route 1, home to the most common Pokémon in the Kanto region. There are stronger and rarer Pokémon that live in the area, but they stay far from the lower areas of the route. Leaf and Gary had already gotten a head start on the twins already, but that didn't deter them.

"First things first," Ember said, "training to beat our first gym."

"Right! Earth badge here we co –" Ash didn't finish as he was smacked to the ground and groaned in pain.

"We are _not_ going to challenge the Earth badge first," Ember said and shook off her hand. Ash has a hard head. "Remember, Giovanni only accepts challengers with seven badges or more. Even if he did accept ours, he doesn't hold back. Charlie and Pikachu would be annihilated.

" _Is this guy really that strong?"_ Charlie asked.

"He's about the same level of the Elite Four," Ember said then a thought occurred to her. "Do you know about them?"

Both Pokémon nodded.

" _Most_ Pokémon _do,"_ Pikachu said and waved a paw. _"The_ Pokémon _are legends to most. Every_ Pokémon _wants to be as strong as possible and the Elite are who we all strive to be. My parents…"_ Pikachu hesitated a moment, " _they told me and my siblings all about them."_

"Huh, the more you know," Ember said.

"Okay," Ash groaned and stood up. "So who's first then?"

"Brock, up in Pewter City," Ember said as she scrolled through her Pokédex. "It says he specializes in rock-types… so… either we catch some effective Pokémon… or…" Ember went silent as she flipped through her Pokédex.

"Or?" Ash prompted, looking over her shoulder.

"We can teach them steel moves," Ember said. "Both can learn Iron Tail, though it looks like Charlie would have an easier time learning Metal Claw first."

"Alright!" Ash cheered and pulled his own Pokédex out. "You ready to learn Pikachu?"

" _A move that'll take down rock-types? I'm so in,"_ Pikachu said, his cheeks sparking.

"Hold up, we should at least travel a little farther today, then when we set up camp we can…" Ember started.

"Test out the moves you two already know and then start on new moves," Ash finished and nodded. "Good point."

As the four traveled, Pikachu and Charlie took shots at the wild Pokémon. Neither twin wanted a Pidgey or Rattata, though a Spearow caught Ash's eye for a moment the thought made him shudder suddenly and decided against it. There was a distinct lack of trainers on the route, but that was common, no one really had a need to be on Route 1 unless they were going to see Professor Oak, but those trainers could just fly to Pallet Town.

" _So how about an explanation?"_ Pikachu said. _"You did promise us one."_ He hopped off Ash's shoulder to walk beside Charlie.

" _Yeah,"_ Charlie nodded, " _How can you understand us? Can other humans do that?"_

"Well," Ember and Ash exchanged looks before Ember started. "A few years ago, a man name Riley came through town with his partner, Lucario. They were there to talk with Professor Oak about some research in the Sinnoh region, where they're from."

"We met him one day when we were exploring the woods," Ash picked up the story. "We ended up wandering into a training session between the two. Riley was fighting Lucario hand to hand, blind folded. It was amazing. Then, all of the sudden, they stopped and turned toward our hiding spot."

"According to Riley, Ash and I had a high level of untapped aura unlike any he'd ever seen. He and Lucario came to a decision then to help us harness it and started to train us in the way of aura. We kept it quiet, not wanting anyone to make us stop, but Red found out. He kept it secret for us when he saw what it meant to us."

"When Riley had to leave, he left us with notes on how to continue our training without him and last year sent us a whole book worth of instructions. Which included how to help Pokémon tap into their own aura," Ash finished off.

Pikachu and Charlie stared at their trainers for a long moment. Both humans smirked and continued to walk, their arms behind their heads.

"It's supposed to make attacks twice as strong," Ember said in a teasing voice.

"Enough to effect even those resistant to the moves as well," Ash added. The two Pokémon looked from their trainers to each other before racing after them with a newfound excitement.

The four kept going until late afternoon before settling next to a small pond. Once their camp was setup, taking longer than either would've liked, they set to work. First came a move evaluation.

"Okay, Pikachu," Ash said as he scanned over Pikachu's moves, "let's try, Thundershock!" He pointed to a rock and Pikachu blasted out a thin stream of electricity. It charred the rock, but not much else. "Now, Disarming Voice!" Pikachu took a few seconds longer with that one and cleared his throat before letting out a scream, faint pink waves came out of his mouth, but it didn't do much more than grate against everyone's ears. "Volt Tackle!" Pikachu charge forwards, a light stream of electricity coated his body as he charged forward and smacked into the rock. He shook his head before grinning widely at the cracks on the rock.

"Awesome!" Ash cheered. "The rest of your moves are status, so we'll work on those later. Except… can you do a few Nasty Plots?"

" _Oh yeah,_ " Pikachu's grin turned malicious, a faint black aura flared around him and grew stronger. Ember and Ash watched with interest before Ash gave his next order.

"Now Thundershock, full power!"

Pikachu reared back and let loose a vastly stronger stream of electricity than earlier. Bits of the rock were blown off from the blast. Pikachu cackled before releasing the Nasty Plots.

"Now that will be useful," Ember said. Ash grinned like a madman as he thought of idea after idea.

"Our turn!" Ember pushed Ash out of the way and pointed at the rock. Pikachu calmly walked out of the way.

"Alright Charlie, start with Scratch!" She called. Charlie charged forward, claws glowing white, he slashed at the rock and left shallow gauges. "Now show me Ember!" Charlie reared back a moment then stopped and pointed at his trainer. Everyone stared at him in confusion before it dawned on them. Ember facepalmed.

"I meant the attack," she groaned. Charlie snickered before turning back to the rock. Ash and Pikachu were in hysterics.

He used Ember at close range, the small fire pellets caused mini explosions that charred the rock further. "Ancient Power!" He took a moment before his his eyes flashed white and miniscule white orbs floated of his body. He couldn't hold the attack long, it didn't even make it halfway from his body before it fizzled out. "No worries! Try Dragon Pulse!" Charlie reared back and sucked in air until he couldn't any longer, he thrusted forward and… burped. A small blue-green spark fell out of his mouth.

"Well… I give the burp a solid eight," Ember said as she moved beside her starter. She scratched his scales while she thought. "Most likely those moves will get better once you evolve. Charizard have a better grip of draconic power than Charmander. Ancient Power we can work with more, if anything we can just work on the energy in it so you can get the power boost. Also you were doing the energy form, we should start with physical form. That's the easier one anyways. It'll be better once we start the aura training, it'll let you tap into the power of other types easier. Add Metal Claw on top of that… that should be our priority right now…" Ember blinked when she noticed the bewildered look her starter was giving her.

"Not all at once," she assured and Charlie relaxed instantly. "Just long term plans… sorry I tend to think out loud."

"But now!" Ash ran to one side of their campsite and pointed dramatically at Ember. Ember smirked.

"I challenge you to a battle!" They said in unison.

Charlie and Pikachu hopped in front of their trainers, just as eager, and glared at each other.

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash shouted, "He may have the size advantage, but we have speed! Run around and use Nasty Plot!" Pikachu took off and started to circle Charlie, his eyes gleaming with malicious intent.

"Smokescreen!" Ember called. A black haze spilled out of Charlie's mouth, obscuring him from view.

"Don't hold still Pikachu! Keep running so he can't tag you!" Ash called. A faint white glow began to trail behind Pikachu as he picked up speed.

"Spin and use Ember!" Ember called. "The attack." She muttered as an afterthought. Her plan worked… sort of… Ash and Ember had to dodge away from the fire pellets, though thankfully none touched their camp equipment. Pikachu was clipped by one pellet and cursed before charging into the Smokescreen.

"Scratch!" "Thundershock!" The twins shouted. Electricity glowed in the black cloud, followed by a cry by both Pokémon. The smoke cleared to show Charlie panting and looking a bit disoriented and Pikachu favoring a paw.

"Thunder Wave!" Ash called. Pikachu tensed up before sending a weak blue bolt of lightning toward Charlie who couldn't dodge. Ember didn't miss a beat either.

"Keep calm, Charlie, and use Ember!" Ember pointed forward. The Ember pellets shot out and slammed into Pikachu at close range. He rolled head over tail, his chest fur singed.

" _Damn, that hurts,"_ Pikachu touched the fur and winced. Charlie tried to move forward, but his body locked up.

"Call," both twins said before walking to their Pokémon. Ember grabbed her bag and pulled out a Paralysis Heal and Burn Heal. She tossed the Burn Heal to Ash before spraying Charlie. Ash did the same before grabbing two Potions from his own bag and tossing one to Ember.

"That was awesome, you two," Ember said as she rubbed down Charlie's scales.

"You were amazing," Ash said and scratched behind Pikachu's ears.

" _That was so awesome!"_ Charlie cheered now that his movements weren't restricted. _"That was my first real battle! Did I do okay? I got kind of dizzy… is that normal?"_

"You did great," Ember assured. "We can work on that spin move later until you can go without getting dizzy. You got some good hits on Pikachu too."

"What did you think Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu looked like he was thinking about it before he jumped onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled into his cheek.

" _I could get use to this,"_ Pikachu said. " _And you!"_ He pointed at Charlie. " _We will have a rematch, many in fact!"_

" _You're on!"_ Charlie agreed and clenched his claws like he'd seen his trainer do. Pikachu imitated him as the two glared at each other before both broke into giggles.

The next morning, Pikachu and Charlie woke to their trainers fighting. Not shouts and name calling, but punches being traded. Blue glows could be seen around their fists. Ash ducked left and brought an arm up to block Ember's kick. He twisted to throw her off balance and was met with an elbow coming toward his face. A shimmering green shield popped up, causing Ember to curse as she backed off to rub her elbow. Her left hand glowed brighter until a small orb rotated in the palm. She threw it with deadly precision causing Ash to block again, but didn't give him enough time to block her roundhouse to his ribs. Ash swore as he rolled away and back to his feet and created his own Aura Sphere. His was larger but less stable, he had to throw it fast before it destabilized, but Ember was ready as she went on the defensive. Ash pushed off the ground with more force than a ten-year-old should've had and tossed the sphere at Ember. She made a less than perfect Protect shield just able to defend against the sphere, but she wouldn't let Ash get her with the same trick she did to him. She moved in as he did and spun into his open spot. Both twins swung their fist at the others face and stopped at a hairs breath from the others cheek.

They were panting as they stepped back and bowed to each other. Ember wiped at the sweat on her forehead when the clapping started. Pikachu and Charlie were in awe of their trainers once again.

" _I want to learn that,"_ Pikachu said. He swung a fist down then swept his tail around. " _Take that rock-types!"_

"We can work on that later," Ember said, grabbing a towel from her bag to dry off before putting Red's hat.

"We wanted to make more ground toward Viridian City," Ash continued, "hopefully we'll run into some beginning trainers from there that we can battle. But first!"

"Breakfast!" They said in unison and their Pokémon wholeheartedly agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The second day of traveling the twins ran into new trainers from Viridian City looking for easy catches. Most of them had baby Pokémon as starters like Magby, Elekid, and one Cleffa, but the richer kids had exotic Pokémon like Litwick, Oricorio, and one had a Skarmory that he could _not_ control. Charlie took the Skarmory out rather easily after it decided to take a nap rather than listen to his trainer.

Neither twin lost a single battle and both Charlie and Pikachu found themselves enjoying every battle. Pikachu learned Quick Attack during his fight against Elekid and Charlie took his time against Skarmory to practice Metal Claw before finishing it with Ember.

Skarmory's trainer shoved money into Ember's hand and stormed off.

"I think he expected easy pickings," Ash said while Ember pocketed her winnings.

" _Why does everyone ask what you feed me?"_ Charlie asked.

" _Because you're huge,"_ Pikachu answered

"Yeah, they expect you to be half the size you are," Ember said and scratched his scales. "Good job by the way. Metal Claw is coming along nicely and that Ember was fantastic."

" _Wow, conceded,"_ Pikachu snickered.

Ember glared at the mouse before sighing.

"I can't wait until you learn a different fire move," she muttered. "Should we stop here for lunch?"

"Yeah, I think we could all use a break," Ash agreed and unslung his backpack. He dug through it a moment before pulling out two cans of Pokémon food. Ember did the same with their last two sandwiches, after these it was pre-packaged trainer food until Viridian.

"After lunch we should work on Metal Claw and Iron Tail more," Ash said. "Or… maybe catch a new Pokémon." Everyone glanced around them, but saw nothing of interest.

"Or we wait until Viridian Forest," Ember suggested. Ash agreed and took a large bite.

" _Viridian… Forest…"_ Pikachu gulped a pellet. If a Pokémon could pale he definitely would've.

"Yeah, it's the only way to Pewter from here," Ember said.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Ash asked. Pikachu shook his head vigorously and went back to eating. His face was contorted strangely, the twins exchanged looks but didn't say anything. Pikachu would talk to them when he was ready.

When they finished lunch they set to training. Ash tied makeshift weights, made of rocks, onto Pikachu's tail. Pikachu flexed a couple times before running to a rock and slapping it with his tail. A light sheen began to develop over his tail as he went. It wasn't perfect, but it was getting there.

"So focus on the rock, create the energy around it, good, now lift and… strike!" Charlie held a white glowing rock in front of him, his control of Ancient Power was far better when physical. On Ember's command he smacked the rock with Metal Claw and sent it flying away. He lost his control on it after a few feet and the rock exploded in all directions.

"Sweet," Ember's smile was almost manic as she thought of the possibilities. "It's still too slow to be anything just yet, but that'll be awesome when we perfect both moves." Charlie nodded before flexing his claws, holding the sheen. Ember was about to make another comment when an angry roar shook the area.

"What… was…" Ash turned in their direction and froze at what he saw. A Nidoking stomped out of the trees and brush, rubbing at his eye, a pebble in his hand. His eyes locked on the trainers and he roared again.

"Run!" Ember shouted. Both twins scrambled to grab their bags and hightail it out of the area. Charlie tried to keep up, but he wasn't built for long distance running, so Ember hastily returned him. Pikachu clung to Ash's shoulder with his eyes squeezed shut. Nidoking charged after them and was gaining fast.

The twins searched for somewhere to hide, but every place was either trees or bushes that Nidoking could destroy. Then… the Ice Beam struck.

It hit the ground just behind them, but the force was enough to send the kids flying off the ground, screaming.

They rolled to a stop apart from the other, Ash called out to Ember as Nidoking charged another Ice Beam straight for her. Ember tried to form a Protect shield in time, but it wasn't necessary. Ash watched a purple blur swoop in just as the Ice Beam hit. When the dust cleared Ember was nowhere to be seen.

"Ember!" Ash shouted. Pikachu clung tighter to him and stared in horror as Nidoking turned his attention to Ash. He began to charge something that didn't look like Ice Beam.

"Nidoking," A cool, calm voice called out, "discipline."

A second Nidoking appeared in front of Ash, far larger than the attacking one. His armor was a deeper shade of purple and littered with battle scars. He had to be nearly twice the size of the one attacking, leading to the realization… that was a baby… this was an adult.

"Ash!" Ember's voice made Ash's head snap to her direction. She was standing beside a man in a business suit, an unreadable expression on his face. "Don't just sit there! Run!"

He didn't need to be told twice as the younger Nidoking released his attack at the older, a high powered energy beam. Ash booked it toward his sister only to be scooped up and carried over by the purple blur. It landed with him behind the man and snickered at his bewildered expression. It was like a large bat, with a dangerous stinger on its tail and wings meant for gliding more so than flying.

" _Gliscor,"_ he said his name for the twins, before they were drawn back to the Nidokings.

The older Nidoking took the hit without so much of a flinch before releasing his own beam, far stronger, brighter, and wider. The young Nidoking screeched in pain and was sent flying tail over head. Despite the direct attack he got back up and roared his rage to the sky. Another Ice Beam was fired and met with one from the older, again his was far stronger and overtook the younger Nidoking's in no time.

"Woah," Ash and Ember said together.

"Was that a Hyper Beam?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Ember said. "That Nidoking is a beast."

"Yes, we're told that quite often," the man said. He glanced at the twins, his eyes widened a fraction before he turned back to the… well not battle exactly… more like ruthless beat down.

The younger Nidoking tried to get up, but the older was done wasting his time. He stepped on the younger's neck and growled for him to surrender.

" _Come on, blast him again!"_ Gliscor cheered. " _Show him his place!"_

"Or don't," Ember muttered, catching Gliscor's attention.

" _Did you just…"_ Gliscor looked at Ember with interest.

The young Nidoking slumped in surrender and the older roared his triumph. The man nodded and raised a Pokéball. He released a large Nidoqueen that took in her surroundings before stomping off away from the Nidokings. She gave a low rumble barely audible to the humans, and an entire Nido-herd came into view. The Nidorans ran over to Nidoqueen with the Nidorinas following behind. Nidorinos flanked the group, though they were staring wearily at the two Nidokings. A young Nidoqueen was the last to appear, she was far smaller than the man's Nidoqueen and far less aggressive than her male counterpart as she bowed to the older matriarch.

"This herd belongs to my two Nidos," the man explained, "recently some poachers have been seen in the area, so for protection, they allowed a Nidorino and Nidorina the chance to evolve. Nidoking grow very aggressive after they evolve and can take weeks to settle. Mine just needed to remind him who was in charge."

"That's so cool… wait," Ash scrutinized the man.

"Holy Arceus, you're Giovanni," Ember finished.

"No way! I challe–" Ash didn't get a chance to finish that as Ember smacked the back of his head. "Ow… right… got excited."

The older Nidoking seemed satisfied with the younger's submission and released him. He gave a warning growl as the younger go to his feet before allowing him to return to the herd.

"Ensure he knows to not attack trainers," Giovanni said. His voice didn't raise but he was clearly heard by his Pokémon.

Both of the older Nido-monarchs nodded and growled orders to the herd. When they were satisfied they walked back to their trainer as the herd moved to a more secluded area.

" _Hey, hey, Nidoking! Nidoking!"_ Gliscor waved a massive claw at his teammate.

" _What?"_ Nidoking growled, irritated.

" _This kid can understand me!"_ Gliscor grabbed Ember's arm, gentle for such a large Pokémon, but still surprising for Ember. _"Watch! Cheese pajamas!"_

Ember's expression made Gliscor laugh. Giovanni and Nidoqueen watched on interested while Nidoking looked annoyed. Ash started laughing hard.

" _See look!"_ Gliscor lifted Ember's arm until she was off the ground. " _You can understand me! Hi!"_ That irritated Ember.

"Alright Mister," Ember began to scold, "I get your excited, but this is no way to treat someone. How would you like it if some grabbed you like this? Put me down right now." Gliscor lowered her more in shock than anything else. "I know you were raised better. So what makes you think that would ever be acceptable, huh? Now apologize this instant." Ember crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Gliscor who look so bewildered.

" _Sorry?"_ He tried. Nidoking and Nidoqueen began to laugh at their teammate.

" _I like this kid,"_ Nidoqueen chuckled.

Giovanni looked at his Pokémon before clearing his throat. He got their attention and held up three Pokéballs. His Pokémon nodded and disappeared into their Pokéballs. He turned his attention to the twins, Ash and Pikachu was doubled over in laughter while Ember looked annoyed.

"Your Gliscor needs manners," she said.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow and allowed a small smile.

"Do you two require a lift to Viridian City?" Giovanni asked.

"That would be nice," Ember said, casting a glare towards her brother. Giovanni nodded and gestured for them to follow him. A jeep sat a little ways away. Ember pushed Ash away from the front seat and he stuck his tongue out before climbing into the back. Pikachu slumped into Ash's lap, one paw gripped Ash's jacket. Ember fidgeted with Charlie's Pokéball but decided against calling him out… Giovanni probably wouldn't appreciate it if she set his car on fire.

"Thank you for your help, sir," Ember said.

"Yeah, we would've been killed," Ash agreed as he scratched Pikachu.

"Beginning trainers?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes, sir, we started yesterday," Ash answered.

"We're from Pallet Town. That's my twin brother Ash Ketchum and I'm Ember Ketchum," Ember continued.

"Ketchum," Giovanni murmured as he drove.

"Yeah, you might know our brother Red," Ash said.

"Of course," Giovanni nodded. He was quiet for a moment before asking another question. "What Pokémon do you have?"

"We both only have our starters right now," Ember said. "Mine is a Charmander and Ash has Pikachu." Said Pokémon made a low groan as Ash massaged him.

"We're teaching them Metal Claw and Iron Tail so we can battle Brock, but," Ash explained.

"We're hoping to find another Pokémon on our way through Viridian Forest," Ember continued.

"To make it a little easier and to build our teams up," Ash finished.

"Do you two do that often?" Giovanni asked.

"Do what?" Both asked in innocent voices.

Giovanni smirked.

"So between the two of you, rock and ground types have an advantage," he stated more than asked.

"Yes, sir," Ember said. "We've heard you can find some grass-types in the forest, though." He nodded, but didn't say anything more.

The air around him made so the twins didn't feel compelled to talk either. Ash took it as moment to meditate, channeling his aura towards Pikachu. The mouse relaxed further and let Ash do whatever, he had a stressful afternoon and dammit he was going to rest.

Ash closed his own eyes and focused. He could feel the coursing electricity through Pikachu's body and aura. A slight tingle went through his arm as he allowed his own aura to flow alongside Pikachu's. The mouse leaned into Ash's hand as he felt Ash convey his love and serenity and hope into his aura. Pikachu's aura allowed itself to be teased closer to the surface, causing bits of electricity to crack across his fur.

Ember glanced back at her brother when she felt a slight shift in the air and smiled. She wanted to try that with Charlie, it was a good first step to getting someone used to feeling their aura. Riley had them hold their hands over his while he spiked his own aura until the two could feel their own without issue.

She looked up at Giovanni, his face was relaxed yet focused. She took in his features, it almost felt like… she'd seen them… before…

"We're here," Giovanni's voice broke the silence. He drove through the outskirts of Viridian, took a turn down a road where the twins could see the red roof of the Viridian Pokémon Center. He pulled up to the entrance and put the jeep in park before glancing at the twins.

"Nurse Joy can help you inside," he said. His expression made the twins feel like they weren't dismissed just yet. His face softened then and he gave a slight nod.

"Come to my gym tomorrow, 2pm sharp," he said then turned away. They took that for what it was and left with a quick thank you.

They waited until he drove away before heading inside.

The Pokémon Center was nice, comfy looking sofas made up the waiting room, against one wall were video phone monitors and a trading room beside those. The front desk was where a Nurse Joy sat, typing on a computer, two egg shaped Pokémon moved around behind her. The other side of the room had two doorways clearly marked as cafeteria and dorm rooms. A few trainers sat on the couches flipping through magazines as they waited for their Pokémon.

The twins stepped up to the desk right as Nurse Joy pressed a button on her intercom.

"Alex Rainer your Pokémon are ready. Alex Rainer." She smiled at the twins after that.

"Hello, welcome to the Viridian Pokémon Center," she said, "how can I help you today?"

"Would you mind checking our Pokémon, please?" Ember asked, handing over Charlie's Pokéball.

"Of course," Nurse Joy smiled.

"Nurse Joy," Ash said, "Pikachu doesn't like to be in Pokéballs, is that okay?"

"Not to worry, it's more common than people think," Nurse Joy assured as she placed Charlie's 'ball on a tray. "If you'll just sit on here, please, Pikachu."

" _Um…"_ Pikachu looked at Ash in uncertainty.

"It's alright, buddy," Ash assured, "Nurse Joy is just going to make sure your healthy."

" _Alright… if you're sure,"_ Pikachu hopped off of Ash's shoulder to the counter then walked a little hesitantly onto the tray.

"I'll have them back to you in no time at all," Nurse Joy said and walked off. She could be heard talking quietly to Pikachu as she went.

"Let's call home," Ash motioned to the phones, where only one other kid was sitting. They took one of the phones at the end and dialed their home number. After a few rings Red's voice came over, sound only.

"Ketchum residence," he said.

"We're watching you," Ember made her voice raspy. There was a pause before Red spoke again.

"Dammit Ember, where are you?" Red asked as he turned on the video feed. The twins snickered at their older brother's face. "Did you two make it to Viridian already? Color me impressed."

"But your color is red," Ember said. Red groaned and buried his face into his hands.

"I told Mom I would've been fine as an only child," he muttered. "Mom! Come talk to your spawn!" He got up and left. The twins giggled while they waited for their mom to come over.

Delia Ketchum appeared a moment later looking overly excited.

"In Viridian already! I'm so proud of you two," Delia said. "It took Red four days to get there. You aren't hurt are you? Did you eat well? Did you remember to change your…"

"Mom!" Both twins groaned. Red could be heard snorting in the background.

"We're fine," Ember said. "We just got in."

"There was a little incident with a Nidoking," Ash said. At their mom's expression he quickly tried to reassure her. "Nothing happened, we just had to run and we were saved by…"

"A league official," Ember jumped in. Ash gave her a look but didn't say anything. "He was looking for the Nidoking. It just evolved and needed to be calmed down. He gave us a lift to Viridian."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Delia asked.

"We're fine," Ash said.

"Promise, Mom," Ember smiled.

Delia sighed in defeat. "If you're sure."

"How have things been over there?" Ember asked.

"Oh fine," Delia said then began to talk about the work she was doing with Professor Oak using Red's Pokémon on comparative Pokémon power between species and ages. After a while their name was called over the intercom and they said their goodbyes.

"Both Pokémon are in perfect health," Nurse Joy said as she handed them back. Pikachu leapt on to Ash's shoulder.

" _Much better,_ " Pikachu said.

"Thank you," the twins said.

"Could we rent a room for the night, please," Ember asked.

"Of course, if you'll just hand over your IDs for a moment," Nurse Joy took their Pokédexes and slotted them into her computer. After a few seconds it beeped and she returned them along with a room key. "Room 18, just remember to return it before you leave."

Ember let Charlie out in the room and spent a moment reassuring him everything was fine before the twins worked on their game plan.

"The main question is: do we leave after 2 tomorrow or wait another day," Ash said.

"I want to head out right away… but we don't know what Giovanni wants with us," Ember said.

"I wanted to ask," Ash eyed his twin before continuing, "I felt your shift in comfort in the car, and you lied to Mom."

"I didn't lie," Ember said, "technically he is a league official… it's just…" Ember went silent for a moment, her eyes locked on her feet. "Tomorrow… do me a favor," she met Ash's eyes then, "look at Giovanni, and I mean really look at him. I think… I think I noticed something."

"No hints to what?" Ash asked. He could feel the uncertainty rolling off Ember.

"I don't want to influence anything," Ember said. "Just tell me what you feel tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright," Ash conceded and changed the subject. "So what do we do after? And why does he even want to meet us?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ember said. She moved to sit on one of the two beds in the room. Charlie hopped up with her, curling his tail around his body to keep the flame off the blanket. Ash sat on the other bed and moved Pikachu to his lap, scratching his head.

"We can spend the rest of today doing aura work with you two," Ember said.

"Then do some regular training tomorrow morning," Ash continued.

"After the meeting…" they both trailed off and thought.

"What do you two think?" Ash asked the Pokémon, "Would you rather stay here another night then get an early start the next day? Or leave right after the meeting?"

" _You're asking us?"_ Pikachu asked then shook his head. " _No, I should've expected it."_ His ear twitched in thought. " _If we stay another night… we can do more aura work before the… forest."_ His face contorted some as he said the word.

" _What's wrong with forest?"_ Charlie asked. " _The one around the ranch was fun to explore… if not a little flammable."_

" _Nothing,"_ Pikachu snapped. " _Just… thinking."_ He muttered the end.

Ash jumped in before his starter became any more uncomfortable.

"I agree with Pikachu," he said. "We should wait and get an early start."

"Sounds good," Ember nodded. She checked the time on the small clock provided by the center. "We can work on aura until dinner, then maybe get a little training on the practice field. I want you guys to have the steel moves down before we get to Pewter."

" _So how do we start with aura?"_ Charlie asked.

Ash and Ember moved to the center of their respective beds and crossed their legs. Ember motioned for Charlie to sit in front of her, while Ash kept Pikachu in his lap.

"The first step is meditation," Ember explained, "there's a unique ability aura wielders can do called an Aura Connection. Ash and I established it ourselves last year, it's actually how we do the…"

"Speaking thing like this," Ash said. "Before it we had some form of Twin Telepathy with each other, but this enhanced it. It doesn't exactly allow us to read the others mind…"

"But rather feel what the other wants," Ember said. "We can do this with Pokémon as well, though we've never tried. We'd like to establish it with all of our Pokémon, but only when they are ready and willing."

" _Why wait?"_ Charlie asked.

"An Aura Connection doesn't just connect aura like the name suggest," Ash said, "but rather connects those involved to their very core. By doing this, we'll know everything about the other person, their lives, hopes, dreams, fears, everything."

"So we want the full permission and trust of our Pokémon before we do it," Ember said. "If either of you don't feel ready just say so, we'll understand."

" _I want to,"_ Charlie said, " _I trust you, Ember. You're my trainer and you've already become my friend. I want to do this!"_

Ember smiled and scratched under Charlie's chin.

"And you, Pikachu?" Ash asked, trying desperately to keep the hope out of his voice.

" _I…"_ Pikachu's ear twitched before he shook his head. " _I'm… not yet… sorry Ash."_

"No, it's okay," Ash assured. "Like we said, it's when you are ready." He rubbed Pikachu's head and smiled. "We'll work on bringing your aura to the surface. That will help increase your power, especially your electric moves early on."

Pikachu nodded and waited for Ash to take the lead.

He took Pikachu's paws and instructed him to close his eyes and breath evenly.

"Listen to the sound of my voice," Ash said, his voice low, "nothing will distract you. Do you feel that tingle in your paws? Good. That's my aura." Ash's voice began to fall away as sensations took over Pikachu's mind. First it was calm, rolling waves of quiet, but behind it was boundless energy… that was Ash, but he kept his distance. He was only there to guide not join. Then… a barely contained storm, bolts of lightning everywhere, building, stronger and stronger every day. He felt something close to this, the night when he evolved from Pichu to Pikachu, moments before he was captured. He felt the storm flowing through him into his cheeks and back out, a constant cycle. It was getting stronger now. It was moving… closer… closer… the cycle was spreading… wider now. It was rising to his skin, into his fur, it should've hurt, but it didn't. It felt great, like he was full of energy, like he could take on the world. He couldn't feel Ash anymore, but he was there, he wouldn't leave… right… not Ash… The boy had shown he was trustworthy… right? He couldn't do this alone… it was too much…

Pikachu cracked an eye open and stared in shock as his hands glowed with crackling yellow light that he could only assume was his aura. Ash wasn't touching him either, he was still in front of him, his smile warmed Pikachu. It was filled with… pride?

"Remember how that feels," Ash said. The light dimmed down until fading completely back into Pikachu's body. "That is only the first step. Soon you'll be able to call it at will. Then we'll move on to more advance stuff."

" _Like what?"_ Pikachu's interest was piqued.

"We'll discuss that more later," Ash waved his hand, "for now let's focus on bringing it back to the surface." Pikachu nodded and closed his eyes, focusing on that feeling of static and lightning he had felt. When nothing happened, Ash took his paws again and helped him feel it. Pikachu didn't need to ask… Ash knew when to help.

Ember, meanwhile, took Charlie's claws into her hands and instructed him much the same as Ash with Pikachu.

"The key here is trust," Ember said. "If either of us have even the slightest doubt it won't work."

" _Understood,"_ Charlie nodded, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. On the exhale he felt something shift in him.

Behind his eyes he saw a raging fire, the potential of a volcano, explosions, and violence, and… love. Warmth on a cold night, protection from the dark, security for those around him. Life, like his own, tied to the flame on his tail, but fire destroyed and created, it was needed for everything to survive. It didn't get the credit water did, but it didn't need it. Fire was there, whether wanted or not.

Then… he felt a new presence, it was calm and frantic at once, as if both sides fought to be more dominate. It reached out for the fire, unafraid of being burned, but stopped halfway, waiting for him to meet them. It promised love and understanding, a lifelong friend he'd never lose. He didn't need any more than that as he reached his own power out and met the other. That's when things changed…

Charlie was suddenly human, three years old and he broke his arm, Ash was there and panicking, but he kept trying to assure Charlie. Then he was six, cowering against a tree as a Pokémon called Vigoroth growled menacingly at him. He tried apologizing, but the Pokémon had just evolved and was raging on hormones. Vigoroth lunged, but was stop by a psychic blast. An angry Alakazam appeared and Charlie was flooded with relief. He was eight and felt the pulsing power of aura for the first time, a bonding of love and trust between twins. The proud smile of a man that felt like a father figure and his Lucario who looked just as proud. Nine and studying hard on all things Pokémon, he would be ready for his journey. Ten, eager for the day to come, to start exploring, to be the best. Anxiety, what if he failed… what if none of his Pokémon wanted anything to do with him. The thrill and excitement and fear that coursed through him as he picked up a Pokéball, the one that would contain his first Pokémon partner. The relief when the Charmander accepted him.

Ember saw life as a Charmander, hatching from an egg into a new world and greeted by her mother, a giant if she'd ever seen one. She was nuzzled and cleaned, bathed in her mother's flame then joined by her siblings. She was bigger than them, but it didn't matter, not to any of them. Her father came in, a beast of a Charizard with a multitude of scars. He commanded respect but looked upon his children with adoration. He took interest in her. Weeks past and she grew too big for the nest, far sooner than her siblings. Her father took her then, away from her home to a new one. The old man, her father's trainer, took her in and told her about being a starter Pokémon. She was young, but the stories she was told only fueled her to go on adventures. She was allowed to explore the ranch, but had to come back before dark. One night she didn't and became lost. She was alone… she didn't like to be alone… the Professor found her… she was scared… so scared. She didn't wander far after that. Then the day came to meet her trainer. She heard from her Pokéball the Squirtle got chosen, then the Bulbasaur… then two voices. She felt her spirit sink, neither were going to start now… then joy the Professor came through. She had to wait, but when she was released, her eyes locked on the smiling trainer. Her partner, her friend. She would never be alone again.

Ember and Charlie opened their eyes at the same time and stared at each other for a long moment. Grins broke out across their faces as they leaned into each other for a hug. Charlie's tail moved out of the way in time.

"Never alone again," Ember assured.

" _I'll never let you fail,"_ Charlie said.

Ash and Pikachu stopped for a moment to watch the other two, a physical flash of light had indicated the bond being made. Ash felt the light tug on his own connection with Ember and couldn't help the smile on his face. He felt envious of her, sure, but he'd get there one day. Pikachu was in awe of it all. He was definitely glad with his decision to have a trainer.

The next morning was spent on the training field behind the Pokémon Center. Pikachu's Iron Tail was coming along nicely. Charlie and Ember were trying to use their new formed connection, but despite everything, the two weren't in perfect sync. The Aura Connection made them closer, but a true bond is formed in time.

Eventually Ash had Pikachu work on his other moves, his electric attacks were clearly more potent now. He still couldn't hold a constant stream of aura, but he was getting the hang of it and the increased focus of aura helped.

"Alright, Pikachu," Ash stood in front of him, "Thundershock on me!" Pikachu hesitated, eyes wide. "Don't worry, I want to practice my Protect shields."

" _Alright, but don't blame me when you start tasting nickels,"_ Pikachu said. He charged up and shot a Thundershock at him.

"How do you know what electrocu– gah!" Ash threw up a hasty shield that barely did its job.

Pikachu snickered and decided to have some fun. He slipped into a Quick Attack to keep Ash on his toes. Ash grinned and closed his eyes, using Aura Sight to track Pikachu easier. He spun to his left as Pikachu had to stop to shock him. His Protect was stronger this time, though he had to time the cool down of the move, he didn't quite have the power to do multiple shields in a row. Pikachu continued his attacks until Ash recognized a pattern.

"Switch it up! You're becoming predictable!" Ash said. To prove it he shot a small Aura Sphere towards Pikachu. It wasn't enough to do damage, but enough to make Pikachu jump and change course.

" _Oh! So that's how it's going to be!"_ Pikachu laughed as he continued to run. He could feel his stamina slipping as he began to use Nasty Plot. Ash grinned wickedly and made another Aura Sphere just as Pikachu stopped to attack. He threw the sphere into the overpowered Thundershock, which by this point was beginning to look like a Thunderbolt. The two attacks exploded in the middle creating a giant dust cloud.

"Really, Ash!" Ember coughed.

"That was awesome!" Ash cheered as the dust settled. "Did you see that?!" He ran over to Pikachu and picked the mouse up in his arms, spinning around. Pikachu laughed alongside him, his cheeks still sparking some.

Ember glanced at Charlie, who got the gist of what she wanted. He focused on the spot beneath Ash's feet, his eyes glowed white, and the ground broke away into Ancient Power. Ash yelped in surprise as he was dumped off the rock.

"Nice," Ember praised, "much better control there."

" _Thanks! You were right, physical is_ way _easier,"_ Charlie said.

"Why?" Ash groaned. Pikachu kept laughing, having landed on Ash and not the ground.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up then lunch," Ember said, dusting her clothes off.

"Yeah, yeah," Ash grumbled and glared at Pikachu half-heartedly. "Traitor." Pikachu laughed harder.

 **AN/ Hi everyone, sorry I didn't do one of these for the first chapter. Anyways, I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I had this idea for a while, plus I've always loved Ash I just hated that he didn't… you know…** _ **develop**_ **in the anime. I plan to make this a sort of mix of anime and games and my own whatever I want. I say "smart-ish Ash" because he's ten and no ten-year-old, short of geniuses, are actually smart. He's just not clueless like he is in the anime. Thank you for the reviews so far, thor94 I was actually planning things along that line so nice ;) and don't worry Sovereign2808 I don't plan for one twin to be better than the other at everything. They will have things they excel at over the other, but that's life…**

 **Also for anyone wondering about Pikachu refusing the Aura Connection, I have my reasons. I'm giving Pikachu more of a backstory. Basically I'm using a bunch of my own headcanons in this story.**

 **Anyways! Thank you all! My update schedule might be a little shaky. It'll depend on my work, health, and motivation. I have lots of ideas though so stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ash and Ember stood outside the Viridian Gym, their Pokémon beside them. It was intimidating to say the least. Appearance wise it was just another building, with the word Gym written across it… and guards at the front door. Yup… just another building.

"State your business," one guard ordered.

"Giovanni asked us to be here at 2pm," Ash answered.

"And it's… 1:59pm, ha! Made it," Ember grinned.

The guard scowled and looked at a clipboard.

"Names?" he asked.

"Ash and Ember Ketchum," they said together.

The guard made a tick mark on the board and nodded to the other guard.

"Second door on your left," he said.

"What does she feed that Charmander?" Ember heard one guard mutter.

"The bones of our fallen enemies!" Ember called over her shoulder. Charlie snickered as he flashed his fangs behind him. Ash and Pikachu hid their laughs.

The room they were directed to turned out be a battlefield. Giovanni stood at the center with a young boy, about two years younger than the twins, with shocking red hair.

"Good, you're here," Giovanni nodded to them. Ash, true to his word, was observing the man without being too obvious. Maybe… there was something in the way he looked? His eyes looked almost familiar… his hair color… the facial struc…ture…

"This is my son, Silver." The twins froze as their eyes locked on the boy. He looked nervous under their gaze, but smiled nonetheless.

"Nice to meet you," Silver bowed slightly. "Um… what do you feed your Charmander?"

Ember eye twitched ever so slightly before she smiled.

"Oh you know, fruits, vegetables, ground-type carcasses, Moomoo Milk, the basics," Ember shrugged as Silver's face paled a little.

"W-what was that?" He asked.

"Moomoo milk?" Ember answered innocently. "It's very nutritious, you should try it."

Silver's eyes were wide as he stared at Ember. Giovanni cleared his throat, a little amusement in his eyes.

"I want to request the two of you battle Silver," Giovanni said. Just when the twins thought they couldn't be shocked anymore. "A double battle will suffice." He looked over the twins and their Pokémon.

Silver moved to his side of the field and waited for the twins to do the same. They took a moment, a bit of prodding from their Pokémon before they got moving.

"Sandile, Swinub, time for battle!" Silver tossed his Pokéballs into the air. A small crocodile and furry pig landed on the field.

"Charlie. Pikachu. Let's do this!" The twins decided to just go with it and got into the battle. Charlie roared, though it wasn't very intimidating, and Pikachu sparked his cheeks. Pokédexes came out as well.

" _Swinub, the Pig_ Pokémon. _This_ Pokémon _uses its nose to sniff out food. Because of this it often discovers hot springs. They have such a love for food they run head long after any enticing smells."_

" _Sandile, the Desert Croc_ Pokémon. _Sandile dig under sand and are able to move through it as if they are swimming. It sneaks up on its pray from underneath and drags them under the sand."_

"Ground-types," Ember muttered.

"Pikachu! No electric attacks, they won't have any effect!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded and waited for the signal to begin.

"Go."

"Quick Attack!" Ash called.

"Don't stand still, and charge up" he said quieter. Pikachu blurred around the field, a trail of white behind him and faint black aura forming over his body.

"Dig, both of you," Silver said.

"Ancient Power, small, go for the boost," Ember whispered. Charlie nodded and focused on the pebbles at his feet. Nothing happened for a while, but eventually a slight gleam shone across his body.

"Ash, Sandile are dark types, too," Ember whispered. Ash took a moment then grinned.

"Go for the Charmander!" Silver shouted.

"Get ready… jump!" Ember called.

"Get to Charlie!" Ash called.

Charlie leapt away from where he was standing just as Sandile's mouth chomped out of the ground. Pikachu bolted to Charlie's side, trusting his trainer.

"Disarming Voice!" Pikachu grinned with glee before releasing a screaming burst of pink energy, enhanced by the Nasty Plots. Sandile cried out in pain, as did Swinub, who had popped out at the wrong moment.

"Ember!" Ember acted fast and for once Charlie didn't make his normal joke. The fire pellets shot at Swinub with deadly precision.

"Um… uh… Sandstorm!" Silver was beginning to panic. Swinub reared back and stomped his feet down to create the sandstorm. Sandile, on the other hand, looked annoyed and jumped back into his hole.

"Pikachu," Ash whispered. A twitch of the ear showed his Pokémon was listening. "Run to the hole and use Disarming Voice." Pikachu followed orders, a little too eagerly, and screamed with all his might down the hole. There was a resonating scream from inside the hole. When nothing more happened Pikachu hopped down the hole.

"Charlie, spin!" Ember called. Her Pokémon got the meaning and started to spin and shoot Ember out as he did. Several hit the hidden Swinub, judging by the grunts of pain. The sandstorm, half formed, dissipated when Swinub lost focus. Charlie ran forward with metallic claws and slashed at the smaller Pokémon until it fainted.

Silver recalled Swinub and stared at the hole Sandile and Pikachu went down, chewing his bottom lip. There was some muffled noise followed by a small boom then Pikachu popped out of the hole, dragging an unconscious Sandile behind him.

Silver recalled his other Pokémon and sighed in defeat, staring at the ground. Ember and Ash praised their own Pokémon for a job well done before walking over to their opponent.

"Hey," Ash said softly, "you did awesome." Silver glanced up at them.

"You need to work on your confidence, though," Ember said. "When you get nervous your Pokémon can feel it."

"Yeah… I guess I panicked," Silver sighed. "I've been training with Swinub for a couple of weeks now, but Father just gave me Sandile today."

"And you did as well as I expected," Giovanni said walking over. His hands were folded behind his back and a stern expression on his face.

"He did great," Ember said. She felt a strong urge to protect Silver. "Just work on your technique some more and next time we meet I'm sure it'll be a close match.

"Yeah! If you work hard and trust your Pokémon, then you can't lose!" Ash said.

"Well you can, but that's not the point," Ember murmured.

"Well said," Giovanni nodded. "Silver is still young, after all, and has much to learn. Thank you both for helping him learn that."

He brought his arms around, each hand held a Pokéball.

"These should help you on your journey," he said. Ember's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why give us Pokémon?" Ash elaborated.

"Because I believe you two have potential," Giovanni stated, "and these Pokémon will help you reach it." He handed each Pokéball to them, both accepting them a bit hesitantly. "They're still young, and require a great deal of work and time to evolve, but I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Now," he turned to Silver, "you have lessons to get to."

"Yes, Father," Silver bowed to him then to the twins. "Thank you for the battle. Next time, it won't be so easy."

"I don't doubt it," Ash grinned and Ember nodded along. Silver bowed again with a large grin then left through a backdoor.

"If you'll excuse me," Giovanni said, "I have work to attend too. You may show yourselves out."

"Giovanni, sir," Ember said suddenly, making him stop, though he didn't turn around.

"We know," Ash said. He figured it out. It wasn't hard when he really looked. The twins always wondered about their father and here he was. A gym leader, giving them Pokémon, and pitting them against the little brother they never expected. Did Silver know?

"Then don't disappoint me," Giovanni said and left.

" _Know what?"_ Pikachu asked.

"We'll tell you at the Pokémon Center."

After getting Charlie and Pikachu looked at by Nurse Joy, the twins sat on their respective beds staring at their new Pokéballs. Neither had checked what the Pokémon were just yet, both were mulling everything over in their minds.

"Should we tell Mom? Or Red?" Ash asked. Ember thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"If they wanted us to know they would've told us," Ember said. "I mean, the first place we'd end up is Viridian City, where he lives!"

"Maybe they thought we wouldn't run into him?" Ash wondered.

"Maybe…" Ember muttered.

"But why give us Pokémon?" Ash asked. "Do you think he feels guilty?"

"I don't know," Ember closed her eyes and leaned back.

" _Are human sires different than_ Pokémon _sires?"_ Charlie asked. He placed a paw on his trainer's leg for comfort.

"Ideally, both parents raise the kids until they're adults," Ash explained.

"Our dad helped raise Red… but he and our mom just didn't love each other," Ember said.

"So he left before we were born," Ash continued, "and I guess had Silver a little later… I wonder if he's married."

"He wasn't _completely_ absent, I guess," Ember tried, "he would send money to Mom for all of us, and sent cards on our birthdays… but… I don't… it never felt right."

"Red wouldn't tell us about him and then he left for his journey, so we never got to learn anything about our dad," Ash said. Both twins went silent as they stared at their new Pokéballs.

Pikachu's ears twitched as he thought, before he settled a paw on Ash's arm. He waited until Ash looked at him before speaking.

" _We should meet our new teammates… er… family members,"_ he said and tried for a reassuring smile. Charlie nodded in agreement, cuddling closer to Ember.

The twins smiled back and took a deep breath before pressing the buttons.

In a flash two Pokémon materialized from the 'balls.

From Ash's came a small green, bipedal Pokémon with a red belly and a horn atop its head. Black diamond-shaped marks sat on either side of its stomach and it had a small feathered out, circular tail.

From Ember's came a small orange Pokémon with an oversized head that was mostly mouth and a small body. A white line outlined the Pokémon's lower body by its round stumpy legs.

They sat their gaping at the new Pokémon.

The twins were speechless. Larvitar were common in Johto and their final stage Tyranitar were just below legendary status. While they may have dreamed of catching one of the powerful Pokémon, they never expected for it to really happen… at least not this soon in their career. Now… now Ash was in possession of the first stage. Trapinch was another matter. Ash knew more about the line than Ember, having gone through a prolonged dragon-type phase. Flygon were strong in their own right and incredibly speedy, able to fly without being a flying-type and access to bug-type moves without being a bug-type. Both Pokémon would be amazing in their prime. Even now, few would anticipate them coming from rookies. The twins had a shared thought, if this was how Giovanni apologizes then they were no longer mad.

"Hi," Ember smiled at the two Pokémon. She decided that their shock could wait, first impressions were important. "I'm Ember, this is Ash, we're your new trainers. If you'll accept us, that is."

"We're on a journey to be the greatest trainers there ever will be," Ash continued. "If you come with us we'll make you the strongest Pokémon possible."

Larvitar looked between the two trainers while Trapinch stared straight ahead. Larvitar thought for a moment before nodding her head, Trapinch did the same.

"This is Pikachu and Charlie, they're our partners," Ash said. Said Pokémon waved back trying to look as friendly as possible. They pulled out their Pokédexes.

"We're just going to scan you with these, okay?" Ember asked. When they got the nods of approval they turned on the devices.

" _Larvitar, the Rock Skin_ Pokémon. _Larvitar are born deep underground. After they hatch, the babies must dig their way out in order to make it to their mothers. It is theorized that because of this, Larvitar have adapted their primary diet to be soil and rocks._

 _This Larvitar is female with the ability Guts, which increase the_ Pokémon's _power when afflicted with a status condition. She knows the moves: Bite, Leer, Sandstorm, Screech, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Focus Energy, and Stealth Rock."_

" _Trapinch, the Ant Pit_ Pokémon. _Trapinch are very patient_ Pokémon _able to go weeks without eating until their prey come to them. They live in deserts below the sand and create sand pits to drag their prey down to them. Sandile are their natural predator._

 _This Trapinch is female and has the ability Arena Trap, which prevents most_ Pokémon _from being able to escape once they come within a certain range. She knows the moves: Sand Attack, Bite, Feint Attack, Bide, Bulldoze, Gust, Quick Attack, and Signal Beam."_

"Wow," Ash was the first to speak.

" _Is something wrong?"_ Larvitar asked, her attention directed at Pikachu.

" _Nah, they're just thinking. Give them a moment,"_ Pikachu answered. Ember cleared her throat.

"Would either of you be interested in a nickname," Ember asked. Larvitar touched a hand to her chin in thought, while Trapinch gave a minute nod.

"You don't talk much do you," Ember asked, sliding of the bed to crouch in front of her new Pokémon. Trapinch shook his head once before returning to stare at her. Ember smiled before asking to pick her up. Another small nod and Ember lifted the surprisingly heavy small Pokémon and sat her on the bed next to Charlie.

" _I would like one too,"_ Larvitar said, then nodded her head towards Ash.

Ash crossed his arms in thought and started listing off the first names that came to mind. Many like Ty, Rocky, and Mountain were rejected instantly, while Ember rolled her lips in an attempt not to laugh. Names were never Ash's strong suit, but he was trying. Ember opened her Pokédex to scan through the additional info on the Trapinch line, including the evolutions.

Ash snapped his fingers together.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed. Larvitar cocked her head in interest as Ash tried to explain. "There was this old legend involving a Pokémon that embodied the power of the Earth. She was powerful with devastating power, but she was also kind and gentle and protected those around her. What was her name?" Ash kept snapping his fingers as he tried to recall the name. Larvitar's eyes began to sparkle at the description, that was a Pokémon to live up too.

"Ember?" Ash looked at his twin, who was smirking as she scrolled through her Pokédex. "You know it, don't you?"

"Use the memory techniques," Ember said. "Dragonfly?" She glanced at Trapinch who shook her head.

"I suck at that!" He groaned and fell back on his bed. Pikachu helped Larvitar climb up the bed before they both went to check on him. Ash had his eyes closed tight in concentration.

"Breathe, Ash," Ember reminded without looking at him. He let out a breath and let himself relax.

"Desert? No… Sandstorm?" Ember glanced at Trapinch. She thought of it for a moment before shaking her head. "How about Sahara? It's the largest desert." Trapinch thought again then nodded. "Alright Sahara it is." Ember smiled and scratched under Sahara's chin. She didn't react much beyond leaning into it, but Ember took that as a win. Charlie tried to engage Sahara in a conversation, but the Trapinch wasn't talking.

"Gaia!" Ash shouted shooting up. Larvitar and Pikachu fell back in surprise and stared at their trainer. "That's the name, Gaia. What do you think?" Larvitar blinked for a moment before realizing the question was directed at her. Gaia? She could get behind that.

" _I like it,"_ She said. _"Oh, I mean…"_ She nodded her head.

" _They can understand you,"_ Pikachu said. Gaia blinked again before looking at her new trainer.

" _Really?"_ She asked.

"Really," Ash nodded and rubbed a hand down her back.

The twins gave a brief breakdown on their aura abilities before they moved on to discussing training with everyone.

"With two ground-types we have a better chance against Brock," Ash said.

"With a good set of moves as well," Ember said. "We'll need to evaluate you, see where you both stand and where we need to work."

"We can also start you two on aura training," Ash added, "it'll make your moves far stronger once you get the hang of it."

" _Yeah, it's only been a day and I was able to shock a ground-type,_ " Pikachu added. The twins whipped their heads towards Pikachu.

"What?" They both asked.

" _Well… yeah? That's how I beat that Sand-whatever. I kind of got frustrated and shocked it,"_ Pikachu explained.

"That… shouldn't happen," Ember said.

"Not even if you had full control over your aura…" Ash added.

" _Wait, wait, wait,"_ Gaia held up her hands, " _are you telling us that you, an electric-type, can actually shock ground-types… I don't like that. That doesn't sound fun."_

" _Agreed,_ " Sahara added.

"You do speak…" Ember mused and started to pet both of her Pokémon while she thought. "We'll have to test this further."

" _Why don't I like the sound of that,"_ Gaia sighed.

That evening the twins tested their new Pokémon, deciding on doing the real training in the forest. The bought all the supplies they would need for the two-week trek through Viridian Forest before dinner, now they just needed to know where they stood. The best way was a quick one-on-one battle.

"Start with Sandstorm," Ash called.

"Use Sand Attack," Ember said.

Gaia concentrated her power, the dirt on the field began to lift up and created a small sandstorm. Sahara kicked her foot through the ground and sprayed dirt into Gaia's eyes make her grunt in surprise.

"Now Screech, then Iron Defense," Ash called out. Gaia screeched at the top of her lungs causing everyone to cover their ears, except for Sahara who didn't have the capability. Sahara cringed under the effect before she could finally hear Ember's next command. She blurred forward at a speed most of her stage didn't possess and slammed into Gaia, whose body had gained a metallic sheen. It felt like hitting a brick wall.

"Bite!" The both shouted. Gaia tried to twist herself to grab hold of Sahara, but the Trapinch was showing the benefits of her body shape. Sahara on the other hand felt like she was biting into a mountain, though she kept herself latched on.

"Screech and roll on the floor!" Ash called then clapped his hands over his ears. Gaia scraped Sahara off her. "Now Iron Head!"

"Bide!"

"What does that do again?" Ash asked. Gaia slammed into Sahara and sent her rolling across the field. Sahara righted herself, but didn't move beyond that. Gaia lurched forward again, landing a Bite this time and instantly regretted it as Ash tried to call out for her to get away. Sahara glowed white with energy and blasted it all out into Gaia. Sahara panted heavily, her legs shook a little. The bide did less damage on Gaia than it would a none resistant Pokémon, but she still trembled from the blast.

"Signal Beam, follow with Gust," Ember called. A rainbow beam shot from Sahara's mouth and landed a direct hit, though not very effective it did hurt the weakened rock-type. The follow up Gust was more of a breeze released from her mouth, but it was enough to knock Gaia over.

"Focus Energy and Stealth Rock," Ash called. "Those are the last moves to test."

"Yeah, I have one more too," Ember nodded. "Faint Attack."

Gaia's eyes glowed red as she concentrated her power then called up a series of rocks from the ground and left them floating in the air. Sahara ran forward went to lurch left and suddenly twisted to the right when Gaia went to block and slammed into her undefended side.

"Stop," the twins called. Their Pokémon panted heavily as they looked to the trainers. The half formed Sandstorm fell apart as Gaia released her control.

"Here's what we noticed," Ember started. Charlie and Pikachu walked over to join the evaluation.

"Gaia, right now you have a limited means of attack, though if we can set up Stealth Rock and Sandstorm early then we can gain an advantage on most opponents. Bite and Iron Head are your only attacks at the moment, but those can be handy if you can boost your own defense and lower the opponents. We need to get you a ranged move, definitely, but your great at tanking hits for certain. I'll need to look further into what moves you can learn naturally and what might take more time without TMs, but we have plenty time to work on that. Iron Head will be great against Brock." Ash finished with a finger to his chin. "If you can learn Iron Tail then Pikachu can teach you. Maybe Sahara can teach you Bulldoze too."

Ember nodded along then addressed Sahara.

"I think right now your problem is endurance. You managed to take Gaia's hits for Bide, but that almost did you in. You're the opposite of Gaia since you mostly have attacking moves, so Sand Attack is all we have at the moment, but if we do an exchange, Bulldoze for Sandstorm, that'll be a good setup for you, especially when you evolve. Quick Attack addresses your current speed issue and you have two cover moves for grass-types, though Gust needs work. Endurance training will be our priority for now."

"Dig would be a good move for everyone to learn," Ash said.

"Also we'll have to test Pikachu's electricity on other ground-types," Ember said. "Plus I think you should work on dark-type aura with Pikachu too, he does really well with Nasty Plot."

"Yeah… what do you think about when you use that move?" Ash asked. Pikachu looked away a little shifty.

" _Nothing,"_ he said unconvincingly.

"So…" Ember stared a Pikachu for a moment before continuing. "Let's get you two healed then head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow."

As they left the Pokémon Center that morning, Nurse Joy called out to them.

"You're heading for Viridian Forest, right?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the twins nodded. She beckoned them closer with a smile and leaned over the counter, her voice low.

"League Scouts returned this morning," she said, "reporting on the migrating Pokémon passing through the area. A lot of rare Pokémon were spotted in the forest from the Sinnoh and Hoenn region."

Their eyes widened and sparkled a bit at the thought. Now that was a chance they didn't want to miss out on.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," they said together before rushing out of the center, their Pokémon running after them.

The twins and their Pokémon stood outside Viridian Forest. A light mist settled in the early morning and the first few Pidgey were awake and chirping. Gaia was panting a bit, not use to runs like that… yet. Sahara waddled behind them all, using Quick Attack whenever they would get too far ahead. Charlie was a little more use to exercise even if it had only been a couple of days, while Pikachu rode on Ash's shoulder, much to everyone's envy.

"Let's do this!" Ash cheered, sending the Pidgey scattering.

" _Is he always like this in the morning?"_ Gaia asked.

" _Yes,"_ Charlie answered when he noticed Pikachu wasn't going to. The mouse was hanging onto Ash with a distant look on his face.

"Ever since we were little," Ember muttered.

They started down the path into the forest, the copious bug-types made themselves known instantly. It only took an hour of walking before the bug catchers made themselves known as well. None of them stood a chance.

At first, the bug catchers had the very common Weedles and Caterpies found in the forest. Metapod and Kakuna joined the mix shortly after. Ash and Ember took turns battling, though they managed a couple of of double battles when the opportunity arose. Spinarak and Ledyba showed up and by lunch time Ember and Charlie took down a young Scyther and Ash and Gaia took out a very aggressive Venomoth.

"So many battles, so much money," Ember grinned. Charlie started a small fire while she pulled out the prepackaged food to heat up. Ember smiled a bit at the color on Charlie's scales, the orange was starting to turn a bit red before long he would look like a walking sunset. It wouldn't be long before a little bump started to form on his head and he'd be ready to evolve.

Sahara was still as orange as ever, her evolution would take far longer.

Ash on the other hand was trying to have a heart to heart with Pikachu, but the mouse wasn't having it. He'd battled twice since they entered the forest, both times were against flying bug types and he never left Ash's shoulder. One boosted electric move took them down instantly and left the trainers angry and storming off after paying Ash. Gaia took most of the other fights, using them as a chance to work on learning new moves. Nothing could really hurt her though that Venomoth was another matter. She had a bastardized version of Rock Slide going beforehand and used it at the right moment to take down the moth. She was finding a lot of joy working with Ash.

"Something is clearly wrong, buddy," Ash tried. "You can talk to me."

" _I'm fine, really,"_ Pikachu said. " _I just… don't feel like fighting… you said you wouldn't force me."_

"I won't," Ash sighed and sat by the fire, "but why won't you come off my shoulder?"

" _Comfy."_ Pikachu held out his paws to accept his food from Ember. He shifted to sit easier while he ate and glared at Ash whenever he moved to much.

"After lunch let's do some training," Ember suggested, trying to change the subject.

Ash nodded as he accepted his food from Ember.

The first week went by much the same: battle, eat, train, battle, eat, sleep. They searched for rare Pokémon, and though they found a few bug-types, Wurmple and Burmy for instance, they had no interest in the ones they ran into. By the time they were halfway through, Charlie looked more like a Charmeleon, mastered Ember and Metal Claw, and was learning Fire Fang and Dig, Sahara learned Sandstorm and Dig, both were helped along by instinct, and was trying to get Gust down. Gaia mastered Rock Slide and was halfway through learning Dig while mastering Iron Head. Once she finished that she planned to have Pikachu teach her Iron Tail.

Pikachu on the other hand had begun to relax a few days into the forest and started participating more. His foul mood cleared up for the most part, though every now and then he would tense up at a sound or scan the area as if expecting something. During his moments of relaxation, he, Ash, and Gaia worked to see if he really could shock ground-types. The answer was a mixed bag. Sometimes Gaia could feel a tingle other times she actually felt pain, then nothing at all. They were all stumped.

Ash and Ember spent every morning working on their own aura and at night dedicated time to each of their Pokémon for their own aura. Charlie was having the easiest time with it, his bond with Ember made it so they could connect faster and pull his aura to the surface. Gaia had some trouble, she wanted it to work, but she kept getting distracted with Pikachu's problem and the reason he didn't do the bond with Ash. It left her with a doubt that prevented the bond from forming.

It was the morning of their ninth day in the woods, Ash was meditating at their campsite while Ember flowed through some kata. It was decided they would work on their weak points that morning. Ember had trouble with keeping aura going through physical means and Ash with focusing it inward.

Charlie was busy shredding a rock into pebbles with Metal Claw, he had become more agitated that last two days. Ember assured him it was from his nearing evolution and possible growth spurt, she'd taken to measuring him every night since entering the forest. Gaia and Sahara worked on Dig while Pikachu tried to shock them every time they popped up. They in turn would try to tag him with their own move, Rock Slide or Signal Beam respectively. Pikachu was focusing on increasing his electric power without boosting moves, his Thundershocks were starting to grow stronger on their own.

Ash shot up suddenly with a yelp.

"What? What?" Ember turned to her brother who was looking around, wide-eyed.

Ash shushed her as he focused. He seemed to hear something that no one else could and took off into the trees.

"Ash!" Ember called after him. She made to chase him, but stopped herself. Someone had to stay with their stuff. Pikachu and Gaia, however, were already racing off after their trainer.

" _Should we?_ " Charlie gestured after them.

"If Ash needs help…" Ember chewed her lip for a moment before finishing, "then he can call on me through our bond. He'll be fine."

Ash crashed through the brush, nearly tripping over his own feet more than once. He'd felt a pull on his aura while meditating. Someone needed his help. He broke through the tree line in time to see a… flock… herd? Some kind of giant, flying, green and brown Pokémon take to the sky. A trainer was harassing the ones still on the ground with two fire types Ash did recognize. A Magby was shooting Embers trying to corral the remaining Pokémon while a Growlithe ducked in and out, biting at their feet.

"Hey!" Ash shouted. "Leave them alone!"

"Beat it, brat," the trainer scowled, "I'm working here."

Two more managed to take off on their leafy wings leaving three left in the field. They were clearly young if their size meant anything. One kept blocking most of the fire attacks from hitting the other two, yelling at them to run. His body was a deep red, shocking compared to the green of the others.

"Gaia! Rock Slide!" Ash yelled, "Pikachu Nasty Shock!" Both of his Pokémon leapt to action. The three wild Pokémon cried out in fear until they realized the newcomers were defending them. Pikachu managed to tag the Growlithe with a boosted Thundershock, turning the puppy Pokémon's attention onto him. He lunged forward to Bite Pikachu who quickly blocked with an Iron Tail. Using the moment, Pikachu sent a bolt of electricity through his tail and into Growlithe with enough force to paralyze.

Gaia slammed home a ruthless Rock Slide into the unsuspecting Magby and ran it home with an Iron Head to the gut. Magby went flying backwards and slammed into a tree knocking him out for the count. She turned to the opposing trainer and roared in victory, clenching her claws and glaring at him.

The guy swore and tossed another Pokéball releasing a Poliwrath. Gaia fought back the bit of fear that crawled in her stomach and released a powerful Screech. Poliwrath grunted, but quickly shook it off and cracked his knuckles with a malicious glint to his eyes.

Two of the wild Pokémon managed to take off in the scuffle, but the last one stayed behind, smacking Growlithe with his tail and slamming it into Poliwrath. The water-type pushed his fallen teammate away without a thought and followed his trainers next orders.

"Hydro Pump them all," the trainer growled. Poliwrath reared back and released a blast of water with barely controlled force. He tried to direct it, but it was easy for Ash to see he didn't have much training.

"Dodge it!" Ash called. "Pikachu use Nasty Shock on the water, quick!" Ash ran forward and threw up a quick Protect shield in front of the wild Pokémon. The blast of water pushed Ash back a bit, but it was gone before it could break through, sweeping towards Pikachu. Pikachu leapt forward and released a powered bolt into the stream. It traveled up and shocked the water-type pretty badly. Gaia managed to Dig beneath it and tunneled her way beside Ash for safety.

A faint glow started behind Ash. He glanced back to see the wild Pokémon's wings glowing, his wounds healing some, then a light formed in his mouth, coalescing into a ball.

"Move!" Ash called to Pikachu. The mouse glanced back before shooting away with Quick Attack. The wild Pokémon released his attack and it barreled into Poliwrath, exploding on contact.

"Useless!" The trainer shouted stomping his foot as he returned his Pokémon. He screamed and threw an empty Pokéball towards the wild Pokémon. Pikachu leapt up and slapped it away with his tail.

"What is your problem!" Ash yelled, has hands held out to defend the wild Pokémon.

"You are!" The trainer shouted, his face red. "I won't forget this, you damn brat!" He turned and stormed away.

Ash waited until he couldn't see the boy anymore, regular sight or aura sight, then turned to everyone.

"Are you all alright?" he asked.

" _Yeah,"_ Pikachu nodded. " _Though this will be a real ache in the tailbone."_

" _I'm fine too,"_ Gaia nodded, " _nothing actually hit me."_

"Good," Ash sighed, kneeling in front of his Pokémon and rubbing their backs. "I'm glad." Pikachu and Gaia smiled back at him.

" _I'm fine too,"_ the wild Pokémon said. Ash looked up at him and really took him in.

He was over five feet, clearly still young, most of his body was a deep red, though on closer inspection Ash could see faint green streaks running through the red. Four leaf-like wings sprouted from his back, each as deep red as the rest of him, burn marks created holes in the wings, some still smoking. Under the red was a brown body with a long neck that curved down to look at them. The red appeared over his face again like a helmet. Light orange fruit were growing from under his chin.

"I think your family is gone," Ash said. "Sorry."

The Pokémon looked up to the sky, but there was no trace of anyone there.

" _No it's okay,"_ the Pokémon sighed then looked Ash up and down. " _I wanted a trainer… maybe you'll do."_ The Pokémon stepped back, shook his body out, and issued a challenging roar.

"Wait, wh –" Ash grinned larger and leapt back with more force then a ten-year-old should have. "Alright!"

Gaia stepped forward and roared back a challenge.

"Gaia, Iron Defense then Screech," Ash called while he fumbled for his Pokédex. Gaia followed through, putting all of her power into the Screech.

" _Tropius, the Fruit_ Pokémon _. Tropius typically live in tropical areas though some have been found as far north as Sinnoh. The fruit that grow on Tropius are incredibly delicious. Despite the large size this_ Pokémon _is able to fly long distances._

 _Note: The coloration of this Tropius is an unusual defect, but not the noted color of the shiny variation."_

"Tropius are grass and flying-types!" Ash called. "Use Sandstorm to hide then Rock Slide!"

Gaia nodded and summoned up a swirling storm. She waited a moment to see if he would move, but when he didn't she fired her Rock Slide at him. She heard him flap his wings and her rocks were sent back toward her, her storm disrupted.

" _Oh no you don't,"_ Gaia growled and dug underground. She focused her power into hardening her body. She still wasn't as good at Dig as Sahara was, but an opponent at big as Tropius was easy enough to find. She dug up right beneath him, just as he lifted off the ground, and sent rocks flying at him. Tropius roared in pain and slammed back down, landing on Gaia's head. Her horn dug into his stomach some before she fell back into her hole, dazed. She could barely hear Ash calling to her.

"Sc– elo!" She shook her head and focused. "Screech from below!" Oh!

She pulled herself up some further and screamed her lungs out under Tropius. Tropius groaned and slammed his foot into the ground, an Energy Ball forming in his mouth and shot it down the hole. Gaia groaned, but was still in the fight. The ground absorbed most of the attack for her, but damn did it hurt.

She made a last ditch effort and shot herself out of the hole and bit onto Tropius's leg. Tropius grunted and tried to shake her off. He met her eyes and received a Leer for his efforts. His leaf wings glowed as he showered Gaia with Razor Leafs until she passed out.

Ash recalled her, lucky he had his Pokéball belt on, and Pikachu charged out, a Volt Tackle already forming around him. He slammed into Tropius with enough force to daze himself and knock over the larger Pokémon.

"Pokéball! Go!" Ash threw an empty ball and it sucked Tropius in. The 'ball rocked, once, twice… three times… and click. Ash released a breath he didn't know he was holding and let loose a cheer. He scooped the 'ball up and held it to the sky.

"We caught… a Tropius!" Pikachu jumped up as well.

" _This Tropius is male and has the ability Harvest, which has a chance to regenerate consumed berries, under direct sunlight this ability works 100% of the time. He knows the moves: Leer, Gust, Growth, Razor Leaf, Sunny Day, Energy Ball, Synthesis, and Ember._

 _Note: The coloration and unusual move indicates a genetic anomaly; further research is required."_

"Ember's going to be so jealous," Ash said to Pikachu. He nodded back, taking his customary spot on Ash's shoulder.

Ember had packed up their campsite and sat with Charlie and Sahara, waiting for Ash to return. They were all meditating, Ember had a hand placed on both of them to focus their auras with her. They probably looked like sitting ducks, which is exactly why the stupid kid with a katana thought he could sneak up on them.

Ember twisted her torso, and smashed a palm into the side of the blade as it slashed down toward her. A little burst of aura and the blade snapped clean in half.

"What the…" the boy shouted. Ember stood up and stretched, eying the boy up and down. He was wearing a full samurai outfit, both hands still gripped the hilt of his now broken sword.

Charlie and Sahara were on their feet and in front of Ember, growling at the boy… or in Sahara's case giving the boy an icy stare.

"You broke my sword!" He cried.

"You attacked me," Ember shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I… you…" the boy scowled before he found his train of thought. "Are you from Pallet Town!"

"I am. Are you from Loud Town?" Ember rubbed her ear.

"I have challenged and lost to two trainers from Pallet Town already," the boy – Samurai – declared, "in order to reclaim my honor I challenge you to a battle. I may have lost to the first girl, but you will not best me!"

Ember glanced at Charlie then to Sahara, both of her Pokémon had the same expression as her. They were annoyed.

"Fine," Ember waved him off, "two-on-two."

"Agreed! Metapod! Go!" Samurai shouted and released the green bug. "Aha! Are you afraid now? I caught this Metapod just this morning!"

"As… a Metapod?" Ember asked, dumbfounded.

"Of course! Only the strongest Pokémon evolve in the wild!" Samurai looked proud of himself.

"I…" Ember facepalmed. Only idiots caught wild bug-types in their chrysalis phase, nine times out of ten they only knew Harden. "Sahara, please."

Her Trapinch walked forward and eyed the Metapod.

"Your small Pokémon won't do anything to my superior one! Metapod, Harden!" Samurai shouted. Ember was reassured in her assessment of the boy.

"Just… Gust," Ember sighed. Sahara inhaled deeply and fired the blast of air at Metapod, slamming it into a tree and knocking it out instantly.

"How could this be!" Samurai yelled. "No matter!" He returned Metapod and released his second Pokémon. The Pinsir actually looked pretty intimidating.

"Scared yet?" Samurai asked, puffing his chest out.

"Charlie," Ember shook her head. Loud, stupid, and probably very inexperienced, this kid was going down hard.

"Vice Grip!" Pinsir charged forward, snapping its mandibles. Charlie waited until it was close enough before firing a pointblank Ember. He sidestepped the Pinsir as it stumbled towards him and spat a Smokescreen into its face for fun.

"Ergh! Enough messing around!" Samurai stomped his foot in frustration. "Hyper Beam!"

"What!" Ember yelped. She watched in horror as the Pinsir gathered power between his mandibles. It was shaky and misformed, but it still reached the plasma form necessary for the attack.

"Dodge!" Ember shouted. Charlie dove out of the way as the beam launched. Pinsir tried to follow him, but did have the finesse to do so. The beam carved into the ground, heading for Sahara and Ember as Charlie made to get away. He glanced back in time to see Ember protect herself and Sahara from the blast before a cloud of dust obscured his vision.

" _Ember!"_ Charlie shouted in rage. He felt his body heat up and a white glow envelope him.

Ember released her protect, checking on Sahara before she searched for Charlie. This Samurai boy was so going to get it for this. She heard a powerful roar and saw a bright flash of light. She felt an angry tug on her bond with Charlie before being washed in a surge of power she'd never felt before. Her own aura flared up as Charlie released another roar and she saw through his eyes.

He charged towards the Pinsir, frozen from exerting itself, flames burning in his mouth. He latched on to the Pinsir's side and lifted it off the ground to shake it violently. Pinsir cried out as it was thrown away and smashed into the ground. Charlie roared again before turning his sights on Samurai. He growled threateningly at the boy and took one step forward making him scramble away, hastily returning Pinsir as he went.

Charlie growled and spat a small Ember at the ground before turning to find his trainer.

Ember blinked, her vision clearing, and she stared up at the large figure in front of her. Charlie had evolved. More so he was now as tall as Ember and would only grow larger as he aged.

"Well… that's awesome," Ember grinned standing with Sahara at her side. Sahara eyed her teammate in interest, but didn't say anything.

Charlie examined his trainer before relaxing and moving in to hug her.

"Ash is going to be so jealous," Ember snickered, hugging her starter back. She felt Sahara lean against her leg and grinned to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The twins inspected the others new Pokémon. After a brief explanation of their aura powers to Tropius that is. For Ash it was more of a surprise to see Charlie evolved. Ember on the other hand.

"So you know Ember? I wonder if you can learn any other fire attacks, or if you lost one of your original types for fire," Ember said as she circled Tropius. The Fruit Pokémon followed her by twisting his head back and forth and brought a wing closer for her to look at.

" _How can he know you? You just met,"_ Charlie asked innocently. Ember through a pebble at him.

"Was anyone else in your… herd?... this color or differently colored?" Ember asked.

" _My great grandmother was apparently different,"_ Tropius said thoughtfully, " _she was said to sparkle whenever she arrived."_

"Did she look like this?" Ember held up her Pokédex, an image of a shiny Tropius pulled up.

" _Yeah, that's it,"_ Tropius nodded. " _I never knew her, but Mom described her like Spring."_

Ember nodded and put the Pokédex away. She glanced back at Ash, who was suspiciously quiet, and saw him treating Gaia and Pikachu, talking quietly to the two of them. She turned back to Tropius.

"Your great grandmother was probably shiny," Ember explained, "it's a genetic condition that is very rare, but beyond the unusual color there isn't anything else special about it. You, on the other hand, aren't shiny, but seem to have another genetic change to give you the fire-type, or something like it."

" _Alright,"_ Tropius nodded, " _I'm following you so far."_

"That's about all I know," Ember shrugged. "Professor Oak will probably be able to tell us more. We'll have to talk to him when we get to Pewter."

"I don't think I'll send you over to him, though," Ash said walking over, Pikachu on his shoulder and Gaia by his side. "Not now at least. I want to get to know you better first." He held a hand out to Tropius who leaned in to nuzzle it.

"Your guy didn't see you use Protect, right?" Ash asked Ember.

"I don't think so," Ember said. "There was a lot of smoke and I think he was freaking over losing control."

"Yeah, same here," Ash nodded. "We should still be more careful. I know it's not a big secret, but…"

"I get you," Ember said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

" _This coming from the two who beat the snot out of each other every morning by doing things only_ Pokémon _should be able to do,"_ Pikachu pointed out.

" _They do what?"_ Tropius went a little wide-eyed.

" _Oh you're going to love it,"_ Pikachu assured. " _Especially when one of them goes flying off in the distance then manages to stop and charge back. It's awesome."_

Tropius stared at his new teammate for a while before looking at the twins. There was obvious muscle tone that he'd never seen on the other human children he'd seen before, but they still looked like every other frail human. Then again, Ash did take that water move head on and apparently Ember took on a Hyper Beam… he was liking his decision so far.

"Anyways," Ash called attention, rubbing the back of his head. "We should get moving. Thanks for packing everything."

"Lucky I did before that kid came and trashed the area," Ember muttered scuffing her foot in one of the furrows created by the Hyper Beam. Charlie made a low growl, one paw holding Ember's hand as he scanned the area.

Sahara nudged Ember's leg to get her attention.

" _Can I keep this?"_ Sahara dropped the broken blade of Samurai's katana at Ember's feet. Ember stared at Sahara, unable to speak, and opted to just nod. _"Will you carry it? Until I figure out what to do with it?_ " Ember nodded again and reached down to pick it up. She stopped to pat Sahara's head before straightening up and placing the blade in a side pouch on her bag.

They all started walking after that, except Pikachu, the lazy butt. Tropius stayed out of his 'ball for the time being as he and Ash worked out a very important matter. He had some trouble maneuvering through the trees, but he made do, walking behind everyone.

"Autumn?" Ash suggested.

" _Nah, I mean, I get it, but not really me,"_ Tropius said.

"Maybe something with fire?" Ash wondered. "It's not normal for your species so people probably won't expect you."

"They won't expect him, already," Ember pointed out, turning to look over her shoulder.

"True… Blaze?" Ash tried. Tropius thought for a moment before shaking his head.

" _I liked it better, but not quite,"_ Tropius said.

" _How about Scorch,_ " Gaia suggested. " _Like the marks on your wings."_

" _Scorch,"_ Tropius said it a couple of times. " _I like that."_

"Scorch it is then," Ash nodded. "Good job, Gaia."

Gaia beamed at her trainer and patted her new teammates leg, any hard feelings about being beaten by him were forgiven.

"You know this means we need to find a new teammate," Ember murmured to her Pokémon. "Can't let them be ahead of us." Her Pokémon nodded their agreement and made a show to scan the area for anything.

They walked for a bit in relative silence. After a point the forest path became too narrow and Ash returned Scorch, promising to let him out as soon as he could. Ash kept to walking behind Ember, taking the time to converse with his Pokémon while she did the same up ahead. They enjoyed the relative peace after their frantic morning. It wouldn't last, as the numerous bug catchers started their prowl through the forest, but for now, it was nice.

Two days and many bug catchers defeated later:

They were nearing the end of the forest, another day or two and they would be in Pewter. The twins were excited for a bed and a hot shower, while their Pokémon wanted Center food. Scorch never had it before, but the others made him crave it.

Scorch was currently in his Pokéball, the pathway to narrow for him to move around easily, as were Gaia and Sahara who were both tired from their morning battles. They were walking in silence, Ash with Pikachu on his shoulder and Ember with Charlie holding her hand. The fire-type became a bit clingy since he evolved, but Ember didn't mind too much so long as it didn't get out of hand.

" _Hey…"_ Charlie suddenly tugged on Ember's hand. " _How did Pikachu get over there?"_ He pointed in front of them where a Pikachu tail stuck out of a bush. They turned to check and indeed Pikachu was still on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, Pikachu, check it out, another Pikachu," Ember pointed. The wild Pikachu backed out of the bush then, looking around to see who called him until his eyes fell on the trainers. His body tensed like he was ready to run before his gaze locked on Ash's Pikachu.

" _Pikachu? No way! You're home! And you evolved!"_ the wild Pikachu said. He ran forward then froze again when he remembered the other Pokémon and the humans.

"Do you know him, buddy?" Ash asked. Pikachu went rigid on Ash's shoulder, but he managed a stiff nod in response.

" _Are these humans holding you captive? Don't worry I'll get Sire!"_ the wild Pikachu declared.

" _No, wait! Don't!"_ Pikachu yelled after him, but the wild one already ran off. " _Oh no."_

"What's wrong?" Ember asked.

"Pikachu?" Ash reached a hand up to check on him.

" _We need to move,"_ Pikachu said, urgently. " _Now!"_

Ash and Ember exchanged looks before nodding. Charlie ran alongside Ember, sending cursory glances behind them while Pikachu stared straight ahead.

" _Are we not going to question this?"_ Charlie asked.

"Not now," Ember said.

"Not until Pikachu says it's safe," Ash said. Pikachu's tail twitched before standing up straight.

" _Faster!"_ Pikachu cried.

"Charlie, return," Ember reached for his Pokéball, but stopped at the growl from her starter.

" _I'm not leaving you alone against whatever is coming,"_ Charlie growled.

It didn't matter after that. The air around them became electrified, the smell of ozone strong, before a blast of blinding lightning shot out from the trees in front of them. The twins twisted to slow their momentum and stop themselves from running headlong into the lightning, Ember tackled Charlie backwards as they all fell. Ash landed on his bottom, Pikachu still on him.

A positively large Raichu leapt onto the path in front of them, his cheeks crackling with a ferocity. His orange fur stood on end and showed off his battle scars. His left ear had a piece missing from it and the lightning bolt at the end of his tail had a hole through the middle of it. His fangs were bared at them, but they weren't the real threat. No, that would be the copious amounts of electricity he was allowing to pour from his body into the air around them.

" _Pikachu, come here,"_ Raichu growled.

Ash looked at his partner, who sat frozen on his shoulder, his body beginning to tremble. He started to shake his head and clung to Ash's collar, eyes screwed closed.

"Pikachu doesn't want to go to you!" Ash shouted, placing a hand on Pikachu's side.

Raichu's growl deepened as he sent a warning shot at Ash's feet. Ash scrambled backwards, hearing Ember shout, but he was focused on the Raichu.

"I won't let you hurt him!" Ash declared. He moved Pikachu from his shoulder to his arms and held him against his chest. Pikachu stared up at Ash, his fear forgotten for the moment.

" _Stupid human,"_ Raichu growled. " _I'm not the one that's going to hurt him."_

"Then who is?" Ash asked, dumbfounded.

" _Did you just…"_ Raichu shook his head _, "doesn't matter, Pikachu, prepare to run. It's what your good at."_ The last words were filled with more venom than the others. Pikachu shrunk further into Ash at that, making Ash scowl. He stood, securing Pikachu to him, and meeting Raichu's glare.

"Look, I don't care who you are," Ash snapped, "but Pikachu is my friend and partner. He's loyal and kind, sure he might be stubborn sometimes but I know I can rely on him if I need to. You have no right to boss him around or threaten us. Now leave!"

Ember stood up just behind Ash, with Charlie slightly in front of her. Ember saw the way Raichu's body twitched and barely had time to grab Ash's elbow before they were all blasted with a full power Thunder.

Raichu sat back, satisfied with the damage he knows he's done. He would wait for the dust to clear, grab Pikachu from the dead trainers, and get back to the colony. They children may have lived had the boy not…

The dust from the blast wisped around a large, domed, blue shield. Through it Raichu could see the trainers move to hold hands, the shield grew stronger as the stood tall, side by side. The red lizard moved forward, a murderous look on his face. Pikachu peeked over his shoulder to stare a Raichu in horror.

"Are you three all right?" Ember asked.

" _I will be,"_ Charlie growled. He made to step forward, but Ember's other hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"I'm fine. Pikachu?" Ash looked down at his Pokémon.

" _He… attacked…"_ Pikachu's voice sounded distant. " _You… protected me."_

"Of course I did," Ash said, "I told you from day one. When you're on our team, you're family."

" _Family…"_ Pikachu whispered. He nodded then squirmed out of Ash's grip. _"Put the shield down. Charlie… stay back for now."_ Charlie grumbled, but decided to listen for now. The twins didn't need to look at each other as they let the shield go for Pikachu.

" _What?"_ Raichu looked even more dumbfounded.

" _Enough,"_ Pikachu said, his voice waivered but he continued, " _I'm not being held captive. These are my friends."_

" _Friends?_ " Raichu scoffed. " _Did you learn nothing from me! Humans will do nothing but use you until you're worthless to them."_

" _That's not true!"_ Pikachu shouted. " _Maybe you knew a bad human, but mine are wonderful. Even before them, after I left this place I saw so many humans and_ Pokémon _. I saw them work together outside of battles, building homes for others or keeping everyone safe, or even healing_ Pokémon _. I met an old lady who fed me out of kindness. A little boy who made sure I was okay, even though he was lost. I found a ranch where_ Pokémon _wild and caught could live and be secured in getting food and shelter. I made a mistake. I fed in the wrong place and got hurt so I was caught, but I don't mind. Because of it I got to meet a loud, big hearted boy who would never abandon me or anyone. I got to meet his sister who's just as loyal and more levelheaded. I got to know a_ Pokémon _who will be larger than any of his species, who wants to be strong enough to protect his loved ones. A_ Pokémon _that from birth had to make her way in the world on her own, but isn't jaded. A_ Pokémon _so quiet we might forget she's there, but she's thoughtful and genuine. A_ Pokémon _that just joined our team and is already becoming a reliable friend. Sure there are bad humans in the world, just as there are bad_ Pokémon _. And I plan to see and meet all kinds of people from here on out. These humans aren't holding me captive. I'm going with them willingly. They're my friends. My family. I won't let anyone hurt them. Especially not you."_

Pikachu finished, breathing hard, but he held his gaze with Raichu, who hadn't moved. Ember was trying not to tear up, Ash was failing.

" _Are you sure you want it to be that way,"_ Raichu asked, his voice deadly serious.

" _Yes."_ Pikachu said without hesitation.

" _So be it,"_ Raichu's cheeks began to spark again, but he didn't discharge. A horde of Pikachu and Pichu ran out of the bushes or leapt down from trees to surround Ash's Pikachu.

" _Did you really see all of those things?"_ a Pichu asked.

" _How did you evolve? Was it from your trainer?"_ another Pichu asked _._

" _How far did you go?"_ a Pikachu asked. More and more started to ask question, much to Ash's Pikachu's discomfort.

" _Enough!"_ Raichu called. Everyone went silent, turning to face their final stage. _"No more of these questions."_

" _Why?"_ a female Pikachu asked, stepping forward. " _Because you don't want a trainer? Because you're scared? Pikachu is right. This world has so much so see and we should be allowed to decide if we want to see it."_

" _Yeah, and we should decide if we want trainers or not,"_ another Pikachu piped up.

"Pokémon can only truly grow by allowing them to make their own choices," Ember said. "It's the same with humans. Our Mom didn't want us to leave, but she didn't stop us either."

"That's right," Ash nodded, "she knew it was better for us to experience life for ourselves. It's alright to want to protect your children, but you need to let them grow up too."

" _Without these trainers…"_ Pikachu looked at Ash and smiled, " _I would never be where I am today. I'm stronger with them then I would have ever been with you."_

The wild 'chus turned to Raichu and looked at him expectantly. There was a moment of tense silence before Raichu stood on his hindlegs, his tail curling around him.

" _Do what you want,"_ he said then started to walk off.

"That was…" Ash trailed off.

"Anti-climactic," Ember offered.

The wild 'chus turned back to Ash's Pikachu and started asking more questions.

"Um, hey, everyone," Ember clapped her hands to get their attention. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but..."

"Maybe we should move off the main path and set up for lunch," Ash finished. "That way you can catch up with your family." Pikachu smiled at Ash and nodded.

" _There's a berry grove over this way,"_ Pikachu pointed. The wild 'chus got the hint and all headed for the grove ahead of the trainers. Only a few Pichu stayed back to walk with Pikachu.

For once Pikachu actually walked to their destination, chatting with the Pichu, who were apparently from the same hatch as him. The berry grove wasn't far off the trail and had plenty of space for all of the Pokémon, including Scorch. The wild 'chus gathered berries from the trees and brought them into a pile for everyone. Ash and Ember set about making a stew out of some of the berries, gaining the attention of a few Pikachu and Pichu. The rest were busy asking Ash's Pikachu about everything he's done and seen.

"We've made lots," Ember said, "so feel free to have some." She poured stew into a few extra bowls and sat them down. Hesitant bites were taken at first then everyone was taking bites from the bowls. Ash grinned and joined in on the conversation with his Pokémon, using it as a chance to also bring Scorch up to speed with them.

Sahara nudged Ember's knee until she got her attention, then indicated to a tree group. Ember closed her eyes to activate her Aura Sight before standing with a bowl of stew and slipping away from the group. She motioned for her two Pokémon to stay behind, feeling Charlie's disappointment, but he listened, keeping an eye on her. She placed the bowl in front of the tree and sat down.

"Pikachu really has grown strong since coming with us," she said. "Ash is his trainer, but I've been there every step of the way. I get why he was nervous the whole time we've been in the forest. I think he was afraid to see you." Nobody responded so Ember kept talking. "Raichu aren't normally the type of Pokémon to get battle scars. I won't pretend to know what you went through, but I'm sorry. Sorry if you had a bad trainer or several, but I hope you'll let the others experience life for themselves."

" _And if they're hurt, like me,"_ Raichu's voice came from behind the tree.

"Then make sure they know, you're here for them," Ember said. Raichu walked around, giving Ember a look. She picked up the bowl and offered it to him. He continued to eye her before turning away to watch his colony.

" _Most of them are still so young,"_ Raichu said.

"I've never been a parent, so I have no frame of reference to work from," Ember shrugged, "but Ash and I are still young too. Actually the age limit for trainers has always bothered me… not that I would bring it up to any adults. Why ruin it for everyone, right?" Raichu gave her another look, this one slightly bemused. "Right, not the point, I'm just saying… everyone needs to leave the nest eventually."

" _I never had a single trainer,"_ Raichu said, " _there were many… I can never remember any of their faces now. Just black clothes and red letters. They pitted me against others to become stronger. Stuck sharp things in me and gave me weird liquids. I managed to escape with most of the others they held captive."_ He gave her a cold look. " _We did horrible things to escape and parted ways soon after. I don't know what happened to the others, but I made it here. Started my colony and kept most from humans. I guess that's come to an end."_

"I'm…" Ember felt at a loss for words. Sorry just wasn't the right word. Her hands clenched into fist, resisting the urge to touch him. "I've heard stories… of people like that. I want to become strong, so nobody has to suffer from people like that." She held a hand out to Raichu. "I can't guarantee it'll happen all at once, but I will find a way to make this world better." Raichu looked from Ember's hand to her eyes. He held her gaze for a moment before resting a paw in her hand.

" _I hope you do,"_ he said. He turned his gaze to all of the Pikachu and Pichu and smiled slightly.

The twins stepped out of the forest after nearly two weeks and took in the open sky. Ash immediately released Scorch so he could stretch his wings. The Tropius lifted his head to the sky before he flapped his leaf-wings and took off to soar above them. Both twins had to hold onto their hats to keep them from flying off from the draft created.

Pewter City was in sight, as was the bright red roof of the Pokémon Center. They took off, making a beeline for the Center.

After dropping off their Pokémon with Nurse Joy and checking out a room each, they needed a break from the other, they went off to shower. They already planned to take the rest of the day off to rest then work out their strategy for Brock tomorrow.

That night, after dinner and calls to home, Ash sat on his bed with Pikachu and Gaia. Scorch unfortunately was too wide for the room, not yet too tall as they found out, but he didn't fit comfortably. Pikachu moved over to Ash and placed a paw on his leg.

" _I'm ready,"_ Pikachu said. Ash blinked for a moment before he realized what he meant and felt a grin spread across his face. Gaia scooted to the edge of the bed, against the wall, to sit and watch as the boys took each other's hands/paws.

"Deep breath," Ash said and let his aura flare.

Pikachu closed his eyes and next thing he knew he was in a vortex of storm clouds and lightning. He felt a small cloud of bubbly joy, another of pure darkness, and another of solidity. He knew his aura, compartmentalized it and searched for one that wasn't his. It was easy to find as it reached out for him. It was kind, gentle, but patient to only an extent. In this moment, however, it would wait an eternity for Pikachu to meet it. There was no hesitation. Pikachu reached out and grabbed hold.

Suddenly, Pikachu was a young boy who just ran face first into a glass door. His face hurt and he wanted to cry, but someone needed him more, someone was hurt worse. He was six and playing with another boy, they were declaring to the world they would be the best. Now seven and learning about aura for the first time, excitement filling him as he made it appear himself. He was eight and with the same boy, only this time they were angry, fighting over a Pokéball caught on fishing lines. The ball snapped and so did their friendship. He just turned nine and was hiding in a closet, holding a letter to his chest and trying not to cry. His sister slid in next to him, no words were spoken, but they didn't need them. They never did these days. Ten-years-old and excited to begin his journey. A yellow mouse appeared in front of him, snarky and cold, and he wanted nothing more than to befriend him.

Ash found himself hatching from an egg as a Pichu and emerging to the warm tongue of his mother. He didn't want to stay put for long and found himself running from her to see the rest of the family. His father towered above him, scarred unlike his mother, and intimidating to say the least. Ash was older, still a Pichu, and he was showing off to his hatch mates. He took a deep breath and screamed, a pink haze coming from his mouth. One of his sister's giggled and tried to do the same, but couldn't get it. Ash screamed again then felt something strike him. His father stood over him, glaring down. He was yelled at for using that move. He didn't understand why, but it only made him want to use it more. It was afternoon when he learned his mother had to leave. She had a trainer and he needed her back. His dad was furious. If she left she could never return. She left. It was night and Ash stood on a branch, overlooking his colony, he bid them a silent farewell and took off. He was still a Pichu, but there were things he needed to see. A different night and Ash was chewing through cables, he could smell the electricity in them and wanted it all for himself. It was too much. He felt his body explode with pain, trying to absorb the current, something snapped inside of him and when he woke up he was taller… and inside. He was caught. He emerged from a Pokéball, free once more and met eyes with a boy, a boy who spoke so honestly that he felt compelled to listen. It was worth a shot, he figured. He was right.

Gaia stared with sparkly eyes as she watched the boys' auras flash before dying down. The boys opened their eyes and stared at the other before embracing each other for the longest time. She felt reassured now, that her trainer had a good soul. One she would open herself up to soon.

The twins met up the next morning for a quick breakfast before finding a place to talk strategy. The training fields in the back were in use and they wanted somewhere to release Scorch as well. They gave up and went to Ash's room, flipped the desk so it leaned against the closet and sat on the bed side by side. Ash released Scorch who folded his wings in and did his best to lay down without knocking into things.

Charlie sat beside Ember, his tail held on his lap. Pikachu in his customary place with Gaia and Sahara at the head rest, sharing the pillow.

" _I'm so glad I opted for the Pokéball last night,"_ Scorch said.

"We'll try to make it short," Ash assured.

"Here's what we know," Ember started them off, ticking the points on her fingers. "One, Brock is a rock-type specialist, you literally can't spell his name without rock."

" _Well you could, but you'd spell it wrong,"_ Charlie said. Ember flicked his shoulder then went back to talking.

"Two, for first badge challenges he normally does two aside. Three, his normal lineup is Geodude and Onix, sometimes a Rhyhorn, all of which are rock- and ground-types, so their weakness are all the same." She let Ash take over then.

"Fighting, steel, ice, and ground," Ash listed, "with a serious weakness to grass and water. They resist fire, normal, flying, poison, and rock and are immune to electric," he smirked, "until we show up that is." Pikachu used his tail to high five Ash's hand. "For me, the best bet would be to use Gaia and Scorch, but…" He looked up at Scorch. "Sorry, buddy, we haven't battled much together and I'd rather get a feel for your style a little more."

" _I get it,"_ Scorch nodded. He shifted a little before focusing again.

"So Gaia and Pikachu will be my team," Ash said. "Gaia, you'll start first. Sandstorm won't have much effect on them so boost yourself up with Iron Defense and hit them with Screech then Iron Head and Dig, if needed, Bulldoze if you can manage one, and Pikachu, Iron Tail and Nasty Plot until there's an opening then shock the living daylights out of them." His Pokémon nodded, eager for their first big battle, Pikachu with a wicked grin.

"Sahara will be first for us," Ember said. "Essentially the same as Gaia, though try for the whack-a-mon technique if it works. You're faster underground then above. Charlie, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, boosting Ancient Power, go with your gut." Ember's Pokémon nodded their agreement to her plan.

"We want you guys… and gals," Ash amended after a look, "to go into the battle knowing what to do. We'll call out if we see something or want you to change a technique, but the more we can talk without talking, the better."

" _The element of surprise,"_ Sahara nodded.

"Exactly… she spoke," Ash's jaw dropped.

"She does that," Ember smiled and scratched her Pokémon.

The twins stood outside the Pewter City Gym. It was a monolithic stone building, but that was about the only outstanding thing about it. All of their Pokémon were returned except for Pikachu. With a deep breath they each took a door handle and pulled it open.

A young boy sat at a desk. He was tan with spiked hair and his eyes appeared closed.

"Welcome," the boy greeted, "I'm Forrest. Are you here to challenge the gym?"

"Yes," they said together.

"Your IDs please," he held out a hand and accepted their Pokédexes. A quick scan on his computer and he handed them back.

Forrest smiled and motioned to a door behind him.

"Go on through," he said, "Brock will be waiting for you."

"Thanks," they said then moved to the next room.

A standard arena stood before them, filling them with a new kind of excitement and anxiety. Boulders and rocks littered the field.

"Welcome," a new voice boomed out. A teenage boy stepped out onto the other side of the field. He looked like the boy at the desk, only taller. "I am Brock Slate, the Pewter City Gym Leader. Which of you will be challenging me first?"

"I will!" Both twins declared, paused, then looked at each other.

"We worked out everything else," Ash said.

"But not who goes first," Ember facepalmed.

"Ladies first then," Brock called. Ember grinned and stuck her tongue out at Ash before stepping forward. Ash huffed and sat down on a side bleacher. Forrest came in with two flags and took the referee spot.

"This will be a two-on-two match! The battle will end when either side is out of Pokémon! Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon!" Forrest announced. "Begin!"

"Geodude! Let's rock!" Brock called as he tossed his first Pokéball.

"Sahara, battle stance!" Ember called.

Sahara appeared opposite the rock with arms for only a moment before she dove underground.

"Geodude, Rock Polish and get ready to keep moving," Brock called.

Geodude glowed a few times before he took off, moving faster than a rock should. Ember tapped her foot on the ground, waiting for… Geodude grunted. He'd gone around one boulder only to be grabbed in Sahara's waiting jaws. She shook him a few times then threw him towards Brock and went back into her hole.

"Geodude, new tactic, follow him under, use Dig," Brock called.

"She's a girl!" Ember told him and smiled with glee as Sahara popped out of the ground just as Geodude went under. She reared back and slammed her front feet down. Brock realized too late what was about to happen as his call for Geodude to come up was drowned out by the ground rumbling. Once the ground stopped shaking, everyone waited to see if Geodude would resurface. When he didn't Brock recalled him.

"Geodude is unable to battle," Forrest called, "the winner is Trapinch."

"Very good," Brock nodded, "but let's see what you can do against Onix!" The giant rock snake towered over the field, his roar like rocks grinding together. Sahara craned her head back to look at his face, her normal stare ever present.

"Sand Attack," Ember said. Sahara pulled one leg back and kicked it through the ground with great force and sprayed sand into Onix's eyes. The beast groaned, rearing back and slamming his tail where Sahara had been. Nothing was there, but a faint trace of light. Then he felt a burning sensation between his boulders.

Charlie charged up the rock behemoth, glowing white rocks surrounding him and claws flashing silver.

"Onix!" Brock called, "thrash around!" Onix tried to roll and knock Charlie off his body. The Charmeleon slashed and clawed his way up Onix, letting his glowing rocks fall away uselessly, one by one. He made a leap and landed on the rock snake's face. He grinned and spewed black smoke into his eyes before slashing away again. Onix shook his head then smashed it into the ground to rub him off. Charlie managed to leap off in time but couldn't land right and rolled across the field. He stood, roaring a challenge to Onix before firing a Flame Burst at him. Onix roared back and charged him.

"Onix wait!" Brock tried to call out. Charlie waited until Onix was close enough before leaping back onto his face and Metal Clawing him with all his might. Onix slammed his head into the ground again, but didn't see the boulder in time. His eyes crossed and he passed out.

"Onix is unable to battle," Forrest declared. "The winner of the match is challenger Ember!"

"We won… WE WON!" Ember cheered. Charlie roared and ran to his trainer, Sahara released herself before Ember could to join the celebration. The three embraced, Ember and Charlie cheering while Sahara made an equivalent to a purr.

"Congratulations," Brock said, standing beside them now. "I must say I'm impressed with how well you've trained your Pokémon. Here, the Boulder Badge is yours."

Ember stood and accepted the gray badge.

Ash had to wait until the afternoon before his challenge, Brock needed time to heal his Pokémon. Ember tried her best to keep her celebrating to a minimum until Ash won, but damn was it hard.

Finally, it was time for his battle. He stood at the end of the field, Pikachu on his shoulder and Gaia's Pokéball in his hand. He focused on his breathing as Brock stepped up to his side, now they were just waiting on Forrest to call out the rules.

"Begin!"

"Rhyhorn let's rock!" Brock called. The stone Pokémon appeared on the field, snorting and digging his front hoof into the ground.

"Gaia, I choose you!" Ash called.

Gaia growled and stomped a foot on the ground, pulling rocks into the air. Her body began to shine as she hardened her body. Rhyhorn wasn't standing still, he began to charge towards Gaia, ramming straight through the rocks on the field. Gaia watched him carefully, releasing a quick Screech before lowering her head and letting it shine with steel-type energy.

Rhyhorn's Double Edge connected with Gaia Iron Head with a loud clang, leaving both Pokémon struggling against the other for the upper hand. Rhyhorn had the size and weight advantage, but Gaia's center of gravity and heightened defense kept her from sliding back to far. The recoil mixed with slamming into a super-effective attack wore Rhyhorn down faster and Gaia managed to knock him to the side and break the stalemate. She screeched again as he tried to steady himself and kept it up until Rhyhorn was able to face her again. By that time, she was already charging at him and slammed another Iron Head into him. Rhyhorn groaned and collapsed.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, the victor is Larvitar," Forrest announced.

Brock recalled his Pokémon and readied his next Pokéball.

"Very good, but how will you do against… Onix, go!" he called.

The moment Onix appeared, the floating rocks Gaia set up at the start moved to slam into him. They didn't do much damage, but it was something. Gaia let out a Screech before being returned and replaced with Pikachu.

"I hope you have a good reason for this," Brock called. Ash just smiled and nodded to his partner. Pikachu's own grin turned wicked as he started charging up, eyeing Onix with great amusement.

Onix slammed his tail down on Pikachu… or where he had been, but the mouse was already in another spot. Pikachu called out to Onix and put on his cutest act when the rock snake looked at him. Onix blinked in confusion, but Pikachu's Charm did the trick as the next attack came in with more restraint. He made to leap on Onix and heard Brock curse as he raced up the snake's body.

"Not again! Onix, get him off, quick!"

Pikachu used Quick Attack to boost his leaps from rock to rock, the black aura around his body grew darker and darker. He made it to the top and latched onto Onix's horn and let his cheeks start to spark.

"You might want to call off your mouse," Brock said, "electric attacks won't do anything to Onix."

"No harm in trying," Ash shrugged. "Pikachu, full blast."

" _With pleasure,"_ Pikachu snickered. Onix didn't bother to move, assured in his resistance, and for the first time in his life, learned what electrocution felt like. Pikachu released everything he had, his Thundershock resembled more of a Thunderbolt by this point, and complete engulfed the rock snake in electricity. Onix roared in pain, drowning out Brock's shout of surprise. Onix collapsed to the ground, spasming from the currents still going through him. He was still conscious so Pikachu smacked him with an Iron Tail between the eyes to knock him out then walked back to Ash.

"I… what…" Forrest and Brock were stammering. Brock snapped out of it first and told Forrest to call the match.

"O-Onix is unable to battle… the winner is Ash Ketchum," Forrest said.

"We did it!" Ash shouted, jumping around. Pikachu did a small jump to tap Gaia's 'ball and released her. He grabbed her paws with his and danced in circles together.

"I… don't know what just happened," Brock said walking over to Ash, "but here, the Boulder Badge."

Ash took the badge with shining eyes and spun once to hold it to the ceiling.

"We won… the Boulder Badge!" he declared.

Ember whooped and ran to him. They hugged and cheered together.

They both passed their first milestone. It could only get better from here.

 **AN: Hello everyone, thank you so much for liking and following my story. I hope you are enjoying it. I updated faster than I might normally because I'm sick. I can go back to work tomorrow! Ended up in the ER actually... anyways... I hope you enjoyed this chapter next up is Mt. Moon! If you have any ideas you'd like to share I'm happy to hear them. Thanks again everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Hey, kid! I challenge you to a battle!" a young boy leapt in front of the twins, a finger pointed at Ash. It had been like this all morning. The twins were currently on Route 3, after a celebratory dinner the night before neither could wait to get moving again. Route 3 had trainers coming from and going to Cerulean City, none were much of a match for the twins Pokémon. Most of the veteran trainers had no need to be in this area of Kanto unless they wanted to challenge the gyms. Most of them could just Fly or Teleport by that point.

"Sure," Ash nodded and whistled to the sky.

"Ha! Your flying-type won't be any match for my Sandshrew!" the boy tossed a 'ball in front of him. A yellow Pokémon with skin like sand landed on the ground and growled, flashing his white claws. "Ground-types are immune to flying-type moves."

"Um… you've got that backwards," Ember pointed out.

"Ha! Shows how stupid you _girls_ are," the boy puffed out his chest and crossed his arms.

Ember, Gaia, and Sahara looked at each other with the same deadpanned expression.

"Destroy him," they all said to Ash.

Then… Scorch landed. The ground trembled under his weight and the boy stumbled backwards as Scorch leered down at him. The boy's face paled and he looked ready to wet himself, his Sandshrew wasn't holding up any better.

"What's wrong?" Ember called, "Scared?"

The boy returned his Pokémon and took off without another word.

"Well that's a first," Ash laughed.

Scorch had been doing most of the battles that morning, getting used to moving while fighting. Every time he would appear by dropping from the sky and scaring the opponent. Not a viable tactic for most situations, but still funny.

"Should we break for lunch?" Ash asked, checking the time.

" _There's an Oran berry tree over there a ways,"_ Scorch said, indicating with his head.

"Perfect," Ash nodded and they headed towards it, led by Scorch.

The Oran tree was in full bloom, its leaves a deep green, almost a blue that could match the berries hanging off the branches. Pikachu climbed up the trunk, made his way along a branch and started tossing berries down to Gaia and Sahara. Sahara held her mouth open to let the berries pile up to the point Pikachu made a game of trying to get them in her mouth. He moved to a new branch while Sahara dumped her load in front of Ember, Gaia carrying over the few that had fallen out, then both went back to the tree.

Scorch warned Pikachu away from several branches, the berries not quite ripe, and directed him to the better ones. Ash made a fire pit while Charlie gathered wood for them. Ember, meanwhile, was staring into space, her normally brown eyes were glowing a faint purple.

"Ember?" Ash whispered.

"We're being followed," she said, not looking at him. "Can't you feel it?"

Ash closed his eyes, activating his Aura Sight. His mind was filled with glowing images of the world around him, expanding farther than his own sight would allow. He could pick out the wild Pokémon in the area, nothing spectacular; the trainers they've already passed and those they've yet to meet, nobody was close enough to be following. He stretched to his limits, but couldn't find anything to cause alarm. He trusted Ember, though, and since she was never one to be overly suspicious like this, he knew something was triggering her.

"It's been following us for a few hours," Ember said, "to the north. Can't you see it? Or… not see it?"

"Not…" Ash focused again. His mind focused to the north, scanning slowly this time. He almost missed it, but a bright flash, like a white beacon, drew his attention to a specific spot. He wasn't sure if it was exactly what Ember was seeing, but the beacon kept flashing as if calling him to it.

"I'll keep an eye on it," Ember said, snapping Ash out of it, "but for now…" she blinked her eyes clear and nodded to the fire Charlie started.

"Lunch," Ash said, his stomach grumbling in agreement.

Lunch went on without problem and soon they were moving again, now with a stash of Oran berries. As they walked, Scorch and Charlie exchanged info on how to do certain moves: Sunny Day and Flame Burst respectively. Pikachu was actually walking as he was explaining to Larvitar Iron Tail. She figured it was the same as Iron Head just on her tail, but her tail wasn't as flexible or long as Pikachu's, so that posed a problem. Sahara was working on keeping a small Gust going in front of her as she moved.

Ember walked with a blindfold over one eye, splitting her focus between regular sight and Aura Sight. Ash kept a look out for more trainers to battle. Their trainer accounts were starting to build with all the battles they've won and even buying their supplies they still had a good stash of money between them. Still, they could always use more, especially when they got to Celadon and could buy some TMs.

"It's still following us," Ember said, "but at a distance. I think it's just watching."

"Any idea what it is?" Ash asked. Ember shook her head.

It took a few more hours of walking, and eventually all but Charlie and Pikachu were returned to their 'balls, but they finally made it to the Mt. Moon Pokémon Center. The sun was setting, but there was enough light to make out the entrance to Mt. Moon just a little ways past the Center, Zubats spilling out of it.

The twins went inside the Center, dropping their Pokémon off with Nurse Joy for a quick checkup then went to call home.

The phone rang for a while before someone finally answered.

"Ketchum resident," a male voice spoke.

"Blue?" Ash asked, bewildered.

"Ashy?" the screen flickered and Blue Oak's face came into view. He looked a lot like Gary, spiky brown hair, green eyes, and cocky smile, but Blue had grown up faster than Gary and it showed in his eyes. Currently there were bags under said eyes. "Well I'll be damn, hey Ashy, Emmy. Where you at?"

"We're at… Mt. Moon," the twins said in unison. Blue shuddered.

"Man that is still creepy," he groaned.

"What do you mean?" they asked, cocking their heads to the side in sync.

"Red, tell your dorky siblings to knock it off!" he shouted off screen. Red appeared a moment later on screen, a straight face on. He stared at the twins for a moment before nodding his head, a hint of a smirk on his face. He turned to look at Blue with a blank stare that made the boy shudder again.

"How is your mom so sweet and kind, but you three can be so creepy!?" Blue groaned and walked off.

"He's fun to mess with," Red smirked fully at the twins.

"I heard that!" Blue shouted.

The twins started laughing while Red's smirk grew.

"You two safe?" he asked them once they calmed down.

"Yep, just giving an update," Ember said.

"When did Blue get in?" Ash asked.

"Yesterday, and he's still cranky," Red said.

"Heard that too!" Blue shouted again. Until yesterday, the eldest Oak sibling had been in the Kalos region for a research project.

"Mom's out tonight, she promised all her Pokémon a special dinner," Red said, "but I'll tell her you called. Be careful of Zubats and if you see a Clefairy… photo or it didn't happen."

"Got it," Ash snorted.

"Thanks, Red," Ember smiled. "Have fun with Cranky."

There was a muffled shout in the background. Red nodded to them once more and ended the call. The twins snickered with each other a bit more before heading back to the front desk. Nurse Joy wasn't there, but a Chansey was.

"Hey, Chansey," Ember said, "can we rent a room for the night?"

" _Of course,"_ Chansey nodded. " _I can do it… but I can't tell you your room number."_

"We can understand you," Ash assured. Chansey blinked, but decided to roll with it. She hit a few buttons then handed them their key.

" _Room 22A, up the stairs, first door on your left,"_ Chansey said.

They thanked her then headed for the cafeteria. After a quick dinner, they grabbed their Pokémon and went to bed. Ember took a little longer to fall asleep as she focused on what was following them. Ash described what he saw to her earlier, but what she saw was different.

There was a patch of nothing, like whoever was following them was devoid of aura or at least very good at hiding it. It made her a bit uncomfortable to say the least, but it kept its distance and for that she was a bit relieved. It took a bit, but eventually she drifted off as well.

They stood at the mouth of Mt. Moon's tunnel, all but Scorch out with them. Ash took the lead as they stepped in. Inside was about ten degrees cooler than outside and the ambient sound seemed to fall away instantly. There were several paths they could take, but only one was clearly marked. Since Mt. Moon was regular traversed the League ensured the most straightforward path was marked, clear as day.

The twins looked at the marked path, looked at each other, and went a down a different path. Charlie walked slightly in front of them to light the way.

Ember kept one Aura eye on whatever was following them, seeing how it didn't move from last night to when she woke up. Part of her wanted to try and trap it, but something told her that wouldn't work. So she left it to trail behind them, always the same distance, no more no less.

Gaia was having an absolute field day, munching on different rocks every few minutes. Sahara tried one and let it drop out of her mouth immediately.

" _This is not a forest,"_ Pikachu said and recoiled a bit when his voice echoed off the walls.

" _Reminds me of where I was hatched,"_ Charlie said, his voice a bit quieter.

" _Me too… sorta,_ " Gaia said, " _roomier."_

There were a few light snickers as the group continued through the mountain. They spotted a few Geodudes and a few… thousand… Zubats, but nothing really stood out to them. There were no signs of trainers down this path either which at first felt understandable, but soon became eerie. They passed through several wider areas where there had been signs of humans, at one point recently, but a quick scan of their area showed nobody.

After the ninth opening, the group found a small alcove to settle in for lunch. It was hidden and out of the way, but just large enough for two humans, a human sized Charmeleon, and three two feet tall Pokémon. Charlie went in first and curled his tail around him so the flame sat in the center of everyone. Ember and Ash sat opposite each other, leaning against the wall with Gaia, Sahara, and Pikachu sitting with their backs to the opening.

Ash passed out the Pokémon food while Ember grabbed they're pre-made sandwiches.

"Are we still…?" Ash trailed off. Ember nodded.

Whatever was following them was still there, taking every twist and turn they did. It was getting annoying, especially since the walls of the mountain were so thick it was difficult to see through even with aura. She was about to say more when Sahara suddenly shuddered.

" _Bad… bad vibrations,"_ she muttered.

"What do you mean?" Ember asked, placing a hand on her Pokémon's head.

" _Something's not right,"_ Sahara shivered and moved closer to Ember.

A shadow fell across the wall outside the alcove. The twins ushered their Pokémon closer and Charlie curled over his tail to block most of the light. What light there was in the cave still showed the long shadow moving closer.

"Screw this," Ember muttered and crawled into the open. Ash whispered for her to come, while thinking about how he was supposed to be the reckless one. Ember stood, crossed her arms over her chest and used her most commanding voice.

"Come out, now!" she ordered. There was a little whimper and a small pink Pokémon peered around a rock.

"Oh," Ember gasped and fell to her knees, "I'm sorry. We sensed something bad and saw your shadow. We panicked." The Pokémon eyed her cautiously. Ember shifted to sit cross leg as she continued to talk, she could feel everyone watching her. "You're a Cleffa, right? I'm Ember. My brother, Ash, and our Pokémon were just having lunch. Would you like some? If not, it's okay. I promise we won't hurt you, or try to catch you."

Cleffa thought a moment and looked ready to accept before suddenly shaking its head.

" _I can't… have to find help,"_ it said.

"Help with what?" Ember asked. Cleffa's eyes widened a moment before seeming to realize something.

" _Aura Master!"_ he– Ember determined– said. He bounced to her and threw himself into her arms. _"Help please! There are humans, bad humans, destroying our home. Her Lunar Majesty cannot leave our sacred place lest the humans find it! Please, we need help!"_

"Okay, calm down," Ember soothed, "of course we'll help."

Ash and their Pokémon came out, ready for whatever they needed to do. Ember held a hand out to Ash and closed her eyes, Ash took her hand and did the same.

When they sparred, the twins never used full power, keeping their aura to the most basic form, a blue color. Now, now they need more than that. On her own, Ember had no problem tapping into her natural, true aura, but Ash had issue without several minutes of concentration. Together… like with everything they do… they were better and stronger. Ember's deep purple aura flared to life and entangled itself with Ash's golden aura and radiated power between the two. The mountain came to life in a whole new way.

Every Pokémon glimmered into view, from the gray-brown auras of Geodudes to the light sandy glows of Sandshrew. Too many Zubats to count were clustered together everywhere, and the pale green of Paras climbing about. Violently pink auras glowed around an empty spot in a cavern not too far from them and the many colored auras of people moving around just ahead of them. Ember spotted their follower and tried to focus on them for a moment to find there were three different aura: one the intense black that felt like a missing spot, a bright white that she figured was what Ash saw, and a faint blue directly between them. She couldn't make a shape take form for any of them, but there were all powerful auras in their own right. _Help if you want. Hide if you're a coward._ Ember sent towards them, hoping to draw them out. Before she could do more she had to pull her attention away when Ash suddenly squeezed her hand. She could feel his anger rolling off of him now, and focused on what he was looking at. Her own anger joined his. There were four people on the floor, tied up and guarded, and they knew one of their auras. Leaf was being held captive and neither twin would stand for that.

They opened their eyes and shared an angry look.

"Cleffa," Ember spoke first, "go back home. We'll handle this."

Cleffa nodded, amazed, before hopping back the way she came.

"Sahara, will you Dig underground and check out the people two caverns over?" Sahara nodded so Ember continued. "Just observe and come right back, see if there is anything that stands out about them." Sahara disappeared into a small hole and Ash nodded for everyone to go back into the alcove. They waited for her to come back, it wasn't long, but it felt like an eternity.

" _There are a lot of humans wearing black,"_ Sahara reported. " _They all have red R's on their shirts too."_

"Team Rocket," both twins whispered.

They knew of the infamous crime syndicate, watching news reports almost daily about them before leaving on their journey. On one hand, they weren't people to mess with, not for two rookie trainers at least, but on the other –more important– hand, they had Leaf and that was unacceptable.

"Pikachu, I want you to go with Sahara, boost yourself up underground and get ready to attack," Ash said.

"Charlie," Ember made sure to meet her starter's eyes before continuing, "I'm going to return you, but be ready. When I send you out next we may be in an intense battle." Charlie nodded begrudgingly and allowed himself to be returned. Instead of placing his Pokéball back on her necklace, she placed it in a hidden pocket inside her jacket. Ash did the same with Gaia and whispered to Scorch's 'ball before hiding both of them in his own jacket.

Pikachu hopped into Sahara's hole after her and the two tunneled away.

"Do you have your Fakéball?" Ember asked.

"Why would I bring that toy with… me…" Ash sighed and dug in his pack until he found a shrunken Pokéball. Ember pulled out an identical one and both flipped a small switch on the underside. A light went on indicating the 'ball held a Pokémon then clipped them to their belts. It was a toy meant for kids to pretend to be Pokémon trainers, but now they served a new purpose.

With one last look and a deep breath, the twins let themselves walk into Team Rocket's hands.

It wasn't hard to get captured, not resisting and acting helpless were the hard parts. The grunts that grabbed them took the toy 'balls from their belts, but didn't bother patting them down for more. Ash and Ember were split up, Ash put with the other two boys and Ember with the two girls. Both areas were enclosed by crates stacked on each other to form makeshift cells. They set to work.

Ash looked at the two boys with him. One had purple hair and a harsh look to his face, the other was brunette and looked almost scarily like Ash. A grunt was guarding them, so he kept his voice low.

"I'm Ash," he started. The boys introduced themselves as Paul and Ritchie. "My sister and I are going to get everyone out of this. Just follow our lead and we'll get out safely."

"And why should we trust you?" Paul asked.

"Well, for one," Ash held up his now unbound hands, "I can untie you."

"How did…" Ritchie started, but stopped at Ash's wink. Ash scooted closer to Paul first and undid his binds, whispering for them both to still act tied up for the time being, then set to work on Ritchie. Ropes were easy to untie when you use aura to slice through it instead.

"Do you have any Pokémon on you?" Ash asked.

"They took two of mine," Paul said, "but I still have my Magby."

"I have my Butterfree and my Pikachu is hiding somewhere close by," Ritchie said.

"So is mine," Ash said. "Wait for my sister's signal then release your Pokémon, we're going on the offense."

" _Found… other… Pikachu,"_ Ash heard a voice at the back of his head. He recognized it as Pikachu using their bond to talk. It was still difficult at this stage, so he was a bit surprised his partner figured it out. He grinned and sent happy feelings towards Pikachu before focusing on preparing the boys.

Ember was shoved to the ground between two girls, one she knew, of course, the other was a bit older with long red hair and a kind face. Leaf gasped and tried to help Ember up, forgetting her binds for a moment.

"Ember, I'm so happy to see you," Leaf said then looked sheepish. "Sorry… that sounds horrible."

"I get it," Ember grinned and sat up. They were yelled at by the grunt guarding them, so the girls lowered their voices. The other girl introduced herself as Soledad, a new trainer from Pewter.

"Do you have any Pokémon?" Ember asked them both.

"I managed to hide my Mankey's Pokéball, but they have my Ivysaur and Sandshrew," Leaf said.

"I only had my Slowpoke on me and they took her," Soledad said. "I saw them take the Pokéballs into a tent on the other side of the room."

Ember could feel their sadness roll off them in waves, but under that was anger and she knew they could use that. She checked the guard wasn't watching before releasing herself and moving to the other two.

"Leaf," Ember cut her off before the other girl could speak, "you are about to learn something about Ash and me that you _cannot_ tell our mom about. Got it?"

Leaf nodded, wide eyed as she watched Ember's finger turn blue and felt her binds slice off like they were nothing. Ember did the same to Soledad then told them to sit still and quiet. She got to her feet, a bit of aura sent to her feet to muffle sound, she snuck up behind the grunt. The glow on her fingers went from blue to purple. She was directly behind the grunt when she struck, her first two fingers on each hand slammed into the sides of his neck. The grunt started to collapse without a sound, Ember catching the back of his shirt before he hit the ground. She dragged him backwards and sat him against the wall. She patted his cheek once with a smirk.

"Night, night," she said.

"Stay low and stay behind me," she ordered the two girls.

 _Ash…_ she focused on her connection with her brother. _I have the girls and we know where their Pokémon are. Stay put we'll be over in a minute._

 _Gotcha. Only one guard for us and both boys have at least one Pokémon with them,_ Ash sent back.

Ember tapped her foot three times on the ground. A second later the dirt fell away and Sahara poked her head out.

"The tent over there," Ember said, one eye closed. There was a Golbat guarding the front of the tent, but nothing inside. "Dig in from underneath, there are Pokéballs in there. Grab them and find us." Sahara nodded and closed her hole up behind her.

"Um… I have so many questions," Leaf said. She and Soledad crouched down at Ember's command and followed after her as they slipped along the edge of the cavern. Most of the grunts were focused on one area, using machines to dig into the walls. A few were going through the crates, talking loudly about their haul. Apparently, Team Rocket was mining for fossils and having great success.

The girls slipped around some boxes when Ember motioned for the two of them to wait. She crept out, the grunt guarding the boys was starting to dose off from the boring job, so when he noticed Ember it was too late.

"How will we know what the signal is?" Paul asked. The grunt collapsed to the ground.

"That's how," Ash said and stood up. He pulled the grunt out of sight while Ember motioned for the girls to come over and the six gathered close.

"Everyone get your Pokémon ready," Ash said. The ground crumbled in the middle of them, startling the other trainers. Sahara pulled herself out of the hole, a fanny pack in her mouth, followed by two Pikachu. While nearly identical, Ritchie's Pikachu had a long tuft of hair on his head that spiked outward, Sparky was his name.

"Paul, send out your Magby," Ember said, plans formulating in her head.

"How did…" Paul started to ask before deciding to do as he was told. The little fire-type looked ready to battle.

"We'll save a lot of time if nobody asks us questions," Ash said. Everyone dug through the fanny pack for their Pokéballs. Ritchie and Soledad had the easiest time, Ritchie had put stickers on all of his while Soledad's 'ball was blue instead of red. Pikachu and Sparky sniffed the remaining and handed them to Leaf and Paul, picking off their scents. Ash and Ember pocketed their toys.

"Paul, Ritchie, your other Pokémon?" Ash asked.

"Spearow and Sentret," Ritchie answered.

"Turtwig, Marill, and Nidorino," Paul said.

"Okay," Ember said, "If this turns into a violent fight Ash will be at the forefront of it. All of you get return your Pokémon and get out of here. I'll take out as many grunts as I can before they can attack back, but you all need to be ready. Here's the plan…"

A bright ball of light flashed into existence in the cavern. Shouts came from all over as the grunts tried to figure out what was happening, then the floor became electrified. More confusion came when random grunts began to collapse for no reason, then the real attack began.

A loud groan/roar filled the cavern as a red Tropius took flight, the ceiling high enough for him to move freely. Zubats and a lone Golbat were sent to take care of it. The moment they were in the open two bolts of electricity shot out and engulfed the swarm. Tropius roared again and shot an Energy Ball downwards. Grunts scrambled to avoid being hit, the more experienced of them were regaining their senses and sending out more Pokémon to fight. Koffings, Ekans, and Rattatas joined the fray. More grunts collapsed in all the confusion, but the reason behind it had yet to be seen. It was of little importance as two strengthened fire attacks blasted forth, igniting the gases produced by the Koffings. One managed to escape the first blast, only to get struck by an Ember attack from above.

The resulting explosion knocked out several other Pokémon and left many grunts burned and unconscious. Rattatas were running towards the origin of the attacks. Only two made it. The rest had either fallen into holes or were dragged halfway into the ground by Sahara and Gaia. The two Rattata made to attack when Charlie stepped in front of them, a feral grin on his face. There was the distinct smell of urine as the two rats ran back to their trainers.

Gaia leapt out of the ground and pulled large rocks up from the ground. The floated in place for a moment before more Pokémon were sent out by the grunts. The rocks slammed into every new Pokémon, knocking the new Zubats to the ground instantly.

The remaining Ekans got to know what windmills felt like as they were spun around by Ivysaur's Vine Whip and Slowpoke's Confusion. Turtwig and Nidorino were smashing into everything they could find, including grunts, and tossing Energy Balls and Sludge Bombs left and right. Marill and Sentret worked together, luring Pokémon in and smashing them with physical attacks. The Sunny Day weakened Marill's water moves, but she wasn't a one trick Pokémon, her tail shining with steel power. The few fliers that managed to avoid the barrage of electric attacks blasting their way were easily picked off by Spearow, swooping down from his perch on Scorch then returning.

Everything looked like it was going well… then all at once everything fell apart. A loud Screech, far stronger than anything they've heard before, encased the cavern. Everyone fell to their knees clutching their ears, Scorch hastily landed in an attempt to not crash. Ember lost her grip on her aura, her position revealed as she screamed in agony.

A Crobat swooped into the room, cutting its Screech, but looked ready for another one.

"Well isn't this a wonderful surprise," a voice said. The speaker hardly had to raise his voice to convey the power behind it. A man stepped into view near Ember, casting a look at her that could read mild interest. He wore a Team Rock uniform, though his was more like a suit than a uniform. The top of his shirt was open a little farther than necessary and long white gloves covered his arms and hands. His hair was green in color and his eyes were a deep brown. He stared at Ember a moment longer before turning back to the battle.

Ember made to attack him, but found her body unable to move. She looked to the floor to find two red eyes staring back at her from her shadow along with a malicious grin.

"Dear children, so misguided," the man spoke, he sounded almost bored. "I could give you a lecture on why Team Rocket is the only way to go… but honestly, I don't feel like it." Ember felt the hold on her body tightened and held back a scream. She would _not_ give this man the satisfaction. "Kill the children." He ordered. He met Ember's eyes again.

"Keep her alive," he said, "we could use an aura wielder."

So much for that secret.

The Crobat dove towards the first kid he saw, Ash. It dodged the bolts of electricity that lashed out and made to sink its teeth into Ash's shoulder. It did not expect the full force punch to the body from the boy.

Ash's body trembled, his eyes glowing gold. His hands were clenched tight into fist as he directed his attention to the man standing over Ember.

"Get. Away. From. My. Sister!" Ash bit out before charging forwards. Pikachu took the moment that Crobat was stunned to shock the living daylights out of the bat.

"Grab him," the man waved his hand lazily. The shadow under Ember stretched out towards Ash. Ember tried to scream a warning, but it wasn't needed. The shadow tried to grab Ash and instantly recoiled, screaming in pain. Ember managed to break away in that moment and put space between her and the man.

A Gengar floated out of the ground, snarling as he favored one hand. Ash had an Aura Sphere charged up, it was large and unstable as he infused it with his true aura. It would survive a throw, but that wasn't his intent. He planned to smash it into the damn rocket's face.

"Ash wait!" Ember screamed. The rocket tossed a Pokéball just as Ash reached him. A Wheezing was released. In an instant it turned from purple to white as it prepared to explode. Ember leapt forward, tackling into Ash as he released his Aura Sphere. A shield glowed around the two as Wheezing's explosion blasted outwards into Ash's Aura Sphere. The resultant blast sent the twins flying, holding tight to each other as they slammed into a wall. Their shield lasted until then but it didn't completely prevent injuries, just severe ones.

Ember swore she saw a flash of pink before a new roar echoed around them and she passed out.

When Ash woke next it was to a man wearing a surgical mask hovering over him.

"Mr. Ketchum, welcome back to the waking world," the man said. He helped Ash sit up slowly and waited for him to take in his surroundings. He was still in the cavern, but the battle was long over. The rocket grunts were rounded up and being taken away by what looked like League Officials.

"Ember," Ash said moving to search for her. The medic pointed next to him and there his twin laid, pale but intact. Charlie was curled next to her, glaring at anyone that got to close. He glanced at Ash and gave the boy a curt nod before going back to guarding Ember. Sahara sat next to her head, her eyes closed.

"My Pokémon?" Pikachu ran into his line of sight then and latched onto his trainer. Gaia followed after hugging him from the side and Scorch leaned his face down to rub against Ash's cheek.

" _We're fine,"_ Pikachu assured, " _they had healers check us all over, but we were never far from either of you."_

Ash sighed, closing his eyes and just holding his Pokémon for a moment. It didn't last long as another man called for his attention. Ash cracked an eye at the man and felt his heart stop. Crouching in front of him was none other than Elite Four member Bruno.

"You're Ash Ketchum, right?" Bruno asked. Ash nodded, dumbly. "Here." Bruno hand Ash a video phone, and Ash realized the Elite member looked a bit shaken.

Red's face peered at him through the phone.

"Are you hurt?" Red asked.

"A little bruised… how did you know we were here?" Ash asked.

"I didn't, but I asked Bruno just in case," Red grumbled, pinching his nose. "Ember?"

"Asleep… or not…" Ash turned to check on Ember again to find her and her Pokémon gone.

"What the hell?!" the medic said. "Where'd she go?"

Ash shrugged and turned back to Red.

"She'll be back," he said. Red had ended the call in Ash's distraction.

"Um… Bruno, sir," Ash looked up at the giant man, holding the phone out to him.

"Be honest with me, kid," Bruno said taking it back. Ash was amazed it didn't shatter in his hand. "Your brother… has he always been… like… he's behind me, isn't he?"

"No," Ash said. Bruno sighed with relief until Ash spoke again. "He's beside you."

True to word, Red stood beside Bruno, seeming to appear out of nowhere, but really he was Teleported in by a League Alakazam. Bruno's eye twitched slightly before he decided to roll with it and slapped Red on the back. Red just gave him his patent apathetic stare.

"Ember?" Red asked again. Ash shrugged, holding a hand out for Red. His brother took it and hauled him up, checking him over really quick before letting go.

"Dismissed," Red said to the medic, who took the order for what it was.

Red released one of his Pokémon, a Blissey named Jackie, and she set to work on checking Ash. Bruno pulled Red to the side to talk with him in private for a moment.

Ember came to stand by Ash a few minutes later, smirking. Jackie moved to check her over, tsking every now and then at their injuries.

Red walked back over, eyed Ember for a second before crossing his arms. There was silence between the siblings for the longest time until Bruno grew bored and went to check on everything else. The moment he was out of sight, Red let his face fall.

"What the hell, you two," Red said. "What in your right mind made you think you could take Team Rocket on at your current level?"

"Didn't realize an Admin was around," Ember shrugged, her voice sounded a bit raw.

"You said 'current level' when you could've stopped before that," Ash pointed out.

"I'd be a hypocrite then," Red muttered. At the twins' looks he elaborated. "I took them on too when I was still a rookie, but I had a few months under my belt, not a few weeks."

"So… we agree then… don't tell Mom," Ember said.

"Well, duh," Red sighed. "Unless you guys do this again before you're strong enough. The Admins are no joke."

"Yeah… I noticed," Ember muttered, glaring at the ground.

"The one you met was Proton," Red informed. "Bruno failed in apprehending him, but he should go into hiding for a bit. So activity will be low on his side."

"Why tell us this?" Ash asked.

"Because I know you both, and I know you'll look for more info anyway you can," Red said. "I'd rather it come from me. At least you'll know it's reliable." The twins nodded, giving their older brother similar small smiles that had him rolling his eyes.

"Also I'm accompanying you to Cerulean, no arguments," he said.

"Fair," Ember nodded.

"What happened to the others?" Ash asked.

"Bruno told me they were let go a few hours ago, Leaf apparently had a fit, but she eventually left with the other girl," Red said.

Jackie chirped her approval to Red and he nodded his head. He looked at the twins and they understood what he wanted.

"Yo, Bruno!" Ember called. Several heads whipped around to see who addressed the Elite member like that. "Red says, Peace out, Home Skillet!" Bruno laughed and waved to the siblings before dealing with a few of the remaining Rockets. Red gave her a deadpan look.

"Hey, learn to speak up," Ember shrugged and started for the exit.

"Where did you go, anyways?" Ash asked. Ember didn't answer, only smiled.

The siblings didn't make it to Cerulean that day. They opted to camp out instead, Red wanting to meet their teams. Ash went first.

"Where did you get a Larvitar?" Red asked.

"Gift," Ash shrugged. Red narrowed his eyes but didn't ask anything beyond that. He looked Scorch up and down.

"Professor Oak mentioned him, he's excited for the day he can see him in person," Red said.

As for Ember's Pokémon, Charlie already received a once over, having refused to be returned. He held Ember's hand the whole trek and refused to leave her side for a second when setting up camp. Sahara received the same question as Gaia and the same answer was given. Then Ember took out a Dusk Ball.

"You caught something?" Ash asked.

"Mhmm," Ember hummed. She pressed the button and in a flash of dark energy out came a Cleffa. "Meet Star." She said pulling out her Pokédex. She smirked at her brothers' gaping faces.

" _Cleffa, the Star Shape Pokémon. Cleffa and their evolutionary line are believed to have come from space. On starry nights Cleffa can be seen staring at the sky as if thinking of home. This Cleffa is male and has the abilities, Cute Charm which allows it to infatuate members of the opposite sex upon contact, Magic Guard which prevents all but physical damage, and Friend Guard which protects allies and reduces the damage they receive in battle. He knows the moves: Pound, Charm, Encore, Sing, Sweet Kiss, Copycat, Magical Leaf, Present, Metronome, Amnesia, Belly Drum, Splash, Mimic, Wish, Fake Tears, Covet, Aromatherapy, Stored Power, Tickle, Misty Terrain, and Heal Pulse._ "

Everyone blinked at the list.

"Well… you're definitely my most versatile Pokémon… that's for sure," Ember said. "Oh, Red, does this picture count?" She held her Pokédex up to her brother showing a picture of her taking a selfie with Star on her shoulder, a hoard of Clefairy behind her, and a few Clefable behind them.

She managed to snap a photo of Red's face as he took in the fact that his sister met practically _every_ Clefairy in Mt. Moon.

"Also," she dug in her pack and pulled out a shiny black stone, tossing it to Ash, "from the Clefairy Clan, as thanks."

"I… kinda wish I could keep traveling with you two," Red said. "You're definitely going to have a lot of adventures."

 **AN/ Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Ember gets her third Pokémon! I was debating on this actually, but then I figured why not. There is more to learn about the extent of the aura these two wield and the mystery of who's following them. Let me know what you think! Also Soledad was one of the contest rivals from Battle Frontier, I figured I'd add her in here, just for fun.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Pokémon Center in Cerulean was rather large compared to the last few the twin had seen. The room they rented was spacious enough for Scorch to be released, his leaf-wings spread out and emitting a spicy, fruity smell. The twins laid on their respective bunkbed, Ember below and Ash on the top bunk. Scorch rested his head on Ash's bed with Pikachu and Gaia curled up on his pillow. Ember had Charlie curled around one side of her, Sahara cuddled into her side and Star next to her head.

Red had seen them there, but left muttering about not being seen by the gym leaders. He Teleported away using his Espeon and left the twins to their thoughts. They made sure to call their mom before going to lay down. She was happy to see them and proud of their accomplishments so far. It was a quick call, they were tired.

"We should go eat," Ash murmured. Ember's stomach answered for her. Scorch was returned and everyone else took up their customary places by their trainers. Star saw Pikachu jump onto Ash's shoulder and did the same to Ember. Ember smiled at him, rubbing her cheek into him as they headed for the cafeteria. The made to the lobby when they were accosted by Leaf.

"There you two are!" Leaf said, throwing her arms around both of them. She squeezed the life out of them before backing off. "Come on, we're all in the cafeteria." She grabbed their arms and dragged them behind her. Charlie held Ember's other hand, bewildered by the girl in front of them.

Leaf led them to a table near the back of the cafeteria, where Ritchie and Soledad sat, chatting.

"What about Paul?" Ash asked talking a seat across from Ritchie.

"He split once we were released," Ritchie answered. "We saw him earlier. He was going off to train for his gym battle. Said if we saw you guys to say thanks and he would like a battle."

"Huh… weird kid," Ember muttered. She eyed the food being served before excusing herself to grab some.

"Was that a Cleffa on her shoulder?" Soledad asked.

"I'm more concerned with what she feeds her Charmeleon," Ritchie said.

"Don't ask her that," Ash warned, chuckling, "she has become very annoyed with it."

Ember came back with two plates, sliding one to Ash.

"We wanted to thank you both," Soledad said. "You saved us from… well… I don't want to think about what they'd have done to us after."

"You two were awesome. Leaf was telling us some stories of your childhood. Did you really ride a wild Sharpedo?" Ritchie looked at Ash.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to surf, but there were no waves. The Sharpedo lived around the area for a while and he's really friendly, so he took me out," Ash said, a grin on his face. "Professor Oak's Dragonite grabbed me and brought me back to shore. Apparently there was a passing pod of mating Tentacruel that had been attacking ships left and right. We almost ran into them."

"And you really rode a Tauros just to break through a few boulders?" Soledad looked at Ember.

"They were blocking my way to my favorite spot. There was a large storm and a rock slide happened. The Tauros agreed to help… and I wanted to see what it was like to ride a charging bull," Ember said. She took a bite of her pancakes, sending a quick glance to her Pokémon, now socializing with everyone else's, eating their own food. Charlie kept looking back to check on her. "Some of the rock shrapnel hit me… I had to go to the hospital for stitches."

Everyone laughed. There was a weight lifted off everyone in that moment, a reassurance in knowing everything was over. They chatted over breakfast, telling stories of childhood, sharing their goals for their journeys, and talking about what Pokémon they wanted on their team. There was an unspoken understanding, Team Rocket will not be discussed.

"Whose Charmander is that?" Ember asked looking over the group of Pokémon.

"Mine," Ritchie said, "he was… his name is Zippo. We had a rocky start," he held up his left arm, covered in bandages, "but he wanted to apologize. I got permission from the League to take him along."

Zippo was currently looking up at Charlie with sparkling eyes, trying to mimic everything he did.

"How did your Charmeleon get that big?" Ritchie asked.

"He has Giantism, he was born big," Ember said.

Pikachu and Sparky were talking through electricity, which nobody but them could understand. They were very invested in their conversation.

"So…" Leaf called attention to herself. She poked at the remaining eggs on her plate. "The three of us… well… I mean I know what I said before we started our journey, but after what happened… we all kind of talked and… well we asked Paul too, but he said no, and you guys can as well, I'll totally get it… but…"

"Leaf, the hell? You have beat around the bush this much since Professor Sycamore came to visit," Ember said. Leaf's face turned bright red and she slapped Ember's arm.

"We've decided to travel together," Soledad said, "there's safety in numbers, after all. Would you two like to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer," Ember started.

"But we prefer it just being the two of us," Ash finished.

"I figured," Leaf slumped forward. "Just… promise me you guys will stay safe."

"Of course," Ember said, "I mean… we already had to promise Red and he scares us more than you, so… you know."

"Red? As in Red Ketchum?" Ritchie asked sitting forward.

"The last champion?" Soledad looked bewildered.

"He's our older brother," the twins said.

"Ever hear of Green Forest?" Ember asked and Leaf groaned.

"Well, yeah! She's one of the top five trainers of her generation!" Soledad said, becoming excited, "she's just behind Red Ketchum and Blue Oak."

"She's my sister," Leaf said.

"And we know Blue and his younger siblings," Ash said.

"Wait… your name is Leaf Forest?" Ritchie looked at Leaf.

"Don't ask, we still don't know what our parents were thinking," Leaf sighed, far too used to it.

"I mean… our older siblings are named Red, Green, and Blue… and they were friends with a girl named Yellow," Ember said.

"Actually, come to think of it," Ash said, "what is the name of the number five top trainer?"

"I don't know… Ken or something not color related, because he… you know had normal parents," Leaf said.

"Actually… when you think of it… Gary is the only one without a name theme," Ember said.

"Yeah, Daisy, Ash, and Ember, all natural things in a sense," Ash said.

"Plus your mom name her kids Red, Ember, Ash, which can all go together," Ritchie pointed out.

"Green Forest and Leaf Forest," Soledad giggled.

"Pallet Town is a weird place," Leaf, Ember and Ash said together, smiles on their faces.

The five continued to talk long after they finished eating and eventually decided to leave. The twins said goodbye and went back to their room. They took a moment to look at everything, before wordlessly grabbing their stuff and leaving. Route 24 was their destination now. 

* * *

A quick stop at the PokéMart to restock on their supplies and they were off. The only way to the route was to cross Nugget Bridge, so they had a quite a few battles on the way. Ember took it as a chance to see how Star battled… it was terrifying. Most people underestimated him as a cute little baby Pokémon and immediately regretted it as he annihilated opponent left and right. By the end of the bridge, all of the trainers had a bit of fear towards the little pink Cleffa and they both received a gold nugget.

They hiked further into Route 24, finding a nice clearing near the river and set up camp.

"Rain," Ash nodded at the clouds moving in. Half of their Pokémon shuddered.

"Wait it out for tonight and do stuff tomorrow?" Ember suggested. Everyone nodded their consent and followed their respective trainer into their tents. Scorch was returned and Charlie made sure to keep his tail up until he could rest it on his fireproof blanket.

That night, Ash did not sleep well.

 _So cold…_ A voice cried through his dream. Ash found himself in the rain, his body numb and shivering. _Can't go on… so cold._ He started walking towards the voice.

"Hang in there!" Ash called out. "The cold won't hurt you!"

 _Can't warm up,_ the voice grew weaker. _Cold… cold… Father was cold… Cold…_

Ash started running. He could feel a fading life force pulling on him.

"Be like your father!" Ash shouted. "I'll save you! Just think about your father!"

 _Cold…_ The temperature plunged further. A glow appeared in the distance flickering between red and blue. The blue spiked the life, the red drained it. The glow tried to decided which to be… a cry woke Ash.

Ash shot up in a panic, rain drumming on his tent. He didn't stop to think as he unzipped his tent and started running. The rain was falling hard and a mist was forming on the ground. He closed his eyes, letting himself be guided by his Aura Sight, and instantly locked on to the fading life. Their aura was flickering between the same blue and red he saw in his dream.

"Blue! Choose blue!" Ash shouted as he ran faster. His eyes shot open when he was close enough and took in what was in front of him. A Charmander was curled on a rock, his body shivering as the orange color began to drain away into a white. His tail flame was low and flickering between red and blue. He heard Ash plead for him to choose blue, soothing waves of aura washing over him as Ash covered his body from the rain. Charmander looked up at Ash, dark blue eyes clouded with fatigue. He exhaled, a cold chill poured from his mouth, and his tail flame settled on blue.

Ash reached for a Pokéball, wanting to put Charmander into stasis, but only groped at his wet PJs.

" _Ash!"_ Pikachu skidded to a halt beside him, a small bag slung over his back. Pikachu huffed as he glared at his trainer. " _Dang, you're fast. I wasn't sure where you were going, so I grabbed some things and followed you."_

"Did you bring a Pokéball?" Ash asked, crouching to take the bag. Turned out Pikachu brought the perfect 'ball. Ash turned to Charmander, 'ball in hand.

"Charmander, I need to catch you," Ash said, "I can put you in a static state so you won't be hurt further."

" _Have… trainer…"_ Charmander said. Ash chewed his lip.

"I still have to try," he said and tapped the Heal Ball against Charmander's head. He was immediately sucked in, the 'ball dinging without a struggle. The yellow marks on the ball began to glow, showing the healing process was happening.

Ash and Pikachu ran back to camp, the rain beginning to peter out as the got closer. Ember was already up and waiting for them, their gear packed up. A protective bubble surrounded Ember and the Pokémon, protecting them from the rain. Ash and Pikachu passed through it, panting hard.

"Where… did you… learn this?" Ash asked between breaths.

"She's doing it, actually," Ember pointed at the Abra sitting at the center of the bubble.

"Wha–" Ash was cut off.

 _No time, my friend needs help. Return everyone and prepare for Teleportation._ Abra 'pathed. Ember returned her Pokémon and Ash did the same, grabbing his Pokéball belt from Ember. Abra's eyes glowed and suddenly they weren't in the clearing anymore.

* * *

The twins stumbled as they appeared in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. Ember fell to her knees and dry heaved a few times, teleporting never sat well with her, and Ash scrambled to the front desk and slammed the bell.

After several aggressive rings, a very tired Nurse Joy came out, casting a glare at Ash.

"Do you have any idea what time–" She was cut off.

"Help this Charmander!" Ash thrusted the 'ball into her hands. "Found him in the rain, he might be dying!"

Nurse Joy's demeanor instantly changed as she grabbed a scanner and ran it over the Pokéball. She gasped and rushed off to the emergency room. Ash sighed and turned to Ember, a Chansey was patting her back and helping her up.

"Thank you," Ember smiled. "Can we get a room, please?"

" _Of course,_ " Chansey moved behind the desk, typed a few things into the computer then handed Ember a key. It was for the same room they were in earlier.

"Abra," Ash turned to the yellow fox, "why don't you come with us. Nurse Joy will take good care of Charmander."

 _Very well,_ Abra 'pathed and followed the twins down the hall.

All Pokémon were released once they were settled on their beds, Ember taking the top bunk this time so Scorch could sleep next to Ash. Ash took a moment to change clothes, chucking his wet clothes into a corner to deal with tomorrow. Abra waited for everyone to settle, and a quick explanation given, before Teleporting herself to the foot of Ash's bed and settled against the wall.

Nobody slept well that night.

Ash was up first the next morning and slipped out of the room with Abra to check in on Charmander. Nurse Joy was behind the desk, looking tired and drained, but her smile when she saw Ash was reassuring.

"Charmander will be just fine," Nurse Joy assured. "I'm not quite certain what happened to him, to be honest, but he'll make a full recovery. Do you know why he was out there?"

 _The Betrayer told him to wait there until he returned. Charmander is extremely loyal and believed The Betrayer._ Abra explained to them, _I knew his true intent and destroyed my confinement. Charmander refused to listen to me, so I stayed close by but he soon rejected me and my help. I think this will help him understand… The Betrayer is cruel._

"I'd ask for your trainer's name, but you won't tell me, will you?" Nurse Joy said.

Abra shook her head.

"Why the hell not?" Ash asked. "He needs to be punished!"

"It's against the code of psychics," Nurse Joy explained. "They can't name names out of spite."

Ash scowled, but let it go for the moment as Nurse Joy retrieved Charmander's Heal Ball.

"He's yours, all things considered," she said. "He'll need at least a week of rest and plenty of nutrients to regain his strength."

"Thank you," Ash smiled and nodded to Abra to follow him back to the room.

Everyone was up and waiting for him… odd since he was only gone for a few minutes and everyone was sleeping when he left. Ember had Pikachu and Star on each of her shoulders, Sahara and Gaia rested their heads on her thighs, Charlie sat on the floor between her legs, tail in his lap, and Scorch rested his head on the bed beside Gaia.

"Charmander is okay," Ash said. There was a collective sigh of relief. Ash held up the 'ball and tapped the button, releasing Charmander.

The first thing everyone noticed were his snow white scales, followed closely by his light icy blue flame. He blinked up at everyone with gray-blue eyes until he locked onto Abra. They stared at each other for a long moment before Charmander broke down. Abra was by his side in an instant holding him close.

Nobody moved or spoke while the two held each other, rocking slowly. Ash felt his eyes prickle with tears as the two began to affect him. He began to feel their pain, their sorrow, their betrayal. He felt helpless, useless, a failure, how could anybody want someone as weak as… Ember's presence washed over him, calming his mind.

"Charmander, Abra" Ash's voice cracked some, but he gained their attention nonetheless. "If you'll have me, I would like to be your trainer. I promise to care for, love, and protect you both. You'll be part of our family." He held out his hands to them. Abra rested her forehead against Charmander's. They had a mental conversation before Abra spoke for them both.

 _We will give you a chance,_ she said. _Charmander has never been wild and I do not wish to be away from my friend._ Her eyes glowed as she levitated several different Pokéballs from Ash's pack. She selected a Heal Ball to match Charmander's and caught herself. The 'ball clicked instantly, a second passed and Abra released herself and tossed the 'ball to Ash.

"Do you mind if I scan you two with my Pokédex?" Ash asked.

" _Will it hurt?"_ Charmander asked.

"Not at all," Ash smiled reassuringly as he held up his Pokédex.

 _I'll go first,_ Abra stepped forward.

" **Abra, the Psy Pokémon. Abra sleeps eighteen hours a day and can still sense danger. They will teleport around to eat even while sleeping.**

 **This Abra is female and has the abilities: Synchronize which allows the Pokémon to inflict status conditions on the Pokémon that caused it, with some exceptions, and Magic Guard which prevents all damage except direct attacks. She knows the moves: Teleport, Power Trick, Guard Swap, Skill Swap, Guard Split, Psycho Shift, Ally Switch, Barrier, Psychic, and Thunder Punch."**

" **Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. From the time they are born a flame burns on the tip of their tails. Their life would end if the flame were to go out.**

 **This Charmander is male and has the abilities: Blaze, which powers up fire attacks when health is low and Water Absorb, which replenishes health when hit by a water attack. This Charmander knows the moves: Scratch, Growl, Smokescreen, Ember, Ice Shard, Freeze-Dry, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Dance, Ice Beam and Frost Breath.**

 **Note: The unusual color combined with the abnormal moves suggest this Charmander has undergone some form of adaption. Further studying is required."**

" _Am I an ice-type?"_ Charmander looked himself over, taking in his changes for the first time. His claws on his feet had a faint glitter to them and his scales reflected light in a way that made them almost light blue in color.

"And immune to water attacks," Ember said. Charmander seemed to actually take in the room then and locked eyes on Charlie. The Charmeleon gave a low growl and Charmander bowed his head to him before the growling stopped. Charlie pushed himself to his feet and placed a hand on Charmander's shoulder.

" _Welcome to the family,"_ Charlie said. " _Meet your teammates, we'll go get food."_

He motioned for Ember and the other two to follow him as he left the room.

"I guess we're leaving," Ember said and stood up. Pikachu and Sahara hopped to the floor, Pikachu going to meet his new partners and Sahara to follow her team out.

* * *

Ember and her team made their way to the cafeteria and stood in line for food.

"That's quite the collection, Damien," Ember heard some girl say. She glanced over to a table to see a boy with several Pokéballs in front of him. The boy had blue hair and wore a pink shirt under a fringed vest. Ember felt her face sour at the sight of him… his aura just radiated nasty. He had a girl draped over him, practically in his lap, and few other people gathered around his table.

"Weren't their more the other day?" A boy asked.

"Heh, yeah, but I released that worthless Charmander the other day," the boy, Damien, said, looking proud of himself. "Damn thing didn't get it and kept following me," Ember's hands curled into fists, "so I told it to wait on this rock for me to come back. I bet it's still there!" His laughter made her snap. "And that pathetic excuse for an Abra broke its own 'ball. I have no time for cry–"

Ember yanked him out of his seat, grabbing him by the front of his shirt and holding his face close to hers. The girl on him yelped as her support left her and Damien was bewildered before he snapped back to reality.

"What the hell!" He yelled and met Ember's eyes.

"You abandoned Charmander?!" Ember growled, her teeth barred and her eyes glowing purple. "He almost died, you asshole!"

"So what?" Damien sneered. "One less worthless Pokémon in the world."

 _Punch him!_ Ash's voice rang through Ember's head. Charlie stepped closer to Ember's side and joined her snarl while Star hopped off her shoulder. A faint purple tint formed in Charlie's eyes as he shared in Ember's rage. _Punch him!_

Ember released her left hand to slam her fist into Damien's face, followed closely by a knee to his groin. She released Damien, letting him collapse to the ground, blood gushing from his nose.

"What is going on here!?" Nurse Joy's voice rang out.

"This crazy bitch just attacked Damien for no reason!" One of the boys at the table said.

"Tell her," Ember growled. She pressed a foot onto Damien's arm and let her aura flow through him. "Tell her the truth! Now!"

"I abandoned my Charmander and left it to die!" Damien shouted. "I feel no remorse!"

Nurse Joy gasped as Ember stepped back from the boy. He got to his feet and wiped at his nose.

"I… didn't mean to say that," Damien stuttered out. "She… she did something to me! She's…"

"A Ketchum," a new voice said. Ember glanced back to see three beautiful women walking over to them, one blonde, one blue haired, and one pink haired. The blonde placed a hand on Ember's shoulder.

"And she holds _far_ more credibility than you do," the blonde said.

"Your trainer card, please," the blue hair girl said.

"My… I… no!" Damien reeled back and looked ready to bolt.

"If you're innocent then you have nothing to hide, right?" the pink hair girl said.

"I said no!" Damien shouted.

"Got it!" a fourth girl said. She was shorter than the other three with orange hair done into a side ponytail. She had grabbed Damien's backpack in all of the confusion and held up his trainer card.

"Nice work, ru… Misty," the blonde one said. Misty smirked and tossed it over.

"My pleasure, Daisy," Misty said. The names clicked in Ember's head, the other two must be Violet and Lily, the Sensational Sisters of Cerulean City, aka gym leaders.

Nurse Joy passed over a handheld device to Daisy, who swiped the card through the machine and watched the screen light up. She scrolled through a few things, her expression slowly becoming a scowl.

"Damien Fitzgerald, you under arrest for Pokémon negligence, abandonment, and the illegal obtainment of Pokémon from a Pokémon mill," Daisy said. "By the authority given to me by the United Leagues of the World, I hereby stripe you of your right to have Pokémon and sentence you to a correctional facility for your age."

Officer Jenny arrived then, Lily waving a PokéNav in front of her with a pleased smile. Ember stepped back as Officer Jenny led Damien out of the Pokémon Center, berating him the whole way.

Violet and Daisy stepped forward to collect Damien's Pokéballs. The others around the table began to slink off before any of them became the new focus of rage.

"Foul," Misty muttered as she scanned her eyes over the device Daisy had. She pressed a few buttons before nodding to herself. "I sent word to the League Forces, they should be able to track down those mills within the area he obtained them."

"Any near Cerulean?" Violet asked.

"One, about ten miles north," Misty said. The four sisters shared a look between them before smirking. Daisy turned to Ember, who was calming herself and Charlie down.

"You're Red's sister, yeah?" she asked. Ember nodded.

"Thought so, though his hat was a dead giveaway," she said. "He sent us an e-mail saying you and your brother were in town. You two are going to want a battle soon, right?"

"Yeah," Ember nodded again.

"But not yet," Ash came walking up beside Ember. His expression was neutral, but Ember could feel his rage. All but Scorch were with him, Charmander and Abra hanging back some, holding hands. Charlie walked over to the pair and started talking to Charmander, reassuring him.

Ember smiled some at that before turning to the gym leaders.

"We want to train more first," she said.

"What's going to happen to his Pokémon?" Ash asked, eyeing the Pokéballs.

"Most of them will go to rehab centers, we're going to take the water-types, and the rest will be sent to nature preserves or fostered out. I'm afraid we can't offer any of them to you just yet. Not until we know all of their temperaments," Violet said.

"That's okay, we understand," Ember said. "We'll come by and challenge you later in the week."

"We'll look forward to it," Lily said.

"By the way," Daisy leaned in some, "your brother is _way_ hot."

"Ew, he's ten!" Ember made a face, glancing at Ash. Ash's face had gone beet red.

The three older Sensational Sisters reeled back in disgust. Misty snickering quietly on the side.

"We meant Red!" Lily said.

"Oh… that makes more sense," Ember nodded to herself, "but still! Gross!"

The girls laughed before they excused themselves. Ember and Ash both grabbed food for both them and their Pokémon then headed back to their room.

"Was kneeing the groin necessary?" Ash asked. Ember smirked.

"Always," she said.

They both relaxed as they started to laugh and settled on the bottom bunk to eat.

* * *

That night, after taking the rest of the day to get to know their new partners, Ash was sitting on his bed, thinking of names for Abra. She had decided that she would like one, but had to be the pickiest Pokémon in the world. Gaia broke him out of his thoughts with a paw to his knee.

" _Ash?"_ she waited until he had her attention. " _I would like to bond."_

Ash blinked back his surprise and felt a grin break across his face.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

" _Yes,"_ Gaia said without hesitating.

" _I was planning to ask for that as well,"_ Scorch said, raising his head from the bed.

"Funny, Sahara just asked too," Ember said.

" _Oh! Me too!"_ Star bounced across Ember's bed.

"Okay, settle down," Ember smiled.

"One at a time, yeah? Gaia first, then Scorch," Ash said. Pikachu found himself smiling too as he watched everything. Abra and Charmander sat at the corner of the bed, watching as well. Aura had been explained to them earlier, but not the actual bonding process, so Pikachu took it upon himself to explain while the trainers bonded.

Ash took Gaia's paws in his hands and closed his eyes. He let his aura mingle with hers, allowing her to accept or deny him. They connected and were swept away in the other's memories.

 _Ash was in the dark, the instinctual urge to move up, and so he did. He ate his way through dirt and rocks and emerged into the world above where his mother waited. He was raised knowing he'd one day be taken away and given to a human. His mother wanted him to be strong, so he swallowed his fears and steeled himself. The human caregivers came one day, his mother told him not to struggle. He was sucked into some kind of ball… he remained still. Next time he was released, he was with a stern human, a giant cat Pokémon beside him. He looked Ash over then returned him, seeming to approve. He was ready for what training was to come, but didn't expect what happened next. He was released again to find a young boy, he looked in many ways like the stern man, but his eyes were kind and he spoke as if they weren't different species. Ash grew to be a part of a team that at first made him wary, especially the Pikachu team leader, but soon he was home. His trainer cared for him, protected him and all of those in his life. Ash watched as his trainer charged forward to save his sister, he feared for his trainer and screamed at the explosion. A blast came from him as he unleashed a new found power. Then everything shifted and he looked at his trainer with so much love, he wanted to bond, to be closer with this selfless boy._

 _Gaia was a human, looking up at her mom. There was so much love in her eyes as she held her child. Her kindness rubbed off on her child and every act of selflessness came hurdling past. Saving Caterpies from a flock of Spearow, calming a frightened Ponyta, carrying a wounded Poliwag, helping a flock of Psyduck cross the road. Gaia thought of others before herself, loyal to a fault, especially with her sister. She saw her sister fighting with a childhood friend, both rolling on the ground screaming and pulling hair. She didn't think as she rushed in and fought alongside her sister. She would take on the world for her sister, for her family. She saw her family, her mom, sister, brother, and all of their Pokémon. She saw the day her life changed when she was taught about aura by a man and his Pokémon. The day he would begin to become stronger, be able to protect everyone near and dear to her._

There was a flash and Gaia and Ash opened their eyes as one. They smiled and Ash leaned in to hug his Pokémon. He missed the looks Abra and Charmander gave him, but Pikachu didn't. His starter smirked at the two new members and walked back to Ash's side.

"Scorch?" Ash yawned, "Can we bond tomorrow? I forgot how tiring it is."

" _Of course,"_ Scorch nodded and rested his head on at the foot of the bed.

On the top bunk, Ember and Sahara were doing their own bond.

 _Ember found herself in a sandy area, her parents stood before her, as did her many siblings. Ember tried to get their attention, but the two Flygons were too busy and she was too quiet. Eventually she gave up and left the group to go drink at the pond. There was never anyone there, just herself and silence. She found a shiny rock one day and brought it home to show her mother. The reaction was less than ideal. She was told not to bring junk home, there wasn't space for it. Her mother tossed the rock away. She didn't say anything too that, just returned to the pond. She was caught then and taken away. She knew of trainers from her parents, so the man that released her was of no concern to her. The man didn't care for her blank stares and spoke about releasing her, if she weren't so rare. Had he seen the size of her family? The girl that released her next was different. She didn't care that she just stared and didn't speak. She still talked to her like she was everyone else. Her trainer let her keep the metal thing from the forest, praised her for battling well. Ember grabbed a shiny rock from the Pewter Gym and slip it into her trainer's bag, and again in Mt. Moon, gaining permission from the head Clefable and placing a small shard of the Moon Stone into the same pouch. Souvenirs for the good and bad times, she wanted to remember them all._

 _Sahara was human and the only female child in her family, but that didn't matter. Her twin never saw her as anything but his partner, and her older brother was wrapped around her finger. She refused to go unheard on her best days and find ways to disappear on her worst. She could find hiding places everywhere she went, sometimes disappearing within plain sight. She wasn't outspoken like her twin, but also not nearly as silent as her older brother, she picked her moments and chose her words when it was called for. She let her anger get to her once, attacking an old childhood friend with her words and he lunged at her. She fought with him for what felt like an eternity, barely acknowledging her twin joining. She didn't stop even after the three were pulled apart by their older siblings. He'd called her a waste of space, a nobody, easily interchangeable with her twin and she picked at his biggest insecurity, his inferiority. Sahara didn't care, she only needed her family and her future Pokémon. A part of her knew she was wrong, but she didn't listen… not yet. Sahara met her second Pokémon and instantly fell in love with the silent ground-type. She was different, but she didn't care, they'd be friends in no time._

A second flash for the night and Ember and Sahara opened their eyes. Sahara lifted her front legs to rest on Ember's stomach and pressed her head under her trainer's chin. Ember held her close and whispered:

"Your voice matters."

Charlie and Star moved closer and curled up beside the two. Ember yawned and scooted to lay down while Sahara cuddled closer to Charlie, loving his heat, and the four fell asleep together.

Ash held his first two Pokémon as he dozed off, and Scorch shifted so his head rested next to Ash's. Abra and Charmander sat together in the corner of the bed, speaking through telepathy.

 _The Savior will be good for us,_ Abra 'pathed.

 _He's human,_ Charmander thought. _One human has hurt us, why not another?_

 _The Savior shows no ill thought and the others hold him and the Other in high regard,_ Abra responded.

 _The Other?_ Charmander gave her a look.

 _I have yet to ascertain an adequate concept of the Other. She will receive an appropriate name once I do._ Abra shrugged. _If you think of name for me, please let me know… the Savior is horrible at names. Honestly, Magician? Why would he think that would be good?_

Charmander snickered and cuddled closer to his friend.

 _I'm sorry,_ he thought to her, _for how I treated you. You were trying to help… and I didn't…_

 _Shh, sleep now,_ Abra hugged Charmander, _all is forgiven._

* * *

 **AN/ Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Ash gets** _ **two**_ **new Pokémon! Charmander is Ice/Fire type and despite it seeming like it would be extremely common, I personally have never read a fic with Ash getting an Abra. I'm sure they exist, just never read one. I** _ **hated**_ **Damien when I saw that episode and wish Brock had punched him out. I hope the bondings were nice for everyone, essentially it's supposed to be the other person seeing the moments in life that would be important to the other. Anyways! Let me know what you think! Next up Cerulean Gym and Bill!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 _We're coming to you live, just outside of Cerulean City, where our very own Sensational Sisters have just raided an illegal Pokémon Mill. Hundreds of Pokémon have been rescued and are currently being taken to rehabilitation centers."_

The cameraman panned over to focus on the building behind the reporter where Cerulean gym trainers where carting Pokémon into waiting trucks. Many of them were clearly malnourished and several had visible wounds. Daisy and Violet could be seen with two of their own Pokémon by their side, an Empoleon and Kingdra respectively, as they talked to an Officer Jenny.

" _As you can see, the Sensational Sisters live up to their name. They have beauty, they have grace and…"_

" _What happened to that guys face?"_ the cameraman asked. He zoomed in on one man being led away by an officer, his face covered in blood.

" _Misty punched him in the face,"_ Lily said, stepping up beside the reporter, a smirk on her face.

Ash and Ember snickered at that as they finished their breakfast. The reporter went on to interview Lily and her Pokémon, Milotic.

Their own Pokémon ate with them, Ash's Charmander growled lightly at the TV while Abra hunched in on herself. Ash rested a hand on each of his new Pokémon.

"You came from there, huh?" he asked, quietly. "Or somewhere like it?"

 _Yes… the conditions were not… ideal…_ Abra telepathed. _We were in the same one before the Betrayer came. The Tormenters subjected many Pokémon to harsh breeding and would refuse food should we not perform right. My sire, a Mr. Mime, passed from hunger. My mother told me, should I ever escape, never to return no matter what. She was not… well… when I left… I fear she may no longer be…_

Abra cut off, clenching her fist.

"Abra… I'm… sorry just doesn't feel right," Ash said.

 _I am fine,_ Abra said, _all is well now. We are safe._

"Charmander," Ash looked at his other Pokémon, "what about your parents? If you don't mind my asking."

" _My mother had many hatches, she was treated better than most,_ " Charmander said, still staring at the TV. " _I never met my sire, but I was the only survivor of my hatch. He went mad and managed to destroy much of the place, including my siblings. I heard he was called a Lapris."_

"Really?" Ash said stunned. He looked at Ember who seemed to be thinking about something else than him.

"How?" Ember asked, staring at her hands with concerned eyes. "That doesn't… I mean I know their compatible but how does… Lapras is just so… and Charizard is… so how would they… I… how?"

 _Umm? Should we be concerned?_ Abra asked.

"No just let her work it out," Ash shook his head. "I was thinking, though, Lapras are ice-types and they have the ability Water Absorb. Maybe… something triggered in you that tapped into that part of your parentage."

Star hopped up to Ember, gently placing a hand on hers.

" _Stop trying to make sense of it. It's a Pokémon thing,"_ Star said. Ember felt her eye twitch but nodded nonetheless.

"Moving on…" Ember decided, "I think you're on to something there."

" _Maybe the same goes for me?"_ Scorch spoke up. _"My sire was a fire-type, actually."_

"Really?" Ash asked. "What kind?"

" _Umm… Mother didn't know, exactly. He wasn't native to the area. He had a large shell with spikes and a hole in his stomach."_

Both twins were scrolling through their Pokédexes for a Pokémon that fit that description.

"Ha!" Ember exclaimed and turned her Pokédex to Scorch. "Like this?"

" _Yeah!"_ Scorch nodded.

"How'd you find it so fast?" Ash asked.

"I looked for Pokémon compatible with Tropius," Ember shrugged and pushed the button on her 'dex.

" **Turtonator, the Blast Turtle Pokémon. The shell on Turtonators back are chemically unstable and explode under the smallest provocation. The hole on its stomach is its weak spot."**

"They're dragon-types as well," Ember said. "You'd think that'd be the type you inherited. Unless… did something happen to you? Like with Charmander. A situation that required you to either adapt or die?" She missed the flinch from Charmander, Ash, and Abra at her last word.

" _I… yes!"_ Scorch nodded, excited. " _A flock of Skarmory were migrating through our area! I had to protect my little sister and I guess… something just clicked. Nothing I knew would affect them, I was thinking of my sire, wishing he was there or that I was like him. I was angry… I wanted them to go away."_

"You turned red after that," Ash filled in, "and gained the fire-type." Scorch nodded his head, in awe of his realization.

"That's… something we should talk to Professor Oak about," Ember said. "Maybe he can do more research on it… or direct it to another professor doing research on something like it."

"But more importantly, we should discuss today's training plans," Ash said. Ember raised a finger to point out that wasn't "more important," but decided she kind of agreed at the moment. "I'm guessing the gym will be closed for a day or two, so that gives us plenty of time to work on moves."

"Right," Ember looked at her three Pokémon, "sadly, we are very weak to water-types. Charlie, let's work on Thunderpunch, Pikachu if you wouldn't mind helping." Pikachu nodded before Ember continued. "Star, you'll be my other Pokémon, you have Magical Leaf and numerous other attacks. Sahara if it's three on three then you'll be last, or if they have a psychic Pokémon out, since you have Signal Beam. Star will be first." Her Pokémon all nodded, though Charlie looked a bit put out.

"For us, it's a bit easier," Ash said. "Scorch, even with fire-typing you should still resist water enough, plus you have some great grass moves. Pikachu is obvious for this gym." Ash looked at Gaia and both winced. "You'll sit this one out. As for you two," Ash looked at his newest Pokémon. "Would either of you be willing to go?"

" _You're giving us a choice?"_ Charmander asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Of course! I wouldn't force anyone to fight," Ash said.

 _He speaks the truth,_ Abra assured. _I know Thunderpunch, if I may join the Leaders in the lessons I should be able to perfect it._

" _The Leaders?"_ Charlie and Pikachu exchanged looks and decided they approved.

"However," Ember got the attention back on her, "Ash and I also wanted to do some solo training with just our teams. So the new moves will wait until after dinner. Finish up your food and we'll head out."

* * *

The twins parted ways outside of the Pokémon Center. Ash planned to head back to Route 24 while Ember planned to use the field behind the center.

Ash had all of his Pokémon out with him, so everyone could warm up on the walk. Scorch flew overhead, high up so as not to cause any drafts on them. Ash noticed Abra was rather active for her species, only seeing her sleep when everyone else did and actually preferring to walk rather than levitate.

They'd just reached Nugget Bridge when an all too familiar voice called out.

"Well if it isn't Ashy-boy," Gary Oak swaggered his way over, a Wartortle by his side. He eyed Ash's Pokémon with a smirk, though he froze some when he saw Gaia.

"Where'd _you_ get a Larvitar?" he asked.

"She was a gift," Ash crossed his arms and waited for the inevitable.

"Whatever, probably a defect," Gary scoffed and flicked his hair from his eyes. Ash placed a foot in front of Gaia who started growling at Gary.

"I see Gramps gave you Charmander, didn't know he had an albino one," Gary said, eyeing Charmander now. "Obviously you aren't a great trainer if you haven't even evolved it yet." Ash reminded himself to breath evenly. Pikachu joined Gain in growling. "And I see Emmy isn't around. So who ditched who? Emmy figure out she was better off without you? Or did you take the last Pokémon and leave her in the dust." Even Abra was getting angry now.

"Anyway," Gary didn't wait for an answer, "how about a battle? I've already caught over twenty different Pokémon, but I guess I can do four on four just for you."

"I have five Pokémon, actually," Ash said. He looked at Abra and Charmander. "Are you to up for a battle?"

 _I am,_ Abra said, her telepathic voice displaying her annoyance. Charmander merely nodded and stepped forward as Gary's Wartortle did the same.

"You sure, Charmander?" Ash asked.

" _I want to test my new abilities,"_ Charmander said, glancing over his shoulder before squaring up with Wartortle.

"Five on five then," Gary said, his smirk never leaving.

"Water Pulse!" Gary made the first move. He felt assured in an easy match, especially when Charmander made no move to dodge.

The Water Pulse struck and did no damage, the water just absorbed into Charmander's skin. Ash and Charmander smirked as Ash called out the next attack. Neither were sure if it would work, but it never hurt to try.

"Freeze Dry!" He missed whatever comment Gary made as Wartortle released another Water Pulse. Charmander let it wash over him again as he inhaled deeply, acting on instinct more than anything else. Wartortle charged forward in a Tackle and Charmander waited until he was close before releasing a blast of cold, dry air. Not perfect, but very much effective as Wartortle cried out in pain and stumbled back. Charmander dove in with a Scratch on Ash's call and ended the fight. It felt a bit easy, but then again they had surprise on their side.

"What the hell was that?!" Gary cried. Ash just smirked and called Charmander back to his side. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and took to the field. Gary's scowl turned back to a smirk as he tossed a Pokéball. A Graveler slammed to the field, flexing its arms and sneering at Pikachu.

 _Pikachu,_ Ash focused on his link with his starter, _start with Nasty Shock to gain an idea of power then work up to Thunderbolt. I'm going to make him mad._

 _Got it,_ Pikachu sparked his cheeks, a gleam coming to his eyes. Ash turned away, closing one eye to watch with Aura Sight, and started talking to his other Pokémon.

"What? Already know you can't win?" Gary asked. "Graveller crush that rat!" Gary laughed at Pikachu's initial shock and tried to taunt more, but, for all he could tell, Ash wasn't paying attention. Graveller stomped the ground for Bulldoze and Pikachu managed to jump before the shaking started, using Iron Tail for a boost. In the air he charged himself further, focusing on his cheeks. With a shout, Pikachu released the largest, brightest bolt of electricity he'd ever managed. It slammed into Graveller, who hadn't bothered to dodge, and the large rock Pokémon screamed in pain.

Gary shouted his surprise as Pikachu finished it with an Iron Tail. Pikachu did a flip away from Graveller and ran back to Ash.

"Oh, done already," Ash asked, trying not laugh.

Gary scowled and released a Machop. Gaia stepped forward.

"Strike with every fighting move you have!" Gary called.

Gaia setup a Sandstorm immediately and disappeared from view. Machop coughed and spat sand from his mouth as he tried to find Gaia. He didn't expect her to appear beneath him and slam an Iron Head into his gut. The air knocked out of him, he didn't recover in time for follow up Stone Edge that slammed into his back. The moves weren't very effective on their own, but the follow up Headbutt was enough to knock Machop out.

Gaia brushed herself off as she cancelled her Sandstorm and returned to Ash. She gave Abra a high five as the psychic Pokémon took her place. Gary's face began to turn red as he threw his next Pokéball, releasing a large Raticate. He ordered a Crunch, Raticate took two steps forward before being flung into the air and slammed to the ground several times then tossed back to Gary. Abra turned back around and went back to Ash's side.

Gary was more stunned than angry with that one as he returned his thoroughly knocked out Pokémon. His final Pokémon, a Poliwhirl, waved at everyone, grunting a greeting. Ash smiled at him before releasing a sharp whistle.

Scorch had been circling overhead for the time being, knowing exactly what Ash wanted him to. The moment he heard the whistle, he shot downward, losing height for speed, until he was close enough to ground. A harsh slap of his wings slowed him enough so when he slammed to the ground it wasn't with as much force as it sounded like. Nevertheless, the ground shook as the Tropius touched down and roared his arrival, red leaf-wings fanned out behind him.

Scorch formed an Energy Ball. Poliwhirl had a split second to get over his shock before he knew what was coming. One hit knock out.

Gary returned his Poliwhirl and left without another word.

* * *

Ember worked out with her Pokémon, doing laps around the field before stretching out for their training. They were just about to start when someone called for their attention.

Paul made his way over to them, his trademark sneer in place.

"Where's your brother?" he asked.

"Hi Paul, how are you? I'm fine, thanks for asking," Ember said, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever," Paul scoffed. "I wanted to challenge him, but you'll do."

"Gee, I'm flattered," Ember said.

"Four on four," Paul said taking up a spot across the field.

"I only have three," Ember said.

Paul sneered and tossed his first Pokéball.

"Grotle, standby for battle," he called.

"Who wants?" Ember asked her Pokémon.

"The Charmeleon," Paul called. Ember and Charlie exchanged bewildered looks before shrugging. Charlie took to the field, rolled his shoulders a few times then bared his fangs.

"Withdraw and Razor Leaf," Paul ordered.

Grotle pulled his head into his shell like body, the bushes on his back glowed before releasing a series of leaves. Charlie shot a Flame Burst into the leaf cloud and the fire caught instantly. None of the leaves made it to him as he shot another Flame Burst forward then charged after it. His claws glowed silver as he slashed down at Grotle. The grass Pokémon retaliated with a Bite just as Charlie swiped down. He caught the attack and received a Flame Burst to his face for the trouble.

Grotle held on tight despite the pain and tried to throw Charlie. It didn't work as planned, Grotle being used to smaller opponents, and only managed to slide the Charmeleon over a little. He received another Flame Burst to the face before he let go. Grotle took a few steps back before slamming a foot into the ground. An Earth Power traveled toward Charlie, whose eyes began to gleam. Charlie pivoted away from the attack and thrusted his claws forward, sending several glowing rocks into Grotle. He followed up with a stronger Flame Burst and finished with an Ember.

Paul nodded and returned Grotle, switching Pokéballs instantly.

"Magby, standby for battle," he called.

Charlie yawned and walked back to Ember and nodded to Sahara as she took his place. Sahara blinked at her opponent once before sinking into the ground. She'd really mastered Dig, though it was natural for her species, she made it look effortless.

Magby shot off several purple tinged Smokescreens and waited for Sahara to resurface. When she finally did, it was beneath Magby with a powerful, ground-type infused slam. Sahara coughed as she inhaled the smoky air before slamming a Feint Attack into Magby. The fire-type was down for long as he leapt out of the cloud he'd created, inhaled deeply and charged back in.

He slammed his own Feint Attack into Sahara before she could get back underground and followed up with a Mega Punch. Sahara used Quick Attack to dodge and Gust to clear the air. Magby smirked and released a thin stream of fire that began to swirl around Sahara. She retaliated with another Feint Attack, landing the attack despite the fire following and spinning around her. She finished with a Bite that turned into a close range Signal Beam and knocked Magby out.

 _Poison,_ Sahara told Ember. She was returned to her 'ball and released beside Ember who treated her instantly.

"Marill, standby for battle," Paul tossed his last Pokéball. "Hurry up."

Ember glared at him and nodded to Star. She fed a Pecha Berry to Sahara before spraying her with a Super Potion. Star skipped onto the field and giggled at Paul's disgusted face.

"Destroy it," Paul said.

Marill's grin turned wicked as his tail glowed silver. He leapt into the air ready to slam into Star and was met with a barrage of attacks. Many Magical Leaf, a few Pounds, a Covet and several Metronomes later saw Marill knocked out and Star not having broken a sweat.

"Guess you are strong enough," Paul said.

Ember raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she checked on Sahara and fed her a few Oran berries.

"Nice trick with the poisonous Smokescreen," Ember said once she was satisfied. "How long can Magby hold his breath?"

"Nearly a minute now," Paul said. "It still needs work if your Trapinch survived it."

" _Can I bite him?"_ Sahara asked.

" _Not in public,"_ Star patted his teammate's side.

Paul nodded to Ember as he turned to walk off. He stopped after a few steps and glanced over his shoulder.

"Get more Pokémon, I want a better challenge next time," he said then left.

"Jerk," Ember muttered before grinning at her Pokémon.

"Good work everyone! Let's get you healed then we'll go back to training," she said.

 _Ember,_ Ash's voice spoke through their bond, _guess who I just battled._

 _Gary?_ Ember guessed.

 _Cheater,_ Ash's mental voice grumbled. _We wiped the floor with him. I kind of figured, he caught so many Pokémon and switches between them._

 _So he doesn't focus enough on just one,_ Ember nodded to herself. _We just battled Paul. He was tricky… and a huge jerk._

 _Keep to the original plan?_ Ash asked.

 _Yeah, see you at dinner,_ Ember said and their conversation clicked off. They could still detect each other, but their bond was to the point they could, in a sense, turn it on and off to a degree.

* * *

True to word, the twins met up at dinner, though Ash arrived later, dirtier, and hungrier, as did his Pokémon. None of his team spoke as they shoveled food down. By the time they finished they all looked ready to food coma.

"Long day?" Ember asked.

Ash nodded around a bite of food, but managed not to speak until he swallowed after the look Ember shot him.

"We battled a bunch of trainers and worked out moves for everyone. Charmander and Scorch worked on fire attacks together and their Embers are becoming more concentrated. They may be close to figuring out Flamethrower. We also tested more of Charmander's moves to see what needed work. He can manage Freeze-Dry so long as he has time to charge it, and Ice Shard seems as simple and natural to him as Ember. I figured he and Charlie can work on Dragon Pulse together. Abra worked on her moves, most are status moves so she would Teleport in and out of everyone's training and switch things up. Oh and we found out that Gaia learned Stone Edge in Mt. Moon after we… you know."

Ember nodded along as he went. Pikachu was the only one not mentioned, his starter had been working on Thunderbolt, Thunderpunch, and aura moves so nothing changed there. She waited a moment to make sure he was done before giving her own account.

"Charlie has made progress with Flamethrower, not quite the full power attack it could be, but getting there. We can see if those three want to work together on that later. Sahara started working on Earth Power after watching Paul's Grotle use it as well as Crunch. Star decided to learn Flamethrower too… it's kind of fun watching him. He's more independent with training. I mean he knows all of the moves a Cleffa can learn naturally so we worked out what he can learn through TMs and well…" Both twins looked at the little Cleffa releasing the occasional puff of fire onto his meal.

"Star," Ash called, "how do you know all of these moves already?"

" _Well I have been alive for seven hundred moon cycles,"_ Star said.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

 _Other species use Earth's cycle around the sun,_ Abra said.

" _Oh… right…"_ Star tapped a paw to his mouth. Ember pulled out her Pokédex to look it up.

"Let's see… the moon goes through fourteen full cycles a year… divided by seven hundred… fifty… you're fifty," Ember said. "How long does it take to evolve?"

" _Oh, I could've done that at any time, I just haven't found a happy enough moment to release that energy,"_ Star said. " _Though… I feel closer to it now, being with you, than I ever have before."_

Ember awed and scooped up the small Pokémon, hugging him close. Charlie joined in a few seconds later and Sahara pressed herself against Ember's leg.

After dinner, everyone settled back in the room where aura training would commence. They decided to do the group training tomorrow instead. Pikachu was having the most luck with creating an Aura Sphere, removing his electrical aura from the sphere was the hardest part. Charlie was close behind, he mainly lost focus before the sphere fully formed.

Scorch and Gaia were working on combining their main aura energy, grass/flying/fire and rock/ground respectively, to add more power to their attacks. At the same time, they worked on separating them to make certain attacks more pure.

Star was focusing on bring his aura to the surface, and judging by the light sparkles forming across his fur, he was getting close.

Ash was walking Abra and Charmander through the initial procedure, helping them feel their own aura before they started working alone.

Ember was meditating on her bunk, Sahara on her lap, focusing her own aura to the front of her mouth and nowhere else. Ember was focusing on the groups stalkers. Whoever they were, they had grown closer, sitting just outside of Cerulean. Ember had to focus hard as she tried to pick at the stalker's aura. After Mt. Moon, she knew there were three aura signatures, the void she saw, the bright light Ash saw, and the normal blue aura in the center. She felt the latter flare and push back on her, confirming whoever they were, they knew how to control aura. The dark void felt like it was calling her to it, while the blue aura pushed back some more. The light was nearly invisible to Ember, without Ash's help, and it felt indifferent to her presense.

 _Who are you?_ Ember felt sweat on her brow as she imposed her voice.

 _Soon, child,_ a soothing voice returned. Ember felt a whine come from the void before her aura sight disappeared.

"Ember? Ember!" Ash shouted and slapped his twin's face.

Ember yelped and shot up, a hand over her cheek. She tried to glare at Ash, but her vision blackened at the edges and everything spun. Thankfully, Charlie supported Ember from behind so she didn't collapse… or fall off the top bunk. Ash sat on his knees near the bunk's ladder, a look of concern on his face.

"You passed out," he said.

"I think I overdid it," Ember rubbed at her eyes. She smiled as Star leapt up, like only a Cleffa could, and used Heal Pulse on her.

" _I caught you before you fell off the bed,"_ Charlie said.

" _And I pressed you back,"_ Sahara added.

"Thanks guys," Ember said. "I think I should sleep… sorry Star."

" _No problem, we can bond tomorrow,"_ Star assured.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Ash asked

"Yeah… it's like when we first started learning… I just overdid it. No worries," Ember gave Ash a smile. He wasn't reassured by it, but he knew better than to push it. Ash climbed off the top bunk and settled on his own bed. He listened to Ember shift around for a bit until she finally settled and whispered goodnights to her Pokémon.

Scorch nudged Ash's leg and gave him a curious look.

" _I understand if you want to wait,"_ Scorch said.

Ash shook his head and smiled, placing a hand on Scorch's head.

"If you're ready, then so am I," Ash said. Scorch nuzzled his head into Ash's hand, closing his eyes as the process began.

He was in his own mind for less than a second; rolling fields, open skies, and contained fires melted away as he became a young human boy.

 _Scorch was different. Where most kids would run from rampaging Pokémon, he would run out to save those who couldn't get away. He threw his own body in the way of a charging Rhyhorn to protect an injured Rattata. His only thoughts were about saving the Rattata and hoping the Rhyhorn was okay. He braced for pain, but none came. Rhyhorn was calmed by no means beyond calming herself. The scene changed and Scorch felt anger coarse through him as he fought with another boy. The boy turned away from him, calling an insult over his shoulder as he left. Scorch saw red as he stomped his foot, then something flashed white. A Gyarados roared to life, as angry as Scorch felt. He recognized it right away, he knew it as a Magikarp. Scorch was scared, but his friend was hurting so he swallowed that fear and stepped forward with a smile, all his anger forgotten. Before his eyes he watched Gyarados go from thrashing rage to blissful peace. Forward again, he was standing before a man dressed in a strange blue outfit and a jackal Pokémon. He learned about aura, how his was so deeply entwined with his emotions that it could affect those around him. He used this for good, to keep the peace, to help others, now fully conscious of his gift. It came to aid one day as he meditated and heard the cries of distressed Pokémon. He charged off to help without second thought and, fueled by fury towards the attacker, defended the Pokémon in need._

 _Ash came into the world, the only egg of his mother this year. His sire wasn't around but he was told stories about the massive fire-dragon. He wanted to be like him, going so far as to master Sunny Day before any other move. It was the only fire move he could really learn, but that was going to stop him. By the time the next egg season passed he had a little sister to watch over. Her sire was part of their herd, but she looked to her brother with admiration as he tried to learn moves he shouldn't be able too. The herd began their migration three months after the eggs all hatched and found themselves attacked by a flock of Skarmory. Ash watched the scene described to him earlier unfold before him. He felt a sudden flare of aura from within that unlocked a hidden part of himself. Then things changed and he was in a forest. His herd was migrating in a different path this year. He watched over his herd with the other males, though most kept their distance. He was recognized as a strong ally for the herd, but most were afraid that he could harm them should he choose. They were attacked by fire and only Ash resisted it. He tried to draw the attacks to him as the herd took off, but the young ones weren't fully able to fly. They needed time. He bought it for them as did another trainer that jumped in to help. He'd seen many trainers, some that aimed to catch him, others that caught part of his herd, but none were right. This boy wasn't like the others. He was what Ash wanted. Brave, selfless, and after they battled, strong._

The flash of a bong completed filled the room. Ember grumbled from her bed, but Ash and Scorch didn't care as they grinned at each other. Pikachu patted his teammates with pride, while Gaia moved over to Abra and Charmander.

" _How are you two?"_ She asked.

 _Quite fine, thank you,_ Abra said.

" _They seem happy,"_ Charmander mumbled.

" _It's an experience,"_ Gaia said, " _one that makes you feel closer to someone than you ever thought possible. Not to mention everyone else bonded to that person."_

" _Trying to convince us?"_ Charmander gave a low growl.

" _Not at all,"_ Gaia shook her head and smiled at the two. " _Ash would never force anyone to bond with him and I would never push someone to do it. You're part of our team now. I just wanted us to be friends. Any questions, just ask."_

 _We shall. Thank you, Kind One,_ Abra said.

" _Do you have a nickname for everyone?"_ Gaia asked. Abra nodded and motioned to everyone.

 _Savior._ Ash.

 _Our Leader._ Pikachu.

 _Kind One._ Larvitar.

 _Protector._ Scorch.

 _Friend._ Charmander.

She motioned to the top bunk.

 _Quiet One, Their Leader, and Elder, were easy, their trainer, The Other… I do not yet know. Other is not a name to be kept on someone I'll be around a long time. She is odd, however._ Abra finished.

" _Why not use our names?"_ Gaia asked.

 _It's not the way of psychics. To use a true name has power and only those we trust and trust us will we use the name of. All here have my respect, but I do not wish to hold such power over them._ Abra explained. Charmander had settled closer to her side and was starting to nod off, though he kept a wary eye on Gaia.

 _Rest, Friend,_ Abra assured. _There are no ill thoughts here._

Gaia nodded to Abra and grabbed a blanket, tugging it over to the duo. Abra saw the intent and aided her in covering herself and Charmander.

" _Do you mind?"_ Gaia asked motioning to Abra's other side. Abra lifted the blanket some as an invite and Gaia settled beside Abra. The psychic Pokémon made sure both her teammates were tucked in, Charmander's tail kept out and rested on a fireproof blanket.

 _Goodnight, my team,_ Abra 'pathed to her teammates only. Everyone smiled as they settled in for the night.

 **AN/ Okay so I know last chapter I said gym battle and bill next, but I got side tracked with other battles... so next will at least be the gym battle. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After a long morning of training, the twins and their teams broke for lunch, planning to hit the gym after a quick rest. Charlie was making leaps and bounds with Thunder Punch, after Abra helped him understand how to form electricity for a non-electric-type. Pikachu helped them raise their charge and all three were nearly perfect with the move.

"So, Pikachu and Scorch are definite," Ash said, slurping down some noodles, "but I need one more if this is three on three." He looked his team over. Gaia was out due to her quad weakness to water, and she was fine with that. Abra and Charmander were the contenders. Abra with Thunder Punch and speed would be good, but Charmander with his surprise ability and determination to master Freeze-Dry would be an excellent surprise.

" _I want to fight,"_ Charmander said, standing from his food bowl.

"Alright," Ash grinned and patted his head. Charmander flinched at first, but eased into the touch.

"As for me…" Ember stared at her team. They stared back.

 _Can I go last?_ Sahara asked through their bond.

" _I'll go first," Star offered. "I do have Magical Leaf and no weakness to water."_

"That'll be best," Ember agreed. "Charlie, are you okay going second?" Charlie nodded.

After last night Charlie had been a _bit_ clingy to Ember. Currently, he had his back pressed to her leg as he ate. During training he'd been fine when Ember was in eye sight, but when she'd leave to help Sahara or Star, he became very distracted and often started to follow her. It was beginning to concern her.

"I need to make a call to Professor Oak," Ember said, sliding out of her seat. Charlie moved to stand as well. "Wait here, buddy, I won't be long."

Charlie looked ready to protest, but Ember pressed a kiss to his head and Sahara climbed onto his lap to hold him down. She wouldn't be that effective if Charlie really wanted to get up, but he got the message nonetheless.

Ember sat in the corner phone booth and dialed the Oak Lab's number. Professor Oak answered after a few rings.

"Ember! Great you hear from you," Professor Oak said.

"Hi, Professor," Ember nodded, "I was hoping to ask you a few things."

"Anything, my dear. Are you having trouble with one of your Pokémon? Or is it Ash? I've been excited to see that Charmander he caught," Professor Oak would've kept rambling if he did notice Ember's look. "Right… ahem, your question?"

"It's about Charlie, actually," Ember said. "I've noticed more and more each day he's been getting a clingier. I thought Charmeleon's were temperamental and liked to challenge their trainers, but… did I do something?"

Professor Oak sighed heavily.

"No, no, it's nothing you've done," he said. "I should've warned you about this, but Charlie is actually quite young for a starter Pokémon. Due to his size, he was weaned off his mother far earlier than most and brought from the nest sooner than normal. Charlie didn't have the time to grow with his siblings or create a solid bond with his mother. If I were to guess, I'd say he imprinted on you as a sort of surrogate mother. If it's too much of an issue, I'll understand."

"No!" Ember shot forward in an instant. "I… no," she sat back, blushing slightly, "that's just good to know. I think I can talk to him about it. We can probably work it easily. Thank you, Professor."

"Of course," Professor Oak nodded. "Now, about Ash's Charmander…"

"You may have a long wait on that, Professor. We're still working on making sure Charmander's comfortable with us," Ember said.

"I understand," Professor Oak nodded. "I suppose I'll have to be content with the notes your keeping for Ash."

"What?" Ember stared at him, confused.

"I've been meaning to ask, why are you two keeping notes for each other? I really can't see the benefit of it," Professor Oak asked.

"We… aren't?" Ember said. "Professor… have you… ever read any of our papers from school?"

"No, why?" he blinked, looking just as confused as Ember felt.

"You should find some… Ash and I don't write for each other… he's just more coherent on the page than me," Ember scratched the back of her head.

" _Is that Ember?"_ Blue's voice came from off camera. He pressed himself into the frame, much to his grandpa's displeasure.

"Ember!" Blue grinned. "Glad to see no twin act," he kept talking before Ember could think of something creepy to do. "I already told Gary, but an old friend of mine, and Red's, named Bill lives close to Cerulean, you should go visit him. Tell him your Red's siblings. He's awesome."

"Alright," Ember nodded. "We'll go after our gym battle. Send me the directions?"

"Sure thing," Blue pulled out his Pokédex and started pressing buttons. "Sensational Sisters, right," he said as he typed, "I remember them." His grin said everything he didn't. Professor Oak smacked the back of his head as he reclaimed the camera.

"You should get going," Professor Oak said, "and good luck with your battle."

"Thanks, Professor, Blue," Ember smiled and ended the call. Her Pokédex buzzed as she received an update from Blue.

 _Ash. Ready to go?_ Ember asked through their bond.

 _Coming,_ Ash responded.

* * *

The Cerulean City gym, they came to find out, was also an aquarium and water theater. Quite a few families were milling about inside the gym; a school was on a field trip being given a tour by an employee. The twins had to take a moment to marvel at the building and some of the more exotic Pokémon they had. Ember was interested in a Pokémon called Toxipex, from Alola, while Ash marveled at a Sharpedo passing overhead.

It took them a few minutes of wandering before they found a door that had the gym symbol over it. An attendant sat at a small desk beside the door, flipping through a book.

"Trainer cards?" the attendant held out her hand without looking at them. They passed over their Pokédexes. The girl blinked at the unexpected weight before shrugging and slotting each dex into her computer. After it beeped she returned the Pokédexes. "Go on in. You'll be after the current challenger."

The door was buzzed open before she returned to her book.

The current challenger turned out to be Ritchie, and he was just wrapping up. Leaf and Soledad sat in the stands cheering him on. Ritchie was using his Pikachu, Sparky, against Daisy's Goldeen; both looked tired, but one more shock from Sparky and Goldeen was out.

"Hey," Ember waved to Leaf.

"Hey, about time you guys showed up," Leaf crossed her arms and eyed them critically. "I've already won my badge and Ritchie's done."

"What about you, Soledad?" Ash asked.

"I want to be a coordinator, remember?" Soledad said.

"Really?" Lily came up to sit with them. "And what Pokémon do you have so far?"

"Just a Slowpoke right now," Soledad answered. Lily nodded and looked away, deep in thought.

"Alright! My turn to battle!" Misty announced as she took her side of the field. "Which of you is going first?" She stared at the twins, tapping a foot in her impatience.

Ember gestured for Ash to go.

"I went first last time," she said. Ash's grin nearly split his face as he charged out to take his spot.

The battlefield was mostly water with a few circular floating platforms for non-swimmers.

"This battle will between Gym Leader Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City and challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the ref called out. "This will be a three on three match, furthermore only the challenger will be allowed to substitute. Battle begin!"

"Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash called. He thrusted one hand forward, allowing Pikachu to getting a running start and leap onto a floating platform. Misty smirked.

"I figured you'd use your Pikachu first! Misty calls Chinchou!" Misty spun as she released her first Pokémon. A small blue Pokémon appeared on a platform with two antennas atop its head, each with a bright yellow light at the end.

"Doesn't matter if you expected it or not! We're still going to win!" Ash shouted. Pikachu sparked his cheeks in agreement. "Nasty Shock!"

Pikachu charged and released a Thundershock. It struck Chinchou head on and did nothing. Chinchou bounced a bit before sending a Water Gun at Pikachu.

"So electric attacks won't work," Ash said then nodded as Pikachu leapt to another platform.

 _Pikachu,_ Ash concentrated on their bond. _Get in close and use Aura Sphere. Don't let them see you build it._

 _Got it._ Pikachu responded before taking off in a Quick Attack.

"It's going to take more than that to beat us!" Misty called. "Chinchou, spinning Bubblebeam!"

Chinchou chirped and began to spin, a concentrated stream of bubbles shot from her mouth. Pikachu had to react fast in order to dodge most of the bubbles, a few clipped him, but he powered through. He formed what looked to be an Electroball on his tail. Misty just smirked and told Chinchou to take it. She didn't expect the yellow ball to suddenly turn blue just before Pikachu used his tail to slap it at Chinchou. The Aura Sphere slammed home and sent Chinchou flying out of the arena and into a wall.

"Chinchou is unable to battle!" the ref called.

Pikachu hopped back to Ash's side, panting some but otherwise fine.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect… whatever that was, but don't think you'll have an easy time of this!" Misty said as she pulled her next Pokéball out. "Misty calls Starmie!"

A large purple double star Pokémon took the field, a red core flashing at its center. Ash smirked. Starmie were far more common in Kanto and he knew several at Oak's Ranch.

"Scorch! I choose you!" Ash released his largest Pokémon. The Tropius let loose a roar that caused a few gasps.

"You should see his normal entrance," Ash heard Ember say to the others. He smirked as he watched Misty's face go from confident to terror to concerned.

"Starmie versus Tropius! Battle begin!" the ref called.

 _Sunny Day then spam Energy Ball,_ Ash told Scorch.

Scorch's leaf-wings glowed for a moment as a red ball formed off him and floated to the ceiling, acting as a substitute sun. He then began to charge up for a barrage of Energy Balls. Starmie wasn't waiting around, however, and began to harden their body and building up Light Screens. Scorch released his first Energy Ball and Starmie moved into a Rapid Spin, taking the hit but also sending it back at him. A pale green beam followed shortly after and struck Scorch in the leg, only as a mild annoyance.

"That should've done more damage," Misty realized. "Try Signal Beam again then Power Gem!"

"Get in the air!" Ash called. The second Signal Beam hit, doing as little damage as the first. The Power Gem charged next and narrowly missed as Scorch glided to the side last minute.

Ash hurriedly dug through his backpack while Scorch dodged and shot Energy Balls. Starmie was busy shooting at him with Power Gems and Psywaves. A Power Gem clipped his side and Scorch roared in pain. His eyes crossed as he lost focus and another Power Gem slammed into his chest, downing him.

Scorch crashed into a platform, sending water splashing high into the air.

"Catch!" Ash called as he found what he was looking for. Scorch craned his neck back, mouth hanging open and snatched the berry Ash threw out of the air. The next moment a black beam shot from his mouth and struck Starmie and their Light Screens. The Light Screens cracked under the dark-type energy and shattered.

With the sun still blazing above, though dimming every second, an Iapapa berry grew under Scorch's chin. He tossed his head back, the berry dissolved into him and another dark-type beam shot forward and struck Starmie. The water-type was sent flying and tumbled behind Misty. Starmie's core started blinking and Misty returned them with a sigh.

"Starmie is unable to battle!" the ref called.

" _I'm not much better,"_ Scorch said looking back at Ash.

"Return," Ash said and returned Scorch. He pressed a kiss to the 'ball and whispered his thanks. He felt Scorch's pleasure through their bond.

"I forfeit Scorch, he's in no condition to continue," Ash said. The ref acknowledged and called for both of them to send out their next Pokémon.

"You're a good trainer, Ash," Misty said, "but let's see how you do against my last Pokémon. Misty calls Quagsire!"

A dopey looking blue Pokémon landed on a platform.

"Charmander! I choose you!" Ash called.

Misty looked slightly offended.

"Quagsire versus Charmander! Battle begin!"

"Water Pulse," Misty sighed.

Charmander snarled as he took the hit and retaliated with a small Ember.

"Quagsire, hop in the water and get in close, finish him with Water Pulse," Misty said.

Quagsire followed orders and powered through the pool towards Charmander. Ash waited, keeping an eye on the moving water and shouted just before Quagsire surfaced.

"Behind you!" Ash called. Charmander whipped around, his mouth opening to reveal the icy energy he'd been building. Quagsire fired his Water Pulse and Charmander released his Freeze-Dry. The two attacks met with a deep creaking noise, like breaking ice, and a misty haze formed around the two Pokémon.

Ash instantly closed his eyes and activated his Aura Sight, ignoring Misty's yell of surprise. Charmander was at the edge of the platform and Quagsire had slipped back into the water. Quagsire swam back to the surface with another attack readied.

"Same direction!" Ash called, his eyes opening. The haze disappeared as Quagsire shot into the air and fired another Water Pulse at Charmander. The water move struck him on the side, including his tail, and everyone watched in amazement as the fire at the tip froze over like a crystal. Quagsire didn't make it back to the water before he was struck by a Freeze-Dry.

Quagsire went flying backwards, but managed to land back in the water. He surfaced for a quick breath. Charmander twisted and flicked his tail, the ice shattered off the flame and flew out to strike Quagsire in the face. Quagsire dove back under and stayed there for the time being.

"Ice Beam the pool!" Ash called.

"What kind of Charmander is that?" Misty asked.

"My kind," Ash smirked as Charmander shot the ice attack. He began to freeze the surface of the pool just before Quagsire resurfaced.

"Mud Shot!" Misty called. She finally caught on, but it was a bit too late. Charmander followed Quagsire with the Ice Beam, running the length of his body before hitting the water-type in the mouth. Quagsire landed hard on one of the platforms, spitting out the ice in his mouth and fired a Mud Shot. The attack hit Charmander and pushed to the other side of his platform. Charmander roared and shot off Embers before switching to Ice Shards. Quagsire could only take so much before he finally fainted.

Charmander let loose a roar as Abra released herself and began applauding him.

 _I am strong!_ Charmander thought to Abra. _Damien was wrong about me! I'll keep getting stronger! I won't stop! I won't!_

Charmander's body began to glow.

"Awesome! Charmander you're evolving!" Ash cheered.

The light faded and a Charmeleon stood in place. He roared again, freezing air coming from his mouth. Aside from his coloring, Charmeleon looked like his species, with just a few differences. His fangs, claws, and head spike turned to crystal blue and gleamed under the light and his tail had crystal ice shards spiking out of it.

"Way to go Charmeleon!" Ash cheered. Charmeleon nodded at him and hopped off the platform over to Ash. Ash went to scratch his head and found the scales releasing a slight mist of cold air that numbed his fingers the closer he got. He pushed aura in to his hand and was able to rub his Pokémon comfortably.

 _Good job,_ Abra praised.

"Well," Misty had walked over during all that, "I must say that was impressive. Your Charmeleon is something else."

"Thanks," Ash grinned, "I'm really proud of all my Pokémon."

"Here, the Cascade badge," Misty handed over the raindrop shaped badge and a CD, "and this is the TM for Scald. I didn't use it in our battle, but it's really useful. Basically it's a hot version of Water Gun. It's the permanent copy too, so use it as much as you want."

"Thank you, Misty," Ash grinned before spinning and holding the badge out.

"We won the Cascade Badge!" he cheered and his Pokémon joined in.

"Good job, Ash," Ember said clapping him on the shoulder. "Now beat it so I can battle."

"Can't I have my moment?" Ash griped. Ember stuck her tongue out as he left for the stands, grumbling good naturedly.

Violet took the opposite side of the field, tossing a Pokéball in the air.

"This will be a three on three battle between Cerulean City gym leader Violet Waterflower and challenger Ember Ketchum of Pallet Town," the ref announced. "Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to substitute. Battle begin!"

"Finneon! Take the stage!" Violet called, tossing her 'ball forward. A little blue and pink fish Pokémon splashed into the water, butterfly wing-like tails gently stirred the water. Ember tossed Star's 'ball and letting the baby Pokémon take the lead.

"Boost!" Ember called. Star proceeded to use Amnesia and Belly Drum. A tiny star flew off from him as he boosted himself.

"Rain Gun!" Violet called. Little storm clouds formed over the field and it started to rain. Finneon shot an enhanced Water Gun at Star who drifted lazily to the side. The Belly Drum wore him out, but it wasn't for long as the little star returned and his Wish came true. Energy restored, Star got a very evil glint to his eyes.

"Don't let her attack!" Violet called, "Attract!" Finneon twisted in the water, a glowing pink heart drifted off and hit Star. There was a moment where everyone watched the Cleffa in anticipation. Star blinked, confused, before using Stored Power. Finneon was blasted out of the water and returned before hitting the ground.

"Finneon is unable to battle!" the ref called.

"Is your Cleffa a boy?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ember looked just as confused as Star felt.

"There just so… feminine," Violet shrugged.

" _And?"_ Star asked, glancing back at Ember. She just shrugged and nodded as Violet released her second Pokémon.

A Tentacool splashed down and turned a glare on Star.

"Tentacool versus Cleffa! Battle begin!" the ref called.

"Poison Jab!" Violet called.

"Decrease!" Ember called.

Star started hopping around the platforms to avoid Tentacool. He stopped behind Tentacool and when the jellyfish turned around it was met with a doe eyed baby Pokémon wiggling in place. A slight blush formed over Tentacool's face as he began to wiggle with Star, holding still long enough for Star to kiss its head and hop away. His eyes hazed over as he continued his wiggling.

"Tentacool what's wrong… Sweet Kiss," Violet sighed. "Work through it, Tentacool! Poison Jab!" Tentacool seemed to make since of her words as one of his tentacles glowed purple. He lifted it up, staring at it before jabbing himself with it. Violet facepalmed.

Star laughed and hopped back over to Tentacool and proceeded to Tickle him. Tentacool began to laugh, ignoring Violet's calls for him to attack. Star finished the onslaught by forming a white box in front of himself and handing it to Tentacool. He hopped away as Tentacool opened it and the box exploded. The rain stopped.

"Tentacool! Toxic Spikes! Try to land one Poison Jab!" Violet called. Tentacool shook his head, his eyes clearing up as the confusion faded. He was badly hurt but he managed to produce spikes that landed across the platforms, some landed in the water and floated at at surface.

"Misty Terrain, follow with Magical Leaf!" Ember called.

A pink haze emitted from Star, overtaking the field and making all the Toxic Spikes effects null for the time being. The glowing leaves that he produced next didn't have far to go as Tentacool popped up in front of him. The leaves exploded on him but not before he managed to hit Star with a Poison Jab. Tentacool floated to the surface and didn't move again.

"Tentacool is unable to battle!" the ref called.

"Your Cleffa is strong," Violet said, "but why aren't you switching out?"

"I trust Star to handle it," Ember said.

 _And Charlie and I are really bad choices for this gym,_ Sahara said through their bond.

Ember smiled as she felt Charlie's agreement. Her smile grew when she locked eyes with Star, a confident smile on his face.

"Well this next one won't be so easy!" Violet said and tossed her final Pokéball.

An orange otter landed on a platform, twin tails lashing.

"Buizel versus Cleffa! Battle begin!" the ref called.

"Rain Dance then Iron Tail!" Violet called. It started to rain again.

"Magical Leaf and keep away," Ember called.

"Swift!" Violet called.

Buizel quit her attack run to release glowing stars from her mouth. The two homing attacks collided and exploded creating a cloud of smoke.

"Boost!" Ember said as she closed one eye to watch the battle.

"Don't let him! Growl!" Violet called out. "Razor Wind to clear the smoke!"

"Copycat!" Two gust of winds formed on either side of the field, whipping the smoke around. Buizel was growling and baring her teeth at Star who had a dazed expression on his face. The winds reached their peaks and both Pokémon released them together, letting them collide in the center. A miniature tornado formed, dragging water into it and sucking the two Pokémon off their platforms towards it. Star, being so light, flew right into it.

Buizel continued her Growl as she dug her claws into the platform. Star took a chance and started applauding.

" _Encore! Encore!"_ Star cheered as he continued to swirl in the vortex. He was starting to feel sick.

Buizel found herself unable to use any move besides Growl.

"Try Metronome!" Ember called.

Star did his best to wave his little arm nubs the right way, without vomiting. The attack finished and Star tucked into himself in a Withdraw. Annoyed, Star tried again as the winds died down. He grinned as a green ball of energy formed in front of him and he shot it at Buizel.

Buizel managed to activate Iron Tail just in time and took the brunt of the attack on her tails. She retaliated with a set of Swift stars. The attack hit after flowing in the wind for a few seconds. Star gritted his teeth and used Wish.

Another Metronome and Star became annoyed as he used Misty Terrain. It replenished his original, but still, that was annoying. As the winds died down, Star tried to aim for a platform to land on, but Buizel wouldn't have it. She shot forward in an Aqua Jet and struck Star out of the air.

"Use Splash!" Ember called, hoping her idea would work. Star, trusting his trainer, used the useless move as he hit the water and managed to skip himself across the water's surface. He skid to a halt on a platform and grinned at Ember.

"Star, focus on the electricity lessons Pikachu gave you!" Ember said. "Focus on that and use Metronome!"

Star gave it a shot, though Buizel made it very difficult. His Wish star returned and reinvigorated him as he tried to focus on the electricity lessons. Buizel took to swimming through the water, popping up at random to attack. She was far faster in water than out and would use Swift more often than not.

When Star finally stopped moving to use Metronome, feeling the beginnings of electrical currents forming under his skin, Buizel charged him. Iron Tails glowing she leapt from the water and twisted to strike just as Star finished his setup. Star's eyes twinkled.

"Buizel get back!" Violet tried, but it was too late. A corona of electricity surrounded Star before exploding off him. The Zap Cannon, at close range, had no chance to miss, especially as it was conducted through Buizel's tails and into her body.

Buizel yelled in pain before crashing onto the platform Star was on. She tried to stand, but was hit with a Pound to the back of the head, knocking her out.

"We did it!" Ember cheered. Star was tired and breathing hard, but he was just as thrilled. He turned to face his trainer and launched himself at her. Ember caught him and spun them around. She felt her aura flare with his and didn't realize the bond forming until it was too late. Next thing she remembered was a searing headache.

For Star, the bond was simple. It went as it always did, he was placed in Ember's shoes to witness key memories himself.

 _He was at Oak's Lab learning how to treat injuries on small Pokémon. He was playing in the field with his brother and a few other kids. They were playing hide-and-seek and he stood in plain sight, under the shadow of a tree, and no one could find him. He was learning about aura and shocked their teacher when he disappeared into the shadows. He watched his teacher leave, and promised, alongside his brother, that they'd make him proud. He was in Mt. Moon, meeting a small pink Pokémon asking for help. He thought it was innocent and young, but that all changed once the Cleffa joined his team. The not-so-baby Pokémon became his powerhouse. He felt joy, excitement, and love for his Pokémon as he watched it persevere in their gym battle, all the way to the end._

Ember was another matter. She'd never bonded with someone older than her. Ash was the oldest, and the two of them knew each other better than anything before then, but this… this was different.

Fifty years worth of memories slammed in her mind and moved far faster than normal. Some blurred together while others slowed to the point of feeling glacial, all of it left her in pain.

 _Countless ceremonies surrounding the Moonstone blurred passed. Dancing, singing, and evolutions took place in a stream of lights she thought she was having a fever dream. Cleffa's evolved before her eyes, but she remained the same. Her Lunar Majesty blessing all those who evolved. Years of training, playing, and growing without growing, passed in one continuous loop. Star gazing slowed to an infinite crawl as she watched the stars shimmer and move through the sky all night long, every night. Countless trainers passed, never knowing they were being watched. One or two may have spotted her, but she was too fast to be caught. Things slowed to focus on one trainer, he was lanky with dark hair and eyes that were almost red, an Ivysaur at his side. He stood out like no other, but he soon moved on. They all did. But not her… She focused in on the Aura Guardian that came through. She tried to be threatening, but softened at the sight of the small Cleffa. Her and her brother were just the people to reveal herself too. She needed to find help for her colony and here it was. Even better when she made the decision to go with the Aura Guardian. Her Lunar Majesty gave her blessings and she left with her new trainer. It was so worth it. The moment they bonded, the moment the two became closer, she felt ready. Ready to release the overflowing energy inside of her…_

The flash of light was brighter than normal and didn't fade immediately as the light of evolution took over. Star doubled in size, little wings growing from his back along with a curly tail. When the light faded he blinked to find himself on top of Ember, who appeared unconscious. Charlie and Sahara were on either side of Ember, watching with her in concern. Star heard Ash and the others coming over, so he did the only reasonable thing. He used the new move he'd just learned and smacked Ember across the face.

Charlie looked murderous, while Sahara was torn between shock and amusement, but that changed the moment Ember's eyes flew open.

"Woah," she said, taking in her surroundings. Her vision pulsated some from the migraine she was developing, but that meant nothing to the joy she felt for her newly evolved Pokémon.

"Ember! Are you okay?" Ash asked. He ran over to his twin and skidded to a stop on his knees. He eyed her quick before hugging her close. She felt him smirk before whispering in her ear.

"Karma. Should've let me have my moment," he said. Ember snorted and thumped him with the side of her fist.

"Is everything all right?" Violet asked as she made her way over.

"Yeah," Ember grinned up at everyone, "just got blown away by Star's evolution."

" _Heh, sorry,"_ Star grinned at his trainer before hugging her.

"Well…" Violet looked uncertain for a moment before she continued. "For your victory you have earned the Cascade Badge."

Ash helped Ember to her feet, Charlie supporting her side, and she accepted the raindrop badge.

"This is also the TM for Water Pulse, it's the permanent copy as well," Violet handed over the TM and Ember stashed it in her TM Case.

"I see why you wanted to hold off on using your other Pokémon," Violet eyed Charlie and Sahara with a small smile. "I would suggest diversifying a bit more for the future."

"I will, thank you," Ember said.

"Soledad, could I ask you to stay?" they heard Lily say. "I want to see a few things before you go."

"If you'll excuse us," Ember said, finding it difficult to keep her left eye open, "I think I need to lay down for a bit."

Ash and Charlie supported Ember on the way out. Star hung off her back, his paws glowing with pink energy as he used Heal Pulse on his trainer. Pikachu made it easier for Ash by walking with Sahara.

* * *

After a short nap, several Heal Pulses, and an aspirin from Nurse Joy, Ember was feeling well enough for them to head to Bill's house. They had to cross Nugget Bridge again, but sadly the trainers were the same and none wanted to battle the twins again.

They crossed through Route 24 into Route 25 where some new trainers were waiting for a challenge. The twins took the time to battle the ones they crossed paths with, using the Pokémon that didn't get a chance to battle at the gym. Abra was main participant as she volunteered for nearly every battle, each time she'd win and look down at herself in slight disappointment.

Ash and Ember also took the time to scan Charmeleon and Star.

" **Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon, and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon mercilessly attacks foes with its sharp claws. If fighting a strong foe, it turns aggressive. In this state it is able to raise the surrounding temperature to unbearably high levels.**

 **Upon evolving, Charmeleon has learned the moves: Dragon Rage, Scary Face, and Body Slam."**

" **Clefairy, the Fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cleffa. On nights of the full moon these Pokémon gather in large groups to dance. The surrounding area is enveloped in an abnormal magnetic field. Due to their cute appearances they are adored by all types of people.**

 **Upon evolving, Clefairy has learned the moves: Follow Me, Bestow, Defense Curl, Wake-Up Slap, Minimize, Cosmic Power, Lucky Chant, Body Slam, and Moonlight."**

"You just have to have the most moves, huh," Ember said, smiling at Star.

The path they took to Bill's followed alongside a river, one with many Magikarps splashing about. The trainers became scarce until they eventually stopped running into anyone at all. A few minutes after entering a spacious field they were confronted by a Jolteon.

The spiky yellow Pokémon growled a warning to them, electricity crackling through his fur. A radio hung around his neck and someone started to speak through it.

" _I'm afraid you are trespassing, please turn around now_ ," a male voice said.

"Sorry," Ember said, "we were looking for a man named Bill's house. Our friend Blue Oak sent us."

" _Blue Oak? Your names please,"_ the voice asked.

"Ash and Ember Ketchum," Ash said.

" _Red's siblings? Oh I've heard so much about you! I'm Bill. Please, follow Jolt, he'll bring you to the cottage,"_ Bill said.

Jolteon barked and showed them to Bill's cottage. Along the way they passed numerous Eeveelutions, ponds with Vaporeons, Espeons, Flareons, and Leafeons basking in the sun, a few Umbreons lurked in the shadows with even fewer Glaceons escaping the heat, and finally Sylveons looking after young Eevees. There were a few other Pokémon lingering about as well, mainly flying-types taking a rest and grass-types enjoying the sun as well. Needless to say the twins were in awe of all the Eevees and their evolutions.

"Hello!" a lanky man with messy brown hair waited for them outside his cottage. His clothes were wrinkled and a bit disheveled as if he'd just woken up, but Ember had to admit… he was kind of cute.

"Wow, look at you two, you look just like Red," Bill said, clapping a hand on each of their shoulders. "Thank you, Jolt." He tossed a treat to the Jolteon who bolted off, heading back the way they came.

"Come in, come in," Bill ushered them inside, "you must be hungry. Let me put something together." He led them through the cottage, small and a bit cluttered, but comfortable nonetheless. Several odd machines were settled against walls, some didn't seem to be on while one was making a low whirring noise. "Oh, Silvia, thank you."

A Sylveon came over, a tray being held up by her ribbon feelers. Three glasses of iced tea sat on it and she handed them out to the three humans.

"Professor Oak has told me some about you two, especially your unusual Pokémon. I was hoping to have a look at them," Bill said. "I mean, I may be the leading inventor in Pokémon transporting, I am also deeply interested in Pokémon evolution. Not just the spontaneous one that most Pokémon go through, but also the ones that happen over time. Like in Alola, there are Pokémon there that have changed to adjust to their environment. Yet the Pokémon you have seemed to have undergone some form of rapid evolution to adapt to a life or death situation. This just proves that there is so much we have yet to learn about the mysterious creatures we call Pokémon." Bill might have continue had his Sylveon not placed a ribbon against his lips. Bill colored some as he spun to look at the twins.

"My apologize, sometimes I get caught up and forget myself," he chuckled. "Let's have a snack."

Bill and Silvia worked together in making a few sandwiches for everyone. They refused the offer of help from the twins and had them and their Pokémon sit at the table. Bill continued to have a one-sided conversation as he went. Thankfully, years of being around Professor Oak had left the twins used to people doing this, and merely let him go on.

"Now, Ash," Bill sat down with a plate stacked with sandwiches, "I was hoping you'd let me take a look at your Pokémon and read any notes you have kept on them. Nothing invasive I assure you. Just simple measurements, perhaps a few samples if you'll permit me."

"Um, really it's up to them," Ash said. He looked at Charmeleon, who seemed a little uncomfortable at the moment. Scorch, through their bond, claimed to be fine with it.

"Well, while you ask, Ember," Bill focused in on her. Ember looked up after taking a huge bite of a berry sandwich, crumbs fell from her mouth and yogurt on her cheeks. "I was hoping you'd mind helping me with another matter. You see I've noticed what I believe to be a black Eevee wandering the premises. I've never gotten a good look, but it's the basic shape and same fluffy tail. I keep track of every Eevee born here, but that one was never recorded. Would you mind tracking it down for me?"

"Sure," Ember gulped down her food, blushing as Silvia used a napkin to clean her face.

"Excellent, here take this with you," he passed over an all red Pokéball. "This is a Cherish Ball, I use them for all of the Pokémon here. I'd appreciate it if you caught it with this."

"Sure thing," Ember smiled and took the 'ball. Ash looked a bit put out on missing the chance to explore, but he wanted to stay with his Pokémon. Abra was making good work of calming Charmeleon and Ash assured him he could say no at any moment.

Everyone went outside after finishing their snack. Ash let loose two sharp whistles and Scorch came soaring down, landing gently in front of them. Bill marveled over him, as did a few Eevees. Before Ember went off in the direction Bill indicated he gave her a small charm.

"This emits an odor every Pokémon around here knows to mean friendly, so none of my guards will attack you," Bill explained. "Oh and please don't stay out too late. I wouldn't want you to get lost."

"I'll be fine," Ember assured. She nodded to Ash before leaving with her Pokémon.

* * *

They ended up hiking through a forest that rested on the side of a mountain. There were no clear paths and the terrain was pretty loose, but they took their time.

Ember would constantly check the area with Aura Sight. There were quite a few Leafeon in the forest, several laying around a strange rock that emanated grass-type energy. A Jolteon was following Ember and her Pokémon at a distance, probably assuring they weren't up to anything.

Their stalkers were nearby as well, but at a midway point between Ash and Ember, so she didn't bother with them for now. Instead she focused on the dark-type aura up ahead. It was too small to belong to an Umbreon, but it was as pure as one.

They rounded a large tree where they found a regular Eevee, sitting on a root and looking adorable.

"Hi there," Ember said, keeping her voice gentle. "Are you lost?"

"Eevee, Eevee Eevee," the Eevee said.

Ember blinked and rubbed her ears.

"Um… guys…" she glanced at her Pokémon, who were just as bewildered as her.

" _No you heard that right,"_ Charlie said.

" _She literally just said Eevee,"_ Star said.

"Eevee?" Eevee cocked her head to the side and blinked in confusion.

"Um… I can understand Pokémon," Ember explained. "Why aren't you actually talking?"

" _You can?"_ the Eevee asked in a voice that was definitely not Eevee. In a puff of smoke, Eevee disappeared and was replaced by a black fox Pokémon with red tufts of hair on her head and paws.

"Yeah," Ember said, pushing her surprise to the side as she sat down. She motioned for Charlie and Star to do the same, Sahara already close to the ground. "My name's Ember. This is Charlie, Sahara, and Star. We were actually asked to find you by the owner of this area."

The Pokémon's ears flattened and her tail drooped.

" _Am I in trouble?"_ she asked.

"Not at all," Ember assured. "He actually thought you were an Eevee and wanted to make sure you were okay." She pulled out her Pokédex as she talked.

"Do you mind if I scan you with this?" Ember asked. "It won't hurt, I promise." The Pokémon nodded, a bit hesitant, but curious all the same.

" **Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger they transform into Pokémon and people. Their illusions can be so strong that they can acquire the attributes of what they are disguised as, such as flying or breathing under water."**

"Wow," Ember grinned, "that's so cool." Zorua had made her way over during that time to examine the Pokédex. She sniffed it curiously and admired the image of a Zorua on the screen.

" _That's what I am?"_ Zorua asked.

"You didn't know?" Ember blinked in surprise.

Zorua shook her head.

" _I hatched here about… three weeks ago,"_ she explained, " _I tried to approach the… um… Eevees, but the parents thought I was wild and dangerous. I disguised myself to eat, but one wrong move and my disguise would disappear. I was just hungry…"_

"It's okay," Ember assured, running a hand through Zorua's fur. Zorua tensed for a second before relaxing into the touch. Charlie, meanwhile, dug through Ember's bag until he found a can of Pokémon food and a bottle of Moomoo milk.

" _Here, this will help,"_ he said handing it to Ember.

The group watched Zorua scarf down the food and lap up every drop of milk before doing anything else.

"Hey, Zorua, would you like to come with us?" Ember offered. "We're on a journey to be the strongest ever, but to also build a close family. How about it?"

" _Will there be food?"_ Zorua asked.

"Of course," Ember assured. Zorua let loose a large yawn before nodding her head and climbed into Ember's arms. "I'm going to catch you in this 'ball, okay. I'll let you out right after."

Zorua nodded sleepily as Ember tapped the Cherish Ball against her head. Zorua was absorbed into it and it clicked instantly. Ember released the little Pokémon immediately and let her curl into her arms to sleep.

" **This Zorua is female and has the ability Illusion, which allows it to disguise itself as other Pokémon or people. She knows the moves: Scratch, Leer, Pursuit, and Extrasensory."**

Ember put her Pokédex away and nodded to her other Pokémon as they followed her back to Bill's cottage. She ended up calling for the Jolteon to come out and help them back.

After a brief musing of how Zorua's egg came to be here, Bill agreed that Ember should be the one to keep her. After a nice dinner, delivered in from a popular Cerulean City restaurant, the twins spent the night.

The next morning, Bill saw them off.

"I'm sorry I can't offer either of you an Eevee," he said. "Right now they're too young to leave their mothers, and there aren't any eggs to hand out at the moment."

"That's alright," Ash assured.

"But thanks for the consideration," Ember added.

"Of course!" Bill said. "Red's Espeon was one of my Eevee and look how far he's gone now. Next batch I'll keep the two of you in mind. Good luck in Vermillion's gym."

Bill had told them the night before about Lt. Surge being cut loose by the League for a short time. He was giving out tickets to a luxury cruise on the St. Anne, and only the strongest… or richest of trainers would be allowed on. That was their next destination once they beat Lt. Surge.

They bid him farewell and started down a path, he'd indicated to them, as a faster path back to Cerulean City. Zorua had taken position on Ember's left shoulder while Star hung off her right, floating along with the power stored in her small wings.

They were just out of Bill's property line when both twins tensed up. Their Pokémon were concerned as the trainers slipped into a battle stance, auras flaring.

An Aura Sphere came flying towards them, far larger and faster than what they could do. Thinking fast, the twins grabbed each other's hands and thrusted their free hands outwards to form a Protect shield.

The Aura Sphere ground against it, pressing hard before finally dissipating. Ash and Ember were sweating hard as their shield broke, but they stayed on guard. They felt the strong aura coming towards them.

A Lucario appeared before them then, a cocky grin on its face.

 _Hello Ash, Ember, been awhile._

* * *

 **AN: Cliff hanger… sort of… As promised, gym battles and Bill. Ember finally gets a fourth Pokémon and the twins continue with their winning streak. I have minor plans for the side characters that will pop up from time to time. Now off to Vermillion and my personal favorite Lt. Surge! Prepare for a lot of swearing… he's a soldier… it comes with the territory.**

 **Update: Sorry if it was unclear, Ash's Charmeleon is a Fire/Ice type. This will be delved into further as the story progresses.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Lucario!" the twins cried and ran to their old mentor. The Aura Pokémon grinned as he hugged the kids, careful of his chest spike. Ember was the first to pull away as she smacked Lucarion on the chest and glared at him.

" _You're_ our stalker!" she accused. Lucario tried to look sheepish, but his amusement shone through. Ash stepped back to join Ember's glaring, but his was ruined by the smile he was fighting.

 _I apologize, but Riley asked me too until I felt you were both ready,_ Lucario explained.

"Ready for what?" Ash asked. His glare forgotten as he stared at Lucario with wonder.

Their Pokémon gathered around them, slightly confused, but those that had bonded vaguely knew Lucario. Zorua had no clue what was happening, but followed Ember's example and tried to glare down Lucario as well… she was far too cute to be effective.

"Wait," Ember closed her eyes. She saw Lucario's aura as she knew it, but the other one she'd been seeing was further off. "Who's with you?"

She opened her eyes to see Lucario's smirk before watching him speed away from them. He returned at a much more sedated pace, two bundles of cloth cradled in his arms.

 _Which of these call to you?_ Lucario asked. The twins glanced at each other before closing their eyes. Instantly they were each pulled to one of the bundles.

Ash reached for the one on the right, its aura beckoned him forward like a glowing beacon. He pulled it to him, a warmth pulsating through his body as his aura melded with the one in his arms. He felt happiness wash over him and knew all was right at that moment.

Ember reached for the left one, its aura sucked her in like a black hole, reaching for her as much as she reached for it. Pressed against her chest, she felt an otherworldly chill, an uncertainty within it. A jolt of joy passed through her then as auras mixed.

When the twins opened their eyes, their hands moved reflexively to undo the cloth and look at the identical blue eggs in their arms. They stood in stunned silence as they realized what this meant.

Riley had explained to them once what it meant to be entrusted with Riolu eggs. Such honors were only given to those that had earned the trust of the species. Most Aura Guardians received one at some point. It was the best way for them to continue their training by taking on a pupil of their own. For the twins to receive these eggs now meant Riley and Lucario thought highly of them.

 _These two were bred special,_ Lucario explained. _The Lucario Kingdom in Sinnoh has been working on unlocking auras before the children hatch. All done safely, I assure you. These two were the first success, but the moment it happened, the egg keeper received a vision from these two. She said they eggs showed her two kids on a journey. The description fit you two so I volunteered to bring them to you._

"Lucario…" Ember whispered.

 _Of course, Riley gave me a few guidelines as well,_ Lucario smirked. _He wanted to ensure you two were progressing in your training and showed skill with your Pokémon. I have seen both displayed, and although there was the incident of the accidental bond…_ he shot a look to Ember and Star, both looked sheepish. _I feel you two are ready for this responsibility._

"Thank you," Ash whispered, as he took in everything that was happening.

"But…" Ember chewed her lip as she stared at her egg.

"Yeah…" Ash agreed with her unspoken concern.

Zorua didn't understand the situation, but found great fascination in the egg. She leaned as far forward as she could from Ember's shoulder to sniff the egg.

" _So I'm going to have a little brother or sister, Momma?"_ Zorua asked.

Ember sputtered. Her eyes bugged out as she tried to turn her head to stare at Zorua. Ash's snickering didn't help and even Lucario looked amused as she tried to find her ability to speak again.

"Momma?" Ember finally croaked out. Star began to chuckle as he floated off Ember's other shoulder. He bounced in front of her and jump/floated to give the egg a gentle pat.

" _That's right, Zorua,"_ Star assured, _"and Mom Ember is going to need all of our help."_

"Mom…" Ember squeaked.

" _Alright!"_ Zorua bounced a little before almost losing her balance. She managed to catch herself and scooted further up again to perch on Ember's shoulder. She gave Ember's ear a quick lick. " _I'll help, Momma. I'll be the best big sister ever!"_

Ember could only blush and smile down at her egg. Charlie patted her on the back and gave a reassuring nod. Sahara just pressed herself against Ember's leg.

Ash looked at Pikachu on his shoulder, then to his other Pokémon.

" _I don't know about them,"_ Pikachu said, " _but I'm not calling you Dad."_

Ash smiled in relief at his starter.

" _I don't know… I kind of like it,"_ Gaia said. She tapped her paw against her chin as she stared up at Ash. He stared at her in bewilderment before she finally nodded. " _Dad it is."_

 _Savior Dad… has a ring to it,_ Abra said and smirked as Ash began to sputter. Charmeleon began to snicker by Abra's side.

Scorch had landed near them by this point and agreed with the sentiment.

" _He's definitely Dad,"_ Scorch said.

" _I believe all of your Pokémon have spoken_ ," Lucario said, hiding a smile behind his paw.

"We blame you," Ember sighed and sent a half-hearted glare at Lucario.

" _Regardless, you'll also need to find another fighting-type. It helps them grow to spar with their own type. Anyways,"_ Lucario waved his paw at her when she tried to talk, " _the other matter of business. I've decided to stay with you two for a while."_

"What, really?" Ash asked. "What about Riley?"

" _I informed him of my intent. He plans to break in the recent Meinfoo we've added to our team, so he was all for me ensuring you two were keeping up to snuff._ " Lucario gained an evil glint to his eyes. The twins took a step back, recognizing the look.

" _Besides, I noticed you two have grown a little lax in your training,"_ the twins gulped, " _you've missed seven mornings worth of training. I plan to have you make up those days."_ Lucario's grin sent chills down their spines.

A few Pokémon snickered at their trainers' expense until Lucario turned his grin on them.

" _Oh, this will include you as well,"_ he said.

It was a funny sight, seeing Pokémon hide behind their trainers, especially the larger Pokémon, when all there was was a blue bipedal jackal with an icy smile.

* * *

After a little coaxing, the twins managed to get back to Cerulean before nightfall, and before Lucario could truly start them on his training regime. They made a quick stop in the Pokémart to stock up on their supplies, and trade in the nuggets they both won. The amount they got stunned them, even more so when Lucario passed a third nugget over, smirking at the bewildered looks of the twins. They split the money of the third one and bought a few extra treats for themselves and their Pokémon.

They handed their Pokémon over to Nurse Joy, once they arrived at the center, then turned to Lucario. Nurse Joy gave a quizzical look at Lucario, but didn't ask as she took the Pokéballs to the back.

The twins quickly discussed travel plans with Lucario, planning to leave early tomorrow morning and head for Route 5 to Saffron City then down to Vermillion City. Until then… a few phone calls needed to be made.

First was Mom.

"Ash! Ember! Oh look at you too!" Delia gushed. "I think you gotten taller! Ember if your _lady time_ comes along just call and I can walk you through it."

"Mom," Ember blushed and held her face in her hands. Ash was torn between snickering and gagging.

"There is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about," Delia lectured, "and Ash you better be fully supportive of your sister when the times comes."

"Yes, ma'am," Ash grinned.

"Now, are you two eating enough? Are you remembering to wash behind your ears?" she leaned closer to the camera. "Are you remembering to change your underwear?"

"Mom!" both of them groaned in embarrassment.

Delia giggled at her kids' expense.

"Was that Kangaskhan?" Ember asked deciding to change the subject. The Parent Pokémon strolled past the camera, carrying a load of laundry.

"Oh, since all of you have gone out, I offered a few more of my Pokémon to come live in the house with me," Delia explained. As if to prove her point, her Mismagius popped up and waved at them.

"Did Red leave?" Ash asked. He smiled and waved back at Mismagius. From the corner of his eye he noticed Ember tense some.

"He left yesterday with Blue," Delia said with a giggle, "I bet they're just happy to see each other after their year apart. You should've seen them this last week. I'm pretty sure Blue slept here more than his own house. Ember are you alright?" Delia's smile fell as she scrutinized her daughter. "You look awfully pale."

"Fine," Ember grinned. "Just tired is all."

Delia pursed her lips, but didn't push it.

"I won't keep you two then," Delia said, "off to bed now you two."

They exchanged goodbyes before hanging up. Ash eyed Ember as she kept her gaze set on the video phone and dialed Professor Oak's lab.

"Hey, Professor," Ember greeted.

"Ah, my favorite twins," Professor Oak smiled at them, "how are things? Ember I saw you caught a Zorua! Very rare in Kanto."

"Yeah, she only hatched about three weeks ago. Bill wasn't sure how she got on his property, but I'm not complaining," Ember smiled fondly, her hand reaching up before she remembered Zorua was being checked over.

"If that's the case, you should hold off on training her too intensely. The Zorua line grow quickly in the beginning so perhaps a month or two," Professor Oak instructed.

"Yes sir," Ember nodded.

"Also, sir," Ash brought the attention to him, "Ember and I recently received eggs and were wondering if there was anything you could tell us."

"Ah, I was wondering if Bill would give you a couple of Eevee eggs," Professor Oak smiled fondly. "Ask Nurse Joy, she should be able to provide you with incubators, if Bill didn't have any. Make sure they get plenty of sunlight and stay warm. Polish them often, it'll help build a bond before they hatch. Speaking of, make sure you call me once they hatch, I'll increase your carry limit if needed. Temporary, of course."

The twins had huge grins on their faces for a split second. It was rare for carry limits to be increased before placing in a league, even then it took special permission. Despite the offer being temporary, they were still excited for the prospect.

"Was there anything else?" Professor Oak asked. "I believe my pizza is here."

"No… that's all. Thank you, Professor," the twins said together.

"Wait," Ember tried to look around the Professor through the camera. "What Pokémon is that?"

Professor Oak glanced behind him before having a spastic moment to cover the camera.

"Oh just a wild Skiploom… have to go now. Farewell." The screen went dark.

"I… don't think that was a Skiploom," Ember said. Ash shrugged.

* * *

 **Pallet Town:**

"A little warning would be nice," Professor Oak sighed before smiling at his old friend.

 _Apologies. I arrived five seconds to early._ A Celebi floated over his desk, a pizza box behind her. _I picked this up before coming. I wanted to see how things were progressing with the chosen. Judging by it, they are doing well._

Professor Oak grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Speaking of," Professor Oak chewed thoughtfully before speaking again. "I've been meaning to ask… my memory of that day has grown fuzzy."

 _Things have… progressed differently. Only time will tell if it's positive or not._

"Well… you'd know," Professor Oak smiled as he and the legendary caught up.

* * *

 **Cerulean City:**

"Should we have told Professor Oak that we didn't get Eevee eggs?"

"His fault for assuming," Ember said pulling out her Pokédex.

"Wanna grab dinner?" Ash asked, moving to stand up.

"Actually… I was hoping to make one more call," Ember said.

Ash furrowed his brow as he settled back on the telephone's bench. He watched Ember type in a number he'd never seen before. She read it off her Pokédex, her finger hesitating over the call button. Ash pressed it for her and waited. The call was answered, but no video.

"Viridian City gym, how may I direct your call?" A woman answered. Realization dawned on Ash, followed by uncertainty.

"Giovanni, please," Ember said.

"The gym leader is very busy, is this a scheduled call?" the woman asked.

"Can you let him know it's Ash and Ember Ketchum? He's know us," Ember said.

"Please hold." Classical music started to play.

"He might not answer," Ash said. He glanced at Ember to see her chewing her lip. "Be prepared for that." His voice was gentle as he placed a hand on Ember's shoulder.

The screen flickered as the music clicked off and Giovanni appeared.

"I must say, I didn't expect you to call," he said.

 _I didn't expect you to answer,_ Ash thought bitterly.

"I… we wanted to let you know how we were doing," Ember said, deciding to ignore Ash.

"Very well," Giovanni sat back, his iconic Persian slunk to his side. He rested a hand on the large feline's head.

"Well, yesterday we won our second badge. Gaia… er, Larvitar is close to evolving. Her scales have grown significantly darker so any day now. Same with Trapinch, but I think she has just a little longer than Larvitar. We're heading for Vermillion for our next badge. We heard Lt. Surge is handing out tickets for the S.S. Anne so we want to win those. There's supposed to be a huge tournament and one of us plans to win it." Ember got progressively more animated. Ash gained a small smile for his sister. "Our first two gym battles were amazing. We both basically used Brock's Onix's size against him. Oh, Charlie – that's my Charmeleon– he evolved in the Viridian Forest. Ash's Pikachu has grown so powerful too. Ash caught a Tropius in the forest and I caught a Cleffa in Mt. Moon… we got caught up with Team Rocket while we were there, but we're fine. Cleffa evolved after our gym battle, he swept Violet's Pokémon. Ash also caught a Charmander, he evolved after the gym battle as well, and an Abra. Oh and I have a Zorua now, she still young, but she's going to be amazing. How've you been? How's Silver?"

Ash caught the tension in Giovanni at the mention of Team Rocket, it almost mirrored his own at the mention. When Ember finally stopped talking, Giovanni had a bemused look on his face.

"Everything is fine here," he said. "Silver is progressing well for his age. I think he'll be an adequate trainer."

"He'll be awesome," Ember assured.

"As for the S.S. Anne," Giovanni looked pensive for a brief moment, "you two are set on this decision?"

"Of course!" Ash said a little louder than necessary.

Giovanni raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment further. He typed something into his computer before turning his attention to the twins.

"Good luck then," he said. "Call me once your Pokémon have evolved."

"We will," Ember smiled a little wider. "Bye… Dad." She hung up before he could respond and grinned at Ash.

"See, he answered," she said.

"Yeah…" Ash muttered, standing up.

 _Ash and Ember Ketchum to the front desk please, your Pokémon are ready._

* * *

 **Viridian City:**

Giovanni sat back in his chair as he ran a hand through Persian's fur. He considered what Ember had told him… quite a bit if he was honest. Proton had failed to mention any children during the mission. He'll have to revisit that issue later.

His cell phone began to ring.

"Archer," Giovanni answered, "there's going to be a change of plans regarding the S.S. Anne."

* * *

 **Route 5:**

The next morning didn't go as the twins expected. It started with a rude awakening at 5:00am by Lucario. After several gripes and a second splash of icy water and everyone was up, dressed and ready to go in record time. It was followed by a two mile run that left everyone winded. If someone started to lag behind, Lucario was there to… "encourage" them, the only exception was Zorua who remained asleep in Lucario's arms.

After the run, Lucario drilled everyone through a series of exercises. It was easy, at first… until he made sure Scorch couldn't use his wings and added weights to the Pokémon having too easy of a time. The two Charmeleon were given the weights, and both met each other's eyes before pushing themselves harder. Charmeleon's evolution sparked a bit of a rivalry between the two. Star was quickly getting to use to his new form, only for Lucario to come around and settle weights on his back. Star groaned as he was unable to use the moonlight energy he stored in his wings to lighten himself.

They finally stopped at 7:00am when Zorua woke up.

" _Momma, I'm hungry,"_ Zorua called with a yawn. She busied herself with stretching and gave Lucario a sleepy grin when she realized where she was.

 _Break!_ Lucario called. Everyone collapsed on the spot with a groan.

" _No, the word is breakfast,"_ Zorua said. She patted a paw against Lucario's chest. _"That's okay. Momma is teaching me lots of words too."_

"That's right, Zorua," Ember said, pushing herself to her feet. She helped Ash remove the weights from their teammates before moving to pick up Zorua. "Uncle Lucario just forgot the full word." She nuzzled her youngest Pokémon. "Want to help me make breakfast?"

" _Yeah!"_ Zorua's tail began to wag as Ember sat her down and watched her pull food from her backpack. Ember pulled out four new food bowls, three of them had her Pokémon's names written on them.

" _Where's my name?"_ Zorua asked, sniffing the blank black bowl.

"I wanted to nickname you first," Ember said. She opened four cans of Pokémon food before pouring each into a bowl. She glanced up to see Ash doing the same with similar bowls. Charlie and Charmeleon shook claws before heading to their respective trainers and settling in for food. It was Gaia, however, that caught everyone's attention.

Gaia was moving far slower than everyone else, even during the morning run Lucario had gone noticeably easier on her. Instead of heading to Ash for her food, she leant forward and scooped her claws through the ground to munch on rocks. Sahara watched her for a minute before using Dig. She was underground for a few minutes before surfacing with a bunch of rocks in her mouth. She dropped the rocks in front of Gaia, tapped her on the arm with her head, then headed over to Ember. Gaia made an appreciative noise before munching on the rocks.

"This was a one-time thing… right?" Ash asked. He chewed slowly on a sandwich as he tried to keep his eyes open.

 _No._ Lucario grinned as he bit into a berry. He was met with general groans. _Don't worry, it'll only be in the mornings. After it'll be up to you two to do your normal training._

"Okay, but ground rules," Ember said. At Lucario's questioning look, she held up a hand to stop him from talking. "No more waking up at five, six is fine, but most of us are young and need our sleep."

"If you're going to do this, can we at least add aura training into it?" Ash asked. "Everyone would benefit more from it."

"Also, leave Zinnia out of it," Ember said.

 _Zinnia?_ Lucario asked.

"Do you like that name?" Ember asked Zorua. Zorua yipped and began to bounce around before pouncing on Ember to lick her face.

"Alright, alright," Ember giggled. Charlie, Sahara, and Star moved closer to join the odd celebration.

After breakfast, they did a light training session to loosen everyone up before setting out. Route 5 wasn't large, just a couple of days to make it to the Saffron City border. During their time on the road, Lucario kept to the terms of the twins' conditions and didn't wake them until six. They started with stretches followed by shorter runs than the first day and ending with intensive aura training.

Lucario drilled everyone in the basics first, ensuring the twins did their job right before assisting everyone with control. By the end of the first morning everyone had a better grip of forming Aura Spheres, including the twins, who received a long lecture on why they were doing it wrong.

The rest of their time was spent traveling and working on mastering their current moves along with learning new ones. The evening became a time for a different type of training.

" _You have to feel the fire within you,"_ Pikachu coached Ember. " _It relates to everything you're passionate about, that angers you, that makes you feel. Feel that warmth inside of you, let it build."_ His paw caught fire as he watched Ember closely. She exhaled slowly and a light glow formed over her own fist.

Across from them sat Ash and Charlie.

" _Electricity is energy, not just in us but around us. It's everywhere even if you can't see it, so call it to you. You can't control it, but you can direct it. Direct it into your paw… er hand…"_ Charlie let his fist crackle with lightning. A small corona of power began to focus on Ash's hand.

Both twins had been working with the others' starter to learn the move taught to the Pokémon by their own starter… if you think that's confusing you should've heard Ember explain it to Ash. They both managed to make progress, building the right aura over their hands, the next step was to increase it to the full fledge type.

Both starters were found it easy to teach moves that weren't their type as it wasn't instinctual for them. The other Pokémon would sit in from time to time for pointers before moving on to their own training.

In all actuality they were about an hour away from Saffron, but decided to stay one more night outside before taking the day tomorrow to explore the city. All of them were excited and apprehensive as no one but Lucario has ever been to a city as large as Saffron City.

"Hey! You little kids!" a cracking voice shouted. A boy, maybe a year or two older than the twins, balanced on a rock to look taller and pointed a finger at them. He was wearing a white karate gi with a black belt wrapped around his waist and a yellow headband over his forehead. He had a cocky look to him that made Ember want to punch him.

The twins lost their concentration as they focused on the boy.

"I challenge you to a battle of fighting-type Pokémon!" the boy announced.

"We don't have any," Ash said.

"Then what is that Lucario right there?" the boy pointed at the meditating aura Pokémon. Ember glanced behind her before giving the boy a confused look.

"That's not a Lucario," she said.

"It's… not?" the boy became uncertain.

Ember shook her head.

"Then what is it?" the boy asked.

"He's a Golduck," Ember said before lowering her voice. "He's very sensitive about his appearance, so be nice please."

"I… that's…" the boy's face colored when he realized he was being messed with. "There is no honor in lying!"

"Then I have no honor," Ember shrugged. She stood up, patting the grass off her pants and moved toward the boy.

 _He's upset,_ Ash told her. _There's no malice, but he's really cocky._

Ember smirked as she began to eye the boy critically.

 _That's making him uncomfortable._ She could hear the snicker in Ash's mental voice.

"If… if you have no fighting-types then you are not worth my time!" the boy shouted, forcing down a stutter. Ember snorted.

"That's fine," she said, turning away, "we have no time for second rate yellow belts anyways."

More was probably going to be said when Ash suddenly yelled. Ember turned to him before doubling over in laughter.

Ash had been bowled over by a wild Mankey. It was currently wearing Ash's hat and dancing around. Charlie and Pikachu joined Ember's laughter.

"A Mankey!" the boy shouted. "I shall catch it!" He threw an empty Pokéball at the Pig Monkey Pokémon… it was thrown back at him with a flick of Mankey's tail. Mankey snorted at the boy before going back to dancing on Ash, adjusting his hat to stay on better. Ember laughed harder.

"Mankey," Ash groaned, "please stop."

" _I've got a new hat! I've got a new hat!"_ Mankey sang. Another Pokéball went sailing through the air and Mankey slashed it to the ground. All joy left Mankey as he turned a furious glare at the boy. The boy seemed oblivious as he primed another 'ball to throw. Ember was in tears.

Mankey lunged forward, using Ash as a springboard and rammed into the boy, knocking him off his rock. Mankey's fist began to glow white as he swung his arm back. Before he could make contact, however, Mankey was thrown backwards with blinding speed. He went tumbling across the ground, stunning him but not doing much damage. Lucario stood over the karate boy, straightening after his toss, and gave the boy a critical look.

Ash crawled over to Mankey to ensure he was alright. Ember was gasping for breath.

 _You have much to learn about the basics of battle,_ Lucario said. He bent forward and took the black belt from the boy before padding back to his meditation spot. He stopped beside Mankey and gave a small bow.

 _Apologizes, but attacking a human is never wise,_ Lucario said. _While physically weaker they are capable of much and harming one can result in many coming after you. I believe my pupil is concerned for you._

Mankey blinked at the Aura Pokémon before turning to Ash. Ash grinned and held out a hand.

"Can I have my hat back?" Ash asked. "It means a lot to me. If you want, I can find you one in the city we're going to."

Mankey took the hat off and stared at it before handing it over. He felt inexplicably calm, his mind fully clear for the first time ever, and he knew the boy was doing it. As Ash took it, Mankey leapt backwards and moved into a fighting stance.

"You want to battle?" Ash asked. He ignored the boy's shouting behind them.

" _Show me your strength!"_ Mankey shouted. Ash's grin looked like it hurt as he called Pikachu forward.

Mankey started it off by leaping forward with a glowing hand. His Karate Chop hit the ground where Pikachu had been. The little mouse had sped away in an instant before charging back with sparking cheeks before turning last minute to slam an Iron Tail into Mankey's back. Mankey released a grunt before swinging around to smack Pikachu aside. He missed again as Pikachu sped away.

Annoyed, Mankey gained a faint black aura around his body and charged after Pikachu. Pikachu tried to fake right, but Mankey's body changed course immediately to follow Pikachu before slamming into him with dark-type energy. Pikachu cried out in surprise more so than pain and regained his footing. Mankey tried to capitalize on it, his claws glowing for Fury Swipes before he froze, unable to move a muscle.

Ash's Pokédex pinged:

" **Ability unlocked, Static, this ability can paralyze a Pokémon that makes physical contact with the possessor of the ability."**

"Alright, Pikachu!" Ash cheered. Pikachu knew exactly what to do as he spun up an Electro Ball on his tail and slapped it toward Mankey. The fighting-type screeched in pain as it collapsed. Ash primed a Pokéball, but before he could throw it, Mankey got back up.

A red aura surrounded Mankey's body. His gaze slowly lifted to lock onto Pikachu before he charged forward with an enraged screech. His fist glowed white as he caught Pikachu by surprise and struck him under the chin, sending the electric-type flying.

"Pikachu!" Ash called in shock. His starter, not out of the fight yet, flipped in the air and released the largest bolt of electricity he could. Mankey shrieked in pain before collapsing.

Not wasting a second, Ash tossed his Pokéball then ran for Pikachu.

" _New teammate… very strong,"_ Pikachu muttered as Ash picked him up. " _What was that?"_

"THAT WAS MY POKEMON! HOW DARE YOU CATCH IT! GET OFF OF ME!"

Ash and Pikachu looked over at the boy, they'd forgotten was there, to see Ember sitting on his back, one of his arms twisted back. At Ash's look she shrugged and said:

"He tried to catch Mankey the first time he went down."

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID GIRL! WHEN MY SENSEI HEARS ABOUT THIS YOU'LL BE SORRY!" the boy kicked his feet uselessly against the ground. Ember leant back with her free hand and jabbed two finger into the back of his right thigh, a small flicker of purple aura left her fingers. The boy's right leg froze, the other kicked once more before it stopped too, this one from his own doing.

"What… what did you do? I can't feel my leg," the boy sobbed.

"Oh relax," Ember sighed. "It'll wear off in like ten minutes." She stood up, "accidentally" kicking the boy's arm as she did and moved over to Ash.

"Congrats… who'd of thought you'd get a fighting-type so soon," she said.

Ash grinned as he picked up the Pokéball and scanned it with his Pokédex.

" **Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokémon. It can spontaneously become enraged. Everything in the surrounding area flees when one becomes angry making Mankey lonely, causing it more anger. Its anger wears it out until it passes out, however, the anger persist in its dreams, waking it up and angering it all over again.**

 **Trainer warning: handle with extreme caution. Many Mankeys cannot differentiate between its own trainer and enemies when in a blind rage.**

 **This Mankey is male and has the abilities Anger Point, which increases the attack stat to full power if critically hit, and Defiant, which increases attack if its other stats are lowered. He knows the moves: Covet, Scratch, Low Kick, Leer, Focus Energy, Fury Swipes, Karate Chop, Pursuit, Seismic Toss, Reversal, Meditate, and Beat Up."**

"Nice," Ash said before releasing Mankey and spraying him with a Super Potion.

"Welcome to the family," Ash greeted. "My name is Ash and I plan to be a Pokémon Master. I will work hard alongside my Pokémon to make them the strongest they can be. Will you join me on my team and in my family?" He held a hand out to Mankey, who instantly took it.

"Would you like a nickname?" Ash asked. He heard Abra mutter about that being a bad idea and Charmeleon snickering, but decided to ignore it for now. Mankey nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"How about… Harry," Ash said.

"Do you just list off the first thing that comes to mind?" Ember asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 _Yes,_ Abra said. _His first ideas for me were Psya… and Fox…_

" _I like it,_ " Mankey said. _"It's simple."_

"Harry it is!" Ash declared, clapping a hand on Mankey's back. The sound of hands slapping foreheads resonated through their clearing.

The boy, who Abra found out was named Jonathan, recovered feeling in his leg and ran off promising revenge for dishonoring him. Lucario responded by making the black belt into a bow for Zinnia.

They all had a quick dinner after that before turning in for the night. Everyone was mentally prepared for the inevitable running they would be doing tomorrow morning.

* * *

An hour walk to Saffron City became a thirty minute run that left everyone a sweating mess by the time they arrived at the gates.

The guard at the gate station took pity on the trainers and passed over bottles of water after their Pokémon were returned. Charlie, Zinnia, and Pikachu were the only ones to stay out, Lucario excluded.

"Thank you," Ash said after taking several gulps.

"No problem," the guard said. He had taken their Pokédexes to scan while they rehydrated. "The guard stations had an issue with heat a few years back, thanks to a nice trainer we were able to get drinks, so after that the city installed refrigerators for all of us."

"That's smart," Ember said, her bottle crinkling as she drained it dry.

"Alright you're all clear," the guard passed their Pokédexes back. "Please keep an eye on your Pokémon that stay out of their Pokéballs. Enjoy Saffron City."

The moment they stepped into the city, their breath was stolen from them. Saffron was enormous and they were only seeing a small part of it. They could see the skyscrapers on their run, but it was a whole other matter to stand beneath them.

The buildings all loomed over them, windows gleaming under the sunrise. People were already out and about, most talking on Pokégears and some Pokénavs. Cars were going on the streets; far more than the twins have ever seen in one place. In the other cities they've been to on their journey had less cars and people combined than Saffron did in this one area.

Zinnia huddled closer to Ember's head, a bit shaken by the noise, while Charlie held tight to Ember's hand. Pikachu leaned forward from his spot on Ash to really take in the city. Out of habit the twins grabbed each other's hand, finding more comfort with the other. Lucario hovered close behind them, no more comfortable than them.

Barely a second passed from the moment the twins began to hold hands did their aura senses spike in warning. A woman suddenly appeared in front of them, cool red eyes staring at them. If it weren't for Red having similar eyes they would've been unnerving to look at. Instead the twins stared back, unflinching.

The woman was tall and lean, with shoulder length black hair that had a blue sheen to it. She wore white jeans and a red tank top that cut off above her stomach. Two black and green bracelets were on her wrist, a faint glow coming from the green parts.

"Aura users," the woman said.

 _Psychic,_ Lucario stepped forward to bow.

"Psy… oh my Arceus! You're Sabrina!" Ember's eyes widened as a grin split her face.

"And you…" Sabrina's eyes flashed green for a moment. "Red's siblings." She gave a small smile. "He thinks fondly of you both. Didn't mention you were aura users… nevermind… I see he doesn't know."

"Whose mind are you reading?" Ash asked pressing his free hand to his temple.

"Yours," Sabrina answered, before glancing at Ember. "Your mind feels like a dark-type. Not a place I should go."

"Shit… I am the evil twin," Ember muttered.

"That was a question?" Ash glanced at his twin in disbelief. Ember shrugged, careful of Zinnia.

"I felt your presence the moment you entered the guard station, when it suddenly increased I felt I needed to have a closer look," Sabrina answered the unasked question. "Blue."

"Really Ash," Ember gave him a look, having heard his thought of what color was he thinking.

"Lucario," Sabrina addressed the Pokémon directly, "I assume you are their teacher."

 _One of them, yes,_ Lucario nodded. _I'm traveling with them for a short while to ensure their training is going well._

"Yes, I can help you," Sabrina turned her gaze back to Ash. Her eyes flashed again and suddenly the group was no longer on the street, but outside the Pokémon Center. The building's red roof was a nice contrast to the buildings surrounding it. The teleport was far smoother than Abra's had been as Ember realized she didn't feel the need to vomit.

"The fighting dojo should be your next stop," Sabrina said. "We'll meet at a later date. Your Abra has already requested it."

"Wha-" Ash couldn't finish his question before Sabrina disappeared.

"Heal, food, dojo?" Ember suggested.

Everyone agreed deciding not to question the mystery that was Sabrina.

* * *

 **AN/ Sorry this took so long… a lot has been happening. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think. Also I'll be posting the twins' teams at the end of the chapter now. If you have any suggestions for new Pokémon let me know and I'll take it under advisement. I do have teams planned for them already, but additions are welcomed.**

 **Ash's Team:**

 **Pikachu - male**

 **Larvitar (Gaia) - female**

 **Tropius (Scorch) - male**

 **Charmeleon – male**

 **Abra – female**

 **Mankey (Harry) – male**

 **Egg**

 **Ember's Team:**

 **Charmeleon (Charlie) – male**

 **Trapinch (Sahara) – female**

 **Clefairy (Star) – male**

 **Zorua (Zinnia) – female**

 **Egg**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Pokémon Center in Saffron City was by far the largest they've ever seen. It was six stories, floors 2-6 were all for trainers' rooms and lounges. The room the twins were given was large enough for Scorch to stretch out. They were half tempted to stay in the room, but Lucario had a look to him that made them decide against it.

Instead they had their Pokémon checked up, a quick breakfast and they were back on the streets of Saffron. They were instantly overwhelmed.

They thought the streets were busy when they first arrived, but now there was a wall of people on the sidewalks and honking cars stuck in traffic. It was to the point that Ember had to return Zinnia before she freaked out to severely. Charlie on the other hand, took hold of Ember and Ash's hands and barreled through the crowds with a snarl on his face.

Turns out when there's a five-foot fire dragon Pokémon snarling at you, whether you're on your phone or not, you get out of the way. The only problem was… they had no idea where they were going.

Ember redirected them to a small alleyway where Charlie stood guard. Lucario padded along behind them and settled against a wall.

"What are the chances someone will give us directions?" Ash asked.

"About the same as them making eye contact with Charlie," Ember sighed. "We can do my favorite tactic."

"No, you know that makes me feel gross," Ash crossed his arms over his chest. "Can't we just call Sabrina?"

"How will she know where we are?" Ember asked. "Come on, I can get the fake tears up and you just need to work the target's emotions."

"You mean manipulate," Ash griped, "and no, let me just… try something."

He closed his eyes and thought about Sabrina. He tried to conjure an image of her, but found it difficult as Ember kept tapping his shoulder.

"Stop…" Ash muttered. "Stop… Ember!" He spun to glare at her and saw Sabrina standing beside his twin.

"She appeared the moment you closed your eyes," Ember said.

"It's true," Sabrina nodded, "unlike your twin, your mind is like beacon for psychics. Every psychic in the city can feel your presence."

"Oh so she's immune and I'm exposed," Ash sent a halfhearted glare toward his twin.

"I never said that," Sabrina said. "I said her mind is like a dark-type. It holds the cold presence of otherness that dark-types possess. She is no more immune than any other human. Now… hold still."

Before anyone could speak, the scenery changed and they all stood outside of a low set building. The word "DOJO" was written across the door with a curling bicep on each side. The foot traffic was noticeable light on their side of the road, the other side was incredibly packed.

"Sabrina!" a man came strutting out of the building, shirtless. He was extremely muscular, his arms made the twins feel like spaghetti. He had dark black hair with a red headband secured around his forehead and white karate pants, a black belt around his waist. "What brings you by? Come to check on Meditite?"

He eyed everyone before locking eyes with Lucario.

"Oi! Welcome! Been a while since we've had a Lucario here," the man said.

 _Thank you,_ Lucario bowed. _My pupils here were interested in your dojo._

"Well then, welcome to you all! Any fighting-types?" the man asked.

"I have a Mankey I just caught," Ash said.

"I have an egg," Ember shrugged.

"Not a problem! Come in, come in! Our dojo trains all types of Pokémon. That Charmeleon of yours looks like a prime candidate for Brick Break," the man said.

"Koichi," Sabrina said, stopping the man short, "I believe introductions need to be made."

"Huh? Oh!" the man, Koichi, began to laugh. "My apologizes! I'm Koichi the leader of the Saffron City Dojo."

"I'm Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town," Ash said, "and this is my partner Pikachu." Pikachu gave a quick greeting.

"This is Charlie, I'm Ember, we're from the moon," Ember said, Charlie nodded along. Lucario jabbed Ember in the side.

Koichi just laughed and beckoned everyone inside.

"Why weren't people walking over here?" Ember asked Sabrina.

"The dojo can be a bit… rowdy," Sabrina said, "most people find it easier to avoid walking by it."

The inside of the building was wide and open with several rooms off to the side. People were sparring with fighting-type Pokémon with a few non-fighting-types mixed in as well. A Blaziken was kick boxing with a Hitmonlee, people with blue belts around their waists were working with young Pokémon. Little kids with white belts were going through katas under the watchful eye of a black belt, a few Pokémon that looked newly hatched were with them. Several black belts were trading blows with their Pokémon: Machokes, Primeapes, and Poliwraths the most common. One kid with a brown belt was using a kendo sword with a Gallade walking her through the steps, a Kirlia at her side.

"Go on and release all of your Pokémon and we can help train them," Koichi said.

"Uh, even my Tropius?" Ash asked, eyeing the room. The largest Pokémon was a Machamp currently acting as a punching bag for two little kids. Their punches did nothing to the burly Pokémon, but he seemed amused by their efforts as he held his hands steady for them.

"Of course! We've had far larger and heavier Pokémon in here before," Koichi said.

With that the twins released their Pokémon. Ember scooped Zinnia up so she didn't wander off.

"This your Mankey?" Koichi squatted to eye the fighting-type. "You're close to evolving by the looks of it."

" _I've been trying for the last month,"_ Harry grumbled. Ash rested a hand on Harry's head, threading his fingers through his fur, and felt as his Pokémon relaxed under his touch.

"Now that is the calmest Mankey I've ever seen," Koichi said, standing back up.

 _Ash is quite skilled in controlling emotion based aura. Calming others down is his favorite,_ Lucario explained.

"I was going to ask if you were Aura Guardians," Koichi said.

"In training," Ash said.

"We don't advertise it," Ember added.

"Very well! I can help all of your Pokémon work out a new move and how to fight fighting-types," Koichi said. He looked over all of the Pokémon before nodding to himself.

"Brick Break will be a good move for most of your Pokémon," he said. "It's a strong move and able to break through shield techniques, like reflect. Can that Abra of yours use any of those moves?"

"Yes," Sabrina answered for Ash, "but I would request that I take Abra with me while you're here. I believe I'll be of more use to her than you."

"If that's okay with Abra," Ash said.

"It will not be for long, Charmeleon," Sabrina assured. Charmeleon and Abra stared at each other for a long moment before he nodded and stepped closer to Ash. Abra walked over to Sabrina and disappeared with her a second later.

"Alright, let's get to work," Koichi clapped his hands together. "Sawk!"

A blue, humanoid Pokémon came over. His body had a cross-hatch pattern over it and he looked to be wearing a full karate gi. He tightened the black belt around his waist before bowing to everyone.

"Sawk here can teach your Pokémon Brick Break," Koichi said. "That means: the Charmeleons, Pikachu, Clefairy, and Larvitar, go with Sawk."

The Pokémon in question glanced at their respective trainers before following Sawk to a side room.

"Why not Harry?" Ash asked, petting his Mankey.

"I think your Mankey will benefit more from sparring with one of our Primeape," Koichi said. He gestured to a Primeape and student trading blows. Harry nodded before heading over to them. A quick introduction and he was brought into their training.

"Now for the rest of you…" Koichi cut off as a boy was flung from a side room. The boy rolled across the floor before stopping with a groan.

"Hey, it's Jonathan," Ember said, taking a little too much joy in the boy's pain. The belt around his waist was clearly the one he wore on his head yesterday.

"What happened?" Koichi asked. Most people stopped what they were doing to watch, a few kept on as if nothing happened.

"That defective Pokémon is what happened!" Jonathan shouted as he sat up, his face red. "I tried to help it and what does it do? Throws me out!"

"Maybe it didn't want help from a fake black belt," Ash said.

"You!" Jonathan leapt to his feet, pointing at Ash. "These are the kids I was telling you about!"

"The dirty cheaters that jumped you?" Koichi asked. He turned to eye the twins, but only Ash was still standing there.

"Where did…" Koichi trailed off at the look on Ash's face.

"Dirty cheaters?" Ash asked. "You were the one pretending to be a black belt. Not to mention how you just kept chucking Pokéballs at Mankey without battling." There were a few snickers at that. "Not to mention my sister took you down without batting an eye." Jonathan's face grew redder.

"Jonathan, is this true?" Koichi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well… I… they tried to convince me that was a Golduck!" Jonathan said pointing at Lucario.

 _Golduck, Golduck,_ Lucario said with a smirk. There was full blown laughter at that.

 _In all seriousness,_ Lucario addressed Koichi, _I can attest to what my student said. This boy was rude, brash, and showed no skill in handling himself. While Ember did pretend I was a Golduck, it was more so out of annoyance than malice._

"I… I…" Jonathan looked like a Magikarp by this point. "I challenge you to a battle!"

"Because that's how you get out of trouble," someone muttered.

"You're on!" Ash said. Scorch was the only Pokémon with him now, and while he had room to move, there wasn't much for him to fly.

" _I want to battle,"_ Harry came running over, skidding to a halt in front of Ash.

"Very well," Koichi said. Everyone moved to sit against the walls, some had to hold the younger children in the excitement.

"Go!" Jonathan tossed a Pokéball and released a small pinkish-purple Pokémon with brown pants-like and shoe-like pattern. The Tyrogue struck a pose, ready to fight.

"Alright, Harry! Our first battle!" Ash called as Harry leapt in front of him. Ash held off on his calming aura and Harry pounded his chest as his anger flowed through him.

"This will be a one-on-one battle. The first to knock out their opponent will be the winner. Ready, begin!"

Meanwhile:

Ember slipped into the room Jonathan was thrown from. The only occupant was a Machop who was doing one-armed pushups in the corner of the room.

"Hello," Ember greeted. Zinnia leapt from her arms to get closer to the fighting-type.

" _What?"_ Machop didn't stop working out. Ember had to stifle a giggle as Zinnia tried to mimic Machop.

"I can understand Pokémon," Ember said.

" _And?"_ Machop said.

"Just wanted to compliment you on your throw," Ember said. Machop froze and glanced at Ember for the first time.

" _The other humans don't approve,"_ Machop said.

"Meh, their loss," Ember shrugged and dropped to do pushups as well. "Mind if we join?"

" _I guess not…"_ Machop went back to working out.

"So why did you throw him?" Ember asked.

" _He called me defective and said I'd never be a fighter, like my brothers,"_ Machop said.

"Why? Because you're a girl?" Ember asked. "He struck me as one of those boys."

Machop froze again and sat up this time to stare at Ember. She realized then why Machop was doing one-armed pushups.

" _Where's your other arm?"_ Zinnia asked, cocking her head to the side.

" _Lost it… you can tell I'm a girl?"_ Machop stared at Ember.

"Of course," Ember sat up too, covering Zinnia's muzzle before she could speak again.

" _Most humans assume I'm male,"_ Machop said.

"Most humans are stupid," Ember said.

" _That's what I said,"_ Machop muttered.

" _Mamma, what's stupid?"_ Zinnia asked.

"Something you call people that you don't like," Ember said. Zinnia nodded seriously.

" _Wait… Momma? Wait… shouldn't you tell her to not say that word?"_ Machop eyed Ember critically.

Ember just shrugged.

"I'm ten, mom stuff isn't in my wheelhouse yet," she said.

 _Ember, I'm about to battle Jonathan,_ Ash said.

"You want to watch that twerp get his ass handed to him?" Ember asked.

Machop smirked and nodded as she stood up. She offered her hand to Ember and pulled her to her feet. Zinnia pounced up and caught Ember's shirt and managed to climb to Ember's shoulder.

"Seriously, though, nice throw," Ember said.

Harry and Tyrogue sized each other up, waiting for a call from their trainer.

"Fake Out!" Jonathan shouted.

"Take it," Ash said.

Harry held still as Tyrogue leapt forward to slap Harry. He flinched back and Tyrogue capitalized on it with a Tackle.

"Grab him," Ash said. Harry wrapped his arms around Tyrogue and used Seismic Toss… or rather suplexed Tyrogue. Harry released him, twisted and kicked Tyrogue away. Tyrogue twisted on the ground, spinning until he was back on his feet and lunged forward in another Tackle.

"Take it," Ash said again.

"Wait stop!" Jonathan shouted too late. Harry went to grab Tyrogue again, but he twisted at the last moment and slammed his shoulder into Harry.

"Ooh, critical hit," Ember commentated.

There was a tense moment of silence as Harry's body quaked. He looked up, his eyes gleamed as they locked on to Tyrogue, and his body began to glow. The white light of evolution blinded everyone for a brief second before disappearing, leaving behind a Primeape.

"No way! That's cheating!" Jonathan shouted.

Harry let loose a shriek and pounded his chest a few times before glaring down at Tyrogue.

"Way to go, Harry!" Ash cheered. "Let's finish this!"

"Fine," Jonathan said, "we'll just even the playing field. Tyrogue, evolve!" He thrusted his hand outward dramatically and was met with silence. The sound of Ember's palm smacking her forehead reverberated through the room.

Primeape shot forward and knocked Tyrogue out with a final hit.

"Nice, Harry," Ash clapped Primeape on the back and pulsed calming aura into the Pokémon.

"What in all honesty would make you think that would work?" Ember asked Jonathan as she walked over.

"Shut up, you stupid girl. It was this useless Pokémon," Jonathan sniveled and sent a glare towards Tyrogue as he sat up.

"What did you just say?" Ember said.

"Why should I listen to some weak little girl, anyways?" he scoffed.

There was more silence as Ember started nodding at him, her jaw clenched.

"What? You have something to say?" Jonathan asked. "Back me up here, man." He gestured to Ash. Ember snorted in disbelief.

"Dude, that's my sister," Ash started to tick points on his fingers, "I was raised by a single mom. I grew up with her as a sister. I have girls on my team that kickass. You also just pissed off my sister so I'm going to step back and film her whip you into shape."

Ember rolled her neck and cracked her knuckles as Ash stepped back with his Pokédex held up.

"Oh what are you going to do?" Jonathan huffed.

"Is nobody going to stop her?" some guy muttered. Every girl in the room shushed him.

Ember cleared her throat as she stepped towards him.

"What on earth would make you think that would work? Are you really such a petulant child that you can't handle a single loss? And what gives you the right to call someone else weak after losing so terribly? If you even bothered to train your Pokémon properly, maybe he would've had a better shot. You are absolutely pathetic to think that this was anyone's fault but your own." Ember was right in Jonathan's face, spittle landing on his face. "Now get on your hands and knees, this instant, and beg for forgiveness from your Pokémon, your pupils, and while you're at it you can apologize to Machop here. Because if anyone is the defective one here it's you and not her. Now!" Ember stomped her foot down and flared her aura.

Jonathan whimpered as he crumbled to his knees and began to plead with Ember. She scowled at him and thrusted a finger behind her and he got to apologizing.

 _I know full well you are helping with this,_ Ember said to Ash.

 _Okay, so I'm making him feel worse,_ Ash winked at Ember.

Machop walked over, glared at Jonathan before looking at Ember.

" _Will you translate for me?"_ she asked. Ember nodded and she continued. " _There is only one defective person in this dojo and it's you. You walk around thinking you're strong, but you don't know what strength is. I'm glad she was here to put you in your place, and I hope you listen, because I still hope you end up well."_ She nodded as Ember finished translating then turned to Ember.

" _Now, if you'll have me, I wish to be your Pokémon,"_ Machop said.

"Well, yeah of course, but… don't you have a trainer?" Ember blinked in surprise.

"Uh, I don't know what's happening here, exactly," Koichi stepped forward, rubbing the back of his head, "but, Machop was sent here for rehab and eventual rehousing. If she wants you as a trainer, then by all means."

Ember smiled and reached for an empty Pokéball, but was stopped by Machop raising a hand.

" _A battle first,"_ Machop said.

"If you insist," Ember's grin turned to a smirk. It was then that Sawk returned with the rest of their Pokémon.

" _What did we miss?"_ Pikachu asked, as everyone looked around. Jonathan was still on the ground sobbing and apologizing, Tyrogue was trying to consul him, and the women were taking photos with satisfied looks.

" _A lot, apparently,"_ Gaia said.

" _We'll fill you in later,"_ Sahara and Scorch said. The two sat against a wall watching everything, Sahara on Scorch's head.

"Who wants to battle Machop so she joins our team?" Ember asked.

" _Wait, we actually do that?"_ Charlie asked.

" _He's big, I want to fight him,"_ Machop said, pointing at Charlie.

" _Sure,"_ Charlie grinned and ran over.

Machop nodded, grabbed Jonathan by the back of his shirt and dropped him next to Ash, Tyrogue followed after. She came back over and set her stance in front of Charlie.

"Begin," Ash called. Pikachu settled on his customary spot to watch while Sahara was lowered to the ground to sit with Gaia.

Machop's fist glowed white and she propelled herself forward to slam into Charlie's stomach. Charlie's eyes widened as the wind was knocked from his lungs, a small puff of smoke from his mouth.

"Recoop and Slash," Ember said, a bit stunned.

Charlie slid back and dodged the next punch before slashing Machop on her right side. Machop grunted and stumbled back, her fist glowing white again as she twisted into Charlie. She was met with a Metal Claw to her wrist causing her to overextend and was tripped by Charlie's tail. His claws flashed silver again and was about to slash down when Machop spun on her shoulder to kick his arm away and rolled to her feet, twisted and slammed her heel into Charlie's side.

Charlie growled, his fist glowed white as he leapt forward to use Brick Break. Machop took the hit, her arm raised to block before energy glowed from her. It pulsed out and struck Charlie back with double the power he hit with. He kept his footing but was sent skidding backwards.

Charlie huffed before leaping forward again. He punched his right arm forward for her to block before twisting and slamming his right arm into her side. Machop was sent sprawling and Ember tossed her Pokéball. It rolled three times before clicking shut.

Charlie puffed out a smoke ball and looked over at Sawk.

" _Was that good?"_ he asked.

Sawk nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

"Um?" Ash looked between all of their Pokémon.

" _He taught us how to fight fighting-types,"_ Pikachu said.

" _In an honorable capacity,"_ Gaia added.

" _Cool kids club,"_ Sahara whispered to Scorch who rumbled with laughter.

Ember smiled and released Machop. The fighting-type smiled and nodded as she accepted the Potion Ember sprayed on her. Charlie came over for his spray, but first he extended his claws to Machop for her to shake.

" _Thank you for not taking it easy,"_ Machop said, as she shook.

" _Never,"_ Charlie grinned.

"Alright," Koichi stepped forward clapping his hands. "Today has definitely been… an experience…"

 _It always is with these two,_ Lucario commented.

"I think one more thing needs to happen before you two leave, however," Koichi said. The twins exchanged looks at that.

 _I do need to evaluate your combat skills still,_ Lucario said.

Ash and Ember smirked at each other while their Pokémon cleared the area. Charlie took Zinnia and Machop over to the others. Zinnia climbed atop Scorch to situate herself on his head, unsure of what was happening, but really excited anyways.

"Everyone please sit back and watch closely," Koichi said, "this should be amazing."

Once everyone was situated, Ash and Ember turned to each other, bowed low before sliding into their stances. They waited for an unknown signal before suddenly burst forward. Blue flashes lit the room as fist collided, legs kicked, and a few childish comments were passed. Ash swung into a roundhouse kick that Ember blocked with a weakened Protect shield. She broke it herself to grab hold of Ash's leg, and moved to strike his knee.

Ash sent a spike of aura into his leg that loosened Ember's grip. Her blow came in soft as a shield shimmered over his leg. Ash twisted out of her grip, propelling himself into the air, his other leg swinging around to slam into Ember's arm.

Ember took the hit before moving into a punching kata while Ash landed. Two punches hit before Ash managed to block and knock Ember back. Ash managed to catch her under her chin, but had to pull back before her knee got to high.

Both of them pushed apart as one, Aura Spheres spinning up in their non-dominant hands, left for Ash, right for Ember. They heard several gasp from people as they maintained the spheres, ensuring none of their natural aura seeped into them. It made them stronger, yes, but Lucario pointed out to them it made them far more unstable. They threw them at the same time, letting them collide before bolting forward.

Ash's right hand began to spark with electricity while Ember's left became engulfed in flames. They reared back, ready to punch…

Lucario appeared between them and slammed them away from the other.

Their focus lost, their elemental punches destabilized as they rolled across the dojo's floor. They stopped with a groan, Ash stopped by Scorch's foot and Ember stopped by some black belt.

 _Evaluated,_ Lucario said. He bowed to Koichi. _Thank you for the use of your dojo. I believe we've all learned something._

* * *

The twins and Lucario sat on a couch in the waiting room of the Pokémon Center, their respective arms wrapped in bandages. Turns out when one doesn't properly do a Thunder Punch it can lock up the entire arm… now just imagine a bad Fire Punch. They had received a lecture from Nurse Joy on being safe while training their Pokémon. Thankfully medicine was wonderful enough that they were back to normal in under an hour. Now they were just waiting for their Pokémon to be checked up and for Abra to return.

Ember got up to get them drinks and when she got back Ash was gone. She glanced at Lucario, who was busy flipping through a magazine, and stared at him until he spoke.

 _A Kadabra came and requested Ash and Charmeleon to go with him,_ Lucario said.

"Is something wrong with Abra?" Ember asked as she sat back down. She passed a can of lemonade to Lucario and sat Ash's soda on the coffee table in front of her.

 _No clue,_ Lucario shrugged and flipped the page.

"Are you actually reading that?" Ember asked.

 _No… but it's funny to see reactions from other trainers,_ Lucario smiled

* * *

Ash appeared in an unknown room with Charmeleon and the Kadabra. Sabrina stood at the center with Abra and another Alakazam beside her. Charmeleon immediately went to Abra's side, placing a hand on her back and trying to comfort her.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked. He made his way over to Abra as well and crouched in front of her. He rubbed a hand over her arm and tried to meet her eyes.

"What do you know of Abra's past?" Sabrina asked. Ash glanced at the gym leader then looked to Abra, who gave a short nod.

"She came from a Pokémon Mill," Ash said. "I understand it wasn't a good place," Charmeleon scoffed, "and she had a horrible trainer before she found us."

"Pokémon Mills are awful for many reasons," Sabrina said, "but in this case it's the breeding process that's relevant. Often they look for breeding unique Pokémon to sell, but that can cause issue. Many of them rush the breeding, forcing Pokémon that aren't ready for that to participate. Because of that, it can lead to many birth defects."

"Okay," Ash said with a little more bite to his voice. He felt Abra tense and went back to comforting her. "Are you okay, Abra?" Abra shook her head, little tears pricked at her eyes.

"It's possible Abra may never evolve," Sabrina said.

Abra tensed and looked away as Charmeleon cooed and held her closer.

"She's been trying for a while, it seems, and Alakazam and I have determined that any evolutionary energy in her body is either too low to have an effect. We tried several prove methods for Abras to trigger their evolution, but none worked, or even appeared to increase the possibility. It may not be impossible, but for now it looks as if she may always be an Abra."

 _I'm sorry Ash,_ Abra said and sniffled.

"For what?" Ash asked, hugging Abra alongside Charmeleon. "So what if you never evolve! You're family and that means you're stuck with us." He pulled back to grin at his psychic Pokémon. "I don't care if any of my Pokémon never want to evolve or only want it once, so long as they are happy then I'm happy. If evolution is what you want, then we'll work for it. We'll find a way. Until then, I'll help you become the strongest Abra the world has ever seen. Are you with me?"

" _I am!"_ Charmeleon said. " _You never gave up on me, even when I was mean to you, so I won't be giving up on you. Ever!"_

Abra's eyes watered as she let tears slide down her cheeks. She smiled at her boys and hugged them back. There was a flash of light as Ash bonded to his Pokémon.

Sabrina watched on with a small smile before nodding to Alakazam. His spoons glowed as he focused and teleported the trio back to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

" _So we just pretend to read while people walk past?"_ Pikachu asked, holding a magazine in front of him.

 _Yup,_ Lucario nodded and flipped a page.

" _It probably works better for those with fingers,"_ Sahara said.

" _Here, share with me,"_ Gaia held her own in front of the two of them.

Ash, Charmeleon, and Abra appeared in front of all of them, still hugging each other.

" _They're back,"_ Star said, as he rotated a magazine to figure out which side was up.

" _And sad,"_ Harry said.

"Eh, happy-sad," Ember said.

"All good you three?" Ember asked.

"Yeah," Ash nodded and stood up, still holding Abra's hand. "We'll explain later."

"Are your Pokémon reading?" someone asked.

"What does it look like?" Ember asked back. She snapped her magazine open and everyone turned to a new page.

* * *

 **AN/ Hey everyone! Okay so this chapter came later than I wanted, but I got really sick last week and wasn't capable of much beyond sleep. I was in the ER twice for dehydration as well… so not fun. Anyways! Both twins have fighting-types now and Ash has a full team of 6! I have two more Pokémon each planned for them and after that nothing really, so any ideas let me know. The battle with Surge is next and I've been planning this one for a while. I like Surge… Thank you all for reading and I feel I should point out that while I may reveal something about one twin and not another doesn't mean I'm favoring. They're twins not the same person and I have plans for both of them.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Vermillion City was only half an hour away, and after three days of travel, the twins were looking forward to a bed. They came to the peak of a hill, the city sprawled out in the distance and the faint scent of the sea wafted towards them. The ocean glittered under the morning sun as ships sailed in and out of the ports and the city began to wake up. The last couple of days had been stifling hot with summer coming to a head before fall settled in, but the nice sea breeze as they walked made it worth it.

After Saffron, everyone was taking their training a little more seriously in hopes to help Abra. Those who could evolve were trying to figure out how to trigger the energy needed for it, while Scorch worked on teaching her Energy Ball. Even Zinnia was beginning to train, no battles as of yet, but she was mastering her moves.

Machop and Harry were taking extra lessons from Lucario while he was still around. Machop was putting most of her efforts into learning to manifest aura in order to protect her right side from attacks. So far she could make a localized Protect shield for about two seconds before it faded, not great, but better than nothing. She also took most of the trainer battles Ember fought as they both wanted to work out a fighting style. Most trainers didn't take her seriously until their Pokémon was defeated. Disabled or not, she still had the strength of a Machop.

The rest of their walk to Vermillion City was spent discussing their impending gym battle.

"Gaia and Sahara are our obvious first choices," Ember said.

"I'm just concerned about Gaia," Ash said. "She's close to evolving, but that means she's becoming a bit more sedated to preserve her energy for the evolution."

"See how she feels after the Pokémon Center, but you might be right," Ember nodded. "Charlie and Star are my next choices, sorry Machop. I want us to train together a little longer."

" _Not a problem,"_ Machop assured, walking beside Ember. " _I would rather have this aura trick worked out before a big battle anyways."_

"Pikachu wants to battle," Ash said.

" _You know it! I'll show those other electric-types who's the best!"_ Pikachu said from his customary spot.

" _Who is the boss of electric-types?"_ Zinnia asked. She was currently disguised as a Pikachu on Ember's shoulder. Her training was to work on holding her disguises for as long as possible. She found Pokémon close to her size easier to hold, especially after she tried to act like Scorch and passed out after five minutes.

"Zapdos," Ember said then paused and thought about it, "or maybe Raikou… Thundurus… oh Zekrom."

" _I don't know any of those names,"_ Zinnia said in wonder.

" _Eh, it really depends,"_ Pikachu shrugged.

"Nerd," Ash snickered before returning to their original topic. "It'll probably be a three-on-three, so… Abra?"

The psychic in question was currently in her Pokéball to rest. Before they left Saffron City, Ash had received a guide book to the Abra line from Sabrina, complete with her own personal notes and tips. One of which was to have Abra sleep more, since it turned out she wasn't getting her full 18hrs by choice.

 _I don't mind,_ Abra said through their bond. _Only if I'm needed, however._

* * *

Vermillion City was much more relaxing than Saffron City. The smell of sea salt made the twins feel a bit homesick. First thing they wanted to do, as they reached the Pokémon Center, was call their mom and give her an update.

The Pokémon Center was jammed back with trainers waiting for their Pokémon. Nurse Joy and her assistance looked haggard as another kid ran up to the desk with a battered Pidgey. Chansey carted it off to the back.

"What happened here?" Ash asked. Ember gave a helpless shrug as they made it to the front desk.

"Oh dear," Nurse Joy looked up at the twin in concern.

"Hi, we'd just like a checkup, please," Ember said. She watched the worry drain from Nurse Joy, her shoulders drooping in relief.

"And a room, please," Ash added.

"Of course," Nurse Joy's smile felt more genuine now.

"What happened here?" Ash repeated his question.

"People found out Lt. Surge is giving away a handful of tickets to the S.S. Anne and are challenging him left and right. He's not holding back," Nurse Joy sighed, taking their Pokéballs and Pikachu.

"Someone challenged the electric gym… with a Pidgey…" Ember pinched the bridge of her nose while Ash took the room key from Nurse Joy.

"I really wish I could say that was the worse one too," Nurse Joy said. Another Chansey came past to take their Pokémon from her and went to the back.

"Move!" a girl came stomping in and thrust her Pokéball into Nurse Joy's hand. "That was not a first badge challenge. My Graveller should've won. I'm reporting him to the Pokémon League."

She was pretty, but that was marred by the snooty look in her eyes. Her blonde hair was held in two ponytails and curled into bouncing spirals. She wore an expensive looking red dress that puffed up at the bottom, white lace decorated the collar and sleeves. Her shoes were black Mary Janes that looked barely worn. Obviously not a traveling trainer.

"What happened?" Ash asked her. The girl looked him up and down before scoffing and turning her nose up to him.

"Why should I explain to some commoner like you," she said before walking away.

"Commoner? People actually use that word?" Ember blinked while Ash shrugged.

* * *

After a quick call home, their Pokémon were ready for pick-up, all perfectly healthy, and the twins made their way to the gym. They weren't too certain of where to go, but they figured they would just head the direction of the crying trainers that rushed past. The gym symbol stood out after point, as did the ridiculous line of people outside of the building. Lucario decided to stay at the Pokémon Center with the eggs and Zinnia.

"Is everyone here to challenge Lt. Surge?" Ember asked as they went to the back of the line.

"Duh," a large boy in front of them said. He sneered down at the twins like they were bugs. "But only the best are getting on that ship, so why don't you babies run along now."

Two more kids came running down the line, one cradled a Poliwag in her arms, the other a Rattata. Ember was about to comment when a booming voice spoke up.

"Alright!" a beast of a man came out of the gym, towering over everyone. A Raichu sat on his shoulder, looking as natural as Ash with Pikachu. "Who here thinks they can give me a real challenge?"

No one moved for a moment, too scared to speak, then the flood gates opened as everyone swarmed the gym leader for a match. The man looked furious at the screaming trainers and looked ready to start yelling if his scowl was any indication.

The twins stayed where they were, baffled, before Ash had an idea.

"Pikachu," he said, "you know that electrical chatting thing you can do?"

" _Yeah… ooooh,"_ Pikachu nodded before focusing his attention on the Raichu. His cheeks sparked lightly, immediately catching the Raichu's attention, then a small spark was shot at the larger Pokémon. Lt. Surge noticed the static and followed his Pokémon's attention to the twins, who waved and held up their badge cases.

"Ha! Now that's what I want!" Lt. Surge boomed. "You two get inside. The rest of you babies beat it! Train some more before you come back."

The twins high fived as they ignored the glares sent at them. A girl in punk gear let them into the gym with a roll of her eyes and pointed them towards the battlefield.

"Alright you brats, how many badges?" Lt. Surge came striding over, hands tucked in his pockets.

Ash felt Pikachu go rigid on his shoulder.

 _I know that Raichu,_ Pikachu said through the bond.

"Two badges each, sir," Ember answered. "We're Ash and Ember Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

"Ketchum, eh," Lt. Surge eyed them before laughing. "Should've recognized ya. Look just like your mom."

"That's a first…" Ash said.

"You know our mom?" Ember asked.

"Know her? Delia and I used to date," Lt. Surge said. A small grin spread across his face as he remembered something… or he was enjoying the bewildered looks of the twins.

"Your brother had that same look when I told him that," Lt. Surge laughed again and slapped a hand on their shoulders.

"You… what?" Ash looked like a Magikarp with his mouth opening and closing. Ember's eyes sparkled some as she grabbed Lt. Surge's arm.

"Tell me everything," Ember said then blinked as she squeezed his arm. "Wow, you're muscular."

Surge snorted as he stepped back, his Raichu snickering.

"Tell you what, you beat me and I'll tell you whatever you want," Surge said.

"Deal," Ember grinned.

"Now, how about a challenge?" Surge said. He continued on seeing their confused looks. "What do say to a double battle? You each use two Pokémon against my four."

The twins looked at each other, thinking it over before nodding.

"Sounds fun," Ember said.

"But," Surge grinned at them, "I'll only give you a badge if you have a Pokémon still conscious. Can't rely on the other to win you one."

"Let's do it!" Ash said.

"That's what I like to hear!" Surge boomed and made his way to his side of the battlefield.

"This battle will be a four-on-four double battle between gym leader Lt. Surge and challengers Ash and Ember Ketchum. First side to knock out all the other Pokémon will be the victor. Furthermore, only the challengers will be allowed to switch. Battle begin!" the ref announced.

"Battle field!" Surge tossed two 'balls. A Magneton and Voltorb took the field, raring to go. The twins tossed their own Pokéballs for Gaia and Sahara.

"See, already you two are smarter than any of my other challengers today," Surge said.

A sandstorm began to swirl to life around the ground-types before spreading to the whole field. They heard Surge curse as visibility became obscured and the twins switched to Aura Sight.

"Magneton, Lock On. Voltorb, Rollout. Don't hold still!" Surge barked.

"Whack-a-mon!" Ember called.

The two ground-types had already sunk under the ground and were busy tunneling their way around the field. Magneton beeped helplessly as it tried to locate the opposing Pokémon… it found Sahara when she surfaced beneath it. Her Dig struck the bottom of Magneton causing it to fly upwards before smacking into the ground. It levitated back into the air after Sahara dove back underground.

"Gyro Spin!" Surge ordered as he searched for his Pokémon. He didn't expect this kind of terrain control from two badge trainers. A double Sandstorm like this made him question his decision to battle both of them at once. He should've expected no less of the Ketchum family.

Stone Edge burst through the ground and smacked into Magneton before Gaia slammed into it with another Dig attack. Voltorbs cries could be heard on the field, but Surge had no clue where his Pokémon was. Magneton landed at his feet, unconscious.

"Magneton is unable to battle!" the ref announced.

Surge returned his first Pokémon and released a weird fish-like Pokémon to the field.

"Stunfisk, Rain Dance!" he ordered. "Voltorb, Screech!"

"Screech back!" Ash called.

Two ear piercing screeches started up and everyone had to cover their ears. The Sandstorm died down and was replaced by rain as Stunfisk flopped around on the floor. The sight they were met with was amusing at the least. Holes covered the field with Gaia half out of one, screaming at the top of her lungs. Voltorb was trapped in one of the holes, unable to move anywhere.

Sahara popped out of the ground behind Stunfisk and slammed into it. Stunfisk slid across the ground before turning toward Sahara and spraying her with Water Gun. Sahara cringed and tried to move away only for her limbs to lock up.

"Static," Ember cursed. "Signal Beam and Gust, get it away from you."

Sahara followed through managing to get Stunfisk further back before getting underground again.

"Voltorb, hang on. Stunfisk, Bulldoze!" Surge called.

"Get out!" the twins shouted together.

Stunfisk slammed her tail on the ground and shook the arena. The ground broke up around Voltorb, who worked through the pain to roll his way out of the hole. He sped back to his side of the field, avoiding all of the holes, before leveling a glare at the two opposing ground-types, neither of which made it out before the Bulldoze hit.

Gaia came out worse for wear, but managed to bring up a quick Stone Edge and sent it hurling towards the electric-types. Sahara tried to get to her, dodging another Water Gun with Quick Attack. Her body seized up halfway there as the paralysis took over. Gaia called out for her as Voltorb took his chance and slammed into Sahara with a Rollout. He followed up with a Sonicboom that sent Sahara tumbling across the ground.

" _Sahara!"_ Gaia cried and her body began to glow.

Sahara got to her feet, focused and sent a concentrated blast of ground-type energy towards Voltorb. The ball Pokémon dodged with ease and finished the Trapinch off with another Sonicboom. Stunfisk wasn't as lucky as the Earth Power slammed into her and knocked her out.

"Well, I'll be damned," Surge grinned as he recalled his second Pokémon while the ref called out. He tossed his last Pokéball without a word and released a Raichu. It was smaller than the one on his shoulder, and clearly male judging by his tail.

Ember returned Sahara and plucked Charlie's 'ball off her necklace, while Ash stared at Gaia. Her body was still glowing with the light of evolution as her body began to shift and levitate off the ground. When it finally blasted away, a fully enraged Pupitar hovered in her place. Charlie joined her on the field, but could only watch as Gaia rocketed forward to slam into Voltorb.

Her body glowed with the energy of a Double-Edge as she pushed Voltorb across the field. Voltorb began to glow himself as he couldn't take any more hits and did what his species was known for.

Voltorb used Self-Destruct.

The explosion caused everyone to look away from the blinding light and when they finally could see again, Voltorb and Gaia were unable to battle.

Raichu hadn't been spared either, as Gaia managed to get Voltorb far enough to the other side to catch him in the blast zone as well. He was still standing, but no longer was he at full health.

"Voltorb and Pupitar are unable to battle!" the ref called.

The moment Ash returned Gaia, Pikachu leapt onto the field beside Charlie.

"I'm surprised you two managed this so quickly," Surge said, "but don't get too cocky. This Raichu is the son of my starter here." He scratched the chin of the Raichu on his shoulder.

" _Son…"_ Pikachu whispered before tensing up. He let his cheeks spark before sending a small bolt toward Raichu. Raichu took the hit without issue, but Pikachu got the information he needed.

 _He doesn't have Lightningrod,_ Pikachu sent to Ash.

 _Got it,_ Ash said and passed the info along.

"I should warn you now, Raichu here is on my six badge team," Surge said. "I'm not giving these tickets out to just anybody!"

The rain still petered down and Surge took full use of it.

"Thunder!" he shouted. Raichu gave them a malicious grin and the air began to smell like ozone as electricity crackled to life around him. He shot the electricity into the rain clouds, there was a boom of thunder before lightning shot down for Charlie.

Pikachu shouted as he flew towards his friend in a Quick Attack. He slammed into Charlie just as the Thunder struck. Charlie shouted his concern as he rolled while the twins screamed for their Pokémon, the lightning blinding everyone. Nobody heard Ash's Pokédex beep.

When the light cleared, Pikachu stood on all fours, electricity crackling from his cheeks and across his fur. His fur looked roughed up but beyond that he was still ready to battle. Surge swore and both Raichus looked impressed, the battling one a bit peeved.

The electricity all flowed across Pikachu's body towards his tail, condensing into a large ball.

"As impressed as I am with your Pikachu," Surge said, "an Electro Ball won't do him shit."

Pikachu grinned. The ball doubled in size until it was as large as Pikachu, then… the electricity drained back to Pikachu's cheeks, but the ball remained. The glowing ball of blue aura spun at the tip of his tail. Before it became unstable, he swung his tail back and slapped it at the stunned Raichu.

Raichu came too as the Aura Sphere flew towards him and tried to dodge left only to be blinded by a sudden blast of light as the rain disappeared. Charlie used Flamethrower, and Aura Sphere joined it. There was an explosion as the attacks met. Silence hung in the air as the dust cloud began to settle. Raichu was out for the count.

"The… fuck… was that?" Surge gaped, his sunglasses sliding down his nose.

"R-Raichu… is unable to battle," the ref snapped out of his stupor and raised the flag towards the twins. "The winners are Ash and Ember Ketchum!"

Pikachu sighed and let himself collapse onto the muddy battlefield. Charlie scooped him up on the way back to their trainers.

" _Thanks for the save,"_ Charlie said. _"Owe you one."_

" _Make sure I get ketchup tonight, and we're even,"_ Pikachu chuckled.

The twins were on their starters then, cheering their victory and congratulating their Pokémon.

"What the fuck was that?" Surge's voice boomed as he walked over.

"A Pikachu?" Ember said.

Surge laughed and clapped Ash on the back with a grin. "That's one top notch Pikachu you have there. He'll make a killer Raichu one day." His starter nodded her head in agreement, staring down at Pikachu from her perch.

" _Like hell,"_ Pikachu muttered before, his cheeks crackled briefly before he sent a small bolt to Surge's starter. Raichu froze, her own cheeks sparked up and died down, her mouth hung open.

" _What did you say?"_ Charlie asked.

"I should've known better than to underestimate Ketchums, but damn your Pokémon are powerhouses," Surge said. "Here, your badges and…" he rummaged in his pocket for a moment before pulling out two crumpled tickets. Ash took the tickets with a raised eyebrow, but grinned nonetheless.

"Didn't expect your Pikachu to have Lightningrod," Surge said.

"He... doesn't?" Ash said, glancing at his starter. His Pokédex beeped again and he pulled it out.

 ** _Pikachu, hidden ability unlocked: Lightning rod, it allows the_** _ **Pokémon to absorb electricity and boosts their power.**_ The Pokédex read out.

"Wow, wait to go, buddy," Ash grinned.

"Raichu? You okay? Raia?" Surge poked his own starter, who was staring at Pikachu with a whole mixture of emotions.

"Lt. Surge," one of the gym trainers came over holding a box, pulling everyone's attention.

"There we go!" Surge slapped the trainer on the back, causing his legs to buckle, and took the box. "Nearly forgot, I got this yesterday from Giovanni, with a note telling me to give to you two specifically. What'cha do to gain Giovanni's interest? Kill a man?" He laughed at his own joke.

Ember joined in with his laughing.

"Of course not," she said, then her face went serious. "It was seven and a half men."

Surge stared at her before bursting into more laughter. Raichu hopped from his shoulder and walked over to Pikachu, eyeing him critically. She sent a little electricity to Pikachu, who responded back. The two spoke through electricity while the humans were distracted, but Charlie noticed and stayed silent as he held Pikachu.

"I like you kids," Surge said.

Ember smirked as she handed the box to Ash so she could open it. She stared at the tape for a second before holding a hand out to Surge. She was going to tell him what she wanted, but he seemed to pick up on it and passed over a pocket knife.

Ember slid the blade through the tape and popped the top open. There was a note on top that Ember read aloud:

 _Ember and Ash,_

 _I hope these come in handy for you._

 _See you soon,_

 _Giovanni._

"Ha, my name was first," Ember said. Ash rolled his eyes. Ember pulled out the contents, first was an envelope they open to find two tickets, each with a shiny golden trim.

"Shit, those are first class tickets," Surge said, looking over Ember's shoulder.

"For the S.S. Anne?" Ash asked. Ember nodded, stunned.

"What else is in there?" Surge asked.

Ember tucked the envelope in her pocket before pulling out two small boxes. Ember's eyes widened as she saw what they were.

"No… freakin'… way," she said. "These are…" Ash took one box from her and examined it.

"Pokénavs?" Ash said.

"Not just any Pokénav!" Ember said, her eyes sparkling. "These are Devon Corps newest model. They're weather proof, waterproof, heat resistant, shock resistant. They come with maps of every region, in-depth info on individual routes from professional scouters and from traveling trainers. GPS locator that can be sent to other Pokénavs and police stations. Not to mention it's the typical video phone, connected to the Devon Corp satellites so you can make calls almost anywhere. It can even be taken to the deepest trenches in Hoenn and still function! They haven't released these to the general public yet, but they were advertising them at the last PokéTech convention. I saw the video online and wanted one!"

Surge and Ash stared at Ember, looking both concerned and impressed with her. She moved the envelope to hold in her mouth as she opened the box and pulled out the handheld device. It was bright blue in color with a black trim. She pressed the center button and the screen flipped up and turned on.

"This is so cool!" Ember said, a little squeal escaped her. She fumbled to catch the envelope, forgetting it in her mouth. Everyone eyed her now in concern, especially Charle, who'd never heard her make that noise before.

"Seriously," Surge said, "what did you two do for Giovanni? Only gym leaders were given this Pokénav," he pulled out a similar one, yellow instead of blue. "It was some sort of good will gift from Hoenn's champion to ours."

"He programmed his number in already," Ember said. "We should call to thank him."

She turned to smile at Ash, but her smile faltered at his look.

"He's just trying to buy us," Ash muttered. He glared down at the box before sighing and opening it. He pulled out a bright purple Pokénav, stared at it a moment then held it out to Ember. She smiled as she swapped them and powered her new one on.

"We should get our Pokémon healed," Ash said, pocketing the Pokénav. He took Pikachu from Charlie, scratching his starter behind the ear. He didn't notice the looks Raichu was sending him as he turned away.

"Come on, I'll walk with ya," Surge said. He looked contemplative, a strange look for the loud soldier. Raichu hopped back onto his shoulder, sharing the same look as her trainer.

* * *

Surge left one of his gym trainers in charge with a fierce looking Jolteon. The trainers still lingering outside of the gym looked horror struck as the gym leader left with the two kids. It probably didn't help that Ember kept Charlie out, seeing as he was hardly hurt.

"Come to think of it… you two really don't need those tickets of mine now," Surge said.

"Do you want them back?" Ash asked.

"Fuck no," Surge scowled. "I got five of those damn things and those were the last two. Sell them for all I care."

"We can give Lucario one," Ember suggested. "He'd probably like having his own room."

At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy was all too amused to see Surge. She teased him some as her Chansey took their Pokémon to the back. A few of the trainers still hanging around gaped at Ash and Ember as Surge confirmed their victory with Nurse Joy. It was followed by a lunch with Surge, who ended up giving his number to the twins as well and gave them advice on where to go until the S.S. Anne departs in a month.

Lucario joined them while at lunch, smiling at them as they retold their gym battle.

"But now for the most important thing," Ember said, turning a mischievous grin towards Surge. He didn't show his wariness on the outside, but damn did he know that look. "Tell us about you and Mom."

"Heh, what's to tell," Surge said, a fond smile on his face. "Your mom was gentle and kind, but a real force to reckon with when she was angry." The twins nodded at that description. "We met up my fourth year into my journey, her third, after a battle - she won - and we travelled together for a bit before we started dating. Not much to tell there." His face said another story there. "The war started, the one with Unova, and I enlisted. I didn't want her waiting around for me, so we parted ways. When I got back, I heard she had a kid and was with someone, didn't feel right to go back. I guess that's your dad."

"He abandoned us," Ash said bitterly. "He never loved Mom, we were accidents and he left her. Now he's..." Ash glared at his food, hands clenching the edge of the table turning white.

"I never knew that," Surge muttered, looking just as angry as Ash. Ember went silent, as she scraped her fork along her plate, pushing her food around.

"You know what," Surge eyed the twins over before pulling his Pokénav out. "I'll give you my number, call if you ever need me." Ember nodded and pulled her's out as well and activated the wireless length to synch their Pokénavs. She showed Ash the button to press so he could do the same.

"And come by any time you want some training," Surge said, "I'll help you train any electric-types. Especially that Pikachu of yours. Raia really seems to like him."

* * *

Route 11 was incredibly large and split between two paths, one traced along a river that ran to the ocean and the other was more forested. The twins stood at the entrance to the route just outside of Vermillion City, Lucario trailing behind them.

"I could use a grass-type," Ember said, thoughtfully.

"I'm in need of a water-type," Ash said.

They exchanged looks, having a silent conversation before nodding.

"Meet up at the town on the other side?" Ember suggested.

"Sounds good," Ash nodded then they both looked at Lucario.

Lucario shrugged.

 _I'll pop in on you both randomly,_ he said with a smirk.

"We're doomed," Ember sighed.

 **AN/ Hope you enjoyed the battle with Surge. Next up… can you guess who they are going to catch? Thank you for the suggestions, I'm definitely considering some of them. Let me know what you think! Also, the Surge and Delia thing just popped into my head and I just loved it... it seemed really cute to me.**

 **Ash's Team:**

 **Pikachu(male)**

 **Pupitar(Gaia, female)**

 **Tropius(Scorch, male, fire sub-type)**

 **Charmeleon(male, ice sub-type)**

 **Abra(female)**

 **Primeape(Harry, male)**

 **Egg**

 **Ember's Team:**

 **Charmeleon(Charlie, male, giant)**

 **Trapinch(Sahara, female)**

 **Clefairy(Star, male)**

 **Zorua(Zinnia, female)**

 **Machop(female, one arm)**

 **Egg**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 _Ash's Pokédex notes: Charmeleon_

 _Charmeleon's ice-type qualities are still rather baffling. We figure it has something to do with his father being a Lapras, as the moves he's learned are similar to Lapras. Why the change took place we haven't figured out, but he was clearly a normal Charmander before we met him. After evolving, he gained more ice-type features, funny enough though he is super cold during the day, but at night his body heats up to a fire-type level. The horn on his head feels and looks like an icicle, turns out he can shoot ice moves from it. His claws have the same resemblance but there's a layer of black underneath which I think is the normal claws._

 _He's been able to learn fire attacks without problem, pairing off well with Charlie in training. We experimented with water-type moves from the TMs we received. He learned Scald, but not Water Pulse… it's really odd. Fire and Ice Punch came easy, but he had some issue with Thunder Punch until Abra helped him. Speaking of… while Charmeleon is primarily cold – no pun intended – towards everyone else he is very affectionate with Abra. I think he's coming around to everyone else, especially Pikachu – not surprising really – and I think learning about Abra's condition and everyone's support really helped him come around._

 _Ideas: Flamethrower, Blizzard, the Fang moves, Power-Up Punch, Ancient Power(Charlie), and Slash… maybe Shadow Claw for neutral coverage._

Ash was walking along the river, all of his Pokémon out with him and his egg in his arms. Gaia was getting used to her new form, figuring out how to move quickly using the pneumatic system her body has adapted. Pikachu and Harry were helping her work on dodging by throwing weakened attacks at her. Scorch was soaring above them, loving the time to stretch his wings, while Charmeleon and Abra walked beside Ash, shaking their heads at his suggested nicknames.

"Ally?" Ash said.

 _Too easy,_ Abra said.

"Tina?" Ash tried, explaining further at their looks. "Like eighteen, teen, Tina… no… Kathy?"

 _No,_ Abra sighed. _Perhaps we should give this up._

" _Or we could look at the list Ember made,"_ Charmeleon suggested.

"No, wait," Ash said and pulled out his Pokédex, "there was one more I kind of liked, but wasn't sure… I actually looked up names meaning certain traits I associate with you."

 _Let's hear it?_ Abra said.

"It… ha! Alverna," Ash found the note, "it means wise friend. I thought, since you were so loyal with Charmeleon and how you are with everyone… what? Bad?"

 _No… I love it,_ Abra said. _Alverna…_ She smiled up at Ash and surprised him with a hug. Ash grinned back, wrapping one arm around her, the other supporting the egg.

"Charmeleon, do you want one now?" Ash asked.

" _No,"_ Charmeleon shrugged.

"Pikachu! Do you want a nickname now?" Ash called. Pikachu skid to a halt, ears twitching as he thought about it.

" _Nah," he decided, "wait… actually, my nickname will be Pikachu. If I ever decide to evolve, unlikely but still, I want to be a Raichu named Pikachu."_

"Deal," Ash laughed.

The continued on for a bit longer before Ash changed up their training.

"Pikachu, switch to Aura Sight and work on dodging with it," Ash said. "Gaia, let's work on your offence now. Harry, keep Pikachu guessing. If he looks comfy, make him react."

" _Great… another game of get the Pikachu,"_ Pikachu muttered before closing his eyes. It took a few seconds but once his Aura Sight was active he gave a nod and the attacks began.

"Charmeleon," Ash whispered once Pikachu was thoroughly distracted, "practice Flamethrower whenever he gets close. Ab… Alverna, work on strengthening your barrier moves into a solid wall."

Pikachu leapt over a Rock Slide, bouncing across the rolling rocks to avoid a Bulldoze, then used Quick Attack to dodge Gaia's Take Down. She took a moment to re-center herself and Pikachu took that chance to catch his breath, only to parry a Mega Punch from Harry with an Iron Tail. Harry swung a leg up and Pikachu sprung backwards to avoid it, having to backflip as he did to avoid Gaia making a charge run. He landed on her, pushed off the back of her and did another flip. He slammed into something solid midair, the wind knocked out of him as he slid to the floor.

He inhaled just in time to push himself away from an incoming Flamethrower. He rolled across the grass, standing on all fours, ears twitching as he waited. Through his Aura Sight he could see Gaia powering up another rock-type attack, Harry dashing all over with his fist glowing brighter than the rest of him. Ash continued down the riverside with Alverna and Charmeleon following behind, both preparing attacks of their own. Then, he noticed something wrong.

" _Ash wait!"_ Pikachu shouted suddenly. Everyone froze at the worried shout, their heads snapping to their trainer just as the ground fell away from his feet.

Ash twisted around in time to toss Alverna the egg before she teleported out of danger, Charmeleon holding her tail. Ash landed at the bottom of the hole, on his feet, aura coiling in his legs to cover the impact.

"Pika Pi, chu ka chu?" Pikachu called down.

"Hang on," Ash said, holding his head in his hands. "Sorry, Pikachu, can you repeat that?"

" _I asked if you're okay?"_ Pikachu said.

"Yeah," Ash sighed, "is everyone else?"

" _We're all fine,"_ Pikachu assured, " _Abra… Alverna, has the egg."_

"Alright," Ash said, "stand back." He released the aura in his legs as a powerful leap, landing on the rim of the hole. His shirt was grabbed by Harry and he was yanked forward to prevent him from falling back.

"Thanks," Ash said, taking in his team.

 _Ash? You okay?_ Ember asked through their bond. _I felt your aura… drop and spike…_

 _I'm fine. Fell down a hole,_ Ash replied.

 _Oh… don't do that,_ Ember said then went silent. Ash chuckled and shook his head.

 _I'm sorry,_ Alverna said, bowing her head. She held the egg in her arms, cradling it close to her chest. _I should've caught you._

"No problem," Ash assured. "That just shows me where we need to work. First, though," he sent a cursory glance back at the hole, "we should figure out who dug this, and why."

Their answer came in the form of laughter. Four blue turtles popped out of the river, all of them wearing round sunglasses.

" _Stupid human,"_ one of the Squirtles laughed.

" _Ah 'mon, he's out already,"_ another said.

Pikachu's cheeks began to spark and the rest of his team gathered close with their own glower.

" _Our trainer could've been hurt,"_ Pikachu said.

" _Ah, buzz off sparker,"_ the first Squirtle said, waving a paw. " _He's fine. 'Sides would've done all of you a favor."_

" _Why you…"_ Pikachu got ready to let loose before Ash stepped in the way.

"Hey, now," Ash said, trying to keep a stern voice, "I may be fine, but I was holding an egg," he gestured to Alverna still holding the egg, "and you could've harmed it. Besides… wait… I know two of you…"

The Squirtles looked a bit put off at seeing the egg and froze all together to stare at Ash. The first Squirtle to speak and the smallest one behind him lowered their sunglasses, eyes wide and mouths open.

" _Ash?"_ the small one said. " _It's Ash!"_ She charged forward and latched onto his leg. Ash knelt down to hug her back and was joined by the other one a moment later.

" _Um…"_ Pikachu lost his spark in his confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked.

" _Our trainers…"_ the small Squirtle began to shake.

" _All of our trainers ditched us,"_ a Squirtle with a red band on his arm said with a scowl. " _We five have ganged together to spite our humans and become all powerful!"_

" _We like each other,"_ the last Squirtle muttered, he had a star shaped scar on his forehead.

"That's…" Ash felt like swearing, but Charmeleon's growl drew his attention.

" _Pathetic humans,"_ Charmeleon growled, icy mist hissed off his skin. " _They just use us until we become worthless. They abandon us without thought or feeling, leaving us…"_ Ash tugged Charmeleon into the group hug, soothing him with the same aura trick he uses on Harry. Charmeleon sighed and hugged back, his body warming up, before pushing away to stand beside Alverna again.

" _Um… there's four of you,"_ Gaia pointed out.

Red Band Squirtle snickered before crying out his species name. There was an answering call followed by a large wave moving up river. The wave broke and a pale, baby blue Squirtle wearing pointed sunglasses, landed in front of everyone in a froth of water. Ash's Pokémon recoiled, glaring at the new addition.

"Woah," Ash said, wiping water from his face. "Wait… you're the shiny Squirtle from last year… part of the shiny trio."

" _You better believe I'm… Ash? Hey 'mon!"_ Shiny Squirtle took off his sunglasses and grinned. _"Guys – and gal – this is the boy we've told you about, him and his sister. Where is Ember?"_

"She's on the other side of the route with her Pokémon," Ash said.

" _In the forest? She might run into Bulbasaur,"_ Shiny Squirtle said.

"Wait," Ash stood up, holding the small Squirtle in his arms, "both of you were abandoned too?"

" _Yeah,"_ Shiny Squirtle scoffed, " _Bulbasaur's never like him, you knew that though. Beat the shit out of him for losing then ditched him. Mine… that bitch… she kept screaming at me for not looking "fabulous" and failing to learn moves right away. She called me Water Lily and had a fit when she looked up my final form… everyone wants a Charmander…"_ Shiny Squirtle glared at Charmeleon.

" _Hey, I was his starter,"_ Pikachu said. Shiny Squirtle eyed Pikachu before nodding.

" _We are the Squirtle Squad!"_ Red Band Squirtle announced. " _And we…"_ Whatever he was going to say next was lost as Scorch landed with a low rumble. All of the Squirtles gulped and took a step back, except Small Squirtle in Ash's arms, who retracted into her shell.

" _What I miss?"_ Scorch asked with a little too much amusement in his voice. There was a rumble in the sky. " _Oh and a storm is rolling in."_

" _There's a cave nearby,"_ Shiny Squirtle said, the first to recover from Scorch. " _We can talk more there."_

"Sounds good," Ash said. They all took off, the Squirtles sticking to land for everyone to follow.

 _Can I make a suggestion?_ Ember spoke to Ash.

 _How long were you listening?_ Ash asked.

 _Nickname the Squirtles… it'll be so much easier,_ Ember said.

" _Ash?"_ Pikachu leapt onto Ash's shoulder and knocked him on the head.

"Sorry, Ember was talking… I think she's listening in," Ash said.

 _Meh, I'm just… hanging out… I have all the time to listen,_ Ember said.

 _Is… should I be concerned with that phrasing?_ Ash asked.

 _So nicknames!_ Ember said.

"Ember suggested giving the Squirtles nicknames for easier comprehension," Ash said.

" _I want to be Super Rad!"_ Red Band Squirtle shouted.

 _We'll be here forever if we let Ash nickname you all,_ Alverna snarked.

 _In order of assumed rank: Alpha – Shiny Squirtle, Chief – first Squirtle you interacted with, Bandit – Red Band Squirtle, Stellar – Star Scar Squirtle, and Shelly – Small Squirtle,_ Ember said.

 _I like those, we should use them,_ Alverna said and related the names to everyone before Ash could.

" _Bandit is way cooler,"_ Bandit nodded.

" _Way better than Water Lily,"_ Alpha muttered.

The first raindrop fell and everyone picked up the pace. Charmeleon's body began to hiss as the rain picked up, a mist forming around him. The cave came into view, the mouth large enough for even Scorch, and Gaia, in a burst of speed, shot into the opening before anyone else. The wind picked up and the rain began to pelt into the cave. When the last person entered the cave, Gaia exerted her will and rose a thin layer of stone to block the entrance, leaving a small gap at the top for air flow.

"That's cool," Ash said.

" _I was determined,"_ Gaia said and landed on the floor. She closed her eyes, settled against the cave wall and fell asleep.

Ash sat his backpack down, rifled through it until he found the branches he'd stashed in there.

 _And you said this was stupid,_ Ash said to Ember. She didn't respond, so he just shrugged and made a small pit on the cave floor. He stacked the wood in the pit then stepped back.

"Charmeleon? Scorch?" Ash glanced at his two Pokémon. Both nodded and shot weakened Embers at the wood.

Gaia gave a little shudder in her sleep so Scorch settled beside her, curling his neck around her and focusing his heat. Charmeleon sat on her other side, his tail in front of Gaia, closing his eyes to heat himself up. His icy mist turned to a warm steam to encase his teammate. Alverna curled up with Charmeleon while Pikachu and Harry settled beside Ash in front of the fire.

The Squirtle Squad settled around the fire, opposite of Ash and his Pokémon. They all removed their sunglasses to see better in the cave's dim light.

"So all of you were abandoned?" Ash was often told he had no tact.

" _Yeah, you know my story now,"_ Alpha said and nodded to the others.

" _I broke my Pokéball,"_ Chief said, " _my trainer wanted me to be a supportive little yes 'mon. He thought just telling me something would mean I'd do it. Never bothered to earn my respect. He got mad at me and tried to beat me into submission. Thought about going back to the lab, but I was a free 'mon. I wanted to experience that."_

" _My trainer got upset when I wouldn't grow bigger,"_ Shelly said, " _then he got mad when my evolution stopped working… I didn't mean to do it… it just happened. He dumped me for a Poliwag two months in. I settled out here and eventually met the others."_

" _My trainer was rich and bought me from a breeding center,"_ Bandit said, " _she put me in this machine and used things called TMs. I know so many moves, but I can't use them right because she never trained me. She blamed me, left me in a crate after I lost a battle. It took me awhile to get out… Squirtle… or what was it… Shelly… yeah, she found me and helped me out."_

" _My egg cracked,"_ Stellar muttered. Everyone froze at that; it takes a whole lot to crack a Pokémon egg. Stellar tapped his scar as he stared into the fire. _"I guess I am not… right… or so my trainer said. I'm… slower, I suppose, but I can do things the others can't."_

"Like what?" Ash asked. Stellar sighed, closing his eyes. They shot open a second later, glowing pink and a few rocks began to levitate around him. Stellar's eyes squeezed shut again as he lost connection, his paws reaching up to rub his temples.

"You're psychic," Ash said. Stellar nodded, still rubbing his temples. Alverna got up and moved over to him. She had a private conversation with him then the two of them moved away from the group.

"I'm sorry this happened to all of you," Ash said. His hands clenched into fist as he thought of their stories. Any more chatter was cut off by voices and heavy footsteps behind the rock wall.

"Where's this cave you were talking about?" someone asked.

"Suppose to be here…" another said.

"And now we're wet," the first yelled, "and Proton is going to kill us if we mess this up."

Ash's body went ridged.

"What's to mess up? We just raid the stupid town and steal Pokémon," the second said. Their voices began to fade as they moved past the cave, but Ash remained frozen. Pikachu tapped his knee, a snarl on his face. Scorch began to rumble with a low growl and Gaia woke up at their shared rage. The others didn't understand, but they fed off the rage boiling inside of Ash.

 _Ember,_ Ash forced himself to focus, _we have a problem._

 _You aren't the only one,_ came Ember's forced reply.

 **AN/** **Okay so this is the shortest chapter I've done. I've been trying to write it for these two weeks and it's supposed to be way longer, but now it's getting broken into two parts… maybe three if I have the same problem. After this short arc it will be S.S Anne. I have two battles for that planned out, so if anyone wants to send me OCs I'll definitely use a few of them. No legendaries and go easy on shinies, but most people will be rich on the boat so some are reasonable. I have all Wednesday at work to write so hopefully I can get the next chapter belted out in no time. Sorry for the wait and short chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ember had all of her Pokémon out with her as they traveled through the forested area. Zinnia was practicing her illusion skills as a Trapinch, sticking close to Sahara, who was quieter than normal. Charlie was working on his Dragon Pulse, able to make small sparks of draconic energy appear for short periods. Star worked on learning Moonblast, which was proving quite difficult for the old Pokémon, and Machop, now named Warrior, was holding her aura as a physical entity for as long as possible, a rather easy task for her.

"Add some bug-types and it would be Viridian Forest all over again," Ember said. Charlie shuddered at that.

" _No more bug catchers, please,"_ he groaned.

" _I'd think you'd enjoy fighting bugs,"_ Warrior said. " _Being stronger than them and all."_

" _Not a challenge at all,"_ Charlie snorted. He switched to punching the air, electricity flowing through his arms.

" _I can respect that,"_ Warrior nodded and brought up an Ice Punch of her own.

"Try changing from Thunder Punch to Fire Punch and back," Ember said to Charlie. "Warrior, trying spiking the aura to use as an attack."

She shuddered suddenly as she felt a cold drop in the back of her mind. She checked on Ash and snickered as she relayed his misfortune to her Pokémon. Her attention soon became split between her own Pokémon and Ash, seeing as nothing was happening for her. That was… until she took a wrong step.

Ember yelped as the ground was yanked from under her… or no… she was yanked from the ground. Her ankle was ensnared by a rope that strung her from a tree.

" _Momma!"_ Zinnia shouted. In a puff of smoke, she returned to her normal form.

" _Are you alright?"_ Warrior asked.

"Fine," Ember sighed as she let herself go limp and just dangle from the tree.

" _We'll get you down,"_ Star assured as he and the others looked for a safe way to lower their trainer down.

" _I think I found–"_ Warrior was cut off as her and Charlie were suddenly yanked into the air as well. Both of them were caught in a net that left Charlie snarling.

" _Who put these here!"_ he growled, his tail lashing. Warrior had to duck under it as it slapped into the net, setting the roping to a smolder. Ember took the time to think of nicknames for the Squirtles Ash met. He commented on her listening in and she took the opportunity to make a joke.

 _Meh, I'm just… hanging out… I have all the time to listen,_ Ember said.

 _Is… should I be concerned with that phrasing?_ Ash asked.

She snickered to herself as she changed the subject.

" _Ember… shouldn't you be more concerned?"_ Star asked, looking up at her.

"Wait for it…" Ember said and began to swing back and forth. There was a snap sound as Charlie and Warrior broke… or rather burnt through their net. Both landed on the ground nicely and watched Ember curiously.

An Aura Sphere launched out of nowhere. Ember timed her swing just right and the Aura Sphere cut through the rope. Ember twisted as she fell and landed on her feet, did a quick stretch before throwing up a shield to block the next sphere that came from the trees.

"Lucario, did you set the traps?" Ember asked. There was a brief pause before Lucario dropped to the ground from a tree branch.

 _Wasn't me, but they were handy to test your readiness,_ Lucario said. He took a step forward and was slapped in the face by a branch. Everyone started laughing.

" _Momma, who's that Pokémon?"_ Zinnia asked. Everyone turned to look at Zinnia who was staring at a green frog like Pokémon with a bulb on its back.

" _Who are you? Why are you in our forest?"_ the Bulbasaur growled, setting his stance wide, vines waving menacingly. _"Ember?"_ Bulbasaur froze as his eyes locked with Ember's, his vines going slightly limp.

"Shiny Bulbasaur!" Ember grinned and walked forward before realization dawned on her.

"He abandoned you… didn't he?" she asked quietly.

Bulbasaur dropped his vines altogether and looked away.

" _He wanted Charmander… they all do,"_ Bulbasaur muttered.

"Actually, if you remember Leaf, she wanted a Bulbasaur from the start," Ember said. "But not the point… I told Professor Oak that jackass wasn't trustworthy. He never should've been a trainer. If I ever see that two faced, no good…" she trailed off when Lucario placed a paw on her shoulder. Her aura was spiking up and with a quick deep breath she settled it.

" _You haven't changed,"_ Bulbasaur muttered, a small smile on his face. _"There's a better place we can talk… just don't tell anyone about it."_

"Sounds good… it's about to rain…" Ember said. Charlie made a face, debating whether to go into his Pokéball or not. In the end, his need to be near Ember won out and he moved closer to her as everyone followed Bulbasaur through the forest.

The rain started, but the drops were mostly being stopped by the trees for the time being until they came into a clearing and their cover was gone. There was a little shack that sat at the center and several small structures all over. They picked up their pace until they were at the front door of the shack. Bulbasaur used a vine to open it and everyone spilled in to the little building.

"Oh my," a woman stood up from her seat and stared at the mass of Pokémon in her house.

"Uh… sorry," Ember rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I'm an old friend of Bulbasaur."

"O-kay," the woman seemed uncertain, but an assured nodded from Bulbasaur eased her. "Well then, welcome. I'm Melanie and this is my little Pokémon Sanctuary. I tend to injured wild Pokémon here."

"Cool," Ember grinned. Her Pokémon spread out in the room. Charlie and Sahara went straight for the fireplace, huddling together to add to their warmth. Star picked up Zinnia and hop-floated over to the other two as well to help dry out Zinnia's fur. Warrior stayed close to Lucario, having taken a liking to the experienced fighting-type.

"I'm Ember, I actually came from the same town as Bulbasaur," Ember said. She knelt to scratch the grass-types head, remembering the spot he loved so much.

" _Melanie is a good human,"_ Bulbasaur said. _"Though somedays I feel she needs more help than what I can give."_

"Is there anything I can help with, since we're here," Ember offered.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, but right now all of the Pokémon are resting in their shelters while it rains. Nobody is hurt terribly bad so they're all fine to rest," Melanie assured. She motioned Ember to have a seat at her kitchen table. Lucario and Warrior joined as well.

"Would you care for some tea?" Melanie offered, already boiling the water.

"Yes, please," Ember said.

 _I'll take some as well, please,_ Lucario said. Melanie paused, her eyes widening as she stared at Lucario. Ember admittedly was surprised at her fast recovery as she grabbed a third cup, and then fourth cup at Warrior's raised hand.

"Your Machop…" Melanie looked uncomfortable at the question she wanted to ask.

Warrior seemed to gather what it was, her hand moving to brush against where her other arm should've been.

"I don't mean to be rude… or even assume anything, but did he have… when you caught him that is… did he have…" Warrior was the first to react, her angry glare made Melanie take a step back. While Melanie couldn't understand her words, she could understand the gestures and tone from Warrior. It basically boiled down to her being offended that Ember was being blamed for her missing arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset," Melanie said.

"It's alright," Ember said, placing a hand on Warrior's back. She might not have the ability to calm others like Ash, but Warrior took the comfort for what it was. "Warrior lost _her_ arm a while before I met _her."_ I stressed the pronoun more for Warrior's benefit.

"I really am sorry," Melanie said, "I've just seen many Pokémon that have been disfigured from their past trainers and…" she trailed off with a heavy sigh. "It's actually how Bulbasaur ended up here."

"Yeah," Ember muttered, bending over to scratch Bulbasaur's head.

 _The work you do here is important,_ Lucario said, accepting his tea, _if we can help at all while here, please let us know._

"Thank you," Melanie smiled as she sat back down, after passing Warrior her tea. "I tend to work alone, so any help is appreciated."

"Least we could do after barging in here," Ember chuckled. She was about to say something else when a screech stole their attention.

"What was that!" Melanie shot up and ran for the door. Lucario moved from his seat immediately after and stopped Melanie from opening the door. His eyes were closed and his aura appendages were moving as he focused.

 _There are people out there with poor intentions,_ Lucario reported. _I don't know how they snuck up, but they have strong Pokémon with them. Stay inside, I'll handle this._

"Not alone, you aren't," Ember said, her Pokémon rallying around her. "Charlie, stay here with Zinnia and Melanie." Charlie was about to argue when a rumble of thunder passed overhead and reminded him of the rain. "I need you to protect them if anyone gets in. We'll send the Pokémon out there in here."

"Are… are you sure?" Melanie was shaking but still looked ready to bolt out the door. Another pained screech was heard over the rain.

"Yes," Ember said with more force than needed. Melanie stepped away from the door, Charlie took hold of Zinnia, and the others readied themselves. Ember nodded to Lucario and he threw the door open and bolted outside.

 _Ember, we have a problem,_ Ash suddenly said.

 _You aren't the only one,_ Ember said back before barking out orders to her Pokémon.

"Star, Metronome and Water Pulse, think water thoughts! Sahara, Sandstorm around yourself, don't dig in this weather, Quick Attack and Gust to surprise them. Warrior, close combat and shield the injured, get them inside. Bulbasaur," her eyes locked with the shiny grass-type, "help get others to safety, direct contact spore moves, long distance won't work."

Each Pokémon charged outside to follow their orders. Ember slipped her backpack off and passed it to Melanie.

"There's a Pokémon egg in here," she said, "please keep it safe."

Melanie held the bag close to her chest and nodded before moving closer to Charlie. Zinnia leapt onto the bag a growled protectively.

"Charlie, protect them, but watch the fire moves, don't burn down the cottage," Ember said then ran outside.

The rain made it difficult to see, but aura sight was unaffected by it. Bulbasaur was quick to guide Warrior to the outdoor shelters and direct the injured Pokémon toward the cottage. Ember spotted the nearest person and charged them, slamming her shoulder into their chest and sending them flying back. Her momentum carried her with them and when they stopped moving she opened her eyes and was able to see the bright red 'R' on his chest. She felt rage burn its way through her. She slammed a fist into the person's face, knocking them out completely before moving to the next person.

She could feel her aura beginning to swirl around her as she let her anger take over. She took down another person much the same way, keeping an eye on everyone around her. Lucario was engaged with three Pokémon, two of which were flying-types, the third some kind of dark-type. Her own Pokémon were holding their own, using their own aura training to distinguish enemy from injured.

Ember turned to strike another Rocket when her body froze suddenly. A chill ran down her spine as the name that's been haunting her dreams for weeks now whispered into her ear.

" _Gengar."_

Ash realized Ember wouldn't be able to help him, but there was someone who could.

He pulled out his Pokénav and found Surge's number instantly.

" _Surge,"_ the gym leader's voice was loud even on the phone.

"It's Ash Ketchum," Ash said and was instantly interrupted.

" _Ketchum? You two lost or something? Need rescuing?"_ Surge taunted.

"Team Rocket," Ash said and Surge went silent.

" _What about them,"_ Surge's voice was deadly serious that Ash had to repress a shudder.

"I just overheard two members talking, they're going to attack the town at the end of the route," Ash said. "My Pokémon and I will slow them down, but we'll need help if their admin is here."

" _Ketchum, listen to me and stand down,"_ Surge ordered, but Ash hung up before any more could be said. He sent his coordinates to Surge's Pokénav and turned to his Pokémon.

XXX

"Ketchum? Ash!" Surge swore as he realized he'd been hung up on.

"Ryan!" he shouted for his closest gym trainer. "Gather everyone and make your way to Auburn Town, stat!" Ryan didn't question him as he ran off to follow orders. Surge flipped his Pokénav open again and found the number he wanted.

" _Hello?"_ a static voice came through.

"It's Surge, are you in the area?" he asked.

" _Yeah, both are,"_ the voice said.

"Ketchum's siblings are in danger. I'm sending coordinates, get there, fast." Surge hung up and forward the coordinates Ash sent him. Another message came in, this one from Ember's Pokénav, with another set of coordinates. Surge scowled and sent those as well before grabbing his main team of Pokémon. Raichu leapt onto his shoulder, cheeks sparking.

XXX

"Everyone ready?" Ash checked his Pokémon and the Squirtles over one more time. Everyone nodded and with that, Gaia lowered her wall. Ash had located the Rockets that had passed by, they were the first targets.

The Squirtle Squad charged out first and leapt into the river, speeding off ahead of Ash's team. Charmeleon and Scorch went next. Scorch took to the sky, the rain slowed him some, but soon he was out of sight, lost amongst the dark clouds. Charmeleon let the mist from his skin surround him fully, cooling his body until the very air around him became freezing. His tail crackled as the fire was suddenly covered in a layer of crystal-like ice, glowing dimly in the rain. Everyone else followed then, Ash stored his egg in his backpack beforehand, and all moved as one in the direction of the Rockets.

Gaia had the worse time of everyone, as the cold slowed her movement some, but she refused to be returned. Pikachu kept watch of the sky for any stray bolts of lightning as he clung to Ash's shoulder.

When they got closer they could hear the surprised screams of the Rockets as the Squirtle Squad ambushed them. There were more than just the two, now, and all of their Pokémon seemed to be out as they tried to fend off the Squirtles.

"Down!" Ash shouted. The Squirtles heard him and withdrew into their shells at once. A moment later, Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder, a lightning bolt slammed into his body before being sent all over, catching everyone in the area. Ash formed the largest Protect he could, the move changing into Wide Guard as it spread to protect all of his Pokémon. The Squirtles' shells were non-conductive, so they received little damage from the impromptu Thunder, while most of the Rocket Pokémon were knocked out instantly.

"Well that was far easier," Ash muttered with a smirk. Most of the Rockets themselves were on the ground groaning, apparently their outfits were rather shock resistant… though not enough. Ash was about to say more when he was slammed into from behind by something heavy.

He rolled trying to get away when something else went soaring over them and landed heavily on the ground. Ash closed his eyes and instantly recognized the aura on top of him.

"Gary?" Ash said in surprise.

"Ash? Shit, we need to run," Gary said trying to get up. He slipped in the mud and landed on Ash again, knocking the air from him. "Team Rocket…" A growl cut Gary off.

Ash pushed his rival off of him with more force than was probably needed before pushing up to kick his leg out. His foot connected with the growling Pokémon stalking closer to them and sent rolling through the mud.

"It's a Houndoom," Gary said. Ash helped him to his feet and they stood back to back.

"Can your Pokémon fight?" Ash asked. His aura sight active, he saw more Pokémon moving in around them, these looking far stronger than what the grunts had.

"Yeah, but they were no match for that thing," Gary said, trying to catch his breath.

"We have the numbers," Ash said, "and reinforcements are on their way."

Gary nodded and released six Pokémon. A Wartortle, Nidoking, Fearow, Exeggutor, Kadabra, and Growlithe, stood at the ready. Ash wondered about the Nidoking for a moment, but decided to question him later.

Harry slammed into the Houndoom before it could stand up again and Alpha and Shelly blasted it with Hydro Pumps. Exeggutor and Growlithe tried to fire off Sunny Day but the rain remained so they switched tactics.

A Crobat swooped in. Pikachu shot electricity into the sky and another bolt of lightning slammed down on him. He shouted from the strain, but forced it through and used Thunder once more, spearing it into several Pokémon. Crobat shrieked and targeted the tired Pikachu. It was stopped halfway by a Stone Edge sent from Gaia. Nidoking charged in to help and tried to stab Crobat with his horn before it could fly off.

Growlithe joined Charmeleon's side as the two faced off against a large Tangela. It tried to grab hold of Charmeleon with its vines, but recoiled every time it touched his icy skin. Growlithe shot weakened Embers at Tangela, using Quick Attack to avoid its vines. Fearow shot from the sky to use Drill Peck before gliding back into the sky.

A Muk managed to ooze its way over to everyone, intercepted by Alverna, Kadabra, and Exeggutor. The three Psychics held hands, their eyes glowing a bright blue, and together they slammed out an overpowered Psychic. When it ended the three of them brushed themselves off, nonchalantly, and turned to find where they would be useful. Muk was no longer in the area and fully unconscious.

Crobat tried to break away from the three Pokémon it faced off with, flying higher than any of them could reach. It released a powerful Screech that affected everyone in the area, unaware of the danger above it.

Scorch used Body Slam.

" _Nice,_ " Pikachu said after the ground stopped rumbling. Scorch rumbled as he pushed himself off the ground, Crobat unconscious beneath him.

The Squirtle Squad and Wartortle shot Houndoom into the air using a combination of Water Gun, Scald, and Hydro Pump. Harry shot into the air and spiked the fire-type into the ground, knocking it out.

Charmeleon managed to get in close to Tangela while it was distracted by Growlithe and Fearow. He grabbed hold of it, sinking his claws deep into its vine clad body, a malicious grin on his face. The rain that passed through the air around him turned to ice and pelted into Tangela as he reared his neck back, taking in air before releasing it all in one Frost Breath. Tangela screamed in pain as the cold sank in, and only screamed louder as Growlithe and Fearow slammed into it from the front and above. Charmeleon released it once they were all sure it was unconscious.

"I think that's all of them," Ash said, scanning the area. Pikachu was the most worn out of everyone, but beyond that everyone was more than able to keep fighting.

"Ooh! Very good children, very good indeed," a voice taunted. Ash focused in on the direction and locked on to the owner's aura. "Enough play time, however. Time for you to take a nap."

The ground shook violently, knocking nearly everyone off their feet as it began to break apart. A roar, like metal grating over metal sent fear down the boy's spines as their instincts kicked in to tell them to run. In the flashes of lightning they could make out the giant form of a Steelix. Earth fell away from its body as it rose from the ground, encircling everyone, red eyes glaring down on everyone.

"Steelix, love, get rid of them for me would you," the person said. Ash caught sight of him in person during the next lightning flash. He was a Rocket for sure, but his uniform resembled Proton's. His hair was purple and the way he held himself made it seem like he was bored rather than invested in the battle. "Try not to kill the Pokémon, they will make great additions to our cause."

"Everyone attack!" Ash screamed. Gary screamed the same right after him. Everyone used their most powerful attacks that they could manage, the area lit up under all of the power. When it ended, Steelix looked much the same, only more annoyed.

"Shit," both boys said, grabbing hold of the other as Steelix rose his tail into the air and slammed it back down. Ash acted without thinking, pulling Gary close to him and forcing a Protect shield around the both of them as rocks rained down over them.

Another roar sounded from the heavens. Both boys held each other closer waiting for the end.

XXX

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little aura adept," an all too familiar voice taunted. Ember couldn't move her body, her mind began to haze over as she stared into the haunting eyes of Gengar. The ghost seeped out of her shadow, its grip held her like shadowy tentacles as it laughed maliciously, forcing her to her knees.

Proton stepped into her line of sight. He gripped her chin and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. She felt like puking at the grin he wore.

"Now I have you, and no pesky brother to save you," Proton said. "I'll let you watch this place burn before I take you away."

Fires started despite the rain and panic filled the air as Pokémon were sent running in all directions. A bang sounded from the direction of the cottage, but Ember couldn't turn to look, she could barely feel her connections to her Pokémon or Ash.

XXX

Zinnia tried to think of a way she could help. She was the weakest on the team and obviously not cut out for this kind of fight, but there had to be something. A thought came shortly after Ember went outside. First thing though… she needed hands. It took a lot of focus as she shifted her body, imagining the little humans she had seen in the cities. Her illusion was far from perfect, if Melanie's expression was anything to go on, but she gained the hands she wanted. With them she grabbed Ember's Pokénav, having listened to and watched Ember use it, she knew exactly what she should do. Her illusion was starting to break so she hurried and sent off their coordinates to the loud gym leader before it crumbled and she was left with paws.

After that she did her best to stand guard of Ember's bag, more importantly of the egg inside of it. A few Pokémon managed to get in and huddled around Melanie, who did her best to soothe them.

It felt like an eternity since everyone left when suddenly the door was slammed open. Melanie let loose a scream as she moved back to press against the back wall, holding the bag close and shielding the Pokémon with her. A man in black stood in the doorway, grinning as he released three Pokémon. Zinnia knew them from the trainers Ember fought on the road. A Drowzee, Golbat, and Gloom, advanced on them. Big mistake.

Charlie charged forward with a roar. Before any of the Pokémon could react he slammed a fist into Golbat and Gloom, Thunder Punch and Fire Punch active. Golbat went down instantly, but Gloom was able to shake off the attack and retaliated with a burst of purple powder. Charlie growled as he inhaled the spores, poison settling into his body. He had a deadline now, and he'd be damned if he let anything happen to those left with him.

Drowzee slipped around him and moved towards Melanie and the injured. Charlie noticed and twisted in place, slamming his tail into Gloom as he did and shot an Ember at Drowzee's back. The psychic Pokémon turned its attention back to Charlie, raising its hands as it chanted.

Zinnia took that as an opportunity and ran forward to slam a Pursuit into the same spot the Ember had hit. Drowzee grunted in pain as Charlie hit it again with another Ember before having to turn his attention back to Gloom. He was hit by Acid and retaliated with another Fire Punch, igniting the remaining spores in the air.

Drowzee turned on Zinnia and tried Confusion on her, when that failed it switched to non-psychic attacks. Zinnia rammed into it with another Pursuit before slipping away from the Pound it tried to use. She continued her onslaught of Pursuits and dodging around the slower Pokémon slowly wearing down its health. Zinnia leapt forward for another attack, Drowzee was ready this time and slammed its head into Zinnia's body. She yelped as she was sent flying across the room and hit the wall. She slid down it, unconscious.

Charlie froze as he watched Zinnia go flying, ignoring the Razor Leaf sent at him by Gloom. His body shook with rage, his tail flame ignited with a brighter, stronger flame as his pupils narrowed into pinpricks.

With a roar he released a Flamethrower, blue in color, into Gloom, forcing it backwards and slamming into its trainer. He spun and used Slash on Drowzee, hitting with enough force to draw blood. He threw a Thunder Punch at the psychic before grabbing hold of it and throwing it back at its trainer. The Rocket gulped as Charlie turned his full attention on him, a dark snarl on his face.

XXX

Outside, the attempts to help the injured Pokémon turned into trying to wrangle them together. Sahara used Quick Attack as a means to cut the Pokémon off and redirect them, but many were too freaked out to listen. Rocket Pokémon were closing in on all of them, so she turned to fighting.

The rain made it hard for her to move as she cursed her water weakness. She blasted enemies with Gust and Signal Beam as she sped around the clearing. More than once she found herself shielding a Pokémon unable to move fast enough from an attack. She couldn't find Ember, but she knew her trainer was fine, she'd say otherwise… right.

Sahara passed Star, who was using the moonlight stored in his wings to float around the enemies. He was being ganged up on by poison-types, so Sahara sent an Earth Power their way, taking out two Ekans and a Bellsprout before zipping off to help someone else.

Star laughed as the Pokémon on the ground were knocked out before focusing on the Koffing and Zubat in front of him. He used Water Pulse and followed it immediately with a Metronome. The attack came out as a Bubblebeam, powered up by the rain, Zubat was taken out. He followed it with Stored Power and another Metronome, it turned into Confusion. Koffing was still floating after that, but he finished it off with a Pound to the face.

Warrior passed by as she protected a group of Rattata and Oddish from the battle. An aura shield was formed on her missing arm side, attacks bounced off of them. Bulbasaur followed behind her, fending off any Pokémon that tried to get around her shield. He shot Energy Balls and Seed Bombs to keep everyone at a distance until they reached the cottage. Everyone froze as they saw the Rocket standing in the door way. He was suddenly slammed back, an enraged Charlie taking his place.

Charlie roared with such power that even his teammates felt like cowering from him.

XXX

Ember tried to struggle against Gengar, but everything she did made his hold tighter. She tried to spike her natural aura and found Gengar became stronger with it. He cackled in her face and used Lick across her face. Proton placed a hand on Ember's head turning it every which way so she could watch her Pokémon battle, slowly becoming overwhelmed.

Charlie's roar spiked a bit of hope into her, as her mind reached for her starter. She brushed against his enraged mind and felt his attention turn to her direction. He charged forward, through the rain, his fist lighting up with electricity. Proton side stepped him and snapped his fingers. A Dugtrio slammed out of the ground beneath Charlie and sent him tumbling.

Sahara saw this and felt her own anger stir. She realized her trainer was trapped by the same man they met in Mt. Moon and something inside of her snapped. Her body began to glow, enveloping the whole clearing in a blinding light. Everyone blinked to readjust to the dim light, missing the speeding yellow-green blur that shot across the clearing to slam into Proton.

The Rocket Executive grunted as the wind was knocked from him. Gengar released Ember to protect his trainer and she made quick work of putting distance between herself and Gengar. Sahara buzzed past Ember before charging at Gengar, a purplish-pink fire shot from her mouth.

The Dragonbreath did next to nothing on the powerful Pokémon, but it was still an impressive sight. Gengar's fist glowed with shadowy energy as he slammed into Sahara. Ember shouted for her Pokémon. The Dugtrio slammed into Charlie again sending him flying into the air. Sahara shifted her attention, speeding off to catch her teammate. Gengar followed with Pursuit and knocked Sahara and Charlie from the sky.

"You can't win," Proton laughed as he stood up. "There's no one here to save you this time."

Thick roots shot from the ground, slamming into every Rocket Pokémon and knocking them out. Gengar was clipped by the root while Dugtrio took the full brunt of the attack. Gengar tried to find the cause before something else slammed into him. Last thing he saw was the smug pink face of a Espeon before fainting.

XXX

Ash wasn't sure how much longer he could hold his shield. He could feel his body starting to shake from the power consumption. Gary was encouraging him to keep going, using a voice Ash hadn't heard in years. A different roar made him redouble his efforts when suddenly, the sky lit up with fire.

Steelix screeched in pain as the fire rained down on him. Ash and Gary's Pokémon, along with the Squirtle Squad, ran to their trainers, forming a protective ring around them, waiting for whatever was coming. The rain was letting up now, just as Ash's shield faded. Gary had to support his rival as Ash slumped against him, fighting to stay awake.

They both turned their focus to the sky to see a massive Charizard descending through the clouds. Smoke rose from its jaws as it recovered from the powerful Blast Burn it used. The light of a Pokémon being released came from Charizard's back and a Golduck landed on the ground. An overpowered Hydro Pump shot from its beak to slam into Steelix.

"What the hell!" the Rocket Admin shouted.

"You're screwed!" Gary shouted with barely contained glee as he recognized the Pokémon in front of him. Golduck glanced back at him, gave him a thumbs up before unleashing another Hydro Pump.

Charizard used Blast Burn again and Steelix crashed to the ground, out cold.

An Alakazam appeared behind the Rocket and knocked him out before he could react and teleported away with him. Golduck walked over to the abandoned Pokéball, Alakazam left in the Rocket's place and used it to return Steelix.

Charizard landed in front of Ash and Gary's Pokémon and his rider hopped off.

"You two alright?" Blue Oak asked.

"Yeah," Gary sighed, eyeing Ash critically. "I think."

"Fine," Ash muttered. The rain sputtered to a stop and the clouds slowly began to dissipate. Pikachu ran to Ash and leapt onto his shoulder, giving a quick lick to his cheek.

Ash smiled, turning his head to the sky, eyes widening as a golden bird flew past, clearing the sky as it passed.

"Look!" Ash tried to point, but couldn't lift his arm. The Oaks looked to where he was staring, but didn't see anything but a rainbow.

"Really, Ashy-boy," Gary teased, "excited over a rainbow?"

"I…" Ash glanced at Pikachu, who seemed just as mesmerized as he felt.

"Recall your Pokémon," Blue said, "I'll get us to the nearest Pokémon Center."

"Wait," Ash tried to sit up, succeeding with Gary's support. "Ember… she…"

"She's fine," Blue smirked. "Did you really think I was the only one around to rescue you idiots?"

Ash felt relief flood through him at what Blue implied before returning all of his Pokémon, Pikachu excluded. Gary did the same, keeping himself close to Ash in case he collapsed. Blue's Alakazam appeared, raised his spoons and teleported them all to Auburn Town's Pokémon Center.

XXX

A Venasaur stormed out of the forest, a menacing glare on his face. He advanced on Proton, grabbing him with his vines and looked ready to squeeze the life from the man. Red Ketchum stepped around his starter, face set in the trademark neutral look. His eyes slid from Proton to Ember, where they softened a moment before hardening again. He snapped his fingers and a League Alakazam appeared, took one look, grabbed Proton, and teleported away.

Brutus's vines tightened around the air Proton had been before withdrawing them back to his flower. Red tossed a Pokéball as he walked over to Ember, gathering her in his arms. Jackie, his Blissey, appeared, took in the area before setting to work on healing everyone.

Ember hated the fact that she started to sob, but Gengar's eyes would haunt her for years to come. Red rocked her slowly, running a hand through her hair and whispering reassuring words to her. The rain was reduced to a drizzle before disappearing altogether. Ember's attention was drawn to the sky suddenly, through her tears she made out the shape of a golden bird, followed by a rainbow. Charlie stepped up besider her, his body bruised and shaky, his attention on the bird as well.

The rest of her Pokémon made their way over to her, Sahara finally able to be in awe of finally evolving. They gathered around Ember, helping to reassure and soothe her.

Melanie stepped outside, Zinnia held in her arms as she took in her clearing. Ember turned to look at her and felt her body run cold when she spotted Zinnia. She forced herself out of Red's arms and ran to her youngest Pokémon. She gently took her from Melanie, feeling for a pulse, relief flooding her when she felt it. She closed her eyes, trying to settle her breathing as she unclipped Zinnia's Pokéball and returned her.

Espeon came over to act as a translator.

 _Jackie would like to know what medicines you have here,_ Espeon said. _She will need help to heal all of these Pokémon_.

"Of course," Melanie seemed to snap out of whatever stupor she was in. She ran inside to grab a medical kit and set to work on tending to the Pokémon.

Red walked over to Ember, settling a hand on her shoulder.

 _Return your Pokémon and I'll take you all to the nearest Pokémon Center. Blue has Ash… as well as Gary Oak._ Espeon said.

Ember and Red felt relief at that news. Ember thanked her Pokémon before returning them all and hugging Red's waist. Espeon's eyes glowed as she focused on the siblings and teleported them to Auburn Town's Pokémon Center.

Lucario lingered in the forest close by, behind him laid a Mightyena and Crobat. He felt as if he'd let his student down, not noticing her being trapped for so long. He felt the ghostly aura, but didn't think anything of it. He would need to do better in the future.

 **AN/ And here it is! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Ash's Team: Pikachu, Pupitar(Gaia), Tropius(Scorch), Abra(Alverna), Charmeleon, Primeape(Harry), Egg**

 **Ember's Team: Charmeleon(Charlie), Vibrava(Sahara), Clefairy(Star), Zorua(Zinnia), Machop(Warrior), Egg**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The rain started up again by late afternoon and continued through the night.

The Auburn City Pokémon Center was the smallest the twin had yet to see, but that came in handy as no one else was there to heal their Pokémon. The afternoon had gone by in a blur of questions from police, most of which Blue and Gary handled while Ash recovered his energy and Red stood with Blue, his presence enough for Officer Jenny. Ember stayed huddled in a corner of the center, eyes locked on the center's exam room door. Ash sat beside her, their hands twined together, and his head on her shoulder.

When the questioning ended, the other three Pallet trainers took seat around the twins, Red next to Ash and the two Oaks in chairs across from them. Ash did his best to smile at them, his eyes constantly drooping as his body demanded sleep, while Ember made no indication she even knew they were there.

Blue mentioned how Surge called them while they were flying into the area, so they split off to help out. Red just stared at his siblings, eyes moving from one to the other.

It was just past sundown when Surge entered the Pokémon Center, drenched to the bone and pissed off.

"Ketchum!" Surge barked as he stormed over to the group. Ash and Red looked up at the name call, though Red looked away when he realized he wasn't the target of Surge's ire. "You have some balls to hang up on me!" Surge loomed over the table, standing between Gary and Blue, and jabbed a finger into Ash's chest. Before Surge could pull his finger back, Ember's hand shot out to grab it, her grip like steel.

Surge turned a bewildered look onto her. Her gaze slowly lifted until it met his, causing Surge to freeze under the stare. He held her gaze a moment more before she let go to focus on the approaching Chansey. Surge took a step back, casting a look to Red who stared at Ember.

"Thank you, Chansey," Blue said, breaking the silence. Chansey nodded, setting two trays of Pokéballs on the table. Pikachu leapt out from behind Chansey, landing on Ash to give him a sniff over.

"Hey, buddy," Ash grinned and turned to Chansey. "How are the Squirtles?"

" _Tired, but they'll be fine. Pikachu mentioned you could understand me,"_ Chansey said, though she still mimed out some actions. With that she returned to the back of the center to help out.

Pikachu climbed back on the table to roll three Pokéballs over to Ash.

" _Alverna, Charmeleon, and Harry,"_ he said. _"Scorch needs treatment on his stomach after the Body Slam he did and Gaia has a cold Nurse Joy wanted to keep an eye on."_

He pushed the other tray of Pokéballs towards Ember after Gary collected all of his.

" _Everyone's here for you, except… Zinnia,"_ Pikachu said, his ears drooping.

"Your Pikachu has really taken to the leadership role," Blue noted. "Looks like he really wants to comfort everyone." Pikachu nodded at him.

"Did you see her?" Ember whispered, her voice strained.

"See who?" Gary asked. Blue shrugged, but the Ketchum boys and Surge stared at Pikachu expectantly.

" _Yeah… she was unconscious and attached to some machines… I don't know how she is,"_ Pikachu answered.

"Nurse Joy would've told you by now were it serious," Surge said, catching on. His Raichu sent a little spark to Pikachu, a concerned look on her face. Surge crossed his arms and glared down at Ash. "Hang up on me again and you'll find that out first hand."

"Yes, sir," Ash gulped.

The twins Pokéballs began to shake on their own suddenly, and split second later, the Pokémon Center was much more crowded than ever before. Only one Pokéball remained full.

"What the hell!" Gary cried as Harry landed on him, knocking them both to the floor. Alverna managed to get herself and Charmeleon to an empty spot before getting closer to Ash. Both wanted to ensure their trainer was okay.

Harry glared down at Gary, as if it were the boy's fault for being on the floor.

" _Hey!"_ Pikachu gave a warning spark, smaller than it would normally be, to his teammate. " _Just because Ash is drained, doesn't mean you can have a meltdown."_ Harry gave him a look before he seemed to realize he was indeed feeling angrier than usual around Ash. He put his rarely used move of Meditate to use before standing up to be closer to his trainer as well.

"What kind of Charmeleon is that?" Blue asked.

"A cheat one," Gary muttered.

Ember had Warrior sitting on the table in front of her, hand held out to Ember as she offered reassurance. Star sat on her lap, hugging her torso, the faint glow of Heal Pulse coming off his hands. Ash wasn't sure, but he swore he heard Star apologizing.

For Ash the biggest surprise was the Vibrava resting on the floor, her big bug eyes scanning everyone.

"Sahara evolved," Ash smiled. Ember nodded absently as she stared at the lone Pokéball that was still full.

" _Yeah, I feel much faster now,"_ Sahara said. She buzzed her wings once, the noise so loud it made everyone cringe.

"To have a dragon-type so soon is really luck," Blue noted. "I can't call myself an expert on the Flygon line, but I know their speedy Pokémon."

Nurse Joy came over, looking tired.

"Nurse, how are the Pokémon?" Blue asked.

"Who does the Zorua belong to?" Nurse Joy asked, her voice serious. Ember shot from her seat.

"Is Zinnia okay?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"Just what were you thinking sending in such a young Pokémon into a battle like that?" Nurse Joy asked. Her glare sent all of the boys recoiling into their seats. Ember stood her ground, her body shaking and her Pokémon gathered around her. "Do you realize what might have happened if her injuries were any worse? The irresponsible–"

Charlie released himself, landing in front of Nurse Joy. A Charmeleon on their own is pretty intimidating, one that was 5'4" and in your face… even an enraged Nurse Joy had to step back. Charlie jabbed a finger at Nurse Joy and started growling at her. She might not have understood his words, but she got the gist.

"Alright, alright," she held up her hands, "I suppose I don't know the full story." Charlie scowled before nodding. He glanced at Ember, before shifting his gaze to the ground.

"Zorua will be fine," Nurse Joy assured, "I want to keep her tonight just to make sure."

"Okay," Ember sighed and sat back down. She buried her head into her arms as Nurse Joy went back to work. Ash rest a hand on her back.

"Perhaps you should get some sleep," Red said. "We can talk tomorrow."

All three rookies took that cue for what it was and retired to the rooms given to them by the center.

XXX

Ash fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, maybe a few seconds before, while Ember sat up with her Pokémon, a lamp on beside her. Charlie had yet to meet her eye, the others were curled up close and drifting off one by one.

"I'm proud of you, you know," Ember whispered, her hand stroking through Star's fur.

" _I failed to protect her,"_ Charlie muttered.

"Nah," Ember smiled softly. Warrior nuzzled closer into Ember's side and Star purred in his sleep. "You did something better." Charlie looked up in disbelief.

"You inspired her to fight," Ember said. "Yeah, she's still young, but she's been training now. You know she sees you as a big brother. She saw you and your bravery and she couldn't just standby and do nothing."

" _I couldn't even protect you,"_ Charlie growled. " _It's my job as your Pokémon, as your_ starter _, to keep you safe and…"_ Ember leaned forward to press a finger to his nose, shushing him.

"We went into that blind," Ember said, "we did the best we could. I'm proud of everyone, especially you. You charged into the rain to help fight and keep the shack safe. You did what any leader should, you led through example and you defended those around you. Sure, Red ended up saving us all… and I got trapped by Ge…" she gulped before continuing, "but you did what you could. I'm proud of you, Charlie."

Charlie blinked back tears before crawling closer and curling up with everyone, his tail resting on the fireproof blanket Ember laid out, out of habit. Sahara buzzed lightly in her sleep and cuddled into Charlie's heat.

"Zinnia will be fine," Ember assured, "and we'll up our training. All of us." She clenched a fist, letting her aura flare. Her normal purple aura looked a shade… grayer than normal. Ember shook it off as a trick of the light before her attention was pulled to Ash.

Her twin began to toss in his sleep, little whimpers escaping him. Pikachu groggily climbed over his body to pat at Ash's cheek.

Ember carefully extracted herself from her Pokémon to move over to Ash. She shook his shoulder, speaking softly.

"Ash, you're having a nightmare," she whispered.

 _And a weird one,_ Alverna added. She sat with her back pressed to the wall, Charmeleon resting on her lap and Harry next to her.

Ash's eyes flew open as he shot up. He stared at Ember, panicked.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Em…ber?" she said, taken aback. "Your sister."

"I don't have a sister," Ash said, scooting back. Ember stepped back a bit, hurt, before turning a glare on her brother.

"Not the time, Ash," she said. Pikachu agreed and gave Ash a little shock. He yelped, waking everyone in the room up, and blinked rapidly.

"Ember? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"You had a nightmare," Ember muttered before turning back to her bed. Her Pokémon made room for her, while Harry made an annoyed sound and punched a pillow to get comfortable.

"Uh…" Ash blinked in confusion. Pikachu gave him a brief summary before curling up himself.

"Sorry," Ash whispered as he laid back down too. "Love you… Muk breathe." He smiled at Ember's muffled snort.

"Love you too, Doduo brain," Ember whispered back.

XXX

The next morning, the twins woke to Lucario and Red sitting on the floor, staring at each other quietly. Ash blinked in confusion as he stared at the two while Ember rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

 _You brother wishes to share something with you both,_ Lucario said. _I offered to leave, but he wants me to stay. Perhaps to help you two share somethings with him._

"Too early," Ember muttered.

"It's 11," Red said.

"Still," Ember said.

"Ember," Red said. There was a moment of silence before Ember sighed heavily and rolled over to sit up, her Pokémon followed suit.

"Alright… sibling meeting," Ember grumbled, rubbing at her eyes, "plus Lucario… begin."

"Is this about us fighting Team Rocket?" Ash asked. "We had no choice and we did call for help."

"No… this is about your aura training," Red said. Ember couldn't even muster a sarcastic gasp, instead she just rolled her hand to have him continue.

"And about me… being psychic," Red said. That got a reaction.

"What?!" Ash leaned forward, staring intensely at his brother. "How? When? What?"

"Psychic, bloodline, birth, psychic," Red answered.

"Wait, then… does that mean… are _we_ psychic?" Ember asked, waking up more.

"No," Red said bluntly. "Mom and I tested you both as kids. Ash… with rigorous training… maybe, but Ember… you had nothing." Ember grunted and hugged a pillow to her chest. "My turn." Red held a hand up to stave off any more questions.

"How long have you been training in aura?" he asked.

"About three years," Ember answered.

 _They're naturals at it,_ Lucario added. _My trainer, Riley, and I believe you all may be descendants of aura guardians._

"Really?" Ash asked. "You never told us that."

"We are," Red nodded.

"Okay!" Ember threw her pillow to the ground and pointed accusingly at Red.

"It's time you tell us everything about our family. No more secrets!" both twins yelled as one. Red sighed, but nodded.

"Our father is Giovanni, you know that. His family has a line of psychics, which skips generations… it skipped him. Mom told me about the aura guardians once from her dad's side of the family and Lavender Town mediums from her mom's side… that's all she told me about her parents though… we should ask her together… later. I'm psychic, I've trained with Sabrina and Elite Four trainee Will. You two are aura guardians in training, and powerful from what Lucario has shared with me on your progress. Have I missed anything?"

"Nope," Ember said.

"Yeah… that about covers it," Ash said.

"This was kind of unexpected, though," Ember said.

"Why tell us this all of the sudden?" Ash asked.

"I felt it only fair, knowing about your aura training, you should know about me," Red said.

There was silence as everyone sat there… broken by the twins' stomachs growling. Red stood and beckoned for the twins to get dressed as he headed for the door.

"Wait," Ember grabbed his arm as he passed. "Can you read minds?"

"Can you levitate things?" Ash asked, grabbing his other arm.

"Can you communicate without speaking?" Ember asked.

"Can you-" both of their mouths snapped shut, Red's eyes glowing a faint red.

"I can do that," Red said with a smirk. Lucario snickered.

 _Useful,_ he said and stood as well. He patted Ember's shoulder, giving her an apologetic look that took her by surprise, before leaving with Red.

XXX

After a quick lunch, Nurse Joy allowed the twins to visit their Pokémon. Scorch, it turned out, had a fractured rib that would take a bit of time to heal. Zinnia, on the other hand…

" _Momma!"_ Zinna sprung from her little bed into Ember's arms. She nuzzled herself under Ember's chin and curled in as close as she could. " _Did you hear? I fought the bad guys!"_

"I did hear," Ember giggled as she cuddled her. "I'm so proud of you. You were so brave."

Zinnia moved a bit to look over Ember's shoulder, a whole new wave of excitement shot through her.

" _Big brother!"_ she cried and leapt over Ember's shoulder to be caught by Charlie.

Charlie would deny vehemently that his eyes watered at that, but he hugged Zinnia close, rocking her gently.

" _Oh! Look what I was practicing last night!"_ Zinnia said. Her face scrunched up in concentration. "I… Love… You… Momma." She said in human.

Ember and Charlie made a high pitch squeal at the cuteness, much to Zinnia's delight.

Charlie carried her out to the front of the center with Ember, where Ash was just hanging up a phone call.

"Hey," he waved. "I just sent Scorch to Professor Oak to recuperate. How's Zinnia?" He smiled and scratched Zinnia behind the ear, receiving a happy yip in return.

"Chansey said she was ready to leave, but needs a day of rest before training," Ember said. "Also… Squirtles." Ash looked behind him to see the Squirtle Squad heading towards him.

" _Ash,_ " the lead Squirtle said, taking off his pointy sunglasses, " _we've been talking… and…"_ he glanced at the others before continuing, " _we want a change. A good one too. We want trainers again and we trust you to help us find them. I would like you to be my trainer."_

"Are you sure?" Ash asked. He received confirming nods from all of them and smiled at the shiny leader. "I'll be glad to have you, then." He pulled a Pokéball from his pocket and held it to Squirtle. The shiny grinned, tapping it with his hand and absorbed into it. The 'ball clicked without a single wiggle and Ash released his newest Pokémon, pulling his Pokédex out as well.

 _ **Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. Squirtle's thick shell isn't only for protection but also aids it in swimming at fast pace. It can shoot high pressured water while hiding inside its shell.**_

 _ **This Squirtle is male and has the abilities Torrent, which boost water-type moves when weakened, and Rain Dish, which allows the user to recover health in the rain. He knows the moves: Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Hydro Pump, Scald, Muddy Water, Rain Dance, Aqua Jet, Dragon Pulse, and Aura Sphere.**_

 _ **Note: The unusual coloring indicates he is shiny.**_

"Wow, that's an amazing move set," Ash said.

" _I was a trained_ Pokémon _before this,"_ Squirtle said with pride at the list.

"As for the rest of you," Ash looked at everyone before snapping his fingers and pointing at the Squirtle with the star-scar. "I know just the person for you. Where's Red?" Ember pointed toward the counter where their brother stood beside his Blissey and Espeon, the shiny Bulbasaur with them. Bulbasaur locked eyes with Ember and walked over. He and Squirtle nodded to each other as he came to a stop in front of Ember.

" _Hi, Bulbasaur!"_ Zinnia said, her tail wagging.

" _Hi… I… well I mean… Melanie and I were talking after you left and she… well we… I mean…"_ Bulbasaur stumbled over his words, two vines out to ring around each other in nervousness.

" _I got this,"_ Squirtle thumped Bulbasaur on the pod. _"My buddy here wants to join you as a teammate._ "

"Is that right?" Ember asked. Bulbasaur nodded, giving his friend a relieved smile.

" _Melanie has thought for a long while that I needed to get back into the world, and I was nervous to trust another human… but you, and Ash, have always been good and kind and… I'd be happy as your Pokémon,"_ Bulbasaur said. He extended a vine to Ember and she shook it, matching his smile. Ember tossed a Pokéball at him, watching it click before releasing him.

 _ **Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. A seed is planted on its back at birth that grows with them. They live with a symbiotic relationship with the plant.**_

 _ **This Bulbasaur is male and has the abilities Overgrow, which boost the power of grass-type moves when weakened, and Chlorophyll, which increases the speed of the user in direct sunlight. He knows the moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Growth, Energy Ball, Toxic, Magical Leaf, Giga Drain, and Grassy Terrain.**_

 _ **Note: The color indicates he is shiny.**_

"Nice," Red said walking over. He made eye contact with the Squirtle Ash was indicating to him. Both of their eyes glowed shortly before Red nodded and caught the Squirtle on the spot. He sent him back out and Espeon led the Squirtle off after a quick goodbye.

The twins sat off to the side to discuss, with the rest of the Squirtle Squad, who would make a good fit for them.

The Squirtle nicknamed Bandit, described himself as a flashy stylist. He preferred standing out… Ember suggested Soledad, which in turn made both of them realize that Leaf and Ritchie would be good trainers as well. Ember made the call while Ash filled in the Squirtles about the trainers. A short while later, once Ember managed to locate the three, and they were sent off to their new trainers.

"Ketchums'!" Surge came stomping over to the three siblings, the Oaks' right behind him. He addressed Red first. "The League officials have set up around the area, several League trained Pokémon are now stationed in the forest to guard the little safe haven you discovered," he nodded at Ember. "All remaining Rockets have been swept up and the Executives are under higher surveillance, neither are getting away this time." He jerked a thumb behind him, his Raichu hopping off his shoulder to converse with Pikachu. Ember watched them, finding them far more interesting after hearing Melanie would be protected. "These two are getting on my nerves, so take care of them will you." Both Oaks' looked offended and made to argue, but found themselves unable to talk. Ash snickered at Gary's horror while Blue glared daggers at Red.

"You two," Surge turned his attention to the twins. "What are your plans now?"

"Why?" Ash asked.

Ember watched as Pikachu glared at Raichu, sending waves of lightning back at her. Raichu looked disheartened as she responded back.

"'Cause! If you two are heading back to Vermillion then I want to offer you some training at my gym," Surge said. Ember's head snapped up at that.

"Personal training? With you?" Ember asked, getting into Surge's personal space. She had to stand on her toes to even make it to his chest as she stared at his eyes.

"You're sure acting different from last night," Surge muttered.

"I'm ten, I bounce back quick," Ember shrugged. "Now…"

"Yeah, I meant personal training," Surge said. A suppressed a small shudder that threatened to run down his spine when he saw the glint in Ember's eyes.

"Woah…" Blue said, his ability to speak returning. "I haven't seen that look since…" He shared a look with Red, who smirked back, knowing the exact look he was talking about.

"Ash," Ember spun on her heels, "we're taking this opportunity." She said with no room for argument.

"How can I say no?" Ash said. "Seriously…" he muttered to Red.

"Great," Surge boomed. "Be at my gym tomorrow at 1pm. Trust me, you won't want to be late."

"That's not the first time we've heard that threat," Ember said.

 **AN/ How many apologies will it take for this update? Sorry so much has been happening the last few weeks and so much more is coming. I found this chapter kind of hard to write as well because I was thinking further down the road, but didn't want to skip it… next chapter will be the start of the S.S. Anne arc. It will most likely come way sooner than this one as I have actually thoughts for the next few chapters. ANYWAYS! Thank you for waiting and thank you for reading. There will be a tournament so if anyone has an OC, I've only received one so the first few are going to be picked, if not… I do have a surplus of my own to use. Please feel free to review! Thank you again!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 _Ember's Pokédex entry: Charlie_

 _Charlie is getting huge! I've measured him twice a day every day, morning and night. It might not seem a lot but he grows an eighth of an inch every day and that really adds up. When he evolved we were the same height and now he's 5'6", that's an inch shorter than a newly evolved Charizard! His scales are lightening again too, like severely so! He's going to evolve soon and I'm going to have a Charizard to fly on. He's going to be so big, but if someone asks me one more time what I feed him the answer is going to be them!_

 _Anyways… Charlie is big and definitely my strongest Pokémon, advancing even further with Surge. I had no clue Surge had other types of Pokémon, but damn have they been pushing everyone hard. Charlie has learned and mastered: Dragon Breathe, Fury Cutter, Hone Claws, Incinerate, Power-up Punch (that one is super awesome), Mega Punch and Mega Kick, and Swift! And that's just what Charlie has learned, not mentioning what the others have learned and mastered. Surge is harsh, but damn does it pay off in a big way. Charlie's almost gotten Dragon Pulse down as well! I could go on about everyone… but this is for Charlie._

 _He's noticeably more aggressive, but only in battle. Another sign his evolution is approaching. A massive Charizard on the S.S. Anne would be awesome and horrifying (for my opponents ;)_

The rest of the month went by rather quickly for the twins. Surge's training started off easy… well easy compared to what they were used to… and then they showed him their normal routine… they regretted it instantly. Surge lived up to his drill sergeant past and put the twins and their Pokémon through hell, but it was worth it in the end.

Charlie and Charmeleon squared off. Both had become overly aggressive in battle lately, so the two have taken to battling each other. Ice Beam and Flamethrower met to make a steamy haze, obscuring everyone's vision. Roars and metal tings could be heard through the steam, with the occasional flash of fire.

The twins only spared casual glances to the battle, trusting their Pokémon not to go too far, and – more importantly – trusting Alverna to stop them. The Abra was sitting on the side lines, her closed eyes glowing blue through the little slits, books levitating around her.

Surge, surprisingly, had an Alakazam of his own from his days as a traveling trainer. He didn't get much use these days, but he was called on often for advice or city scans. He, like Professor Oak's Alakazam for Pallet Town, was one of the main reasons why Team Rocket hadn't been able to set up shop in Vermillion. According to Surge, he had taken an interest in Alverna's psychic prowess, along with her minimal sleep schedule and took her under his wing… or spoon as Ember joked.

Charmeleon was sent sailing out of the steam, rolling across the training ground until he managed to stop himself. Charlie came charging after him, his body glowing red as his Blaze ability activated. All of Alverna's books slammed shut as her focus turned to the two Charmeleons, but she didn't try to intervene.

Charmeleon reared back his head before releasing a steaming stream of boiling water at Charlie, who powered through it to Slash at Charmeleon. He roared as claws dug into him and he bit into Charlie's neck. The two tumbled head over head, fangs gnashing and fire spewing. Ash and Ember ran forward, their entire bodies glowing with aura.

"What the hell!" Surge's voice boomed over the noise. The twins reached their Pokémon, wrapping their arms around them to pull them apart. A new light engulfed the Charmeleons, burning bright white and blinding everyone. Twin roars echoed through the gym.

As the light faded and everyone's vision cleared, they looked on in awe at the two Charizards in the room. The evolution calmed their quarrel… along with Ash pulsing gallons worth of calming aura into the two as he clung to his Charizard's neck.

Charlie stood in all of his glory at over eight feet tall with a wing span and bulk to match. He craned his neck back to look at Ember, who was hanging onto his back. He purred, his whole body vibrating, shaking Ember who laughed with glee.

While Charlie's size was the first thing to notice, Charizard's appearance was more captivating. His scales now glittered like diamonds in the light. His claws and fangs had grown and looked like icicles, as did the two horns on his head. Ice-like spikes grew from his back down his tail, creating holds for Ash to rest on, though icy air was expelled from around them. The flame on his tail was a pale icy blue. He growled with pride as he extended his wings, releasing a small stream of icy fire from his mouth.

The two eyed each other before releasing their respective growls of approval.

"Well that's one way to evolve," Ember said with a wild grin.

 _I can't believe it worked,_ Alverna said, teleporting closer to inspect her friend.

"You knew?" Ash asked as he dropped off Charizard's back. He looked closer at the ice crystals on his back, tapping one of them. "I'm lucky I wasn't impaled. Em, look at these."

"Hang on," Ember said snuggling Charlie more. "I'm so, so, so proud of you. Look at you! Everyone's going to shit themselves when you come to battle." Ember may have begun swearing more thanks to Surge. Charlie growled low, craning his head further to lick her face.

"These are pure aura…" Ash murmured. A spike of light glittered beneath the spikes every time he tapped them.

" _That feels weird, stop it,"_ Charizard rolled his shoulders and wiggled some to get away from Ash.

Surge cleared his throat.

"As nice as this is," his pointed look made the twins look around them. The battlefield was scorched and frozen over, a few haphazard holes had been dug, one of which was filled with water. The two Charizards looked a bit sheepish at their destruction, though thankfully their injuries healed upon evolution.

" _We've got it,"_ Sahara and Gaia flew over. Both had been working on their levitating the last month, as well as their stronger control over the earth. The two focused their energy as they landed on the torn field. A faint hum started from both of them as the ground began to shift around them.

"That's better," Surge nodded before eyeing the newly evolved Pokémon. "Beast, both of them. Can't wait to see them in their prime."

" _I can't believe this!"_ Ash's Squirtle, Alpha, slid into the room to stop in front of Charizard. _"I was supposed to evolve first! Show everyone how awesome I am!"_

" _So evolve,"_ Ember's Bulbasaur, Ivan, called over. He was busy flipping through a book on his species. Alverna had given him a crash course in reading human and he spent the time focusing on learning everything about his own species.

" _Well, I can't_ now _,"_ Alpha huffed. " _The moment is ruined, but the next one will be mine!"_

" _Big brother!"_ Zinnia tackled herself into Charlie's arms. Zinnia had grown in the last month, even holding her own in battles now, and she's been getting a lot.

As a part of their training, the twins acted as gym trainers and took on challengers that were… not up to par for Surge. The only person the twins refused to battle for him was Ritchie, who won the badge and was given one of tickets the twins had won. Leaf had already won hers before the twins, so their last ticket went to Soledad. They all planned to meet up on the docks tomorrow to board together.

The other Pokémon gathered around to congratulate their teammates. Eventually everything settled and everyone went back to their own training. About an hour later the training was broken up again, this time by a gym trainer.

"Sir!" the trainer looked and dressed like a punk, mostly to intimidate challengers, but he got into the roll often. "That ickle priss from the academy is back." Surge's scowl sent the punk reeling back.

Ember, in her curiosity, went to peek in the main battle area.

"Academy?" Ash asked Surge.

"Pokémon Academy, it claims to teach kids how to be trainers without real life experience. It relies on simulations. That brat claims to be at a five badge level, but couldn't beat a two badge team," Surge explained.

"That's stupid," Ash said.

"Hey, Ash," Ember called as she entered the room again. "Remember that girl who called us commoners?"

"Yeah? I mean who uses that word anymore?" Ash asked.

"That's who's here," Ember said. "Yo, Surge Plug, can one of us take her?" The punk and other gym trainers learned at the very start of the month not to laugh at Ember's nicknames. She was just as scary as Surge to some of them, especially when she spiked her aura to visible levels. Surge, also, had become partial to the twins so messing with them was a terrible idea.

"Ash is up," Surge said. The twins shared a look before grinning, returning their Pokémon, except for Pikachu and Zinnia, and following Surge in to the main gym. The same girl from their first day in Vermillion stood in the gym, just as Ember said. Her hair was still done the same in golden curls, though this time she wore a sparkly yellow dress. Her nicely polished Mary Janes were tapping on the floor impatiently.

"About time, I'm here for my ticket," the girl said. "I have no badges and expect a battle to reflect as such."

"Fine," Surge waved a hand and Ash stepped forward.

"I challenge the gym leader, not some child," the girl huffed.

"Beat him and you can battle me," Surge waved her off.

"Ugh! He's not worth anyone's time! A weakling like him is nothing compared to me," the girl said.

"Well then," Surge's grin would send most people running, "let's make it interesting. One on three. You beat his one and you get the badge."

" _And_ the ticket," the girl said.

Ember tapped Surge's leg. He spared her a look, smirked, and nodded his head.

"And a ticket," Surge said.

"Fine, let's go little boy, time for you to see a real master trainer at work," the girl went to her side of the field. "Be ready to be dazzled by the amazing Giselle!" She flipped her hair, did a small spin and tossed a Pokéball onto the field. A Cubone appeared and smacked its bone club against the floor a few times.

"Hey, kid, show this brat how exceptional electric types are," Surge called.

"You heard him," Ash smirked at Pikachu. His starter grinned and leapt off his customary spot onto the field.

"A Pikachu? Ha! This will be easier than I thought," Giselle sneered.

"The battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Giselle Aberforth of Saffron City is about to begin!" the ref announced. "This will be a one on three battle for the Thunder Badge! Begin!"

"Cubone, use–" Giselle didn't get to finish. A pure black aura erupted over Pikachu followed by a corona of electricity. Cubone didn't bother to dodge… not that she could've at the speed Pikachu moved. The boosted Thunder attack struck Cubone at full force, causing the unsuspecting ground-type to scream in pain at the foreign feeling. When it ended, Cubone was unconscious, the black aura remained around Pikachu.

"Cubone is unable to battle! Challenger, select your next Pokémon!" the ref called.

"What!" Giselle screeched.

"Talk about cu-boned," Ember whispered to Surge. His laughter made Giselle glare at them, only causing them both to laugh harder.

"Graveller, destroy that little mouse!" Giselle called as she released her next Pokémon.

The giant rock Pokémon smashed his fist together and grinned menacingly at Pikachu. He was about to launch his first attack when he was struck by a Thunder as well. Graveller puffed out a bit of smoke before he tipped over, unconscious.

"Graveller is unable to battle! Challenger release your last Pokémon!" the ref called.

Giselle stood there, her mouth hanging open.

"But… electric-types… they can't… ground-types…" Giselle's mouth kept working as she spewed more nonsense.

"I think we broke her brain," Ember snickered.

"Well, your brother does have an incredible Pikachu," Surge smirked.

" _Of course he does,"_ his Raichu said with great pride. Pikachu had admitted earlier in the month that Raichu was in fact his mother. After several soap opera jokes made by Ember, and translating for Surge, the two chu's went to work on amp-ing up Pikachu and teaching him nearly all of her tricks… it has definitely paid off.

Giselle fumbled for her last Pokéball as she returned her Graveller. Her last Pokémon was a Jolteon, one that stumbled on its entry. Ember was about to say something, when Surge clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Let's see if he remembers," Surge said in an uncharacteristically low voice.

Pikachu used Aura Sphere. Jolteon, while normally a speedy Pokémon, was clearly recently evolved and not used to his body. He tried to dodge, but the homing capability of Aura Sphere struck true.

"Jolteon is unable to battle! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town is the winner!" the ref announced. Pikachu stretched and ran back to Ash, leaping onto his shoulder, the black aura fading from him.

Ember walked over to Giselle and clapped her on the back.

"You can still have this ticket," Ember said, "a gift from a commoner."

Giselle numbly took the paper Ember handed her.

"Ticket for… one… free… hug…" Giselle murmured numbly.

"Use it wisely," Ember said, patting her back and walking away. It was vindictive… sure, but Ember felt oddly good doing it.

Giselle sniffled, her face colored red, and stormed out of the gym, screaming about revenge.

XXX

The next day was the boarding of the S.S. Anne. Everyone was in their Pokéballs, except Pikachu and Zinnia, the latter disguised as a Pikachu. The twins' excitement had them bouncing around as they queued up, Lucario with them. The crowds were dense as everyone, even those who weren't going on the cruise, came for the sendoff. Confetti floated through the air, being tossed over the railing by passengers that had already boarded.

"Ash! Ember!" Leaf's voice travelled across the crowd. The twins spotted her white hat, one line over. She waved at them with a huge grin, Ritchie and Soledad with her. Ash and Ember were in the first class line, which was moving far faster than the coach, so they passed by their friends almost as soon as they spotted them.

"Meet you on board!" Ember called to them. Ash spotted Paul some ways away and tried to call out to him, but either he didn't hear or was ignoring them.

"Tickets, please," the crewman said. Ember handed over the golden tickets from Giovanni. The crewman's eyebrows shot up as he looked from the tickets to the twins, who were in there least worn traveling clothes. He cleared his throat, scanned them, and handed them back along with two key cards.

"Cabins 17 and 18, take the elevator to floor three," he said.

The twins nearly ran inside as they took in the ship. It was massive, the entrance alone showed the high end class that the ship represented. There was a crystal chandelier that hung above them that Ember was convinced cost more than she would ever make in her life time.

" _Do you think there's ketchup on this thing?"_ Pikachu asked.

" _I bet there's a ketchup fountain!"_ Zinnia said.

"That… wouldn't work well," Ash said trying to picture that.

"Elevators!" Ember grabbed Ash's hand and dragged him with her, in turn Ash grabbed hold of Lucario making sure they stuck together. A quick elevator trip, with several people, two of which got off on the same floor as them, and the twins were at their cabins. The couple that got off with them gave them disdainful looks as they went to their own rooms, further down the hall.

Their rooms were across from each other, so with a final glance at each other they went inside their respective rooms. The rooms were identical in appearance, just mirror images of each other. A large king-sized bed was against one wall, covered in pillows and fluffy blankets. A nice sized hot tub was settled near the bathroom door, large enough for most water-types to relax in. Perches jutted out of the walls for flying-types and an electrical feeding unit sat in one corner. Large heat lamps, an industrial A.C. unit, and Pokémon beds were across from the human bed. The ceiling was high enough for a Gyarados to stretch out. The closet was nice, wide, and dark, comfortable enough for ghost-types and dark-types to relax in. A couch was situated in the center of the room, facing a large screen T.V. mounted on the wall. Finally, the bathroom, giant bathtub and a shower with multiple heads, heated toilet and waterfall sink. Definitely the most luxury the twins have ever had.

Pokémon were released once the doors were shut, everyone rushing around to explore. In Ember's room, Ivan, Sahara, and Charlie went for the heat lamps, Charlie curled around his teammates to add to their warmth, his tail resting beside Sahara. Star bounced around the room, exploring everything he could touch, even shocking himself on the electrical feed unit. Warrior grabbed hold of one perch and started doing some chin ups, testing the sturdiness. Zinnia went to check out the closet, calling out how much she loved it in there as she settled in for a nap. Ember went for the bathroom, planning to take a long bath.

In Ash's room, Alpha dove straight into the hot tub, settling in with a content sigh. Alverna figured out the heat lamps and A.C. unit quickly and turned them both on for Charizard who stretched out between them both. Alverna sat at the mid-point between the two, using Charizard as a back rest, and started reading. Gaia settled herself under the heat lamps as well, easily slipping into sleep. Pikachu went to recharge himself before leaping onto the bed and burrowing into the blankets. Harry pulled two Pokémon beds to the center of the room for himself and Lucario, who was staying in Ash's room for the cruise, and the two began meditating. Ash leapt into the bed with Pikachu, never having felt so comfortable in his life.

 _Come to the hall,_ Red's voice went through their heads about two hours later. Ash blinked himself awake, not noticing he'd drifted off. Pikachu went with him, as everyone else decided to stay in the room. Ember met him in the hall, all of her Pokémon staying in the room, just as sleepy as Ash.

Red was leaning against the door to Cabin 16, nodding to his siblings before beckoning them to follow him. He led them to Cabin 1, swiping his card over the lock, and held the door for them to enter, a smirk on his face.

The twins stepped inside, confused looks on their faces, before they froze, eyes wide as they tried to process what they were seeing. The room itself was far larger than their own, with multiple couches in the center of the room and a separate bedroom, but it was the occupants that gave the twins pause. Lounging on the couches were three members of the Elite Four, Lorelei, Bruno, and Agatha, as well as six gym leaders.

"Bout time!" Surge grinned when they entered. He had his arms slung over the back of one couch, his legs spread wide. Erika, gym leader of Celadon City, sat beside him, a stark contrast to him, looking gentle and proper. Brock and Misty were off to the side chatting, but looked over at Surge's words, friendly smiles on their faces. Sabrina and a man dressed as a ninja, Koga, leaned against a far wall, their arms crossed over there chest as they watched everyone in silence.

"So these are Red's siblings," Lorelei smiled, "welcome."

Ember was the first to break out of her stupor as her attention focused on Bruno.

"Hey, Home Skillet!" she grinned, "long time."

Bruno broke into a deep laugh that Surge joined in on.

"Oh, so you're the one who started that," Lorelei sighed. "He's been wanting us to call him that ever since."

Ember snickered. Ash snapped out of it then, grinning at Surge as he went to sit beside him.

"Are you starting this party without us?" a new voice asked.

Red stepped aside as Green and Blue entered the room, Gary and Leaf behind them. The latter two were just as star struck as the twins were. Right behind them was a short, blonde girl who looked super uncomfortable, a large straw hat was angled over her face.

"Yellow," Erika stood to hug the blonde girl, "I'm glad you made it."

"Yeah… still trying to figure out if I am," Yellow murmured, but hugged Erika back, relaxing some.

Agatha scoffed as she muttered to herself, "Far too many young people here." Her eyes locked with Ember's, a chill going down the rookie's spine at the gaze. There was a flicker of movement in Agatha's shadow, gone as soon as Ember noticed. She quickly looked away and went over to Sabrina and Koga.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked. Koga eyed her skeptically while Sabrina nodded. Ember leaned against the wall, between the two, and copied their pose, looking at everyone but Agatha.

"I'm here," another person entered the room, looking like a bald mad scientist. Blaine from Cinnabar Island took one look around the room before going over to a bar the twins hadn't noticed before. There were muttered greetings from everyone as they went back to their conversations. Leaf joined Erika and Yellow, conversing about their Pokémon. Erika was particularly interested in Leaf's Ivysaur, offering tips on caring for them. Green took Erika's seat beside Surge, resting her feet on his lap as she listened in on him and Ash talk. Blue dragged Red over to the bar, their conversation with Blaine drowned out by everyone else's. Gary… Ash noticed the boy standing by the door still, his normal cockiness gone.

Ash went over to his rival, ignoring Surge's look.

"Ready for the tournament?" Ash asked, smirking. Gary looked at Ash for a few seconds before regaining his normal smirk.

"Ready to win it," Gary said.

"We'll see about that," Ash said back. Brock and Misty made their way over to the boys.

"Good to see you both again," Brock said.

"Yeah, same here," Ash said.

"Surprised your sisters aren't here, though," Gary said to Misty.

Misty grinned with smug satisfaction.

"We drew straws to see who'd get to go," she said.

"Who won?" Ash asked. Ember didn't hear Ash's question, but her stupidity sensor went off and she looked over at her brother.

"Gary! Smack him for me!" Ember shouted across the room. Gary was more than happy to oblige, thwapping Ash on the back of the head. Ash glared at his rival then at his sister. Misty hid a laugh and Brock smiled good-naturedly.

The four of them moved further into the room, taking one of the couches for themselves as they continued to talk.

"Who's room is this anyways?" Ember asked, glancing at Sabrina. Her questioned was answered as Leaf's gasp drew her attention. From the bedroom came the champion of Kanto and Johto, Lance Wataru. Ember felt her ability to speak leave her as she stared at the man.

Lance was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, looking nothing like the imposing champion he was, yet his presence still commanded attention. The large Dragonite behind him helped too.

"Everyone," Lance smiled and nodded, everyone's attention on him now. "I'm glad everyone could make it, including the family members."

The front door opened once more, drawing everyone's attention with confusion. Agatha shot up from her seat with an angry glare.

"You have some nerve being here," she spat.

Giovanni strode into the room, taking in the occupants with a single look, his gaze lingering on each of his children.

"Giovanni," Lance smiled warmly, "we didn't think you'd make it."

"I had a recent change of plans," Giovanni said, nodding to Lance before focusing on Agatha.

"I hope we can be civil, Agatha," he said.

"What's the deal with them?" Ember whispered to the two gym leaders. Koga leaned closer, careful that his voice wouldn't carry.

"The short version," he said, "Giovanni dated Agatha's daughter. When they broke up, Agatha turned on him. It apparently wasn't pretty, and it was only because of Lance that she didn't completely destroy him."

"Her…" Ember's eyes narrowed. "How long ago was this?"

"About… ten years ago," Koga said thoughtfully.

Ember was silent for a moment before she shouted.

"What the fuck!" Everyone turned to look at her in shock, excepted Surge who looked a little proud.

"Ember," Red blinked, mortified. Ember didn't care.

"You're our grandmother!" Ember shouted, pointing at Agatha. Ash looked back and forth, gathering the information Ember just learned from her mind. His mouth hung open as he focused on Agatha. Everyone else turned to focus on Agatha as well, waiting for her to confirm or deny it.

"Well, it's about time someone figured it out," Agatha said, thumping her cane on the ground, before casting a glare at Red. "That one has been working with me for years and never even noticed."

"What the fuck! Red! You promised!" Ember accused.

"I… didn't even know," Red said, not sure if he should focus on the swearing or the discovery. Ash sat, gaping at Agatha.

"Close your mouth, boy," Agatha scolded and Ash snapped his mouth shut. "Are there anymore pointless questions?"

"Yeah…" Ember looked at Giovanni. "How are you even alive?"

"He got lucky," Agatha sneered. "I suppose you three will want to talk later."

All three Ketchum's nodded, before Lance took back the focus… or at least tried too.

"There are a few things I wanted to discuss before the cruise gets on the way," Lance said.

"Wait…" Bruno interrupted. "Giovanni is your father?" That realization seemed to spurn everyone into whispering to their neighbor.

"Yes, I have three children," Giovanni said.

"Four," Ash said with a glare.

"Right, of course," Giovanni nodded.

"Four?" Red looked even more confused.

"We have a half-brother, Silver," Ember filled in.

Blue squeezed Red's arm in reassurance as Red tried to process everything.

"Enough," Lance called. "We may all discuss this at a later time. Believe me, I'm just as curious as you all, but there are other matters I need to address."

"Make it fast," Surge scowled, glaring daggers at Giovanni.

"All of us being here is both good and bad," Lance said. "There was an initial threat made against the ship by Team Rocket."

"Maybe the younger people should leave for this," Green sat up straight, casting a glance at the four rookies.

"Bullshit," Ember said.

"Exactly," Surge said, "utter bullshit! Let the Ketchums' stay!" he waved his hand dismissively. "The other two brats can stay too." Gary and Leaf glared at the large gym leader who ignored them.

"He's right," Lance said. "I'd rather have some additional help in less suspecting positions then all of you. Security has been upped and everyone here isn't someone to mess with. Surge has his Pokémon doing a bomb sweep of the entire ship and the whole crew has been vetted by Ace Trainers I personally selected. I still want everyone on high alert for the duration of the cruise, understood?"

There was a resounding agreement. Lance nodded before gaining a wicked grin, his gaze fixing on Agatha.

"Now… I believe there is a topic we all want to discuss," he said.

Agatha huffed, pounding her cane against the ground once more. Her iconic Gengar rose from her shadow, snickering at everyone as he wrapped himself around his trainer. The two disappeared in a shadowy haze. Agatha's last glance of the room was to see her granddaughter pressed against the wall, face pale and fear striken.

 _Ember? What's wrong? Where are you?_ Charlie's voice soothed Ember's fear, his desire to protect her calming her.

 _I'm fine,_ Ember assured. Ash and Red were both watching her as well. She waved them off, smiling slightly. Koga and Sabrina didn't miss the change in Ember either, but neither made to comment on it.

"Oh well," Lance said, "we have another topic to distract us." The attention shifted to Giovanni, who held his head high.

"Do all of you really need to have a talk on how babies are made?" Giovanni asked, smirking at the awkward coughs from some people. The four rookies blushed heavily.

"I think we're all surprised it was never mentioned before," Lorelei said.

"Red wanted to make a name for himself, and I wished to extend that courtesy to Ember and Ash as well," Giovanni said.

Ash muttered under his breath, "by not being there." Brock gave him a sympathetic look while Gary crossed his arms and glared at Giovanni. He and Ash had spent many days in their youth talking about their dads. Gary's had passed away when he was young and Ash was the only one he felt he could talk about his lost with, and Ash with Gary.

Giovanni waved off a few more questions before everyone lost interest and went back to their own conversations. Lance joined up with Red, Blue, and Blaine at the bar, pouring himself a drink. Leaf stared at Lance for a moment before turning to Ember, sharing a look with her.

Ash made his way over to his brother, trying to get in on the conversation with Lance. Pikachu left Ash's shoulder to talk with his mother and Lance's Dragonite. Ember slipped out a little later, intent on going back to her room.

"So Ash," Lance clapped a hand against Ash's back, "Red's told me you want to be a Pokémon Master someday."

"Yes, sir," Ash said. "One day I'm going to battle and defeat everyone in this room."

"Looking forward to it," Lance said. "Any dragon-types on your team?"

"Not yet," Ash said. "Ember has a Vibrava, and I hope to have my own dragon someday soon. I do have a Pupitar, however, not to mention my other incredible Pokémon." He was given a playful shock from Pikachu.

"That's the right attitude to have," Lance smiled. "A Pupitar, though, those can be difficult to raise. How have you handled training…?"

"Her," Ash supplied. "She's actually really independent and works hard in all of our training. She was actually my second Pokémon, so we've spent a lot of time together. I feel I have a good bond with all of my Pokémon."

"Good to know I made the right choice then," Giovanni said, heading over to them. Blaine poured him a drink without being asked and Giovanni accepted it with a slight nod.

"While they don't remain ground-types, Tyranitars are powerful Pokémon to have on any team," Giovanni said.

"Well, Ash," Lance grinned at the boy, "while I'm sure your family is willing to help with your training, if you find a dragon-type, don't hesitate to call." He passed Ash a card with his number on it, Ash's eyes widening. "That goes for Ember as well. Where is she anyways?"

"She went back to her room," Ash said, adding the number to his Pokénav. "We've been training hard this last month with Surge. I think she wanted to sleep some more."

"Glad to know you've been training," Giovanni said. "Though I suppose that explains her cursing." He sent a scathing look towards Surge, who looked up at that moment and sent a glare back.

"I liked it," Blue spoke up, giving a teasing look towards Red. "Made you flounder." Red sent him a glare, but remained his normal silent self.

"You're participating in the tournament, right?" Lance asked Ash.

"Of course," Ash grinned, clenching his fist, "and one of us are going to win it!"

"Any fire-types on you, boy?" Blaine asked, speaking up for the first time since arriving.

"Two," Ash said with a smirk, deciding to keep his Pokémon team to himself. "You'll see them at the tournament."

"Cocky," Blaine grinned, sipping from his drink, "we'll see if that holds up."

XXX

Ember didn't make it very far from cabin 1. As she walked pass cabin 4, the door creaked open. Ember froze and gave it a look.

"Get in," Agatha's voice called from the room. Ember hesitated a moment, glancing down the hall to her room before deciding to go in.

Agatha's room looked much like Ember's, though the lights were far dimmer and she had candles lit. Agatha was sitting on the couch, her cane resting to the side. Shadows flickered across the walls, causing Ember to fight back jumps.

"Have a seat," Agatha said.

Ember sat on the opposite side of the couch, angling to face Agatha, who eyed her critically.

"Attacked by a Gengar," Agatha stated more than asked.

"Twice," Ember said. Agatha nodded. They sat in silence for a while after that.

"Ghost-types leave a mark on the soul," Agatha broke the silence, "were you able to see what I can, you'd see these marks on everyone that has met one. You have particularly dark marks. Those are things that'll never leave you. Though… your brother, Ash was it?" At Ember's nod she continued. "I looked at his soul… I've never seen something so… golden. I can barely pick out your mother's Mismagius on him. Even my Gengar didn't want to get too close to him without cause."

"From that Gengar?" Ember asked.

Agatha's eyes narrowed as she stared at Ember. The candles all flickered at once as Agatha suddenly scowled.

"No… those marks are fresh and solid, they still grip at you," Agatha explained. "I can see the haze of your mother's Mismagius, as well. Kind and gentle as she always was. I can also tell you personally don't have a ghost-type on your team. I hope you change that soon." She gave Ember a critical look before continuing. "There's something else, though, something I haven't seen before. I don't like it. It's clearly old, has been with you for a long time, but…"

"Can you teach me?" Ember asked suddenly. "To see those things?"

"Of course," Agatha said, "but I won't. It takes far too much time and you don't have it to spare. Maybe in the future."

"Then can you teach me to stop ghost from holding me down?" Ember asked, scooting closer. "I never want to restrained like that ever again."

Agatha stared at her for a long while before waving her hand. Her Gengar slowly rose from the shadows. Ember felt her body lock up in fear, her blood feeling like ice.

" _Hello,"_ Gengar waved. " _I won't harm you, Granddaughter."_

"He won't harm you," Agatha assured.

" _Allow me closer,"_ Gengar said, " _and I will discover what my lady cannot understand."_

Ember felt herself shaking, all of her Pokémon spoke through the bond to calm her. She nodded slightly and Gengar glided closer, extending a hand to Ember. Her breathing increased as her own hand lifted to meet his, trying to focus on her Pokémon.

Gengar's eyes lit up instantly at the contact, his smile twisting to pure glee. Every candle in the room went out at once. Gengar broke away, his body shaking like Ember's, and his eyes sparkling.

" _Your soul calls to ghost! It makes us stronger with just a touch,"_ Gengar said. _"I've only heard of such things from those touched by… by_ her."

"By who?" Ember asked.

" _Her,_ " was all Gengar answered. " _Granddaughter, it is good to have met you."_ With that, Gengar sunk back into the shadows.

Agatha hummed to herself before addressing Ember once more.

"Come back tomorrow night, we'll see what I can teach you," Agatha said. "Now leave."

Ember stood, immediately heading for the door, which swung open for her. She paused in the doorway, looking over her shoulder at Agatha.

"Thanks, Grandma," she smiled, catching the red eyes of Gengar behind Agatha before she left.

XXX

The twins met up for dinner in the hall, having fed their Pokémon in their cabins, even Pikachu opted to stay behind. Red left his cabin just as they passed by and they walked to the dining room together. The three parted ways at the door, Ash and Ember going to join their friends, while Red went to join the Elites and Gym Leaders.

Sitting with the twins were Gary, Leaf, Ritchie, Soledad, two trainers they didn't know, and eventually Paul joined them. The two trainers introduced themselves as Vex and Grant, both would be competing in the tournament as well.

Halfway through dinner, the ship's captain stood and called attention to himself.

"Welcome everyone to the S.S. Anne!" he waited for the applauds to die down. "I know many of you are excited to relax and partake in the many wonderful luxuries this ship offers, but let's not forget about the very exciting Pokémon tournament!" More applauds from the trainers. "There is, however, a small change being made," confused murmurs, "now, now, everyone calm down. I believe this will make the tournament all the more interesting! First however, I want to announce the prizes. Fourth place will receive five thousand Poké and a set of Ultra Balls. Third place will receive eight thousand Poké, a set of Ultra Balls, and one TM voucher to be used at any store. Second place will receive ten thousand Poké, a complete set of Pokéballs, and two TM vouchers. Finally, first place will receive twenty thousand Poké, four TM vouchers, and a rare Pokémon!"

Everyone grew incredibly excited over the prizes, causing the captain to fight for the attention again.

"Now! The first prize is actually the reason for the little twist to this tournament," the captain said. "We received not one, but two rare Pokémon and have decided that the tournament shall be double battles! So choose your partner carefully!" More excited chatter. Ash and Ember grabbed hands instantly, grinning madly. "If anyone needs assistance finding a partner please go to the stadium tomorrow morning at 10:00am, there will be a booth there."

"Other matters!" the captain was now struggling to keep the attention. He was regretting the order he made his announcement.

"We have special guest aboard with us," he gestured to the table beside his where the Elite and Gym Leaders. "Let's give them all a warm welcome!"

Lance stood as the applauds were at full swing. He was now dressed in his champion attire, cape and all, making him look very imposing. He raised his hands and everyone fell silent.

"Thank you, everyone," he said. "I hope everyone enjoys their cruise. For the trainers that will be battling, do know that we will be watching, so let's keep the matches clean. Any cheating will _not_ be tolerated. Aside from that, have fun and do your best."

After all of the excitement, everyone dove into their food.

"Leaf," Gary spoke up once all the announcements were over, "we know those two are going to partner up. What do you say? Pallet Town pride?"

"Oh, I can't so no to that," Leaf grinned, the two bumping fist.

"Paul?" Ritchie looked over at the stoic boy. Paul eyed him before nodding.

"Fine, just don't slow me down," he said.

"So Vex," Grant grinned around his food, "want to partner up?"

"You know it," Vex smirked. "We can work on strategy tomorrow."

"Is it twenty thousand each… or shared?" Ember asked.

"That's… a good question," Vex said. "Either way, twenty or ten, I'll still be a rich man."

"And what makes you think you'll win?" Gary asked, his arrogance in full swing.

"Please, kid, we'll take you all down," Grant said.

"We'll see about that!" Ash shouted, fist clenched tight.

"Is it four vouchers each or two and two…" Ember asked.

"Ah, Ember, asking the important questions," Leaf laughed.

"Wait, what about you?" Grant looked at Soledad, who was content to watch everyone.

"I'm a coordinator, battling for battling's sake isn't really my thing," Soledad said. "Sadly, there's no contest. Kanto is only _just_ getting into the contest circuit."

"You should see her, though," Leaf said. "There's this awesome thing her Slowpoke does, using his psychic powers to make awesome water effects. Not to mention her Squirtle can make water explode somehow. Her Lapras has the sweetest singing voice too. Oh and her Butterfree and Pidgeotto are such beautiful flyers!"

"Contest really make you think about how moves can be utilized outside of power," Ritchie added.

"That's awesome," Vex said. "Where'd you get a Lapras?"

"The Cerulean Gym Leaders," Soledad said, "they helped rescue a pod, but one didn't want to return to the wild. She wasn't doing well in the gym, but she's excelled as a performer."

"Sweet," Grant said.

"Forty thousand dollars would be better than twenty thousand," Ember said. "Plus, eight vouchers… we could get some awesome TMs without spending a dime… and the Pokémon too."

"Is she alright?" Grant asked.

"Yes," Ash, Gary, and Leaf answered together.

"Our teams are pretty awesome already, but a new member is always welcomed… the eggs might hatch soon though… how old are these Pokémon anyways? Where'd they get them from?" Ember continued, picking at her food.

Once dinner was finished, the twins returned to their rooms. Ember returned her Pokémon for a moment to go over to Ash's cabin. Once released, everyone went to their preferred spots while the trainers talked.

They knew each other's teams as well as their own. Now they just needed strategies.

The twins planned to win it all.

XXX

 **AN/ I made this chapter long to make up for the short ones! Next up is the tournament! Still time for any other OCs to be added if anyone is interested, but thank you PredatorVex and Red's Cousin from Unova for Vex and Grant.**

 **Anyways! Let me know what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Sign ups! Over here! Team ups! Other side!"

The line for sign ups was taking far too long. Ash was never known for being a patient person, but add that with the foul mood Ember was in and it was a recipe for disaster. Ash went up on his toes to look over the people in front of him, trying to see if the line had moved. It had, of course, but it sure as hell didn't feel like it. Didn't help as well that all of their Pokémon were back in their respective rooms, so Ash didn't even have Pikachu to talk to.

The people behind them were standing a bit back after Ember snapped at them for bumping her… and again when she heard them mutter about her.

"Next!" the lady running the booth called.

Ash blinked, realizing they were at the front of the line. He grabbed Ember and pulled her forward, setting their Pokédexes on the counter.

"Ash and Ember Ketchum," Ash said.

"Alright, let me just…" the lady paused, eyes going wide, "Ketchum? As in…" she leaned forward and lowered her voice, "Red Ketchum?"

They both nodded, Ember rolling her eyes at the lady's squeal.

"Sorry," she blushed, "I just heard he was on board and… is he single?"

"No," Ember scowled, shutting the lady down. Ash gave his sister a look, which she ignored, drumming her fingers on her arms.

She scrambled to grab their Pokédexes, slotting them into her computer. A few key strokes and she handed them back to Ash, avoiding eye contact with Ember.

"You're all entered," she said. "Please report to the arena, floor 15, at 3:00pm. Here's a list of banned moves. Any use of these will result in automatic disqualification."

Ash took the list from her and dragged Ember off, the lady sighing in relief before calling for the next in line. It was only 10:30am so they had time to work on things before their first battle.

"You okay?" Ash asked. He scanned over the list of moves, most were ground-type moves, Earthquake in bold red letters.

"Fine," Ember sighed, massaging her temples. "I was up late and Zinnia's starting to act up… something about dark-types… like puberty, I guess." She rolled her neck and shoulders, stepping around a lady that wasn't watching where she was going.

"I might need another dark-type just to keep her company," she said.

"Not many choices in Kanto… unless Bill comes through with that Eevee promise," Ash said.

"And it wants to be an Umbreon," Ember added.

"Gaia's a while from evolving too, and her species is… day… turnal?" Ash looked at Ember for the correct word.

"Diurnal," Ember said with a sigh, a small smile giving away her amusement. Ember yawned and cracked her back again.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Ash asked. He noticed her pause before clearly changing the subject.

"Have you thought about asking Red for psychic lessons?" Ember asked. "I mean, he and Sabrina are on the same ship with you. Nice opportunity." They turned down a hall towards the elevator.

"Not to mention me," a male voice said from behind them.

Both twins spun towards each other, inner arms raising to punch out. Their fists collided with a barrier, ripples forming in the air. A teenage boy stood smirking at them.

He was odd, that much was certain, but Ember had to give him props for confidence. His purple hair was a bit messy, covering his left eye. A red eye mask was settled on his face, one icy blue eye peering at the twins. He wore a three-piece red suit with a black shirt underneath, and a slick black cane twirled in his right hand. His smirk began to annoy Ember, making her feel the need to punch him again.

"We need to learn Brick Break," Ember muttered, shaking her hand.

"Wait," Ash scrutinized the boy in front of them, his face brightening suddenly, "you're Will! The Elite Four trainee."

"That's right, young Ketchum," Will said. He flourished his hand, a rose appearing and presented it to Ash.

Ash was caught off guard, but accepted it with a smile, sniffing it. The smirk on Will's face really made Ember want to punch at him again, but…

"Ash, he can help you," Ember said, forcing a smile. She shoved Ash forward, Will catching his arms before he tumbled into the teenager.

"What about you?" Ash asked, straightening up. He tossed Ember a concerned look, but she waved him off.

"We always knew the day would come when we couldn't do stuff together," Ember said. "I always thought that would start when I got my period, but this works too."

Her grin was wicked as both boys turned pink and wouldn't meet her eyes. With a chuckle, Ember pressed a kiss to Ash's cheek, sent a warning glare to Will, then turned away.

Will suppressed the slight shudder at Ember's glare, his smirk never wavering as he tightened his grip on Ash's arm. With a suddenness Ash wasn't prepared for, he was teleported out of the hall, his stomach lurching as the scenery changed. Next thing he knew he was throwing up.

Ember glanced over her shoulder, feeling the air change as the boys teleported away, before steeling herself and heading back to the first class cabins.

XXX

Ember felt herself shake as she readied herself to knock on the door. The whole room radiated with an aura that made her want to run. The door creaked open as her fist just barely tapped on it, Agatha's voice drifted out.

"Either come in or leave," she snapped. That was enough for Ember to scurry in, the door shutting behind her.

Agatha sat on her couch, candles lit around her, light wisps of smoke circled her.

"Come for your second lesson?" Agatha asked, not bothering to look at Ember.

"Yes," Ember's voice barely above a whisper. Her eyes were focused on the long shadow that stretched behind Agatha, the red eyes of Gengar forming in it. Agatha tapped her cane, gaining Ember's attention.

"Sit before me," Agatha said. Ember obeyed, taking a few shaky breaths before sitting in front of her grandmother. She stared at the base of Agatha's cane, feeling the woman's gaze on her.

"You're allowing that Gengar to affect you," Agatha said, distaste in her voice. "It's easy to give in, to let it poison you. If that's what you want then leave, I have no time for cowards. If you want to face it, to learn what it means to be a medium, then face me, child!"

Ember's eyes squeezed tight for a moment before snapping open, a heated stare meeting Agatha's gaze.

"Good," Agatha smiled, resting a hand on Ember's head. She focused, a ghostly aura forming around them both. She lifted her hand, rolling her wrist and flexing her fingers and the aura followed the movement. She murmured under her breath, Ember watching as an odd gray color was pulled from her.

Gengar formed out of the shadow. Ember sucked in a breath, her body tensing, the gray freezing in place.

"Let it go," Agatha whispered. Ember relaxed, the gray flowing free into Agatha's hand as a smoky wisp. Gengar's tongue lolled out and lapped up the gray wisp, swallowing it with a content shudder.

"Good," Agatha said. Her smile made Ember feel a little warmth in her chest. "Now we can truly begin."

A purple ghost with jewels for eyes came over, a cup of steaming tea in hand. It presented it to Ember, who accepted and sniffed it curiously.

"Thank you, Sableye," Agatha nodded.

"This tea is used by Mediums in order to see what their pupils are capable of," Agatha explained. "It will present you with visions, and show me what I can do with you."

"Did Mom do this?" Ember asked.

"Yes… your mother didn't have my gift, unfortunately. She was only suited for pure ghost-types," Agatha sighed. "She always did take after her father… even taking his last name…" she trailed off.

"What was he like? Grandpa?" Ember asked. Agatha's smile turned fond and a bit distant. She raised her cane a bit, gently nudging Ember with it.

"Drink," she said.

Ember took a sip, recoiled at the taste, but at Agatha's tap, she downed the rest in two big gulps. She looked around the room, handing the cup back to the Sableye.

"So… isn't something supposed to…" Ember blacked out.

All of Agatha's ghost Pokémon came out of hiding, gathering around the unconscious trainers, whispering amongst themselves. Agatha glanced at her starter, the old Pokémon being the only one not to join the others.

"Well," Agatha said, "that's a new one." She looked back at Ember, her body beginning to glow purple before slowly darkening to black.

XXX

Ember stood in a world of swirling smoke and utter darkness, yet she could see everything around her. There was no one around… or was there…

The smoke began to swirl and ghost Pokémon began to manifest. Everything from physical ghost and shades of them surrounded her. The shades, gray and flickering, seemed to be focused on her, while the other ghost, brightly colored and lively, only sent her curious glances before going on their way. She recognized one shade in front of her, the Sableye, but while it stared right at her, she somehow knew it wasn't with her… wherever she was.

She took a step forward and froze as her foot touched water. She looked down, a black ocean at her feet, yet she didn't sink into it. A chill went up her spine, a feeling of familiarity flowing through her.

A roar echoed above her. The physical ghost stopped and turned, their attentions focused in various directions. A shadow fell over Ember, the maker of which she couldn't make out.

 _Child, why have you returned here?_ A voice asked. It sounded between a roar and a hiss, terrifying yet kind of… nice.

"I drank some tea…" Ember said. There was a clicking growl as the shadow moved and formed in front of her. A serpent-like body curled around her, five shadowy tendrils spread before her, a gleam of gold in the dark. Red eyes stared down at her, no trace of malice in them.

 _A Medium's brew?_ The creature laughed, a raspy sound. _Never thought that would be how I'd see you, again._

"Have… we met?" Ember asked.

A look of pain flashed through the red eyes, before another clicking growl started up.

 _Once._ The creature answered and began to draw back.

Ember was about to call out for it, ask it to explain, when a cold jolt of fear went through them. Ember spun around, eyes wide with worry, the creature lingering to watch her.

"Ash!" Ember screamed, knowing that feeling. Her body surged forward in the real world, all of the ghost Pokémon moving away in concern. "Ash!" Ember bolted from the room.

XXX

Ash groaned as his stomach was finally empty. Luckily he had landed right over a toilet, and judging by Will's grin, that was intended.

"Sorry," Will said at Ash's look, "but teleporting other people is difficult. At least I got us to the bathroom."

"Gee… thanks," Ash muttered. He could understand why Ember wanted to punch the guy.

"Now!" Will clapped his hands together while Ash flushed. "Shall we begin?"

Ash sent him a halfhearted glare but stood nonetheless and followed Will into the cabin. Psychic Pokémon lounged all over the room, most of which Ash recognized. A Hypno sat polishing its pendulum, glancing occasionally at the TV. An Espeon was sprawled on the couch beside a Slowking. A Slowbro was sitting in the hot tub with a Starmie and an Exeggutor sat beneath the heat lamp, with a Jynx brushing her hair beneath the AC. Two Xatu stood like statues on opposite sides of the bed, staring into the others eyes. An Alakazam was playing chess with a large white ape Pokémon. None of them bothered to even glance in the boys' direction.

"Come on," Will led Ash to an unoccupied area and sat on the floor, legs crossed. Ash sat across from him, sending the teenager a curious look when Will laid his cane across both of their legs.

"I assume you know how to meditate," Will said, grin widening at Ash's nod.

Ash closed his eyes and allowed his mind to slip into a meditative state. Will waited a moment before doing the same, a faint blue glow encasing his cane.

Will's mind was familiar to him. Colorful, lively, a bit chaotic, and thrumming with power. There was a dark spot, one that always pulled at him whenever he meditated, but like always he ignored it, focusing on the task at hand. He connected to Ash's mind, his cane acting like a bridge for him to easily find it. Not that it would've been hard… Will realized what Sabrina meant when she said Ash's mind was like a beacon. Like a Venomoth to a flame, Will was drawn into the boy's mind.

Golden light encased him as he entered. A crushing sense of justice, goodness… and something else Will couldn't describe, made him want to retreat, to curl up, to hide. He didn't belong here… the dark spot inside of him pulsated and called for him to return to it… he wasn't worthy…

 _Yes, you are._ A voice floated through him, lifting the burden and easing his fears. In front of him appeared Ash… but that hadn't been Ash's voice. Ash's smile made him forget that, as he took in the boy. Ash seemed to glow with the same light of his mind, a softer gold, white sparkles mixed in and the blue hue of aura beneath that. Small lines of light flowed behind him and Will took a moment to figure out they were aura lines, probably connecting him to his Pokémon. On Ash's forehead was a faint line, his third eye, currently closed.

Will noticed Ash staring at his own forehead, and smirked, his normal cockiness returning. He doubted Ash had ever seen a third eye open on someone before… probably never had someone in his mind like this before, either.

Will stepped forward, hand raised to poke at Ash's third eye. He just needed a little prodding and the eye should open right up. Sure the line was faint, nothing like Will's or Sabrina's or even Red's, but it was there… this should be no problem. He tapped Ash's forehead and everything fell apart.

Ash's mouth dropped open, a scream tearing through his mind. Will found himself unable to pull his finger back as the crushing feeling returned to him, this time trying to force him out. He felt the air get knocked out of him, doubling over, his hand slipping off Ash as pain encompassed him. Something ripped him from Ash mind, into his own, and back to the conscious world.

Tears blurred his vision, but he was able to make out his Xatus standing between him and Ash, wings outstretched and bodies quivering. He could see a group of Pokémon that weren't his surrounding Ash, cries of concern hitting him. Oranguru had Will in his arms, rocking him slowly and muttering gentle words into his ear.

His vision cleared, Ash was glowing and spasming on the floor, his Pokémon trying to keep him still. His Pikachu's cheeks began to spark when Alakazam attempted to approach and his wise Pokémon backed off immediately.

The air shifted as someone teleported into the room, a psychic presence unlike anything Will had ever felt before. He wanted to turn and look, but whoever – or whatever – it was made sure he couldn't. He felt his own power spiking, as if he was suddenly plugged into a psychic generator.

Ash's body stopped moving.

 _He shall be fine, Master,_ a deep baritone voice went through his mind. It was meant for him. It spoke to someone else, but the power behind it carried through Will.

 _Thank you._ That was Red's voice… weird… Red had never used telepathy before, not to Will's knowledge at least. It was nearly impossible to disguise one's voice using telepathy… but why let Will hear him?

Sabrina appeared in Will's vision, her eyes glowing pink with her own psychic powers. Red went passed her to his brother, helping him sit up and checking him over. Sabrina seemed to be speaking to him, but none of her words registered, a weird ringing in his ears.

Just when Will thought everything was calming down… his door slammed open.

A presence entered the room, dark and otherworldly, and so, so wrong. It engulfed him, smothered him, made that little dark spot in his mind cheer for vindication… and he liked it. A sick liking that threw morals to the wind and let every debauch idea feel oh so right. Above all else, however, he feared it. The fear was instinctual and made sent his rational mind rearing back and begging him to run.

A small part of him tried to reason that it was Agatha. She always felt otherworldly, like ghost Pokémon… no… no it wasn't her. That feeling was only a shell for Agatha, beneath it she was entirely human… this…

He caught Sabrina's eye and felt himself go cold at what he saw. Fear.

At the back of his mind, he could feel his Pokémon reacting as well, Oranguru tightening his grip on Will, but none of them moved to do anything. Then he realized why… this energy wasn't directed at anyone. It wasn't focused on him, like a part of him thought.

With a shaky uncertainty, his head turned to look at the source and saw a moving black void. He blinked and Ember stood in its place, anger and worry rolling off her in waves as she ran to Ash's side.

Will watched as black and gold light mixed together as the twins embraced. Ash's eyes slowly opened, flashing briefly with the same gold light, before his shoulders heaved with a deep breath and he relaxed. The whole room calmed.

XXX

Time came for the twins to meet at the arena, and after a heated argument with Red, they made it on time. Neither had parted from the other since the… events… of the morning, at the same time neither wished to discuss it.

Hands clasped together, the twins stood amongst the crowds of trainers as the announcer explained the rules.

"The round one will be one Pokémon per trainer, then two each, followed by three each, the finals will be a full six team match per trainer! For the first round teams will be paired up randomly, so please listen close for your names. Remember, any use of the banned moves will result in immediate disqualification!"

The twins weren't called first… or second… or eighth. Gary and Leaf took part in the tenth battle against two preschoolers… it was not a satisfying win for them, Mankey and Fearow taking down two Wurmples in one hit. Ritchie and Paul had a better battle against two brothers from Unova, Sparky and Magby eventually taking down Panpour and Pansage. Vex and Grant turned out to work well together, Lairon and Kadabra demolishing a Marowak and Jigglypuff.

Finally, it came to their turn.

"On the red side, coming from Pallet Town, we have twins Ash and Ember Ketchum!" Cheers went up, growing louder as people recognized the last name. "And on the blue side, from the Kalos region, we have Eleanor Le Fleur and Louis Caron!"

"Vivillion, come out, mon amour!" Eleanor called.

"Flower, show your power!" Louis called.

Their Pokémon appeared on the field. Eleanor's Vivillion had wings like a sunrise over the ocean, while Louis's Floette held tight to a white flower.

"Zinnia! Pikachu! Go!" the twins shouted together. Their respective Pokémon leapt from their shoulders, landing in front of their opponents. Zinnia disguised as a Pikachu.

"Begin!" the ref called.

Pikachu immediately set up a couple Double Teams, circling their opponent and confusing them. Zinnia blended herself with the clones, allowing Pikachu time to setup Nasty Plot.

Vivillion used Gust, dissolving most of the clones, Floette taking care of others with Vine Whip. Zinnia ducked and weaved out of the attacks, coming up behind Vivillion. She leapt into the air, dark energy flowing around her as she slammed into the butterfly, earning a surprised shout.

"It's a dark-type!" Louis cried out and Floette twisted to hit Zinnia with a Fairy Wind. Zinnia cried out, her illusion dropping as she hit the ground. Floette and Vivillion charged forward, attacks forming, when Zinnia turned watery eyes on them. Both Pokémon paused, attacks dying as they were racked with guilt.

Zinnia's face changed, her species characteristic snicker taking over, and both Pokémon looked panicked. The smell of ozone filled the arena.

Pikachu used Thunderbolt.

"And that's it everybody! Ash and Ember Ketchum move on to the next round!"

The next few rounds went much the same, no one really showing their trump cards, though there was one pair that won inexplicably. The last pair caught the twins' attention as they returned from the Pokémon Center on board.

"Samantha Thompson and Rayden Connor are the winners!"

The twins froze, heads snapping to the battlefield.

" _What? What is it?"_ Pikachu asked.

"Those are…" Ash gritted his teeth.

"The trainers that abandoned…" Ember's body began to shake.

Ivan and Alpha released themselves. Eyes focused on their old trainers as they left the battlefield. Ivan growled, a vine reaching out to wrap around Ember's arm as her aura began to flare. Alpha took off his sunglasses, fiery determination shining in his eyes.

" _We shall fight them!"_ Alpha declared. " _All will come to fruition and we shall exact out revenge! Prove to them who is superior!"_

"Or we can just punch them," Ember muttered.

"Not in public," Ash sighed.

"And that's it for round one!" the announcer said. "Round two will begin immediately! Tomorrow we shall hold rounds three and four and the finals the day after! Now! For the first match of round two! Ash and Ember Ketchum versus Amanda and Cyrus DeVille!"

The twins relaxed a bit, returning Ivan and Alpha before making their way to the battlefield. Before they made it they were accosted by an older man.

"Excuse me, children," the man said.

"Sorry, we're busy." Ember tried to step around him, but the man held out a hand.

"Of course, let me make this quick," the man said. "My children are the ones you're about to battle. Now, I realize this prize is very tempting, but I can offer you far more. All you will need is to throw the match for me."

"Not interested," Ash scowled.

The man looked affronted.

"I can make you both very wealthy," the man insisted, continuing to block them. "Your family will never have to work a day again."

"No," both twins said.

"Ash and Ember Ketchum to the field, please," the announcer called.

"Move," Ash said through gritted teeth.

"Or we'll make you," Ember added. The man paled, but held his ground.

"I'll make you a final offer," the man tried. His face paled further, gaze locked above the twins.

"Ash and Ember Ketchum to the field, please," the announcer called again.

"There a problem?" Surge's voice boomed over the noise. The twins looked over their shoulders at the burly man, letting themselves relax some.

"Surge Plug, handle this guy, would ya," Ember said, grabbing Ash's wrist and pulling him through the crowd.

"We're here," Ash called as they stepped onto the field.

"Alright! Let's begin!" the announcer said. "This match will be two Pokémon per trainer! The blue team will choose first!"

Their opponents were about thirteen, dressed in pristine white clothing. Ember wanted to throw mud on them… Ash wanted to provide the mud.

"Clearly having a brother as a champion makes them believe they can do anything," the boy, Cyrus, said.

"Let's show them how pathetic they truly are," the girl, Amanda, said.

They held up two Ultra Balls and tossed them toward the field. Amanda's released a green Pokémon that looked to be wearing a poufy leaf dress, a red flower on its head. Cyrus' released a giant blue golem Pokémon.

"Lilligant! Golurk! Crush these losers for us!" Amanda called.

Ash and Ember shared a look, their annoyance bubbling over. Ash grabbed a Heal Ball and Ember unclipped the Pokéball from around her neck. They tossed their 'balls in synch, releasing their Charizards.

There was silence as their roars shook the arena.

"Battle begin!" the ref called, seeming unfazed.

Charlie and Charizard opened their mouths releasing a Flamethrower and Ice Beam, respectively. The resultant explosion caused a misty haze to settle across the field. Golurk broke through the haze first and was met with a series of Ice Shards from Charizard. The twins' Pokémon flapped their wings together clearing the field to reveal the unconscious opponents.

Amanda and Cyrus stood gaping as the ref called the battle. Dimly, the raised their Ultra Balls and returned the two Pokémon before releasing a Beautifly and Dustox… let's skip the carnage.

"And the Ketchum Twins move on to the next round!" the announcer called. The crowd roared as the twins returned their Pokémon and strode from the field. They didn't stick around to see anymore, their next battle not until tomorrow.

XXX

Gary and Leaf waited for them by the elevators.

"What the hell was that?" Leaf asked. She crossed her arms and stared determinedly at the twins.

"It… hasn't been a good day," Ember admitted, deflating some.

Ash pulled his hat off to run a hand through his hair, sighing heavily.

"I think…" Ash sighed again. Gary rested a hand on Ash's shoulder, meeting his rival's eyes.

"I get it," Gary said. "Okay… so maybe not exactly what you two are going through, what with your freaky powers…"

"By the way how have we not discussed that yet?" Leaf asked.

The twins shared a look and nodded to each other.

"Let's go back to my room," Ember said.

"We'll tell you guys everything," Ash finished.

Leaf and Gary blinked in surprise, but nodded nonetheless, following the twins onto the elevators. The doors slide shut, Leaf bounced on her feet a couple times before making an odd noise. The boys tensed, recognizing it from time long past, and Ember smirked. The girls turned to each other, flanking the boys and bunched together in a group hug. Gary groaned and Ash sighed, but both hugged back, everyone relaxing into each other.

"I've missed this," Leaf whispered.

"Me too," the other three whispered.

XXX

 **AN/ Hey! Okay so some battles, grumpy twins, and a cute little thing at the end between old friends… don't think I missed anything… Next chapter is going to be mostly battles… probably the rest of the battles. Let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So you've guys have had superpowers for two years… and we've never noticed."

The four Pallet Town trainers sat in Ash's room, their Pokémon all out and socializing while the trainer talked. The twins had finished filling in Gary and Leaf on their aura powers as well as what happened to Ash that morning. Ember kept her experience to herself, even from Ash. Lucario was in the room with them, adding comments and observing everyone. The twins had their Riolu eggs in their laps as the spoke, absently rubbing them.

"I mean I remember this from Mt. Moon…" Leaf's face paled some before she continued. "I didn't want to ask at the time…"

"So that's how you protected us," Gary said to Ash, who nodded.

"Wait… are you psychic now too?" Leaf asked and everyone turned to look at Ash.

Ash shrugged, helplessly.

"I still have a headache from it, and Red was acting weird… but I don't think so…" Ash said.

 _I don't think so,_ Alverna offered. Her and Gary's Kadabra were sitting close by, listening to their conversation, while having one of their own.

 _I don't sense any psychic powers emitting from you,_ Kadabra added.

"The psychics have spoken," Ember said and leaned back. Zinnia and Star crawled onto her lap, curling around the egg, while Charlie rested his head beside her over the back of the couch. Pikachu was in his customary place on Ash, the rest of their Pokémon were talking with their counterparts on the other teams.

Ash and Leaf's Squirtles were catching up, after a month of separation and chatting with Gary's Wartortle. Leaf's Ivysaur and Ember's Bulbasaur were trading info on how to use Power Whip and Energy Ball, respectively. The fighting-types, Primeape, Leaf's Mankey, Machop, and Gary's Machoke, were working out together, trying to outdo the others. Machoke was clearly impressed with Warrior's ability to keep up with one arm.

"So…" Leaf trailed off and looked at Gary. In a rare moment of comprehension, the two non-twins were on the same wavelength.

"Can you teach us?" Gary asked.

"Really?" Ash and Ember asked together.

"Of course! The Pallet Four! Aura users!" Leaf cheered, fist held up in excitement.

"Aura Guardians, actually," Ash said.

"Even cooler!" Leaf said. "You know we're smart and fast learners."

 _Not to mention how much you two have excelled, just by teaching your Pokémon,_ Lucario added. _Teaching is one of the best ways to learn._

"That's what Gramps always says," Gary nodded. "Come on, Ashy, Emmy… please."

Ember pressed a hand to her heart, an overdramatic gasp escaping her.

"Be still my heart," she said. "Did Gary-motherfucking-Oak just say please?"

"You just swore," Leaf hissed in shock.

"She's been hanging with Lt. Surge too much," Ash muttered. He feared the day she would slip up and swear in front of their mom… that will be terrifying.

"It takes a lot of time," Ember said, returning to the aura topic. "More time than we have on the ship."

"How long to learn the basics?" Gary asked.

"Two months… maybe one if you guys take to it quickly," Ash said.

"Look," Leaf made sure everyone was looking at her before she continued, "I know we all wanted to travel alone… or with our twin, but maybe it would be good for all of us to work together, at least for a short while."

"What about Ritchie and Soledad?" Ember asked.

"Six people is a large group…" Ash added.

Leaf sighed, sadly.

"We planned to part ways after the cruise," she said. "Ritchie feels confident enough to travel alone, and the contest circuit is starting two weeks after the cruise. Soledad is going to use that time to train in one place. I love traveling with others, and while I know this," she gestured to the four of them, "wouldn't be permeant either, it would be nice to know how to defend myself without using my Pokémon."

"Damn, that's a good point," Ember muttered.

"Of course, I can share my amazing techniques with you as well, as a trade," Gary said, flipping his bangs with his hand. Three pillows suddenly smacked him, followed by laughter at his affronted look. He tried for a glare, but ended up joining the laughter.

Once they all calmed down, Ash spoke up again.

"I guess it'll work, plus Lucario can help too," Ash said.

 _Afraid not,_ Lucario said, catching everyone's attention. _I'm afraid once the boat docks, I will be leaving for Sinnoh. I have been here longer than anticipated and need to get back to Riley._

"I thought you were going to help us with our Riolus," Ember said.

 _As did I, but I expected them to hatch weeks ago. I don't know what the delay is,_ Lucario said, bowing his head. _Besides, I know you two can handle any challenge presented to you without me._

"Well then…" Ember trailed off.

"I guess… yeah, we'll train you guys," Ash finished.

The conversation was switched over to lighter topics after that. The four reminisced on their childhood adventures and interesting battles on their journeys. They talked late into the night, finally parting ways in the wee hours of the morning.

XXX

"Welcome! To the third round of the S.S Anne Tournament!" the announcer shouted, earning cries of approval from the crowd. "Many trainers were eliminated the day before and more will be joining the today! Our first match will be… Gary Oak and Leaf Forest versus Simon Thomas and Wesley Richards! This will be a three on three match! Begin!"

"Wartortle! Mankey! Let's go!" Gary and Leaf called together.

"Gary! Courtside!" Simon shouted, spinning a basketball on his finger. His partner just tossed a Pokéball. A Magcargo and Leafeon appeared.

Gary Oak could hear Ember's loud laughter at Magcargo's nickname. Leaf and Wartortle joined in with the laughter.

"Hydro Pump!" Gary shouted.

The battle took a while. Wesley didn't bother calling out attacks, silently recalling his Pokémon when they fainted and releasing the next. Simon was more expressive and his Pokémon put up more of a fight. In the end, Gary and Leaf were victorious, Gary's Fearow making the final hit against Simon's Breloom.

Three more battles occurred before the twins were called to battle.

"Next will be… Ash and Ember Ketchum versus Samantha Thompson and Rayden Connor! All four of which hail from Pallet Town!"

Anger spiked through the twins, their hands going to Ivan and Alpha's Pokéballs. A snide laugh startled them.

"Ass and Emboar!" They turned to look at people behind them. Rayden was striding up to them with a cocky grin. Samantha joined him a moment later.

"Ready to see what real trainers are like," Samantha said.

"And not trainers who…" Rayden smirked before raising his voice. "Cheat! By using their champion brother's Pokémon!"

People turned to look at the four, a few began to mutter.

Ash took Ember's hand and walked to the battle field. Samantha and Rayden took the other side of the field.

"If you guys don't want to battle, we'll understand," Ash whispered to Alpha's Pokéball. Ember did the same with Ivan's, and at the same time, both 'balls opened and released the Pokémon onto the field. Samantha and Rayden froze, their own Pokéballs in hand, as they stared at their former starters.

"We don't use Red's Pokémon," Ash said.

"But we'll kick your asses with _your_ starters," Ember scowled.

Rayden was the first to recover.

"That ugly thing couldn't beat a cardboard box," he said, releasing a Magmar.

"And that stupid turtle was utter crap," Samantha added. "I should've gotten Charmander! Me!" She threw her Pokéball releasing an Ambipom.

"Amazing!" the announcer cried out. "There's not one but two shiny Pokémon on the field! After the unusual Charizards from yesterday, I thought these twins were done with surprises!"

"Begin!" the ref called.

" _You abandoned us, made us feel unworthy, unlovable. You turned your backs on us and left us in the wild, a place we were never raised in. You took our loyalty and made us believe it was our fault for failing. You beat us, abused us, degraded us, and now you laugh at us."_ Alpha announced, though only Ash, Ember, and other Pokémon could understand him.

"Ugh! He still never shuts up! Ambipom, destroy him," Samantha ordered. Ambipom slammed his tail hands together and ran forward as Magmar reared back for Flamethrower.

" _We have grown strong under the care of true trainers, of people who love their Pokémon, flaws and all. I will become the best 'mon I can be and never let the bitterness I once felt ever rule me!"_ Alpha continued, removing his sunglasses to meet his old trainer's eyes. " _This is my pledge!"_ Alpha began to glow as he cast a glance at his partner.

" _Ditto,"_ Ivan said and began to glow as well.

Leaves and water began to swirl around both Pokémon, causing their opponents to pause in their attacks. The two moves formed together and shot across the field, creating a swamp like effect as Magmar was taken out by one hit.

"Incredible! A combo move of Water and Grass Pledge!" the announcer said. "I wonder what Squirtle said before that!"

Ambipom tried to move, his motions slowed by the swampy ground. It proved fatal as two Aura Spheres shot out and slammed into it before Rayden could even release his second Pokémon.

Without speaking, Samantha and Rayden released their next Pokémon, shock written across their faces. A Poliwhirl and Weepinbell landed on the field. The idea of these Pokémon being their replacement made both starter Pokémon scowl. With a nod to the other, they reared back and shot their attacks.

Alpha released an Ice Beam at Weepinbell and Ivan an Energy Ball at Poliwhirl. Neither Pokémon were able to move out of the way as the swamp slowed their movement, sticking them in place. The super effective attacks kept coming until they were unconscious.

Samantha and Rayden stood there, dumbstruck, their Pokémon laying on the field, unmoving. The ref called for them to switch out but they didn't move.

"We don't cheat," Ember called over to them.

"We work with our Pokémon to make them the strongest they can be," Ash continued.

"And we would never, _ever_ abandon our Pokémon," they said together.

Ivan and Alpha glanced back at their new trainers before locking eyes with one another. A single nod and their bodies became enveloped in a white light. Their bodies grew and changed before the light burst aways from them and left an Ivysaur and Wartortle in their place.

"Now send out your final Pokémon!" the twins shouted. Samantha shook as she recalled her Poliwhirl, the 'ball shrinking in her hand and clipped to her belt. Rayden, however…

"Screw this!" Rayden shouted, returning his Weepinbell. He turned and walked away, the boos of the crowd following him as he left the area.

"Rayden Connor has forfeited! The winners of the match are Ash and Ember Ketchum!" the ref announced.

"Unbelievable!" the announcer cried as the crowd turned to cheers. Samantha didn't bother to look at anyone as she retreated after Rayden. "With only using one Pokémon each, the twin wonders Ash and Ember Ketchum have secured their place in the semi-finals!"

"Good work," Ember knelt beside Ivan and rubbed his head.

"You two were amazing," Ash added, high fiving Alpha.

They cleared the field as the crowd applauded them. Their battle was the final one to decide who would move onto the semi-finals. The matches were being randomly assigned on the big screen TVs around the battlefield.

"Alright everybody! Join us this afternoon for the semi-finals!" the announcer called. The four teams that remained stopped moving and the twins looked to see their next opponents… Vex and Grant. That left Gary and Leaf against Paul and Ritchie, the semi-finals were looking pretty good.

"Remember! The semi-finals will be four aside, meaning eight Pokémon per team! The finals will be held tomorrow afternoon and will be a full six team battle!" The crowd roared with excitement.

"Hey!" Vex ran over to the twins, Grant following close behind. "We wanted to wish you guys luck."

"You'll need it against us," Grant added with a wink.

"Finally a battle that won't cause us to get angry," Ember laughed.

"Yeah… please don't… you guys were ruthless to those kids yesterday," Vex said.

"I do feel a little guilty about that," Ash admitted.

"I don't," Ember muttered, crossing her arms.

The two boys weren't sure how to react to that so they both laughed nervously.

"See you on the field," Grant said and held a hand out to Ash. Vex nodded and did the same with Ember. The twins grinned at the boys and took their hands, meeting the boys' eyes with determination.

XXX

"This will be a four on four battle! The winner will move on to the final rounds!" the announcer called. "Begin!"

"Get ready to lose!" Vex called out. He and Grant threw their Pokéballs at the same time.

"Ah, don't think so lowly of yourself," Ember said. She and Ash tossed their Pokéballs together and the field lit up as the Pokémon were all released.

A Machoke and Metang appeared on the boys' side with Warrior and Alverna appearing opposite of them.

"That's probably her Zorua!" Grant called to his Machoke. "Take it out quick!"

"Meet his blows! Show that Machoke who's boss!" Ember called.

 _Metang is part steel so hit with as many Fire Punches as you can,_ Ash thought to Alverna. _Teleport constantly._

The only sign Alverna gave that she heard him was a twitch of her ears before disappearing. She appeared behind Metang with a flaming fist and slammed it into its back. Before she could leave, however, Metang twisted and slammed a Bullet Punch into her side. She barely avoided the next one by teleporting away once more. The two began a constant volley of punches, each landing at least one every other swipe.

Machoke ran forward, fist glowing with white energy as he aimed for Warrior's armless side. He grinned as she made no move to block and lashed out only to slam into a wall of pure aura. His grin fell into a grimace as the backlash went through his arm. Warrior grinned at him, bring her left arm around to slam a Karate Chop into his sternum. Machoke doubled over as the air left his lungs, eyes wide as his chin was smashed with a Sky Uppercut. He went flying back, managing to flip and slide across the battlefield.

"Not the Zorua! Take him seriously!" Grant shouted. Machoke turned to give him a scandalized look before looking at Warrior in worry.

"What?" Grant asked.

"Metang just said that's a girl and you screwed up…" Vex said.

"What do you…" Grant didn't get a chance to finish as Machoke's body slammed against the psychic shield around the battlefield.

" _I am_ really _tired of that!"_ Warrior scowled, her fist smoking with the remains of a Fire Punch. Machoke coughed as he stood back up, wincing at a burn on his stomach.

" _Sorry,"_ Machoke said. " _Our species isn't as easy to tell as others."_

" _Still,"_ Warrior huffed. Before she could say more, her body became covered in a blue glow and lifted into the air. Machoke nodded to Metang before charging towards his partner, a black aura around his fist.

Alverna appeared above Metang and slammed another Fire Punch into the steel-type. She was ready to dodge Metang's counter when Machoke slammed a Payback into her side. She let out a cry of pain as she was sent flying, teleporting just before hitting the boundary.

Warrior struggled against the psychic hold, the effects starting to wear at her energy. Alverna appeared before her, floating in midair. The two clasped hands, breaking Metang's hold as Alverna used Fling. Warrior became incased in her own aura, mixed with the dark aura of Fling.

"Machoke! Block it!" Grant called.

"Metang! Look out!" Vex called out for the first time.

Machoke ran to intersect Warrior only to be cut off by Alverna and blasted back by Psychic before she teleported once more. Metang tried to grab hold of Warrior, first with Psychic, then by throwing a fist, not fast enough to dodge, only to be met with a sudden Fire Punch from behind from Alverna. Warrior slammed into Metang a second later.

Smoke obscured everyone's view for a moment before it was pushed away by Alverna. Metang was unconscious and Warrior didn't look far behind. Machoke struggled to his feet, refusing to go down.

"Shit," Vex swore returning Metang. "Shadow! Revenge kill!" He released a Weavile onto the field and he flashed his claws. A snicker came from Shadow as he locked onto Warrior, instincts telling him to go for the weakest link.

He ran in, diving for Warrior's weak side with a Fury Swipes. Warrior threw up an aura shield in haste, trying to hold off the crazed predator. Alverna tried to help, but before she could take a step, Machoke dove forward and slammed them both into the ground in a Submission. Both Pokémon took damage, Machoke passing out on top of Alverna as she struck her head on the ground. She tried, briefly, to get up, the world spinning before she succumbed to her injuries and passed out.

Ash and Grant returned their Pokémon together.

"Espeon! Go!" Grant called releasing the pink eeveelution onto the field.

"Charizard!" Ash released the pseudo-dragon. "Alverna was knocked out!" He smirked as Charizard growled, low and dangerous, pupils dilating to slits.

"Warrior, pulsate and move back!" Ember called.

Warrior followed through, aura shield pulsing with energy as she forced Shadow away and dove to the side. Charizard swooped in and released a Flamethrower at Shadow. The Weavile scampered away, aiming for Warrior once more.

Espeon pounced forward, eyes glowing as she used Psychic on Warrior to hold her in place. Shadow's grin was malicious as he slammed Warrior with an Aerial Ace. Warrior was slammed to the ground, air knocked from her lungs. Just as Shadow was aiming for the finishing blow when Charizard swooped in and grabbed him.

Warrior barely managed to sit up when Espeon Tackled her. Before she could do anything more, Ember returned Warrior.

"Sorry," Ember whispered to the Pokéball, "but you did great. Take a rest." With that she flung her Dusk Ball forward. Star appeared on the field just as Charizard threw Shadow to the ground in a Seismic Toss.

Star smiled and float-hopped over to the dazed dark-type. Charizard blocked an attack from Espeon and engaged with her, trading Ice Shards and Psybeams. Shadow regained himself, eyes focusing on the Clefairy above him. He could barely make out his trainers calls as Star opened his mouth and screamed.

Shadow tried to block the noise with his clawed hands, the pain becoming too intense for him. Espeon was affected to, flinching back, while Charizard seemed unaffected. He used the moment to sink his ice coated teeth into Espeon's neck and shook her violently. Before releasing her, sending her flying across the field.

When Star's screaming ended, Shadow had a brief moment of relief before being slammed by a Brick Break.

Vex returned Shadow with a curse, while Grant waited a second longer before the ref announced Espeon unable to battle.

"Geez she's strong too," Grant said.

"Star's a boy!" Ember shouted across the field.

"Sorry!" Grant winced.

Charizard snorted, frosty air coming from his maw, while Star waved off the apology.

" _I really don't mind,"_ he said to Ember. _"No real difference to me."_

The Vex and Grant released their third Pokémon, a Gallade and Slowbro respectively.

"Hydro Pump!" Grant shouted.

"Poison Jab!" Vex called.

Both Pokémon acted fast, surprising for Slowbro. The Hydro Pump slammed into Charizard before he could act. His tail flame froze over as water droplets hit the fire, and the ice spikes on his back began to glow. When the water stopped, he released a dry, frosty breath onto Slowbro. The slow Pokémon blinked as the Freeze-Dry ended and scratched behind its ear. Charizard glanced at Ash in confusion, who shrugged back helplessly.

Gallade used short burst of Teleport to move closer to Star. It wasn't at the level that Alverna had displayed, making him look as if he were running super-fast. His sword arms glowed purple as he slashed at Star. The Clefairy blinked cutely before floating backwards, dodging all of the swipes with irksome grace.

Star giggled before using Disarming Voice again. Gallade stumbled back with a grimace while Slowbro showed no effect, using Hydro Pump once more. Charizard had to dive to avoid the blast, which thankfully didn't follow him.

"Switch!" the twins called.

Charizard took the speed of his dive, wings glowing with flying-type energy. He swooped up just before hitting the ground and slammed into Gallade's side. Gallade rolled with the hit, getting right back to his feet and using Thunder Punch. Charizard grabbed hold of the lightning covered fist with a Metal Claw, slamming his tail into the ground.

Gallade's eyes widened when he realized the attack had no effect on Charizard.

"He ground it out!" Vex called, noticing the Iron Tail.

Gallade nodded in understanding before dodging away from Charizard's follow up attack with a sweeping grace. He continued moving backwards in grand sweeping motions, using his arms to parry attacks from Charizard.

Star bounced over to Slowbro and used Magical Leaf. Slowbro cocked its head in confusion until Grant called out for a Zen Headbutt.

Slowbro charged forward, head lowered and slammed into Star before he could react. There was a faint pink light that came off Star just before he was thrown away from Slowbro.

"Follow with Hydro Pump!" Grant called. Slowbro didn't react. Grant's eyes narrowed before widening. "Shit! Slowbro doesn't have the ability Oblivious."

"And?" Vex asked, not taking his eyes off Gallade.

"And now she's in love…" Grant facepalmed.

"Now!" Vex called suddenly.

Gallade glowed with power, smirking as Charizard realized he was in trouble.

" _Stored Power!"_ Gallade announced. The energy blasted off of him and slammed into Charizard, sending the pseudo-dragon crashing into the ground. Gallade heaved for air as his built up energy was released, but he grinned as Charizard stayed down. That is… until Charizard lifted his head enough to look at Gallade.

" _Hey, asshole,"_ he called. " _Payback."_ Dark aura surrounded Charizard before shooting towards Gallade, slamming him away. Both Pokémon fainted.

Grant was busy shouting every attack Slowbro knew, hoping she would use at least one.

"Zen Headbutt! Double-edge! Something!" Grant groaned. Slowbro blinked as Star continued her barrage of Magical Leaf. Her forehead glowed before she fell forward, slamming into Star's head. The two stared at each other, eyes glazing over and they both collapsed.

"Incredible!" the announcer shouted. "A quadruple knock out! That leaves Grant and Vex with one Pokémon each! While the twins still have two! Is this the end for the two boys?!"

"Can… Charizards even learn Payback?" Ember asked as Ash returned Charizard and she returned Star.

"I… guess…" Ash said, staring at the Heal Ball.

" _I taught him!"_ Zinnia said, popping up on Ember's shoulder. " _He asked me last night so I helped!"_

"Are we actually asking this about my ice-type Charizard?" Ash asked.

"Touché," Ember said, scratching Zinnia's head.

The boys threw their final Pokéballs out releasing a Hypno and Prinplup.

"Let's go down fighting, Torrent!" Vex called. His Prinplup nodded back and eyed his partner. The Hypno nodded to his partner, polishing his pendulum with his fur.

"Gaia, Sahara, let's go!" the twins called together.

"Remember! No Earthquake, Magnitude, or Bulldoze!" Ember reminded.

"This is the first time in the tournament that these four Pokémon have been revealed!" the announcer said. "And three rare Pokémon at that! That Hypno looks like no slouch either!"

Sahara was the first to make a move, blazing forward and slamming into Torrent. His eyes widened at the impact, but managed to find himself fast. His beak opened to release an Icy Wind. Sahara shuddered as she powered through the attack, breathing dragon flames onto Torrent.

Hypno stared at Gaia, his pendulum swinging to and fro as he chanted his name. Gaia's eyes drooped slowly until she fell asleep. Hypno shuffled forward only to be hit with a Snore from Gaia. He shook it off to use Dream Eater, but by the time he reached her, Gaia was encased in a faint white glow.

Her eyes flew open, reflecting a grin despite her not having a mouth, as she used Dark Pulse. Hypno had only a second to widen his eyes before the dark energy slammed into him and sent him skidding backwards.

Sahara kept on the move, buzzing as loud as she could to disorient Torrent. Her Bug Buzz was combined with Dragon Breath. Torrent started to sag under the assault, each Icy Wind becoming weaker.

"Come on Torrent! You can do it!" Vex shouted.

Torrent's eyes narrowed and his body erupted with light.

"Shit!" Ember shouted. Ash jabbed her in the side with his elbow.

Torrent grew in size as he evolved, leaving the mighty Emperor Pokémon in his place. He cried out his new name before slamming Sahara away with a Metal Claw. Sahara rolled in the air. Before she could reorient herself, Torrent slammed into her with an Aqua Jet.

"YES!" Vex jumped, pumping his fist in the air.

"Dude… I thought I was the excitable one in this partnership," Grant said with a laugh.

"Go Torrent!" Vex shouted.

Hypno used Focus Blast on Gaia who threw up a quick Protect shield before propelling herself forward to slam into Hypno. Her Double-edge took both her and Hypno into the path of Torrent and Sahara, and both were caught in the Aqua Jet.

All four Pokémon rolled across the ground. Torrent was the first to attempt to get up and stumbled over his own feet, unused to his new weight.

" _Sahara, please move,"_ Gaia said. Sahara bolted from the pile just as Torrent fell back on top. Gaia's body began to shiver before she used Thrash. Hypno was hurt far worse than Torrent, his new steel-typing coming in handy.

Gaia's body began to glow a purplish-blue as Thrash became Outrage and she shouted with pure fury. Torrent managed to stumble away from the rampaging Pokémon, but Hypno was _not_ having a good day. When Gaia finally finished, confusion addling her mind, Hypno staggered to his feet for a brief second before Torrent was slammed into him.

Sahara used a Quick Attack enhanced Feint Attack to slam into Torrent and send him right into Hypno. The psychic Pokémon was declared unable to battle while Torrent pushed himself up. He blasted out a wide range Icy Wind, striking both ground-type Pokémon.

Sahara flew to Gaia, landing on top of her.

" _Listen to my voice,"_ Sahara said, shivering under the icy assault. _"You know me, Gaia! Focus and use Dark Pulse!"_

Gaia squeezed her eyes shut, dark-type energy forming in front of her before shooting at Torrent. The Empoleon wasn't able to dodge in time, skidding back under the attack before being hit by a Mud Shot from Sahara. She was about to follow up with another attack when suddenly a red light encased him and Torrent was removed from the field.

"Vex has forfeited his last Pokémon! The winners are Ash and Ember Ketchum!" the ref declared.

"There you have it! The Ketchum twins are moving on to the finals!" the announcer shouted.

Ash and Ember breathed in relief, running onto the field to congratulate their Pokémon. Gaia shook herself out of her confusion to bask in Ash's praises, rolling her eyes up to look at her best friend, still resting on her head.

Grant and Vex made their way over.

"Good battle," Grant said, extending a hand to Ash. Vex did the same with Ember.

"Thank you," Vex said with a grin. "Torrent and I have been trying to get him to evolve for months." They switched, shaking the other's hand.

"And sorry for mis-gendering you Pokémon," Grant said with a chuckle.

"No problem," Ember said. "Only Warrior cared, apparently."

" _We'd care too,"_ Sahara said. " _Just FYI."_

" _She's right… I'm probably going to get it a lot when I evolve,"_ Gaia said.

The four trainers cleared the field for the next match, Gary and Leaf versus Ritchie and Paul. They walked together to the ship's Pokémon Center, chatting idly as they went, all on a high from such an intense battle.

"Hey," Grant said, "can we exchange numbers? In case we want to battle again, or just hang out."

"I'm cool with it," Vex said.

"Sounds good," Ember said, pulling out her Pokénav.

The Pokémon Center showed the ongoing battle, so the four watched while they waited for their Pokémon. The battle was close, but in the end Gary and Leaf won with Gary's Kadabra evolving at the end and Leaf's Primeape learning Outrage in the heat of the moment.

"So looks like our opponents are decided," Vex said.

"We might not get first or second, but we _will_ win third," Grant said, pumping his fist.

"And us first!" Ash said, copying Grant.

"But seriously… the prizes… are they each or total," Ember asked, eyes narrowed.

"You really are asking the important questions," Vex said, shaking his head with a laugh.

XXX

 **AN/ Okay so this was a little later than I intended. I had to move recently, looking for a better paying job… may have to move to another state in a month if I can't… a lot is going on and it's a lot of stress. I hope the battle scene was good and I did Vex and Grant justice. Let me know what you think please! Next chapter will be the final battle and something more ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

In the lower levels of the S.S. Anne:

"Is everything ready?" a seemingly unsuspicious employee asked their coworker.

Said coworker looked up from his tray of food, neatly arranged.

"Completely," he said. "Once we round the Seafoam Islands, everyone will be in for the surprise of their life."

"Ain't nobody gonna see it comin', either," said a talking Meowth.

The evil snickers of the trio were cut short as the kitchen's chef yelled at them to hurry up.

XXX

Back on the higher floors:

Ash stared with great intensity at the spoon in his hand. His eyes were beginning to sting from his lack of blinking and he could feel a small headache forming at the back of his head, but he was determined. He would make it bend, he would make it bow… now!

Red rested a hand on Ash's shoulder, breaking his little brother's concentration. Ash blinked and glared at the unbent spoon in his hand. With minimal effort, his aura flared and twisted the spoon like an Aura Sphere.

"I don't get it!" Ash said, throwing the spoon on the coffee table. "Why can't I do this?"

"I told you," Red said, plopping on the couch beside his brother, "your psychic signature is small. It would take intense training to be able to lift a feather, let alone bend a spoon."

"Why is yours so big?" Ash asked.

 _That's what she said!_ Ember shouted in his mind, making Ash scowl a little.

"Why can you do aura so easily, yet Lucario tells me mine isn't nearly as strong as yours?" Red countered. "You and Ember have different skills than I do. It's nothing bad." Red eyed Ash a bit more critically. "Or is there something else?"

Ash's shoulders sagged as he slumped further into the couch.

"It's… the Will thing…" he admitted. He didn't miss the tension in Red or the way the slight shift in mood in his aura. "Why didn't it work? Sabrina said it was a common technique to speed up learning… so why… why did my body reject it?"

"First off, Will didn't do it the right way," Red said, trying to keep his voice neutral. It didn't fool the emotionally hyper sensitive boy next to him, but Ash didn't comment. "Will is rash and reckless… much like you…" Ash grinned at his brother's annoyed look, "so instead of gently prodding your third eye open, he tried to force it. Your mind most likely saw it as an attack and fought back."

"Then can't you do it?" Ash asked.

"I'm not nearly at the level Sabrina and Will are at," Red said. Ash recognized the thoughtful look on Red's face, his hand moved to his jacket pocket, the telltale bump of a Pokéball in it. He shook his head and pulled his hand back to run through his hair.

"I'll ask Sabrina about it," Red promised.

"Whose Pokéball is that?" Ash asked, pointing to the pocket.

"Why don't you show me some aura," Red said. Ash's eyes narrowed as his brother stood and moved away from him, hand place protectively over the pocket.

"I thought we promised, no more secrets," Ash said.

Red sighed before turning a steely eyed glare on his brother.

"Exceptions are made for League secrets," Red said with a note a finality that made Ash shudder.

"You should go to bed. Big battle tomorrow."

Ash didn't argue, despite really wanting to. He'd only heard Red sound like that once before, back when he and Ember nearly got killed trying to find Professor Oak's Charizard. It wasn't a mood to push Red, so with a quiet goodnight he made for the door.

He opened it to find Blue about to knock. The eldest Oak sibling smiled at as he lowered his fist.

"Red here?" Blue asked, his eyes flicked over Ash's head to catch sight of Red. There was a brief silence, Blue's eyes glazed over a little before he blinked himself out of it. "Nevermind. Night, Ash." Blue stepped past Ash, giving him a light shove out the door and closing it on him. Ash glared at the door before huffing and heading back to his cabin.

He stopped in front of Ember's door and knocked once. A moment later, Ember answered with a grin.

"Hey, Zinnia," Ash said, watching Ember's face fall. "Is Ember here?"

" _Ah!"_ Ember's body poofed as Zinnia released her illusion. " _How'd you know?"_

"How'd I know you weren't my twin sister, who I've grown up with my entire life? Lucky guess?" Ash said.

" _Hi, Ash!"_ Star bounced past with a pillow. " _Ember's out right now!"_

"Ok, thanks," Ash sighed and entered his own room.

"Hey!" Ash called to his Pokémon. Everyone looked up with varying amounts of interest. "Who wants to train before tomorrow's battle?"

He was met with mixed reactions, but in the end everyone got up to be returned. Once that was done and Pikachu was on his shoulder, Ash set out to utilize one of the training rooms the ship offered.

 _Join me if you want,_ Ash sent to Ember.

XXX

Red's shoulders slumped once the door shut and Blue wrapped his arms around him.

"I hate hiding things from them," Red said.

"I'm sure you can tell them about him," Blue said stepping back.

"No, not with Giovanni trying to get close to them," Red said. He scowled, fist clenching as he sat on his bed. "I don't know what he wants with them, but I swear, if he hurts them…"

"Agatha will be the least of his worries," Blue said.

 _May I weigh in?_ A deep baritone voice entered their heads. Red's Pokémon perked up at the voice, a slight tension running through them. His Espeon moved from his perch on the couch to the bed as Red pulled the 'ball from his pocket. Unlike a normal Pokéball, this one was purple with two red bumps on top and a white M at the front. Red pressed the button at the front to release the occupant.

A large, purple, cat-like Pokémon formed, long tail flicking about as he floated above the floor.

"Sorry, Mewtwo, I should've considered your view," Red said.

 _Thank you,_ Mewtwo nodded his head to Red. _While I don't like being so close to Giovanni once more, and I understand your concern. If this really bothers you, then I don't mind meeting your brother and sister. I am the only one of your Pokémon that has yet to meet them._

"So you do consider yourself his Pokémon," Blue mused. He looked at Red, whose eyes were glowing bright in Mewtwo's presence, then to Espeon who was thrumming with power.

Mewtwo ignored Blue.

"It's not just Giovanni," Red said, running a hand through his hair. "Look what you do to psychics already… what if Ash… what if you can't stop it next time?"

 _The boy was foolish enough to force an Eye open,_ Mewtwo said. _If he truly wants to learn, then I can bring it out for him. I still don't know why you made me shut it completely. It may have been a terrible idea, but it did work. His eye was open._

"It's better this way," Red muttered.

 _He seemed disgruntled when he left._ Mewtwo added.

"Oh, disgruntled, big word," Blue laughed.

 _I can crush you without blinking an eye,_ Mewtwo said.

"But we know you won't, because that would crush Red too," Blue said.

 _I have better control than that,_ Mewtwo said.

"I meant emotionally," Blue said.

Mewtwo looked thoughtful for a second then nodded.

 _You're right. For Red, I will not harm you,_ he said.

"Love you too, buddy," Blue said. His grin grew at Red's small smile. "Just think it over, Red. If anything, Mewtwo can wipe their memories."

 _It's true,_ Mewtwo nodded.

XXX

Ember rubbed at the bruise forming on her leg and idly wondered if this was considered child abuse. Agatha may complain about her joints, but it didn't seem to hinder her ability to hit people with her cane. Said cane thwapped her thigh once more.

"Focus, girl," Agatha scolded. "This is delicate work."

"This is lighting candles," Ember muttered as she lit another match. Agatha hit her again.

"No lip," she said.

"Ow!" Ember cried. She dropped her match and moved away from her grandmother, sending the older woman a glare. "Would you stop! I see why Mom never talked about you."

"Ha! That's not why," Agatha said. "She was actually quite focused on these lessons at your age. She might not have had the skill I possess, but she was certainly smart enough to learn everything."

"Well, sorry to disappoint," Ember muttered, casting a gaze over the room. She had successful extinguished and relit three of the candles in Agatha's room. Apparently it was some kind of help for ghost-types to feel welcomed, but it just made Ember cranky. She had been fine when she first came in, she realized, so why did lighting three candles turn her so sour.

"Starting to figure it out?" Agatha asked.

"What are those candles?" Ember asked.

"Nothing special," Agatha said. "Unless, of course, they are lit by someone with Medium blood."

"Not high or low blood?" Ember joked, thankful for the distance between her and the cane. Agatha was unamused.

"These were made from the wax of a Litwick, and so they have ghostly properties," Agatha continued. "When lit by a Medium, that person is allowing the ghost energy to settle in them, allowing them to be more attuned to the otherworldly beings around them."

"Well, apparently it just makes me cranky… and sad…" Ember muttered again.

"Ghost pick up on negative emotions," Agatha said. Her age definitely didn't affect her hearing. "If you can't control them, then they will be made stronger."

"Why didn't you say so?" Ember said. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on her aura training. On the exhale she picked up the matches once more and went back to the candle she had been attempting to light. Agatha quirked an eyebrow as Ember moved to the next candle.

"Aura technique," Ember said, voice low. "Emotions affect everything, I suppose, so we were tasked to control them… I don't always employ it."

"I've noticed," Agatha smirked. "With that knowledge, we can move forward… you can already understand Pokémon as a whole… can't you?"

"Yeup," Ember said, lighting another candle. A shudder ran down her back and she swung her arm back to elbow whoever was behind her. When she hit nothing, she glanced back to see a Haunter snickering with her elbow in its body.

"Then we'll begin with ghost energy," Agatha said.

" _That tickles,"_ Haunter laughed then dragged her tongue up Ember's arm. " _You're tasty."_

"That's creepy," Ember said, pulling her arm back.

"What was supposed to come next?" she asked Agatha.

"Communing with ghosts," Agatha said. "There are many people that can understand certain species or types of Pokémon, with enough exposure. In Johto, there's a valley dedicated to the Charmander line, the family that cares for it are able to understand Charmanders and their evolutions, but not other species."

"I never thought about that," Ember said, gears turning in her head. She was pulled from her thoughts by a sharp pain in her leg.

"Enough thinking, do that on your own time," Agatha said, pulling her cane back to her.

"Sorry," Ember muttered with a glare.

"Stop muttering," Agatha scolded. "You have a lovely voice, use it."

Ember shrunk in on herself, a faint blush over her cheeks.

"We'll save the next lesson for the night after tomorrow," Agatha said, continuing at Ember's confused look. "You'll want to celebrate tomorrow."

"True, win or lose, we're against friends," Ember said. "We'll be celebrating either way."

"You'll win," Agatha said. "It's in your blood."

Ember sat down on the couch beside Agatha.

"If we're done, then can I ask you somethings?" she asked.

"I suppose," Agatha waved her hand for Ember to continue.

"Why has Mom never mentioned you?" Ember asked.

Agatha heaved a sigh and stared straight ahead.

"I never liked your father," she said, "but I suppose I didn't handle telling your mother that very well. We fought and she cut me from her life."

"And both of you are far too stubborn to apologize years later," Ember said.

"Hmph, I have nothing to apologize for," Agatha said. "I was right."

"Okay, I'm ten and even I know that's wrong," Ember said. "Even if you were right, did you ever come to see us? Or ask about us? I know you're friends with Professor Oak. Mom may have been mad, but what about Red? Or Ash? Red didn't even know and he works with you!"

The candles all flickered as Ember's voice rose. The ghost Pokémon around the room stopped to watch. Gengar rose from Agatha's shadow and floated over to Ember, resting a hand on her shoulder.

" _Aggie wanted to, honestly,"_ Gengar said. _"She couldn't."_

"Enough," Agatha whispered.

"Sorry," Ember sighed. "We… Ash and I… never saw Dad and found out who he was on our own… then we find out about you… I feel like… like everyone has been lying to us all of our lives."

" _I'm sorry, Granddaughter,"_ Gengar said, patting Ember's shoulder.

There was silence for a long moment.

"What about Surge? Did you like him?" Ember asked.

"Ha! Loved him!" Agatha laughed. It sounded a little forced, but the air became more relaxed around them. "He brought out a side to your mother… weren't for the war he probably would've been your father."

"I'll settle for step-dad," Ember said with a sly smile.

Agatha raised an eyebrow, intrigued.

"I'm still working on it," Ember said, "but I'll let you know when progress is made."

"Please do," Agatha said. "Now, off with you. Big battle tomorrow."

"Alright…" Ember stood up, stretching some. She smirked before bending over and kissed Agatha's cheek, surprising the woman.

"Night, Granny," Ember said before leaving.

"I don't like Granny!" Agatha called after her, smiling as Ember's laugh floated through the hall.

" _You agreed with her,"_ Gengar said, once Ember was gone.

"She was right, I made no effort with them," Agatha sighed. She leaned back, eyes closed.

" _Aggie,"_ Gengar floated onto her lap, hugging his oldest friend.

"I should call Delia…" Agatha muttered. She ran a hand down Gengar's back as if he were corporeal. "Thank you, Speckles."

" _Ugh, how dare you,"_ Gengar groaned then snickered. _"We agreed never to admit to that name."_

XXX

"Good afternoon, everybody!" the announcer cried into the mic. The crowd, far larger than the other few days, roared in response. "After the thrilling third-fourth placement battle, it is finally time for the final fight! Who will win it all!? Our four finalist all hail from Pallet Town and are the younger siblings of the top trainers!"

The four Pallet rookies all cringed at that.

"Now let me introduce–" the announcer was cut off. Everyone turned to look at where he sat to see Lt. Surge taking the mic from him.

"That's enough from you," Surge said. "I'm commentating for this battle."

"Woo!" Ember cheered.

"Now on the blue side we have Leaf Forest and Gary Oak," Surge said. "These two put up pretty good fights at my gym, earning their tickets! On the red side! The twin terrors that made me sweat! Ash and Ember Ketchum! These two are kick butt awesome, trained by yours truly! Honestly! The other two are good, but these two are in another league!"

"You're supposed to be impartial!" the announcer said trying to grab the mic back.

"I am! I'm partial to the twins!" Surge said. "Just as I learned from my favorite twins, you can't spell immature without I'm mature! Same goes for impartial!"

"Woo!" Ember cheered again while Ash was doubled over laughing.

"Now begin! Bring on the carnage!" Surge shouted. The crowded roared in agreement.

The four Pallet trainers met each other's gazes.

"Ember!" Leaf called over. "This battle settles our argument!"

"Deal!" Ember called back. Both girls snickered at their inside joke of an argument, involving the marriage of a certain dragon master.

All four released their Pokémon at once. Pikachu leapt onto the field as Charlie appeared at his side, across from them appeared a Wartortle and Ivysaur. At some unspoken signal, the action began.

Charlie shot off a Sunny Day as Pikachu leapt onto his back. Wartortle shot off a now weakened Scald at Charlie. He lifted off the ground, barely dodging the boiling water while Pikachu threw a bolt of lightning into the stream. Wartortle cut the attack before being electrocuted and withdrew into his shell as a Thunderbolt was hurled at him.

Ivysaur grinned under the artificial sun light, energy building in his mouth. In an instant the energy left his mouth as a solid beam and swept over the flying duo. Charlie took the brunt of the Solar Beam as Pikachu ducked behind him. The instant the attack ended he released a bright white Flamethrower. Wartortle tried to pop out and defend only to be struck by another bolt of lightning.

" _Too scared to face me head on, rodent!"_ Wartortle taunted. _"Bet you can't do anything without that status boost!"_

Pikachu scowled, his Nasty Plot stopped growing. He took off from Charlie's shoulder, the white glow of Quick Attack trailed behind him. His body began to glow with electricity just before ramming into Wartortle at high speed.

"Now that's an attack!" Surge called out. "How's Oak going to come back from this? Side note, the Pokémon on the field are their starters. Stupid to be poetic instead of trying to outdo your opponent. Oak and Forest are outmatched in this battle."

"You're not helping!" Leaf shouted.

"Can't help, that would be cheating," Surge retorted.

"He's right," Ember agreed.

Ivysaur kept up the rapid fire Solar Beams, slowly whittling away at Charlie's health. Unfortunately, he was out of his depth as the Flamethrowers came just as fast and far stronger. In a last ditch effort, Ivysaur slammed a vine against the ground and Wartortle managed to throw Pikachu off of him. Just as Charlie's next Flamethrower came barreling down onto Ivysaur, he released a final Solar Beam right into Pikachu.

Pikachu cried out in pain as the energy blasted him backwards. The attack cut off as Ivysaur fainted and Pikachu rolled across the ground, fur singed.

" _Well that hurt,"_ Pikachu muttered, pushing himself to his feet. Charlie swooped down and scooped Pikachu up just before two blasts of water slammed into the ground. A dopey looking blue Pokémon stood in front of Leaf.

"Forest has sent out a Quagsire! I'd say it was a good move, were that any other Pikachu!" Surge said.

"What… does he mean…" Leaf asked, glancing at Gary.

"I… oh, no." Gary suddenly remembered his poor Sandshrew's battle against Ash on Nugget Bridge. Both water-types reared back to release high pressured Water Guns, powered just beneath Hydro Pump.

"Wait!" Gary shouted.

" _Taunt's over,"_ Pikachu grinned sadistically as he leapt from Charlie's arms, glowing with black aura and electricity. Thunder shook the field as it caught the water streams faster than the water-types could react too. Quagsire wasn't worried… until the foreign feeling of electricity course through his body. Both screamed out in pain before being returned to the safety of their Pokéballs.

"Returned during an attack! Oak and Forest have forfeited their water-types," Surge announced. The ref cast a glare at the gym leader.

Leaf and Gary threw their next Pokéballs together, calling out the same attack.

"Revenge Spin!"

Mankey and Sandslash appeared on the field. Mankey took hold of Sandslash's spines and threw the ground-type. Sandslash began to spin midflight, a sandy cloak formed around him. Pikachu, descending from his earlier attack, was slammed into by the ground-type. Charlie swooped to catch his partner, missing the enraged monkey fluff ball that charged at him.

" _Retribution!"_ Mankey shouted as he slammed into Charlie's side. He didn't stop there as they fell backwards and started slamming attack after attack into Charlie.

"The hell! Nice combo from the Oak and Forest… heh Oak Forest," Surge laughed at his own joke. Leaf groaned, having heard it many times growing up.

Pikachu was declared unable to battle and lifted off the field by the surrounding Kadabras and handed to Ash.

Ash cradled his starter in one arm and threw his next Pokéball. There was a roar as the Sunny Day was replenished, blinding everyone for a moment. Charlie took the chance to throw Mankey off of him, blasting him back with a Flamethrower, flashing a grin at his new partner.

" _Good to have you back,"_ Charlie said.

" _Good to be back,"_ Scorch said. The red Tropius spread his leaf wings wide, catching the fake sun rays. " _You've grown."_

" _What else is new,"_ Charlie laughed. The two reared back their heads and unleashed fiery attacks. Mankey ran straight into the attack, temper rising before throwing himself once more at Charlie and began wailing on him again.

" _Ow! Stop!"_ Charlie shouted as he tried to dislodge Mankey again. " _The hell is your problem?"_

" _Raaaaah! It. Was. My. Cookie!"_ Mankey shouted slamming glowing claws and fists against Charlie's scales. _"Take! That! Vulpix!"_

" _A little help?!"_ Charlie called out.

Scorch bit onto Mankey's tail and whip-cracked him away. Sandslash leapt from the ground to slam into Charlie with a Fury Swipes.

" _Come on!"_ Charlie shouted, releasing a gout of flames. Mankey shouted as he rolled across the ground and charged right back in. Scorch began shooting off rapid fire Energy Balls, trying to hit the enraged monkey. Dust clouded everyone's vision, hiding those on the ground. There was a flash of light, another scream of anger, and a Primeape shot from the dust, slamming a glowing fist into Charlie's stomach.

A puff of smoke came out of Charlie's mouth as the air was knocked from him. He keeled over and Primeape finished the job with a blow to the top of the head. Ember gasped, returning Charlie as Primeape went in for another attack.

The angry Pokémon screamed as his target was removed and punched the ground over and over before turning his sights onto Scorch. The flying Pokémon flapped his wings twice as hard, sharp blades of compressed air forming before slashing out, striking both opponents.

Star appeared on the field, took one look around… and started screaming. Sandslash, knocked back by the Air Cutter, had the decency to cover his ears, but Primeape's blind rage left him open to the Disarming Voice as wave after wave of fairy energy slammed into him. Primeape kept going, long after it should've gone down, trying to slam into Star. The Clefairy floated away and dodged every sloppy punch, never letting up on the screams.

Scorch took the opportunity to slam the cringing Sandslash with Energy Balls until it passed out. Gary returned his Pokémon and released his next, his recently evolved Alakazam. Leaf was screaming for Primeape's attention until finally giving up and returning her Pokémon when he wasn't moving.

"And Forest has returned her Primeape! Leaving her and Oak with only three Pokémon each!" Surge called.

Leaf released a Vulpix onto the field.

Star began to glow as he floated around the field, then released a large sphere of water at Vulpix. The little fox was quicker than expected, swiftly dodging the water and darting around the field, Energy Ball forming in front of her mouth.

Alakazam grasped Scorch in a psychic hold and slammed the flying-type to the ground. Scorch scowled and tossed his head, releasing a small black berry from under his chin. He chomped down before releasing a fiery attack. Alakazam crossed his spoons, creating a shield in front of him. When the attack ended, he lowered his spoons and discovered why Sunny Day was still active. A dark-type beam shot forward and struck his chest.

 _That is not how Harvest is supposed to work,_ Alakazam said, sending a scathing look at his opponent.

" _I literally grow fruit under my chin. Do you honestly believe I would only grow one kind?"_ Scorch retorted before biting into another berry.

Alakazam teleported away in anticipation for the attack, but none was released. Scorch simply swallowed the Sitrus Berry, the healing properties going into effect. He tossed a second Sitrus Berry to Star, who ate it quick before Vulpix could hit him with another Flamethrower.

Star waited for an opening, a twinkle in his eye as he blew a kiss at Vulpix, winking at her as a heart floated towards her. Vulpix fanned her tails and tossed her head at the same time, a heart leaving her. Both attacks hit their targets.

There was a brief silence as both Pokémon blinked at each other and sighed dreamily. They moved closer to stare into the other's eyes before they were returned to their Pokéballs.

"Both Pokémon struck by Attract! Smart moves for Forest and Ember to recall their Pokémon," Surge commented. "Since neither were being attacked, it counts as a switch, not a forfeit."

Warrior appeared on the field, opposite of a Meowth.

"Alakazam! Focus on the Machop!" Gary called out.

"Coins! Use Thief on Tropius!" Leaf called.

Meowth blinked out of existence, using Feint Attack, and appeared in front of Scorch. With glowing claws, she slashed down, snagging several berries before dodging away from an Energy Ball.

Alakazam used Psychic. Warrior was unaffected. Warrior used Sucker Punch.

Alakazam went flying backwards, his defenses absolutely rubbish against a physical dark-type attack. Before he could react further, Warrior used Dark Pulse.

"It's Zorua!" Leaf shouted.

"No kidding!" Gary shouted back, returning his Alakazam.

Meowth appeared behind Zinnia, slashing her glowing claws at the disguised Pokémon's back. Before the attack landed, Zinnia disappeared in her own Feint Attack.

" _Can't compete with a real dark-type,"_ Zinnia snickered from behind Meowth as she slammed into the cat's back.

There was a roar of pain. Gary had released a Graveler to the field and it instantly threw a rock at Scorch. The super-duper-effective attack struck true and downed the grass/fire/flying-type.

Sunny Day ended.

Ash returned his Pokémon and released Alpha, the water-type instantly striking Graveler with Water Pulse. He followed it with a Scald, the steaming stream not letting up.

Meowth twisted to strike Zinnia again, only for her arm to be caught in Zinnia illusion arm. Zinnia spun and threw Meowth into the Scald, breaking its connection to Graveler for a brief moment before slamming back into the rock Pokémon, along with Meowth.

Meowth was deemed unable to battle, Graveler following a moment later.

Vulpix returned to the field along with a Machoke from Gary. Vulpix threw up another Sunny Day, decreasing Alpha's power. She charged a Solar Beam and blasted it at Alpha, who withdrew into his shell until the attack let up.

Machoke shot forward in a Bullet Punch, slamming into Zinnia before she could react, breaking her illusion. Zinnia yelped as she scrambled away from Machoke's next attack, a dark green glow forming over her.

" _New move time!"_ Zinnia cried as she barreled right into Vulpix, then returned herself.

"Wow… we just started on U-turn," Ember said, staring at Zinnia's Cherish Ball. She put it back on her belt and tossed her next Pokémon. The _real_ Warrior appeared on the field.

The two fighting-types squared off, bowing to each other, before charging into action.

"Alpha! Rapid Spin and Water Gun!"

" _Shiny Wartortle Shell Spin of Doom!"_ Alpha cried as he began to spin rapidly. Water Gun shot from his head hole and propelled him forward. It wasn't well controlled, but it got the point across as Alpha bounced around the field. He managed to slam into Vulpix as the fox Pokémon try to escape him. Their bodies went skidding across the field, Alpha popped out to blast Vulpix with a high pressured Water Gun.

Vulpix, anticipating the move, twisted to fire off a Solar Beam. Both attacks struck, the Water Gun finishing off Vulpix while Alpha was thrown backwards, shell scorched.

Vulpix was returned and replaced by a small pink dog.

"Thunder Fang!" Leaf shouted. She was not going down without a fight.

Warrior and Machoke traded blows without using a single move, the only exception being Warrior's Aura Shields. Machoke faked right and jabbed left, catching Warrior's arm as she leapt up to attack his chin. He threw off her move, but caught the dangerous glint in her eye before all he knew was pain.

Every guy in the audience cringed and made a sound of remorse.

Leaf and Ember doubled over in laughter.

"Now that was low!" Surge called.

"Like hell! Use every advantage!" Ember called back. Warrior grinned in agreement as Machoke was bent over holding his groin.

Warrior was, in every aspect, a fighting-type and most of her kind lived by some kind of code of honor when fighting. Most didn't have Ember as their trainer. Every advantage would be taken.

She slammed home another kick right into his stomach, knocking the rest of the air from him and sent him flying backwards. Gary returned Machoke as he too recognized the glint in Warrior's eyes.

"That's my girl!" Ember shouted. Warrior flashed a grin over her shoulder before erupting into light.

Snubbull bit into Alpha's rock hard shell, the electricity on his teeth bled off with little damage. He chose the wrong place to bite as Alpha's head shot out with a sheen of metal and slammed right into Snubbull's stomach.

" _Sorry, pooch, but Pikachu shocks far harder,"_ Alpha said.

"Wartortle's can't even learn Iron Head!" Gary shouted.

"Why?" Ash asked. "They can learn Iron Defense and Iron Tail… it's just a matter of localizing the steel-type energy to the head."

"I… that's… you can't…" Gary clutched his head in exasperation. His Exeggutor danced around the field, trying to dodge Warrior's Fire Punch. "Argh! Psychic!"

Exeggutor's eyes glowed blue as he caught the next punch in a psychic hold. Alpha grabbed hold of Snubbull, grinning wildly as he twisted his body, spinning Snubbull through the air. Alpha used Fling.

Snubbull, surrounded by dark aura, slammed into his partner, causing the psychic-type to lose his hold on Warrior's arm. Gary and Leaf's Pokémon managed to clear their visions just in time to see their finishing attacks.

"And there it is! The Ketchum wonder twins win the tournament!" Surge shouted. The crowd roared.

"That…" Gary sighed, as he and Leaf returned their Pokémon.

"Yeah…" Leaf cast a glance to her childhood friends. The twins were just breaking from a hug as Ember ran to meet her newly evolved Pokémon. Her Machoke gave her a gentle, one-armed hug and Ash's Wartortle seemed to be giving some sort of speech.

"We never had a chance," Gary whispered, staring at his Pokéball.

"No," Leaf agreed, "but we will." She rested a hand on his shoulder and smiled when he met her eyes. "We haven't been slacking, but we haven't been putting our all into this. Now… once this ship docks…"

"Right," Gary nodded.

XXX

The award ceremony began, and Ember's burning questions were answered… the prizes were indeed for each person. Paul and Ritchie were each given 5000 Poké and six Ultra Balls, which they accepted with mixed looks. Paul was silent and scowling, while Ritchie had a reluctant smile. Grant and Vex each received 8000 Poké, six Ultra Balls, and a TM Voucher, neither were disappointed with their winnings. Gary and Leaf couldn't help but feel giddy as their trainer accounts became 10,000 Poké fuller, a complete set of Pokéballs, which included one of every single manufactured Pokéball, shy of the rumored Master Ball, and two TM vouchers, each. It was the twins' prize that made everyone excited, and the prize presenter knew it as she drew out awarding their gifts.

"The grand prize is 20,000 Poké," 40,000 thousand for them as the combined everything, " _four_ TM vouchers," in other words eight reusable TMs will soon be in their possession, "and finally! The moment everyone has been waiting for…"

Two white Premier Balls were presented to the twins. Microphones were turned off as the presenter leaned in to inform the two of what the Pokémon types were. The decision was quick for who wanted what and they released the Pokémon for all to see.

In front of Ash stood a proud, golden dragon with a large pink scale on its head and black legs. It turned its red eyes on to Ash, ignoring the crowd around it and bowed to its new trainer.

" _I am Jangmo-o, and I shall serve you loyally,"_ the Pokémon said.

In front of Ember floated a sheathed sword with a red and purple tassel flowing of its hilt, single purple eye scanning the arena. With a flourish, the Pokémon unsheathed itself, revealing a deep red blade.

"And there we have it folks! Two shiny Pokémon from abroad! The dragon-type Jangmo-o from Alola and the steel-and-ghost-type Honedge from Kalos!"

The twins stared, dumbfounded, at their new Pokémon, wondering how they could've gotten so lucky. Kommo-o was a Pokémon Ash had once been obsessed with because of their knight like appearance and attitude. He never thought he'd get to see one, let alone own one.

Ember, on the other hand, was barely keeping her cool at owning a ghost-type, the possibilities of what Agatha may teach her now. Not to mention the ideas she was having about wielding a sentient sword.

XXX

The twins, and their teams, were gathered in Ember's room (the cleaner of the two… seriously Ash) to meet their new teammates. Both Pokémon were understandably taken aback by their trainer's ability to understand them, but warmed up fast.

" _ **Jangmo-o, the Scaly Pokémon. It will never show its back to an enemy. Ancient warriors admired Jangmo-o's valiant nature and fought beside them. They bang their scales on rocks to strengthen them, scare enemies, or communicate with friends.**_

 _ **This Jangmo-o is male and has the ability Bulletproof, which protects it from ball and bomb moves. He knows the moves: Tackle, Leer, Bide, Dragon Breath, Aqua Tail, and Draco Meteor.**_

 _ **Note: the unusual coloring suggest he is shiny.**_

 _ **(Which feels normal considering your other Pokémon)"**_

"Did… did your Pokédex just snark at us?" Ember asked.

"I… no?" Ash looked at his Pokédex in a mixture of amused and bewildered.

" _ **Honedge, the Sword Pokémon. Legends say that Honedge are created by souls attaching themselves to swords, but there is no proof to back that up. It has been known to drain the life out of people using the cloth on its hilt.**_

 _ **This Honedge is female and has the ability No Guard, which ensures that every attack by this Pokémon lands, but the opponents attacks land as well. She knows the moves: Tackle, Swords Dance, Fury Cutter, Metal Sound, Shadow Sneak, and Shock Wave.**_

 _ **Note: the unusual coloring suggest she is shiny."**_

"Well… mine wasn't snarky," Ember said.

" _ **I have less cause to be,"**_ her Pokédex responded, making everyone stare at the device.

"Is there a Rotom in here?" Ember asked. There was no response, even as she shook it a bit.

 _Come to Lance's room, we want to celebrate,_ Red's voice floated through Ash's head.

"Well, would either of you like a nickname?" Ember asked the newest Pokémon. Ash stood up, to her confusion.

"Where you going?" Ember asked.

"To… Lance's room? Didn't you hear Red?" Ash asked.

"No?" Ember rubbed her temples. "Ugh, too much confusion for one evening."

" _I would like one,"_ Honedge said.

" _If you find one befitting the warrior I will grow into, then yes, I would like one,"_ Jangmo-o said.

 _Get ready for a long wait,_ Alverna said. Ash was too impressed by the fact that her telepathic voice sounded like a mutter to be insulted.

"Does anyone want to come with us?" Ember asked.

Pikachu and Zinnia hopped onto their respective trainer's shoulders in way of an answer. Their two newest Pokémon agreed to go as well, wanting to learn more about their trainers. Jangmo-o stood at Ash's side, his chest puffed out as he awaited his trainer. Honedge met Ember's eyes, with her own, before wrapping her tassel around Ember's waist and settling on Ember's waist like a sword. Ember felt a slight tingle as Honedge settled, and remembered what Agatha's Gengar had said about her soul calling to ghost-types.

Everyone else decided to stay behind to rest. Scorch was greatly enjoying the heat lamps and being around his friends once more.

In the hallway, Lucario waited for them, trying to look casual, leaning against the wall.

" _You two fought valiantly, and have the new Pokémon to show it,"_ Lucario praised.

The twins blushed, rubbing their necks in embarrassment. Lucario joined them to Lance's cabin, knocking once before the door was opened for them.

"There're the champs!" Surge shouted. All of the gym leaders and Elite Four were gathered in the room along with Red and Blue.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Bruno asked, pointing at Ember's waist. He received a smack to the back of his knee, curtesy of Agatha's cane.

"Ghost can turn it on and off," she scolded, eyes glinting as she took Ember in.

Lance strode over to the twins, grin on his face as he clapped a hand onto each of their shoulders.

"Marvelous battling, both of you," he said. "Those Charizards of yours. Giantism has its advantages with intimidation, and Ash," he whistled to show is amazement.

"Your Vibrava looked incredible as well," he said to Ember.

Ember definitely did not blush, despite what Ash says.

" _Momma? Why is your face red? Are you sick?"_ Zinnia asked.

Ash and Pikachu snickered.

"Enough compliments! Tell them their other prize!" Surge shouted.

Lance shot him an annoyed look, which the gym leader just laughed off.

"Other prize?" the twins asked together, eyes wide with interest.

"Do you do that on purpose?" Lance asked.

"Do what?" the twins cocked their heads to the side in unison.

"Yes, they do!" Blue shouted.

Everyone laughed, some louder than others. Lance's grin definitely didn't make Ember feel embarrassed.

"On behalf of the League," Lance tried to sound official, but the snickers from behind him made it hard, "we would like to bestow upon you the honor…"

"Get on with it!" Surge shouted.

Lance sent him another glare.

"Fine," he sighed. "We're raising your carry limit to ten Pokémon. You've shown great skill and talent for raising Pokémon, not to mention you have been given a glowing recommendation by a certain impatient loud mouth."

"Really?!" Ash shouted, eyes shining.

"Yes, really," Lance laughed. "You two have earned it."

After a moment to let them take in that info, Lance started talking to Ash, giving him tips to raise Jangmo-o. Ember drifted over to Agatha, who had a knowing smirk on her face.

"You can do better than dragon boy," she said as Ember sat down. Honedge shifted to lay comfortably on the couch, while also staying attached to Ember.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Ember said.

" _Me either,"_ Zinnia agreed.

"Agatha," Giovanni stepped over to the two of them. "May I borrow my daughter."

"Sure," Ember said, standing up before Agatha could say anything. Her cutting glare followed the duo as the moved to an unoccupied corner of the room. Giovanni's Persian was out and kept close to his side.

"I wanted to congratulate you personally," Giovanni said, "and offer you a position at my gym."

"Really? But I'm ten," Ember said.

"True, but you've shown far more talent than any of my current gym trainers, and under the right tutelage you can become far greater," Giovanni said. There was a smile on his face, but something about it sent off warnings in the back of Ember's mind.

"What about Ash?" Ember asked. Her hand absently went to Honedge, her Pokémon unsheathing very slightly at her touch. Zinnia tensed up a bit, feeling Ember's wariness.

"Ash is a fine trainer, but I see much more potential in you, Ember," Giovanni said. He placed a hand on Ember's unoccupied shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance.

"Is there a problem here?" Red stepped over to them and Giovanni dropped his hand.

"Just talking with my daughter," Giovanni said. There was an emphasis on the last two words that made Ember feel… weird.

"I need _my_ sister," Red said. He took Ember's hand and pulled her away.

"Consider my offer, Ember," Giovanni said.

Red took Ember over to the bar, where Blue and Blaine were chatting.

"What's your poison?" Blaine asked as the two walked up.

"Whiskey, neat," Ember said. Red and Blue gave her a bewildered look while Blaine just smirked. He poured her a soda and slid the cup over to her.

"Perfect," Ember said.

"What did Giovanni want?" Blue asked.

"Congratulate me," Ember shrugged. She didn't miss the look exchanged between Red and Blue. Blue was about to say something more when Ember piped up.

"Do you think Oak and Agatha ever dated?" she asked. The boys both choked on their drinks while Blaine held back a laugh. "You don't think Oak is _our_ grandpa too, do you?"

Ember smirked as she sipped on her soda, while the boys shared horrified looks with each other.

"Oh, no wait," Ember said, grinning, "she told me Grandpa passed away a few years ago… never mind. Thanks Blaine."

Ember raised her cup to the fire gym leader before leaving the bar to sit with Surge.

 _You okay?_ Ash asked. She caught her twin's eye as she sat. He was still talking with Lance, Jangmo-o enraptured by whatever the champion was saying.

 _Fine… just weirded out,_ Ember responded. _We aren't going to stop traveling together anytime soon… right?_

 _Of course not!_ Ash said.

 _Good,_ Ember smiled before tuning into whatever Surge was saying. The twins gave each other the mental equivalent of a hug.

XXX

That night, as everyone slumbered:

"All operatives in place?" Rocket Executive Proton asked.

"Yes, sir," a green haired grunt saluted.

"Very good, Brick," Proton's grin was arctic. He ignored the two grunts in front of him, as the blonde girl clamped a hand over her partner's mouth.

Proton lifted his watch to his lips and began speaking.

"Begin with operation double agents."

 **AN/ Alright, the long awaited chapter! The twins won the tournament, got new Pokémon, and are set for a while money wise. Also Team Rocket… oh and Red had some strange psychic Pokémon or something… probably not important. Let me know what you think!**

 **Ash's Team:**

 **Pikachu (Pikachu)**

 **Pupitar (Gaia)**

 **Tropius (Scorch)**

 **Charizard**

 **Abra (Alverna)**

 **Primeape (Harry)**

 **Wartortle (Alpha)**

 **Jangmo-o (TBD)**

 **Riolu Egg**

 **Ember's Team:**

 **Charizard (Charlie)**

 **Vibrava (Sahara)**

 **Clefairy (Star)**

 **Zorua (Zinnia)**

 **Machoke (Warrior)**

 **Ivysaur (Ivan)**

 **Honedge (TBD)**

 **Riolu Egg**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was early in the morning aboard the S.S. Anne when the entire ship was awakened by all of TVs turning on at once. The blaring screech of a warning siren sounded and was answered with resounding shouts of surprise. Just as people were beginning to get their bearings, a man and a woman appeared on the TV, both in white uniforms with the letter R emblazoned across their chest.

"Attention passengers of the S.S. Anne," the man spoke, "we are Admins of the former Team Rocket, Archer and Arianna. We are broadcasting this message ship-wide as a warning. Over the years, Team Rocket has begun to fracture until now when our glorious leader has decided to put his foot down. We are an organization meant for the betterment of all people and Pokémon, but some amongst our ranks didn't see it that way. Our leader has reformed those of us loyal to him into Team Rainbow Rocket, a beacon of hope for all who see us."

"Unfortunately," the woman, Arianna, spoke up, "this resulted in those no longer loyal to our leader to stick to the horrid ways. It is due to this that we bring this warning. Team Rocket will be invading the ship to steal Pokémon and valuables, led by Team Rocket Admins Proton and Petrel, they will show no mercy."

"But rest assured, Team Rainbow Rocket is here to wipe out their existence and protect you all," Archer continued. "Please, stay calm, and trust the Team Rainbow Rocket members to handle the issue."

Everyone began to panic.

XXX

Ember squinted at the TV with bleary eyes and smacked her lips a few times, her Pokémon gathered close.

"What a bunch of bull," she said before flopping down. She closed her eyes to fall back asleep when the message fully sank in and she shot up once more.

"Oh fuck!"

XXX

Ash, the moment he saw the giant R's, was out of bed and grabbing his belongings together as his Pokémon bristled with anger. Lucario moved out of the room to the hallway, standing guard at the midpoint between the twins' rooms.

 _Ember!_ He mentally shouted to his twin. He gently tucked his Riolu egg's incubator into his bag.

 _I'm up, I'm up,_ she replied. _Damn Rockets always ruining our good times._

Ash returned Charizard, Scorch, and Jangmo-o, the former two for their size and the latter due to his lack of experience. Pikachu leapt onto his shoulder while the rest of his Pokémon took up spots around him. Harry, who Ash had brought back onto his team before bed the night before, went to join Lucario. Alpha stood at Ash's right and Alverna at his left, ready to Teleport them if needed, with Gaia bringing up the rear.

Ash felt a little spark of pride at his Pokémons' readiness to fight.

He left his room at the same time Ember did, her Pokémon in much the same positions as his, only Charlie was missing. Warrior joined up with the other two fighting types and scanned the halls. Aside from the other first class passengers panicking in their rooms there was no sign of commotion. The PA system rang out for everyone to remain calm and to stay inside their rooms until further noticed.

That is… until the Elites stepped out of their rooms.

The surrounding air dropped ten degrees when Agatha appeared and plummeted with Lorelei. The surrounding aura became heavy in Bruno's presence and anyone unlucky enough to be in front of Lance in full Champion mode was struck immobile. These were the Elite that trainers whispered stories of, that everyone aspired to be like. The strongest of the strong, the greatest of their specialized field… and they were pissed.

The gym leaders left their rooms shortly after, their expressions ranged from the frazzled looks of Misty and Brock, to Erika's serene countenance, to Surge's fury, to the indifference of Koga, Sabrina, and Blaine. Giovanni's expression remained unreadable as his eyes fell on his children.

The Elite four trainees, Will, and a silver haired girl, who Ember recognized as Karen – the dark-type specialist – stepped out roughly the same time as the four color based trainers. Red's eyes immediately snapped to his siblings.

"Inside. Now." He ordered.

"Like hell," Ember shouted.

Before anyone could say anymore, and explosion rocked the ship.

"No time!" Lance shouted and immediately began barking out orders. The moment a gym leader's name was called they ran off to their assigned floor, at least one Pokémon at their side.

"Green! Take Misty to the boiler room. Any holes, you plug them. This ship is _not_ sinking on my watch!" Lance shouted. Green saluted and took Misty by the wrist, dragging the young gym leader behind her.

"Yellow, get to the main Pokémon Center, your gift may be needed," Lance ordered. Yellow nodded, the shy, awkward girl the twins met before suddenly gone and replaced by blonde force of nature. She charged off, her Butterfree close behind.

"Red and Blue! Above deck with me. Giovanni, stay here, this will be a prime target," Lance continued. "Twins!" Ash and Ember snapped their heads towards the towering dragon master.

"No." Red didn't shout but the severity of his tone made Lance falter for half a second. The two stared each other down for only a few seconds before Red relented, sending his siblings a warning look.

"Stay here and listen to Giovanni," Lance ordered.

"Shit, Gary!" Blue shouted. Panic filled his face.

"His cabin is on the fifth floor," Ember said. "Same with Leaf. I can go grab them."

Red looked ready to argue, but Giovanni beat him to it.

"If you must," he said and lobbed a Pokéball to Ember. "Take Gliscor with you for protection." The Pokéball opened on its own and Gliscor appeared.

" _Hey! It's you!"_ Gliscor grinned, remembering Ember from Viridian City.

"Ash, stay with Da – Giovanni – I'll be back," Ember said. Ash nodded and watched as Ember took off for the stairs with her Pokémon, Gliscor gliding behind her.

"Giovanni." Red met his father's eyes, an unspoken threat before he took off with Lance and Blue.

Giovanni released his iconic Nidoking and eyed Ash over.

"Head down the hall and station your Pokémon, all out attacks on any Rockets," he ordered. Ash nodded and took the orders from the gym leader. His Pokémon spread out down the hall with him about to release Charizard by the stairwell at the end when the first two rocket grunt appeared.

Clad in all black with red R's on their chest, a green haired man and blonde woman stepped out of the stairwell. Before anyone could act, however, two haughty, shrill laughs came from behind Ash. He took the bewildered looks of the grunts as a sign to look back to find another man and woman, with blue and red hair respectively, behind him, in waiters' uniforms.

"Um…" Ash didn't know how to respond as the two waiters broke into a well-rehearsed motto.

XXX

Ember's eyes remained closed as she descended the stairs, aura sight active. Every Rocket member, whether normal or rainbow, were quickly dispatched by Gliscor before a single Pokémon could be released. Only when they passed the fifth floor and continued down, Gliscor commented.

" _Um… aren't we going for your friends?"_ Gliscor asked.

"No," Ember answered, a scowl on her face. "They can handle themselves."

Gliscor's pincer shot out and clamped onto Ember's arm, pulling her to a halt.

" _Hold up,"_ Gliscor said. " _Boss wanted me to protect you while you got your friends, not whatever this is."_

Ember turned on him, eyes flashing open. Gliscor felt the sudden urge to cower under the black eyed glare Ember leveled on him.

"Let me put it to you simple," Ember said. "You can leave without me, and Giovanni will see you as a failure. You can take me back, but I guarantee you that won't be without a fight, and no matter how strong you may be, not even you could take on six Pokémon and myself at once without coming out severely hurt. Or you can shut up and come with me."

Gliscor gulped and released Ember's arm, nodding to her.

"Good choice," Ember said. "We're going after Proton. This ends today."

XXX

"Prepare for trouble/And make it double/To protect the world from devastation/To unite all people within our nation/To denounce the evils of truth and love/To extend our reach to the stars above!" The two waiters threw off their uniforms to reveal white Team Rocket uniforms, the normally red R's were instead rainbow.

"Jessie!" the red haired woman said.

"James!" the blue haired man followed.

"Team Rainbow Rocket, blast off at the speed of light/Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!" a Meowth leapt forward and flashed his claws.

"Did that Meowth talk?" Ash asked, because nothing else was making sense in this moment.

"That's not the motto!" the green haired man shouted, regaining Ash's attention.

"No wonder you two defected!" the blonde girl said. "We'll show you the real motto!"

With that, the blonde girl started in, alternating with the boy like the other duo.

"Prepare for trouble/And make it double/Here's our mission, so you better listen/To infect the world with devastation/To blight all people in every nation/To denounce the goodness of truth and love/To extend our wrath to the stars above/Cassidy/And Butch, of course/We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night/Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

Ash and his Pokémon just stood there, blinking in utter confusion at what was transpiring. He was rather shocked Ember hadn't made a snide comment yet, but before he could focus enough to check on her, both sides of Rockets released their Pokémon.

"Oh screw this! Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Pikachu leapt off his shoulder and, with well controlled lightning, shocked only the Rockets and their Pokémon. Both sides were knocked out, smoking and a little crispy, before Pikachu landed.

A strange black Pokémon floated over to them, its many red eyes watching everything as it hovered over the unconscious Rockets. Ash, not sensing any impending danger, took the moment to scan it with his Pokédex. A Claydol, ground- and psychic-type, which meant it was probably Giovanni's. Ash hoped so as it levitated the Rockets and floated back down the hall towards Lance's cabin.

" _Well, that was easy,"_ Pikachu said.

"Seriously," Ash sighed.

A dull throb started in his head making him wince and rub at his forehead.

" _You okay, boss?"_ Alpha asked, peering over his sunglasses.

"Yeah… just…" Ash cut off as Alverna began to clutch her own head. Charizard released himself, making the hallway feel much more cramped. He went to comfort his friend when she suddenly shrieked in pain, psychic energy pulsing off of her. Ash groaned as the throbbing got worse and fell to his knees, eyes squeezing shut. Alverna's eyes opened wider than she'd ever opened them before, glowing bright blue, as she screamed again.

On instinct, Ash's mind reached out for Ember's only to find their connection to feel closed off and… wrong. He barely registered his Pokémon surrounding him and Alverna, or the pounding of feet and shouting of people. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes as the throb morphed into a stabbing migraine. He blindly reached out to grab Alverna and pull her close, the two of them clutching to each other as the pain intensified.

Flashes of images passed through Ash's mind. _A large purple Pokémon. A brewing storm. The exterior of the ship._ The pain suddenly doubled. _The same Pokémon again, yet different. Red and Sabrina glowing with power. Pounding rain and giant waves. Blasts of psychic energy._ Ash felt the world spin around him.

XXX

Pikachu felt helpless as his trainer and teammate writhed in pain. Charizard was beside himself with anger and worry, and the rest of the team was becoming affected by it all as well. Without Ash… without their leader…

More Rockets came bursting through the door, instantly releasing Pokémon to attack them. Two Drowzees dropped in agony, the moment they appeared, but the rest were fine and ready to attack. A lone Hypno resonated with more power than anyone had seen, becoming the main attacker.

Pikachu's eyes narrowed and his body shifted into a battle stance. His tail glowed silver and smacked into ground making a loud bang. His teammates looked to him, seeing the rage in the electric Pokémon.

" _Charizard, protect them. The rest of you… destroy the Rockets,"_ Pikachu ordered.

Charizard wrapped his body around Ash and Alverna, ice forming on the ground around them. Harry and Alpha shot forward to slam into every Pokémon they could reach. Gaia blocked every attack that got passed those two. Pikachu used the moment to hop onto Ash's now unconscious body and grabbed Scorch and Jangmo-o's Pokéballs, releasing both.

" _Scorch, cover us. Jangmo-o, welcome to the team,"_ Pikachu said. His grin held no warmth as he aimed for the shouting Rockets. Jangmo-o got the message and began to defend his new trainer's prone form.

" _Hell of a welcome,"_ Jangmo-o grunted.

XXX

Ember stepped from the stairwell, aura sight locked on Proton's aura signature. They were down in the crew quarters, most of the rooms empty except for a few night shift people that had been set to retire for the day. Ember didn't care about them. She didn't care about anything except for the man at the end of the hall, unaware of her presence.

With each step her pace began to pick up, her teeth gritted together and fist clenching as her aura began to flare. She was nearly in a sprint when she was suddenly forced to a stop, her upper body falling forward from momentum as her legs locked in place. She managed to catch herself, eyes flashing open in rage as she stared straight ahead.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Proton's voice carried over to her. He strode forward, cocky grin on his face. Gliscor shot forward to attack only to be knocked back by a purple blur. A Crobat continued its assault on Gliscor, forcing the gym leader's Pokémon further down the hall and away from Ember. Her Pokémon sprang forward to attack and were met by speedy attacks of three small black bug Pokémon. A Weavile melted out of the shadows, assisting the bug Pokémon in their attacks, keeping Ember's Pokémon from focusing on any one Pokémon.

"Go ahead," Proton grinned, "try to release Charizard."

Ember met his eyes with a grin of her own, a small shudder of fear ran down Proton's spine. He followed her gaze as it lowered to his Gengar holding her in place. Her hand moved quicker than he could react, unsheathing the sword on her hip and slicing through Gengar.

The ghost-type shrieked in pain and tried to retreat behind Proton to recover. Honedge's red blade gleamed as Ember stabbed her forward, aiming for Gengar's retreating form and cut into the ghost-types back. Proton stumbled backwards, paling at Ember's cold, black-eyed stare as she pulled back. That shudder of fear intensified as Ember's grin grew. The trademark snicker of a Zorua sounded behind him, followed by the pop of a Pokéball opening. He turned his head back to see the hulking body of Charlie form behind him.

The Rocket Admin, known for his cruelty, harsh punishments, and disregard of humanity, felt like, for a brief second, Karma finally decided to show her face. He stared into the open maw of an oversized pseudo-dragon, a glowing ball of fire forming in the back of Charlie's throat. He missed the scampering Zorua pass by his feet, or the fact that all of Ember's Pokémon stopped fighting and returned to their respective 'balls. He didn't see the glowing wall of aura form around Ember as she watched his impending doom.

What he did see, was the uncertainty form in Charlie's eyes as he readied himself to release the attack. That was all he needed to regain himself… until the temperature dropped about twenty degrees.

Charlie's attack came out smoke, as the Charizard took a shaky step backwards, gaze moving to his trainer with horror. Proton's sudden confidence dropped once more at his Gengar's expression, looking as if he had seen a ghost… an impressive feat for a ghost-type.

"This is _not_ what I had in mind," Agatha's voice sounded around them. Arrows shot from the shadows, downing the three fast flying bug Pokémon. Weavile tried to dodge aside, managing to avoid most of the arrows, but ran straight into a sudden wall of fire. Crobat's body came flying down the hall behind Ember, stopped by some invisible force and dropped onto the pile of Proton's other Pokémon.

Agatha stepped from the shadows between Ember and Proton, her back to her granddaughter. Proton didn't have time for any witty comment, or even a curse, as he was suddenly dragged down into his own shadow, mouth covered by a spectral hand to muffle his screams.

There was a long stretch of silence as Ember stared at her grandmother's back.

"I knew that tea awoke something in you," Agatha broke the silence. Her shoulders sagged and her voice sounded guilt ridden. "I had hope to discover what exactly that was, before you… but I see that's not the case."

"He deserved it," Ember spat.

"Perhaps," Agatha nodded before suddenly glaring over her shoulder at Ember, "but does you Pokémon deserve it?"

"What?" Ember asked, anger beginning to subside as she looked at Charlie. His body shook slightly and his eyes were downcast. "Charlie?" Ember's aura dissipated, eyes returning to normal.

"You would've condemned your own Pokémon to walk this earth, knowing it had killed someone," Agatha said. Her words struck home as Ember realized what she meant. "You'd make a murderer of your Pokémon for your own selfish vendetta."

"I…" Ember stumbled over her words, eyes watering.

The ship rocked suddenly, knocking Ember and the unconscious Pokémon into the wall. Ember managed to turn, her backpack taking most of the impact. Charlie's body simply bumped into the wall. Agatha didn't budge. Her Gengar floated out of her shadow looking worried.

"What is it?" Agatha asked.

" _Bad,"_ Gengar answered. _"There is another Psychic and Grandson has released his own."_

Ember didn't understand the cryptic message, but her heart jumped at 'grandson' as she suddenly reached out to Ash. She could feel an echo of his pain, feeling much like the other morning with Will.

"What's happening?" Ember asked. "Ash… he's in pain…"

"Can't you feel it?" Agatha asked. Her ghost Pokémon rose around her, eyes intent on Ember.

" _She does not, she does not,"_ the ghost chanted. Ghostly energy radiated through the hallway. All of the unfortunate employees that were in their cabins, found themselves huddling under their covers like scared children, the threat of Team Rocket nothing compared to the otherworldly chill in the air.

A Mismagius floated from Agatha to Ember, who gripped Honedge a little tighter. The pure ghost-type's eyes began to glow. The air changed around her, as if the ghost energy was muted. A ringing started in Ember's ears and she got that weird taste in her mouth like when she gets teleported. The edges of her vision began to blacken and her mind called for her to sleep, but she pushed through that urge.

"What is this?" Ember asked. Her eyes searched Mismagius before looking to Agatha. Her grandmother said a single word, but one that sent chills down her spine as her eyelids became heavy.

"Legendaries."

XXX

A storm raged outside. Torrential rain reduced visibility, lightning struck all around the ship, thunder roared from the heavens, and oversized waves crashed into the ship from all sides. All of it felt incredibly unnatural.

Battles were waging on the deck, moves thrown off by the rocking. Screams of agony and rage sounded under the thunder and Hyper Beams joined the blinding light of the lightning.

Red swore as he returned his Poliwrath. Team Rocket hadn't done something of this scale in a long while, not to mention whatever plan they have with the so called Rainbow Rockets. He by no means wanted to leave the twins with Giovanni, not when everything was uncertain, but duty called… and now.

He felt the presence long before he saw it, his hand instantly going to his hidden Pokéball. Espeon appeared beside him, eyes glowing as she began to thrum with power. A psychic shield formed around them to block off the rain, their gazes on the sky.

An orb of solid blue light broke through the storm clouds and Red heard himself swear as he tore the Master Ball from his pocket.

"They succeeded again," Red shouted. Mewtwo formed from his 'ball, eyes instantly locking on the orb in the sky. Espeon and Red shouted as their psychic powers were intensified in the presence of two psychic legendaries.

A barrage of Swift stars shot from the blue orb and were batted away effortlessly by a flick of Mewtwo's hand.

 _You are misled,_ Mewtwo's psychic voice traveled to everyone on board. _Allow me to aid you._ He held a hand out to the sky. A second passed before another barrage of stars rained down. They slammed harmlessly against a Protect shield. Mewtwo sighed heavily as he dropped his shield.

 _The hard way then,_ he said then rocketed forward. A stream of Shadow Balls trailed behind him, continuing onward even as he stopped. Each Shadow Ball slammed home against the blue orb, weakening the psychic shield with every blast.

Mewtwo began to think it was over, until he caught sight of his foe. Behind the shield another Mewtwo floated, but this one was covered in metal armor. Red's Mewtwo had just enough time to see his foe's smirk before the shield restrengthened and a barrage of Shadow Balls shot towards him.

 _I see,_ Mewtwo said. He took control of the Shadow Balls, forming more of his own and forced them all together. His Shadow Ball, now oversized and unstable, shot forward and slammed into the orb, shattering it on impact.

The Mewtwo inside screamed as his senses were overtaken by the foreign energy and he fell away. His armor sparked as it malfunctioned and his mind went to the evacuation plan. He summoned his power, taking hold of the minds of every Team Rocket agent on the S.S. Anne and teleported himself and all of them away.

Red's Mewtwo was ready to give chase, locking onto his counterpart's psychic signature.

 _Wait!_ Red's voice entered his mind. _The storm, the ship won't survive it. We can find them later._

 _Very well,_ Mewtwo nodded. He focused on the power inside him and extended it, enforcing his will on the world. The storm stopped all at once, the clouds disappearing as if they never existed, revealing the rising morning sun.

He returned himself the moment the ocean calmed, wiping his presence from those on deck that weren't meant to know of him.

XXX

The pain became too much for Ash, his head was going to explode, he just knew it. Visions of strange Pokémon were soon replaced by bright golden light that felt so blinding… and then it was over.

A soft pink glow overtook the gold and a playful giggle echoed around him. Ash's vision cleared to see a small, floating, pink cat in front of him.

"Mew?" Ash breathed out in awe.

 _That's me!_ Mew's voice sounded around him. It sounded like an ambiguous child's voice, yet child didn't feel like the right word for this Pokémon.

 _Some legends, just don't know how to control their auras,_ Mew tsk'ed, shaking her head. _Cresselia! He's… well not up… but here? Aware?_ Mew's tail curled up under her chin as she pondered her words.

 _Yes, Mew, I know._ A Pokémon floated over to them, blue and yellow with pink crescent rings.

 _Hello, Chosen_ , Cresselia nodded to Ash. _Do you have your ward?_

"My… what?" Ash asked. A weight settled in his arms then and he looked down to see his Riolu egg with him. "What?"

 _Mew? Did you ask the other to help?_ Cresselia asked.

 _The… Oh! Yeah! Quick bring her in!_ Mew did a loop in the air as she spoke.

Cresselia nodded, her crescents glowed and a third Pokémon stepped forward. She walked with an elegance that captivated Ash.

 _Ash, Xerneas,_ Mew introduced.

" _Hello, young chosen, a pleasure,"_ Xerneas nodded to Ash.

 _Are you ready?_ Mew asked excitedly.

"For… what?" Ash asked.

Mew and Xerneas moved forward, gently touching Ash's egg. Mew's tail flicked about excitedly and Xerneas' horns turned from blue to yellow, and once more Ash couldn't see.

XXX

Ember didn't want to move. She couldn't believe she had asked her Pokémon to kill someone… what was wrong with her? She had a brief thought that she truly was the evil twin when someone suddenly spoke up.

" _Not evil, just hurt,"_ a male voice said.

Ember opened her eyes, which didn't help as everything around her was black. Blue eyes suddenly formed in front of her then red melted out of the darkness forming into…

"Darkrai!" Ember shouted, recognizing the legend from books.

" _Indeed,"_ Darkrai nodded to her. _"We have limited time, so we must act fast."_

"Limited? Why what's happening?" Ember asked.

" _Your ward,"_ Darkrai said. Ember felt a weight settle in her arms. She looked down to see her Riolu egg and her heart stopped. The egg was spider webbed with unnatural cracks. An image formed in front of her, the ship rocking violently and her slamming into the wall. The egg was in her backpack… how had she forgotten… how had she been so blind?

" _They are not dead, yet,"_ Darkrai said. He waved his arms and a new Pokémon came in, a giant red bird.

" _Yveltal, protector of death,"_ Darkrai introduced.

"I…" Ember was at a loss for words.

" _Raise your ward,"_ Yveltal ordered. Ember didn't hesitate in holding her egg forward, allowing Yveltal to rest a wing over it.

" _Cease hiding and assist,"_ Yveltal ordered. Ember wasn't sure what he meant until a small gray Pokémon appeared out of the darkness. It leapt onto Ember's arm, effortlessly balanced, and placed a hand on the epicenter of the egg's crack.

Darkness overtook Ember's vision.

XXX

 **AN/ YO! So a lot has been happening in my life this last couple of months, including moving! I have left behind the Hawaiian Islands and have come to Texas. Big change… stressful too, so I apologize for the long wait. I'm really enjoying writing this story so I won't abandon it, but chapters may become a bit more infrequent, so I do apologize for that. Anyways! Please review and let me know what you think ;)**

 **OH and I've gotten a couple messages about pairings… beyond the odd crush, no romance for the twins, mainly because they are 10. There are background relationships however, if you hadn't noticed ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

" _Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Due to the… unforeseen events of the morning, we have overshot our stop in Fuchsia City and will now be docking in Lavender Town tomorrow morning. On behalf of myself, the S.S. Anne, and her crew, we'd like to extend to you our sincerest apologize and invite you all to join us tonight for an all you can eat shrimp and dessert feast. Thank you and have a wonderful day."_

Ash groaned as he woke up, one arm raising to cover his eyes, the other cradled something against his chest. He could tell he was on a bed, though how he got there was a mystery. He still had a headache, an extremely localized one at the center of his forehead.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu leapt onto Ash's pillow and patted his trainer's head. Ash groaned again.

"What happened?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu pi kapi pi kachu chu chuka pi," Pikachu answered.

"S-sorry buddy, aura's on the fritz," Ash sighed.

Pikachu sighed and nuzzled Ash's cheek with his own. Ash smiled, dropping his arm from his face and slowly slid to sit up. He opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the low light of his room. Pikachu placed a hand on Ash's cheek and pushed down.

Ash got the hint and looked at the egg now in his lap. The once blue and black Riolu egg was now streaked with two shades of pink, one a hot pink almost red and the other a gentle baby pink. He moved the egg to get a closer look and noticed a faint glitter on the light pink as it caught the light. The black was completely replaced with a golden color that matched his own natural aura.

"What happened?" he asked again, not expecting an answer.

XXX

Ember wasn't sure if she was awake or not and she honestly didn't care anymore. Too much happened in too short of time and it was all her fault. She felt something in her arms, but couldn't bring herself to look.

"Momma!Zorua zor zora ra ra _!"_ Zinnia ran to Ember's side and started running her tongue across Ember's cheek.

"Shh, sweetie," Ember whispered. "I can't understand you right now."

"Momma, zare you zo-kay," Zinnia said with great focus.

"No," Ember sighed, "but I will be."

She decided to bite the bullet and opened her eyes. The room was dark, but she was pretty certain she was in her cabin. She sat up, noticing the rest of her Pokémon were around the bed watching her. All of them, but Charlie.

Warrior turned on a lamp so she could see better.

"Z-egg-ua," Zinnia said.

Ember looked at the weight in her arms, expecting the worse and was relieved at what she saw. Her once blue and black egg was now more black than blue. The cracks she expected to see were closed and now a spider web of gray ran down from the top.

"How long have I been out?" Ember asked then groaned as she realized she couldn't understand any of her Pokémon. "Never mind… just give me a minute."

Ember scooted back until her back pressed against the headboard of the bed. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves as she slipped into a meditive state.

 _Her mind was normally a familiar place, but now… now it was a swirling vortex of emotion. She had no time to waste on what she was feeling and gave a mental shove to the vortex, forcing it down and away from her. No, what she needed now is Ash._

 _Before her stretched the mental bonds she had created, stretching outward to the other person's mind. At the center, shining bright gold, was her bond with Ash. She reached for Ash, but hesitated as her mind drew her to Charlie's link, which seemed duller than the fiery blaze it normally was._

 _Fear and guilt slipped from the vortex of emotions, and pressed against her, threatening to consume her._

 _Ember stumbled forward, taking hold of her bond with Ash. The negative emotions were shoved away as Ash came to her aid._

XXX

Ash was working on reawakening his aura, so he could figure out what was happening. His Pokémon were all gathered around him, a comforting presence as he fought the migraine, all except Charizard and Alverna. The two friends were off in one corner, Charizard cradling Alverna against him, soft rumbles came from his throat.

Ash had asked, and his Pokémon assured him, Alverna was okay, but something happened to make Charizard worry. He really hated not being able to understand his Pokémon and his memories were hazy at best.

He was thinking of taking a break when he suddenly felt a tug at the back of his mind. He knew it instantly. Ember needed him. She was feeling guilty… for him? For something, and he would not allow that. With a surge of power, he entered his own mindscape.

 _The golden light normally a comfort, but now a blinding blaze. He reached blindly for his connection with Ember, feeling a shudder run through him at an unfamiliar feeling. He pushed past it, this was still his sister, and she needed him._

 _The twins met in the middle of their minds. An odd concept, yes, one they've pondered many times before, and decided it was because all of this is happening in a mental setting and not within the realm of reality._

 _The twins embraced each other, soothing away the others problem. Ash felt his headache recede until it was nothing but a dull throb and Ember's worries retreated to the back of her mind._

" _I need a break from Team Rocket," Ember said._

" _The moment the boat docks, we'll take time in the wild," Ash promised. "Just you, me, and our Pokémon."_

" _Gary and Leaf… we promised them," Ember sighed._

" _We can meet them in Celadon," Ash said._

" _My egg is different," Ember said._

" _Mine too," Ash said._

" _I think legendaries were involved," Ember said._

" _Me too…" Ash said._

 _The two decided that was too much to think of in their current states._

 _Mental foreheads pressed together, the two of them took deep breaths and on the exhale they spoke an old mantra they hadn't needed for a long while._

" _The aura is with us."_

 _They felt the warm flow of aura pulse through their bodies. Another deep breath and they returned to themselves._

XXX

"Okay," Ash exhaled heavily. "What happened to Alverna?"

" _You both suddenly passed out, but we don't know why,"_ Pikachu answered.

"Oh, thank Arceus, I can understand you," Ash cheered. Pikachu shared his sentiment.

"Is Alverna conscious?" Ash asked.

 _Yes,_ Alverna answered. Her mental voice felt clearer than normal. _I've been up for a while… I didn't want to affect your headache._

"Are you alright?" Ash asked.

Alverna gently tapped on Charizard, who gently settled his friend on her feet. When she faced Ash, the first thing he noticed was the red star on her forehead.

 _I think… my body tried to evolve,_ Alverna said. _I feel stronger… but I'm still an Abra._

On closer inspection, her ears were taller now and her tail thicker, but by all accounts she was still an Abra. She walked over and placed a hand on the Riolu egg.

 _There is psychic energy here,_ Alverna said, a blue glow coming to her eyes.

"I think a Mew did that…" Ash said.

" _Um… a what?"_ Pikachu asked.

 _A Mew._

It took a moment for everyone to realize that was not Alverna's mental voice that passed through their minds. All heads snapped up to above the bed where a little pink kitten floated.

 _Hi!_ Mew waved at everyone.

" _Huh…"_ Jangmo-o spoke up, looking at Ash with admiration. _"We've fought a criminal organization and get visited by a legendary. You will be an excellent trainer."_

"Uh… thanks," Ash said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mew… er, Lady Mew?"

 _Blah! Gender is boring. Just Mew is fine… OH! Better yet! Nickname me!_ Mew said.

"Um… I… what?" Ash asked.

 _Duh! I want a cool name like Alverna and Alpha and Scorch! OH! Wait! I know why you're confused!_ Mew dashed over to Ash's bag and started riffling through it.

 _Ooo! Green!_ Mew cheered, pulling a ball out of Ash's bag. With a tap, Mew was sucked in and the 'ball clicked to confirm capture. Nobody spoke as they stared at the Nest Ball all the floor.

" _I'm going to quote Ember here…"_ Alpha said. _"What the fuck just happened?"_

"I… I just caught a Mew?" Ash said.

" _Yup…"_ Pikachu nodded.

Mew came out on their own, giggling as they floated over to Ash.

 _I can't stay all the time, but I thought having a trainer would be fun,_ Mew said. _Next time I visit, you can tell me my new name. I can also help you with your new psychic powers!_

Mew dropped their 'ball onto Ash's bed and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I… don't have psychic powers," Ash said. His head throbbed with the remains of his headache.

 _Uh… yeah you do!_ Mew said. They tilted their head as they focused on Ash's forehead, face scrunching up in distaste. _Now who did that?_

"Did… what?" Ash asked. Mew didn't answer as they floated closer and booped Ash on the center of his forehead. Ash had a moment of feeling… awake, before a blinding headache took over once more.

 _Oops,_ Mew giggled as Ash doubled over in pain.

" _What did you do?"_ Pikachu growled, cheeks sparking.

 _I've got this!_ Mew said and tapped Ash's forehead again. A flash of blue light passed between them and Ash relaxed.

 _Sorry,_ Mew giggled and did a little flip in the air. _Never met someone with gold aura before, blinding to the third eye. That should do it though._

"What…" Ash grimaced as the last of his headache faded into obscurity.

 _I opened your third eye, duh!_ Mew answered. _I have to go right now, but I'll be back later! I can explain everything! OH! I need crayons!_

 _Bye team!_ Mew waved, did another flip in the air, then teleported away.

"I… what?" Ash asked again. Nobody was forthcoming with an answer.

 _Ember… let's meet in the hall… please,_ Ash sent to Ember.

He slid off his bed, resting his egg on it for a moment while he stretched and pulled on pants. He picked the egg up again, unable to bring himself to leave it alone. There seemed to be a consensus among his Pokémon. Charizard and Alverna chose to stay in the room so Alverna could rest more, while the rest of Ash's Pokémon refused to return to their Pokéballs. Scorch was a bit too wide to fit through the doorway, so he chose to stay with the two friends. Pikachu took his customary spot, Harry and Alpha flanked Ash's sides, and Gaia floated in front of him. Jangmo-o tried to step up front as well, but Harry placed a hand on his head to stop him.

" _Kid, you're going to go far, but right now we need you in the rear,"_ Harry said.

Jangmo-o nodded and stepped back to follow after Ash.

"Is this really necessary?" Ash asked. Pikachu's light jolt was all the answer he needed before stepping out of his room. Ember came out of her room at about the same time, her Pokémon seeming to be of the same wavelength as his.

Warrior took the lead with Star and Sahara at Ember's sides. Honedge was secured to her waist and Zinnia on her shoulder, Ivan followed behind them. The only Pokémon Ash couldn't see was Charlie, though his 'ball was still around her neck. Her Riolu egg was in her arms as well.

The twins stared at each other with tired eyes before a voice snapped their attention away from each other.

"You're awake," Lance strode toward them. Ember blinked slowly at him then looked at Ash.

"He's less impressive, after everything," she said.

Lance faltered, looking a little bewildered as Ash nodded along. Red appeared at their side in a blink, Espeon on one side and Lucario on the other. Lucario looked about to say something when he caught sight of the eggs, his voice lost.

"Are you two alright?" Red asked.

"If we say yes, will you not ask any more questions?" Ember asked.

Red gave her a look before turning to Ash.

"We're fine, just tired… drained really," Ash said. "What happened?"

Lance gave them a brief rundown of Team Rocket all being teleported away and Team Rainbow Rocket abandoning ship shortly after. A few members were secured beforehand and being interrogated at the moment, namely the four Ash met.

"Are those four even useful?" Ash asked. "They seemed kind of… stupid."

"They are," Lance sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I doubt they know anything useful, but we'll see."

"Gary and Leaf said neither of them ever saw you," Red said to Ember. "Agatha was the one to bring you back here."

"I ran into Proton," Ember shrugged. "Got preoccupied."

"Yes," Lance nodded, "and thanks to you and Agatha, we also have him in custody."

"He didn't get teleported?" Ash asked.

Lance and Red both grimaced.

"Agatha had him trapped…" Lance said. He didn't look like he was going to say anymore.

"We'll dock in Lavender Town in the morning," Red said. "Get some…"

Everyone's attention went to the glowing eggs in the twins' arms.

 _Well… their timing could be worse,_ Lucario said. _They could've hatched during the invasion._

The twins stared in awe as the glowing intensified and the eggs began to change shape in their arms. As the light faded away, Lucario was the first to make a noise as he gasped at the appearance of the Riolus.

Ash's Riolu was streaked with the two shades of pink from its egg. The black was replaced by gold and specks of rainbow light could be seen glittering in its fur. Its eyes, rather than the sharp red of its species, were a chilling blue.

Ember's Riolu had turned completely black, with only little patches of blue barely visible. The gray on the egg transferred to its fur creating a gray spider web effect that started from the back of its head and travelled across its body. Its eyes were a hollow gray.

"That's… not normal…" Lance said.

Both Riolus brightened as they stared at their trainers and latched onto them in hugs. Aura pulsed between the Pokémon and their trainers before fading out and leaving the twins feeling rejuvenated.

"Welcome to the world," Ember whispered.

"We're happy you're finally here," Ash whispered.

The twins pulled out their Pokédexes and clicked them on to scan their new Pokémon. Ash's Pokédex went first.

" **Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It can discern the physical and emotional state of people, Pokémon, and other natural things from the shape of their aura waves. It doesn't approach dangerous opponents.**

 **This Riolu is male and has the abilities… oh you have got to be kidding me. No. Just no.**

 **Sleep mode activated."**

"Um…" Ash stared as a timer started on his Pokédex counting down from five minutes.

Ember glanced at her 'dex and allowed it to scan her Riolu.

" **Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It uses aura waves to communicate with others of its kind. It doesn't make any noises during this time, so its enemies can't detect it.**

 **This Riolu is female and has the abilities… okay… I understand. She has the abilities: Prankster, which makes status moves faster, Technician, which boost the power of weaker attacks, Bad Dreams, which reduces energy from sleeping opponents – an ability know only to belong to Darkrai – and Dark Aura, which powers up all dark-type moves – an ability only belonging to Yveltal. She knows the moves: Quick Attack, Endure, Foresight, Bullet Punch, Vacuum Wave, Dark Void, and Oblivion Wing, there is one more move, but I have no name for it in my database, it is ghost-type.**

 **I would make a note on the strange coloration, but honestly, I'm incredibly certain she is both ghost and dark type on top of fighting. It's about time you got something like this, but honestly…"** Her Pokédex made a sound like a heavy digital sigh. **"Snap out of it and do your job."**

" **Fine!"** __Ash's Pokédex griped, turning back on. **"Where was I… right… abilities… Prankster, which allows status moves to be performed quicker – normal, if a bit rare – Synchronize, which shares status ailments with enemies – not normal, but sure – Levitate, which allows the user to float and be immune to ground-type moves – how? – and Fairy Aura, which powers up fairy-type moves – and only belongs to the** _ **legendary**_ **Xerneas! But sure whatever! He knows the moves: Quick Attack, Endure, Foresight, Meteor Mash, Blaze Kick,** _ **Transform, Lunar Dance and Geomancy!**_

 **Honestly! What in Arceus's good name are you doing to the Pokémon world? This is not normal! I'm certain your Riolu also has a psychic typing and fairy typing and** _ **four abilities! Three of which aren't possible!**_ **I just… I can't… How are you not freaking out?!"**

" **My software is calmer than yours,"** __Ember's Pokédex said. If an electronic device could shrug…

"That's… not normal…" Lance said. "And I'm not talking about your Riolus."

Ash's Pokédex went back to its timer, restarting at five minutes.

"You know what… given the day – er… night… morning… whatever – we've had I'm just going to say screw it," Ember said. She looked at her Pokédex, shook her head, and slipped it into her pocket before gathering her Riolu into her arms.

"Do you like the name Umbra?" Ember asked. Her Riolu blinked for a second before grinning and nodding. Zinnia moved closer, excited to meet her new sister, and almost slipped from Ember's shoulder.

Ash's Riolu looked at him expectantly. Ash quickly slipped his Pokédex away, deciding to deal with that later, and hugged Riolu close.

"I've actually been thinking about this for a while," Ash said. "Riolu and Lucario are similar to knights, as are Jangmo-o's line." Ash squatted and beckoned Jangmo-o closer. "What do you think of the name Gawain?" he asked Jangmo-o. "And Percival for you, Percy for short," he said to Riolu.

" _Gawain? A name once belonging to a knight. I deem it worthy,"_ Jangmo-o, now named Gawain, said. He puffed his chest out proudly.

Riolu nodded as well and tried to imitate Gawain.

"I know a lot has happened," Lance spoke up again, "but I will need your statements of the events."

"Later," Red said. "First… a more pressing matter."

Lance raised an eyebrow as the siblings shared a look, realization dawning on the twins as their faces paled some.

"What am I missing?" Lance asked.

"We have to call Mom," the twins said together.

Red nodded and beckoned them into his room, a difficult task with thirteen Pokémon grouped around the twins. They managed it in the end and closed the door on a very bewildered champion.

Lucario took the Riolu twins to the side, Zinnia and Pikachu following, the former to play with the new teammates, and the latter to learn what Lucario was going to teach them.

The three Ketchums stood in front of Red's TV as he dialed their home number. Hardly one ring finished before Delia Ketchum answered.

"Oh thank Arceus," Delia said. "Are any of you hurt?"

"No," Red said. "Everyone is fine, Mom." He gave her a reassuring smile that visibly relaxed her.

"Okay, okay," Delia sighed, resting a hand over her heart. Then her face turned hard as she leveled a glare at her children.

"What took so long to call me? Red sent me a message an hour ago and only now are you calling me. You're lucky Blue and Gary already called Samuel to reassure him! And I know Green and Leaf called their parents too," Delia scolded. They all knew there was nothing behind it, just her attempting to make the situation a little more normal for them. It wasn't hard to see the dark bags under Ash's eyes, or the numb look on Ember's face, or even the tense posture Red tried to hide.

"Waiting for these two to wake up," Red said. "I figured you'd want to see all of us at once."

"I was so worried when I woke up this morning to the news," Delia confessed. "Maybe you should all come home, just for a bit?"

"I can't," Red said. "Lance asked me and the others to track down all of Team Rocket. I already agreed. I'll be careful."

"Mom…" Ash looked to be finding the right words before continuing. "Ember and I… we agreed we need a break, but if we go back to Pallet Town…" he looked to Ember for help, to find her staring at Charlie's Pokéball blankly.

"I understand," Delia said for him, albeit reluctant. "Ember, sweetie, are you okay?"

"Why didn't you tell us about Agatha?" Ember asked. She didn't look away from her Pokéball as she spoke. "Or Giovanni?"

"Maybe now's not the time," Red tried.

"We had to find this out on our own… even Red didn't know about Agatha," Ember said. Ash rested a hand on her arm. He intended to calm her down, but couldn't bring himself too.

"I…" Delia was at a lost for words.

"Whatever…" Ember shook her head and finally looked up at her mom. "Just… no more secrets… okay?"

"Okay," Delia agreed. Ember smiled, before giving her mom a teasing look.

"Also call your mother, she worries," she said, using her best "mom" voice.

Everyone let out a chuckle at that, any tension that had developed was waved away for the time being.

"I'm glad you're all alright," Delia said. "Ember, you're right, I shouldn't have kept this from you, any of you. Next time we're together in person, we should have a talk."

Everyone agreed and the topic was switched to lighter things. The twins introduced their Pokémon with them to their mom while Red sat back and listened. Delia gushed over the Riolus and commended Zinnia on already being a good big sister as she watched over the two Pokémon.

Finally, they said goodbye after over an hour of talking, with promises to message her the moment they left the boat.

A little coercing was needed to return most of their Pokémon, and give the Riolus their own 'balls, Premier Balls gotten for this specific occasion. With that, the three Ketchums when to take advantage of the ship's All-You-Can-Eat buffet.

XXX

Plates piled high, with foods that would make their mother have a fit, Red led his siblings to an oversized table meant for the League members and Gym Leaders. Currently, only the Pallet Town trainers, plus Yellow, and a few Gym Leaders sat eating. Two chairs sat empty between Gary and Leaf, and the looks they gave the twins ensured they sat in them. Red took an empty seat between Blue, the two sharing looks, and Blaine, who offered him a flask.

"About time you two got up," Gary said. He tried to hide his concern behind his old attitude, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Are you okay?" Leaf asked.

"Yeah, just tired," Ash answered, as Ember was already shoving cake into her mouth. "You guys?"

"Perfectly fine," Leaf said. "We managed to team up and defend our floor with the other trainers… you know, the competent ones. We may not be able to use aura, but we can protect ourselves."

"What Pokémon are those?" Gary asked, examining Percy and Umbra. The two sat on the floor with Lucario, Pikachu, and Zinnia, trying all of the foods gathered for them.

"That's a Pikachu," Ember answered without looking. She smirked as she felt Gary's glare on her.

" _Pikachu, pika,"_ Lucario piped up, causing the kids to laugh.

"Hey… um…" Ash searched for the right words again. "About traveling together…"

"Ash and I need some space from everything," Ember continued. "We'll still train you guys, but can it wait a bit? We can meet you in Celadon in a week or so."

"That's fine by me," Leaf said. "Erika actually offered to help me train Ivysaur and my other grass-types." She smiled over at the serene gym leader sitting across from them, chatting with Misty. "Telling my parents that is the only reason Green's not taking me home the moment we dock."

"And Gramps asked me to check in on a side lab of his in Saffron for a bit," Gary said. "I think he just wanted to know my location for at least a few days before I hit the road. Guess I'll do that then head over to Celadon."

"Thanks for understanding," Ash said.

"We should all be lucky we aren't getting sent back to Pallet Town," Leaf said.

"I'd go crazy," Ember said.

XXX

Plans made and bags packed nicer, the twins parted ways to sleep. Ember laid awake long after all of her Pokémon drifted off. Charlie's Pokéball felt cold against her skin as she continued to stare at it, her starter still not coming out.

With a practiced ease of her aura, she managed to slip out of bed without disturbing her Pokémon and crept to the door. Honedge's purple eye opened to stare at her as she passed, but the sword made no attempt to follow her trainer as Ember slipped from the room.

Ember stood outside of Agatha's room, feeling the chilling ghostly air drift out from behind the door. The door began to open to a dark void that Ember knew to be an illusion, knowing that behind it was the flickering candles and chilling ghost Pokémon.

"Enter or leave," Agatha's voice floated out. She sounded tired more so than her normal grouchiness. That was all Ember needed to enter. The room was as she knew, but the flames looked duller and the ghost-types were more so recouping than relaxing. Gengar floated over to Ember with a grin and hugged her with his stubby arms.

" _Hello, Granddaughter,"_ Gengar whispered. _"We are all glad you're safe._ All _of us."_ Gengar flicked his eyes to Agatha a few times to get his meaning across.

"Thank you… for stopping me," Ember said. Agatha snorted.

"Not much of a choice," Agatha muttered. "How is your Charizard?"

"I…" Ember's eyes went back to the Pokéball in her hand. "He won't come out…" She felt her eyes begin to water.

"I don't blame him," Agatha said. "What you did was unacceptable. I wouldn't blame him if he ignored you forever."

Ember felt her heart twist, a sharp pain in her chest.

" _Aggie,"_ Gengar glared at his trainer.

"I'm not sugar coating this," Agatha said. She stood and leveled a glare at Ember. "Charizard has every right to disown you as a trainer should he choose. Ask him to come out. Ask him to talk. Right here. Right now. And you respect his decision whatever it may be. Understand?"

"Y-yes," Ember shook as she lifted the Pokéball to her lips. She felt the hot tears streaming down her face as she spoke.

"Charlie… please… can we talk… please," she begged. There was a brief second of silence, before the Pokéball opened and Charlie formed in the room.

The massive pseudo-dragon was hunched in on himself, eyes shut tight.

"Charlie…" Ember took a step forward. "I'm…"

" _I'm so sorry,"_ Charlie cut her off. _"I'm so so sorry Ember."_ He looked up, tears streaming from his eyes. _"I failed you. I couldn't do it. I'm sorry."_

Ember didn't think as she threw herself at her starter, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No, Charlie, that's not your fault," Ember said. "I should never have asked you to do that. I wasn't thinking straight and I messed up. I'm so sorry."

Charlie took in a shaky breath as he hugged Ember back and bent his head down to press against her cheek.

Ember pulled back to look him in the eyes, shaking as she spoke again.

"If… if you don't want me as a trainer… I'll under- understand," Ember said. Charlie's eyes widened as he shook his head.

" _No! No! I don't want to lose you!"_ Charlie cried. " _Please don't leave me."_

"Never," Ember said, beaming up at her starter. She moved her hands to rest on his cheeks, pulling him down to rest her forehead against his. The two breathed in synch as they calmed themselves.

"I'm sorry," Ember whispered.

" _Me too,"_ Charlie said. He pulled back some to slide his tongue over her cheek then nuzzled her.

"Great," Agatha spoke up. "Now that that is settled… leave. I'm exhausted."

"Yes, ma'am," Ember said. She stepped away from Charlie and move to Agatha, who'd taken a seat once more during the emotional conversation. Ember bent over and pressed a kiss to Agatha's cheek.

"Thank you, Granny," Ember whispered. "I'll be better, I promise."

Agatha nodded, a small smile forcing its way to her face as she watched her granddaughter return Charlie for the quick trip back to her cabin. Gengar floated over to Agatha and grinned at his trainer, waving at Ember as she left.

"Did you learn anything?" Agatha asked once they were alone.

" _Like I said the first time, her soul calls to ghost-types, but not like yours… it's… stronger… like I should have a name for it and it's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't figure it out,"_ Gengar answered. _"It's only grown stronger since you gave her the tea. There is one thing I know for certain, though…"_

"Oh?" Agatha asked.

" _Any ghost-type trained by her is going to be a beast."_ Gengar's grin would've sent any normal person running, but Agatha matched it. _"I can't wait to battle her."_

XXX

Ash couldn't bring himself to sleep, feeling like he ate _way_ too much sugar. Instead he was staring hard at a spoon he'd snagged from the dining hall trying to will it to bend.

 _That's not how you do it,_ Mew's mental voice floated into his head. Ash snapped his head up to find the pink kitten floating above him, pieces of paper held in their paws. Ash opened his mouth to speak, a thousand questions ready to spill out, but found he couldn't make a sound.

 _Sorry!_ Mew giggled. _But I only have a little time right now._ They dropped all of their papers in front of Ash, a packet of crayons on top of them all. Ash noticed the rather childish drawings of people on the paper and raised an eyebrow in question.

 _Okay, okay, so…_ Mew shuffled through their papers and pulled out four, each with a single person on it. They lifted a photo as they spoke. _This is the short story! Humans come in four types: Normal,_ – Mew held up a normal stick figure with the word "boring" written under it – _Fighting,_ – a stick figure with blue energy around its body, the words "kinda cool" over it – _Psychic,_ – a stick figure with big pink eyes and "hands" the word "best" written all over the paper – _and Ghost,_ – a stick figure with a gray background and "spooky, stay away" written under it. _Apparently there used to be more types but that was before my time. Anyway! Your family is special because it has all four types!_

Mew held up other papers with combinations of the previous stick figures. _So you have Fighting… or Aura users on your mom's side from your grandad and goes waaaaaay back to this awesome guy from some kingdom where my cousin lives in a crystal tree. And your grandmom who is a spooky ghost lady that is spooky. Then your dad's side can trace back to psychic users that are super amazing and I trained with them for a few generations, but then I got bored when all the normal people came and they got weaker in their powers and it stopped being passed down as often._ Mew paused, scratching their head with their tail. _Where was… oh right!_

Mew pulled up another paper with two stick figures labeled "Ash Mom" and "Ash Dad." The mom had blue around part of her body and the other half had a grey background, while the dad had a pink circle on his head. The words "stupid jerk" were written with an arrow pointing to the dad. Ash had to suppress a snicker at that.

 _So your parents got muted versions of these powers. Your mom can work with pure ghost-types really well and her aura is a bit stronger than normal, but she never learned to use it. Your dad has a third eye, but it's sealed shut._

Mew lifted the last two papers, both had three people on it, labeled "Red," "Ash," and "Ember." They held one closer to Ash first. Red had a pink circle on his head, Ash had blue around him and a small pink dot on his head, and Ember was also surrounded by blue with grey under her feet.

 _I dunno why Red only got one, but his aura isn't very strong, but his psychic powers became active on his journey! He's pretty strong. You and Ember have really strong aura that was active even before you learned how to use it, but your other types were dormant… UNTIL NOW!_

Ash cringed at the loud voice in his head and quickly made sure his Pokémon weren't woken up by it. He relaxed when he realized Mew was only projecting to him.

Mew held up their last drawing, beaming with pride. It was still labeled as Ash and his siblings, but this time Red was completely pink and Mew seemed to have given him a purple tail kind of like hers but thicker and two squared off horns. Ash's figure was now surrounded by gold with a large pink eye on his forehead and… he was shooting light beams from his hands… Ember was surrounded by black, her stick figure now in gray.

 _Red is super strong! But you are even better! That guy I mentioned had gold aura too! It's super-duper rare, but combined with psychic powers and you will be the best! Like no one ever was!_ Mew looked to be vibrating with joy as she spoke.

"What…" Ash was surprised he could speak again. "What about Ember? Her aura's purple not black."

 _Um… no it's not?_ Mew cocked her head in confusion. _I saw it yesterday, its black. I'm sure. Which! It makes sense since her ghosty powers blend with it so well! She's spooky… like your grandmom._

"Ember hasn't mentioned anything…" Ash muttered. He ran a hand over his face. "We really do need a break."

 _I don't know what you mean, but okay,_ Mew said.

"Can I keep these?" Ash asked, shuffling through the drawings. Somehow Mew's expression became even more cheerier.

 _Of course! Do you like them?_ Mew asked.

Ash smiled at the kitten and reached out to scratch them behind the ear. Mew looked shocked for a brief second before purring aloud.

"They're incredible, Mew, thank you," Ash said.

 _Mmm, left,_ was Mew's only response as they leaned into Ash's hand.

 _Darn, I have to go,_ Mew said and pulled away from Ash. She stared at Ash hand for a second. _We aren't done here._ She said to the hand before teleporting away.

Ash chuckled which turned into a yawn. He shuffled over to his bed, carefully sliding under the blankets to not wake Pikachu or Percy. Both Pokémon instantly turned to snuggle against him, seeking his warmth and Ash fell asleep quickly after.

XXX

 **AN/ Wow so I've been gone for a while… sorry? I hope you enjoyed this chapter… a lot happened in it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter out faster, but I'm currently job hunting and need to focus on that first and foremost. Please let me know what you think, feedback is really helpful! Thank you!**

 **Teams:**

 **Ash: Pikachu, Gaia (Pupitar), Scorch (Tropius), Alverna (Abra), Charizard, Harry (Primeape), Alpha (Wartortle), Gawain (Jangmo-o), Mew, and Percival "Percy" (Riolu)**

 **Ember: Charlie (Charizard), Sahara (Vibrava), Star (Clefairy), Zinnia (Zorua), Warrior (Machoke), Ivan (Ivysaur), Honedge, Umbra (Riolu)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Lavender Town ports weren't made with giant cruise ships in mind, but somehow they managed to dock the ship. The outlying houses of Lavender Town often misled visitors of the infamous town's eerie history. Gently colored homes lined the streets just past the dockyard, an early morning ocean fog was drifting across the still empty roads. As passengers of the S.S. Anne disembarked, many of the richer clientele were already calling for rides out of the town, and other simply released flying Pokémon to get away quick.

Trainers were torn between exploring the ghost ridden town or getting the hell out of their before they became a ghost story… Agatha may have encouraged the latter thought line, out of boredom.

Ace trainers waited on the docks long before the ship arrived and were fast acting in the removal of all captured Rockets.

Ash and Ember hung back with the Elites and Gym Leaders, along with Gary and Leaf, mostly to say goodbye to Red. Agatha pulled Ember to the side while everyone was busy.

"I'm telling you now, while you are in Lavender Town, stay away from the Pokémon Tower," Agatha warned and stopped Ember from replying. "You aren't ready to enter and I will admit, I'm a bit afraid of the day you do."

Agatha heaved a sigh and rested a hand on Ember's shoulder.

"I don't know what happened when you drank that tea… what you may have seen, but I know you and Ash are meant for something more than I even want to considered," she squeezed her hand once. "Promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to bury another family member," her gaze darkened a bit, "or worse."

Ember took the unspoken warning for what it was and hugged her grandmother close.

"You do the same, okay," Ember said. She pulled back to give Agatha a half-hearted glare. "And no more of this Tauros shit with Mom. Stow the stubbornness and talk to your daughter. Seriously. I want to see you at Christmas, understand."

Agatha snorted.

"Gee, wonder where you got this attitude from," Agatha said.

Ember grinned as she cocked her head to the side.

"You make sure she does it, okay?" she said.

Gengar's grin appeared in Agatha's shadow, snickering.

" _Of course, Granddaughter,"_ Gengar promised before melting back into the shadows.

The two rejoined everyone, neither seeing the stare directed at them by Giovanni.

The Elite Four members took off separately once the boat was clear of passengers and all that remained were the crew. The gym leaders took off on various Pokémon outside of their specialty… namely flying-types.

Surge went over to the twins, cuffing them on the shoulders with a grin, making their knees buckle a little.

"You two ever need anything, just call," he said.

"Will do," both twins said. Ember took Surge's hand from her shoulder and slipped a piece of paper into it. Her eyes narrowed at him, a look he found eerily familiar, before she grinned again.

"You can call us too, big guy," Ember said.

"Especially if you need tips on awesome Pikachus," Ash said with a cheeky grin. Pikachu puffed out his chest with pride. His mother snickered from her perch on Surge's shoulder.

Surge's booming laugh felt out of place in the town, and everyone close by seemed to know it.

"You keep thinking that brat," Surge said. He tossed a Great Ball into the air, releasing a massive Fearow. Surge leapt off the side of the ship, his Fearow swooped down after him. A second later, the two shot into the air and into the distance.

"That guy is my hero," Ember said.

"That scares me," Blue said walking over with Gary. "Like incredibly, deeply scares me."

"Are you heading out?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, Blue's givin' me a lift," Gary said.

As if on cue, Blue's Alakazam popped out of his Pokéball, eyeing the twins over. His eyes barely landed on Ember before he averted them to stare at Ash.

"Yeah, be safe you two," Blue said.

"Red!" He shouted to where the eldest Ketchum had been standing. Red wasn't there anymore, instead he was beside Blue, causing the eldest Oak to jump and scream.

"Shut up!" Blue shouted as everyone laughed at his expense. "Gah! We're leaving!" Blue grabbed Gary's arm. "Smell ya later!" Alakazam touched his trainer, eyes glowing blue, before the three disappeared.

"Where's Leaf?" Ember asked, once they all calmed down.

Red nodded his head to the docks where Leaf, Green, Yellow, and Erika stood talking. Green hugged Leaf tight, the sisters exchanging words before parting. Green nodded to Erika before she clapped Yellow on the shoulder. The two girls headed for the end of the dock. Green released her Blastoise into the water. She hopped onto the giant turtle's back and helped Yellow on. The two waved to the Ketchums before Blastoise took off.

"Hey!" Leaf waved to Ash and Ember. "I'll see you guys soon, okay!?"

"You bet!" Ash waved back.

"See you in Celadon!" Ember waved too.

Erika nodded to them, then released a beautiful Pidgeot. She helped Leaf on to the bird's back before climbing on herself. Wings spread wide, Pidgeot flapped twice before being propelled into the air, soaring higher and farther away until it was nothing more than a speck on the horizon.

Red looked ready to say something to his siblings when they were interrupted. Giovanni made himself known, standing over his children in one of his perfectly tailored suit, his Persian by his side.

"What?" Red asked in a tone that shocked the twins. He leveled a glare at their father that Giovanni was unaffected by.

"I wanted to say farewell, and wish you all luck in your endeavors," Giovanni said. "I look forward to your future challenge."

The sentiment was vague, but he made eye contact with Ember as he said it, making her feel… uncomfortable?

"We'll get there one day soon," Ash said. He reached out a hand to Giovanni, surprising both him and Ember. He took Ash's hand, giving it a firm shake.

"Good, now leave," Red bit out. He and Giovanni exchanged looks, neither looked pleasant. The twins stared at their brother, shocked.

"I was thinking…" Giovanni said, keeping eye contact with Red, "your mother and I haven't spoken in quite some time, perhaps I should stop in and-"

"No." Ember's dark growl surprised everyone far more than Red's attitude. She glowered up at her father. Zinnia, perched on her shoulder, copied Ember's mood and bared her fangs at Giovanni.

"You've caused Mom enough pain," Ember said. "No more. Stay away. Got it?" The threat in her voice was plain to hear by everyone, even without her hand gripping Honedge's hilt.

Persian growled low in warning, but Giovanni's hand on his head silenced the large cat.

"Very well," Giovanni complied with a nod. "Then I'll bid you farewell."

He started to leave, heading for the front of the boat rather than the docks, when Ember called out one more thing.

"Say hello to Silver for us," Ember said. Giovanni nodded without looking back and released a Honchcrow in front of him. The large, dark bird cast a glance at its surroundings, sharing a nod with Persian before the cat was returned. Giovanni swung onto Honchcrow's back with practiced ease and took off.

"I'm surprised…" Red said, glancing at Ember.

"What? I might want to know the man, but damn him if he _ever_ tries to go near Mom again," Ember said.

"I'm more curious about your mood," Ash said to Red.

"I don't like him." Red waved them off and looked his siblings over for a moment.

"You'll call if…" Red trailed off.

"Of course," Ash assured, deciding not to push it.

"Yeah, relax," Ember said. "We've got each other."

The twins glomped onto their older brother, nicely at first, before trying to squeeze the life out of him. In a blink Red was no longer between their arms and the twins faceplanted into each other.

"Ugh," Ember groaned as she rubbed her nose.

"You can teleport?" Ash asked.

"Only a few inches… but yes," Red smirked, now a few inches to the right of the twins.

"Be safe," Red said. He released Espeon.

"You two," Ash said.

"Kick Rocket ass," Ember said.

Red nodded to them and Espeon teleported them away.

With that, the twins finally left the ship, meeting up with Lucario, who was leaning casually against a lamp post. The Riolu twins were in front of him, trading light punches. They stopped upon seeing their trainers and leapt into their arms.

 _I'm afraid this is where I leave you,_ Lucario said.

"Thanks, for everything," Ember said. Umbra climbed onto her shoulder to mimic Zinnia.

Percy tried to take it a step further and attempted to climb onto Ash's head. He nearly fell off, slipping on Ash's hat.

 _Take care of your wards, and please remember to write,_ Lucario said. _The Lucario Kingdom will be very interested in learning more about them. Of course, Riley and I will want to hear from you as well._

"We will," Ash promised. He adjusted Percy on to one shoulder with Pikachu keeping an eye on the wiggly Pokémon.

Lucario bowed to them and they returned it, awkwardly as they each had two Pokémon clinging to them.

"Wait… how are you getting home?" Ember asked, eyes narrowing.

Lucario smirked.

A shadow loomed over them then as a Pokémon leapt off a roof, landing in front of the twins. A pink and white Pokémon, clearly a fighting-type by the way they moved, three bulbous sensors on their head and bulky legs like pants.

 _Medicham, good to see you,_ Lucario said.

 _And you, Lucario,_ Medicham nodded. The twins couldn't tell if her voice was aura or psychic based.

Her eyes took in the twins, nodding her head in approval. She took Lucario's hand and the two disappeared in a Teleport.

"That works…" Ash said.

XXX

The twins took the morning to allow their Pokémon a quick check up at the Pokémon Center while they restocked their supplies. The Pokémon Center was located in the center of town close to the Pokémon Tower. Ember felt a pull towards the tower, but decided to actually heed the words of an adult for once and stayed away.

The town's aura affected both twins drastically. Ember felt energetic and bouncy, like no amount of movement would rid her of the feeling. Ash, on the other hand, felt like he was being watched everywhere he went and the paranoia continued to grow until he was jumping at every shadow. He constantly felt like Ember was staring at him even when her back was to him.

When afternoon hit, and lunch was had, the twins set out on an off shoot road of Route 7 that ran along Durarock Mountain (most famously known for Rock Tunnel). Both began to relax the further they got from Lavender Town, but Ash still felt like he was being watched by Ember.

Their Pokémon were released to enjoy the walk with them, or fly in some cases. Both Charizard had the first opportunity to really stretch their wings since evolving and were eager to do so under the watchful eyes of Scorch and Sahara, aka the experienced fliers. The rest of them were happy to finally be traveling again and stretching their legs, even Pikachu was walking for once. Turns out Pikachu had a knack for kids as both Riolu instantly loved him.

The path they were on was lightly traveled and inclined slightly as it traveled between the mountains and the surrounding forest. There were more signs of Pokémon tracks than human, but nothing came around to bother them. A few flying-types joined the others in the sky, chirping happily at the clumsy Charizards. From what the twins could hear of the conversations, the younger Pokémon were giving both fire-types tips they recently learned.

"Would you stop?" Ash snapped at Ember, after about three hours in.

"Stop what?" Ember asked with a little more bite then intended.

"Stop staring at me already! It's annoying!" Ash shouted.

"I'm not!" Ember shouted back.

Both twins glared at each other before facing away with a huff. They walked a little further apart then, their Pokémon watching them in concern.

As they continued along, Ash kept sending accusatory glares towards Ember every time he felt eyes on him from her direction. Each time he did, Ember's eyes were trained elsewhere, without the slightest hint of a flicker. He worked his jaw as he resisted the urge to yell again. He knew she was doing it, he knew it.

Ember wasn't sure what Ash was going on about, but she tried to ignore him as best she could. A feeling of irritation was growing in her, each time she felt him glare at her, but she refused to meet it. She was so close to punching him.

The silence between them, only filled by their Pokémon chatting, was starting to weigh down on everyone. It was broken by a ringing in Ash's pocket.

"Professor Oak?" Ash said looking at his Pokénav. He pressed the button to accept the call, the screen lighting up with Oak's face.

"Ash!" Professor Oak shouted, hands slamming his desk as he got closer to the camera. "Is it true?"

"Is… what true?" Ash asked, completely lost. Ember got closer to see Professor Oak as well, all of the Pokémon stopping to listen. The fliers landed around them curious as to why they all stopped.

"Did you catch… a Mew?" Professor Oak asked, lowering his voice at the end, as if someone might be listening.

"What?" Ember scoffed, giving Ash an amused look. That quickly changed as Ash answered.

"Oh… yeah, actually," he said.

"What!?" Ember shouted. "When? Where? What?!"

"Well," Ash rubbed his neck, "technically they caught themself, with a Nest Ball of all things, but yeah… I'm now the trainer of a Mew as of yesterday morning."

"An entire day has passed before you tell me you caught a legendary Pokémon?" Ember said in disbelief, a tinge of anger slipping in.

"A lot happened," Ash defended, "I forgot!"

Ash glared at Ember.

" _You_ didn't tell me about your secret training with Agatha," Ash accused.

"That's… that's different!" Ember shouted.

Professor Oak cleared his throat.

"Oh sure! I forget something for a day, but you can keep a secret for several?! Oh yeah that's fair!" Ash shouted.

Oak tried to gain their attention again.

"I was _trying_ to spare your feelings! In case your psychic training failed!" Ember said.

"Oh sure!" Ash shouted. Whatever he was going to say next was lost to a loud wail. Both twins snapped their attention back to the Pokénav, miraculously not dropped by Ash, where Professor Oak sat with a small pink Pokémon.

"Thank you, Whismur," Oak said. The pink Pokémon gave a little cheer before hopping out of view. Professor Oak removed ear plugs before he continued speaking.

"Now, I don't know what is going on with you two, but that's enough," Oak said with a stern look. "Ash, is the Mew with you now?"

"No," Ash muttered. "They said they could only hang around occasionally."

"Well, I'll ask that you take very detailed notes on Mew when it is around," Oak said. "The more the better. This is an incredible opportunity to study such an elusive Pokémon. Now I'll leave you two too it, but please, work out whatever… that was." With that Oak hung up, leaving the twins staring at a black screen.

Ember started walking without him. Why was she feeling so angry? It's perfectly reasonable for him to forget… after everything that happened yesterday… so why?

Ash followed behind, still steaming, the feeling of being watched still present. Ember was doing something, he knows it, something to annoy him.

Their Pokémon followed along, uncertain of what to do. Nobody seemed to notice as Charlie lagged behind, anxiety clear in his eyes.

By sunset they stopped to camp in a little alcove surrounded by mountain cliffs with a clear view of the sky. Ash and Ember set up their own sleeping bags with their backs to each other, the tense silence was almost palpable.

Ash's jaw was beginning to hurt after clenching it for so long, trying his best not snap at Ember again. It was proving fruitless as he still felt eyes on him coming from Ember. A part of him knew, logically, it wasn't Ember staring at him, but his irritation was shouting over that logic.

Both teams of Pokémon were watching their trainers warily, sending cautious looks around. Gawain and Honedge were informed this was far from the norm for their trainers, while Zinnia and Star distracted Umbra and Percy from the tension.

"Enough!" Ash finally shouted.

"What's your problem?" Ember snapped.

"Clearly it's you!" Ash said. "I don't know what you're doing, but stop!"

"I'm not doing anything!" Ember said.

They stepped towards each other, glares leveled and fist clenched.

"I know it's you! You're doing something with your ghost powers aren't you?! It's not funny!" Ash shouted. His aura flared up and a pink tint entered his eyes.

"Arceus! You're so stupid!" Ember said. Her own aura flared up in response to his, neither noticed her natural purple had become black, her eyes dulled in color. "How anyone allowed you to get a Trainer's license is beyond me. You were always so far behind in class. I wonder how far I'd be without you."

"At least _I_ could make friends," Ash responded. "Gary and Leaf only talked to you because of me. Everyone knew you were creepy. It was only because me that you weren't completely alienated." His eyes grew brighter.

"Please, Gary ditched you the moment he could. You're just dead weight and everyone knows it. That's why Dad doesn't want you to work for him. He sees _potential_ in me," Ember said. Her eyes dulled further.

"You were just the accident. Just a pointless carbon copy of me," Ash said.

" _Enough already!"_ Pikachu shouted, cheeks sparking. " _This isn't like you two!"_

Neither of them payed attention to Pikachu.

"Nobody wants you, least of all me," both said as one.

 _ENOUGH!_ A psychic voice boomed through their minds. Ash collapsed to his knees, holding his head in pain, while Ember stumbled back in surprise.

Mew appeared between them, tail lashing angrily. Auras dulled away and eyes returned to normal as Mew glared at a spot behind Ember. The twins stared at each other in horror, stunned more by their own words than the others.

 _How dare you attack my trainer and his sister!_ Mew said. _Get out! Now!_

From Ember's shadow stepped a small grey Pokémon with glowing red eyes.

"You're… the Pokémon from my dream," Ember said. She pulled her Pokédex out and pointed it at the Pokémon.

" **No data found."** Her Pokédex said.

 _Marshadow, leave!_ Mew huffed.

" _I'm sorry,"_ Marshadow's voice came out like a whisper in your ear.

"You made us say those things?" Ash asked, looking torn between anger and relief. Marshadow bowed its head in shame.

" _I… I didn't mean too,"_ Marshadow said.

 _But you did!_ Mew said.

"Hey, that's enough," Ember said as nicely as possible. "Marshadow, right?" Marshadow nodded. Ember crouched in front of it.

"Did you want to start a fight?"

Marshadow shook its head.

"You're a ghost-type, right?" Ember asked. It nodded.

"You lost control of your power," Ember stated. "You were to emotional, right?"

" _Nervous,"_ Marshadow said. _"Wanted to… say hello… but…"_

"So were you the one staring at me?" Ash asked. He decided to take Ember's attitude as a cue and spoke quietly, crouching beside Ember.

Marshadow nodded.

"Agatha told me ghost-types have to learn to control their… ghostly powers, or else emotions can cause accidents," Ember explained. "I mean, that's the same for all Pokémon and their natural abilities, but ghost can effect human souls."

Ash and Ember unconsciously took the other's hand as they crouched in front of Marshadow.

"You just wanted to meet us," Ash said. "I'm… I'm sorry." No one was sure who Ash was apologizing too, but nobody questioned it.

"Do you want to have dinner with us?" Ember offered. Marshadow nodded with a smile. "Alright, why don't you go over with Pikachu, and he'll introduce you to everyone."

Pikachu took the hint and led Marshadow away.

"Mew. Why don't you go with them?" Ash said. "You can play with the Riolus."

That caught Mew's interest and they zoomed off over to where Zinnia and Star had taken the youngest teammates.

"Ash/Ember," both twins spoke at once. They stood up together and met the other's eyes. Without another word, they latched onto each other and held tight.

"I'm so so sorry," they both whispered. "I didn't mean it."

When they finally pulled away, they shared a meaningful look.

"Arceus," Ember whispered, wiping a tear from her eye.

"We haven't fought like that since we were six," Ash said.

"On that Cliffside by Pallet Town," Ember said.

"Then we broke the spot we were standing on," Ash laughed.

"And we were lost for like two days," Ember joined him in laughing.

"Red found us living among the Growlithes that found us," Ash doubled over.

"He still wonders if he should've left us," Ember held her stomach as she laughed.

They took a moment to calm themselves, tears spilling down their cheeks and grins on their faces. No hard feelings were had.

XXX

Everyone sat in a large circle around the campfire, eating their dinners. Apologies were made to their Pokémon for the fight.

 _So, Ash,_ Mew said, _how's my nickname coming along?_

Ash choked on his instant noodles.

 _You'll have a long wait, Young Lady,_ Alverna said.

" _Young Lady? Isn't that condescending?"_ Gaia asked.

 _Nope! It's perfect cause I'm currently the youngest Mew!_ Mew answered.

"Does that make the oldest Mew, Old Lady?" Ash asked.

 _No, Old Lady is the second oldest. Origin is the oldest,_ Mew said, as if it were common knowledge.

"Wait… how old are you?" Ember asked.

 _124 wet seasons!_ Mew answered.

"Ugh…" Ash thought hard on what that meant.

" _Wet seasons translate to years for humans,"_ Ivan supplied.

" _How do you know that?"_ Alpha asked.

" _How do you not? Every domestic born Pokémon I met knew that,"_ Ivan said.

" _Eh, I was too busy being awesome,"_ Alpha shrugged, his sunglasses on even at night.

"So Mew is 124 years old… damn, sorry Star, you've been beaten," Ember said.

" _It's an honor to be beaten by a legendary,"_ Star said sagely. _"They probably know more moves than me too."_

Ember's Pokédex pinged then.

" **I searched available myths and legends, here are the results,"** the Pokédex said when Ember opened it. She shared a look with Ash before listening to what her Pokédex had to say.

" **Marshadow, often referred to as the Gloomdweller Pokémon. There has never been a documented sighting of Marshadow, so many believed it not to exist. Most common appearance in legends is as a guide for those chosen by Ho-oh."** __

"Do you do that?" Ash asked Marshadow. It shook its head.

" _That's the third,"_ Marshadow said as if that explained everything.

The Pokédex opened the scanning feature by itself. **"May I scan you, please?"**

Marshadow nodded and watched curiously as the green-gridded lasers scanned over him.

" **Data compiling… 30%... 75%... scan complete. Marshadow, the Gloomdweller Pokémon, a ghost and fighting-type Pokémon with the ability Technician. Height: 2'04", weight: 48.9lbs. Further data will be needed to full assess Marshadow. Preliminary scan does show the mystery ghost-type move known by Umbra is also known by Marshadow."**

" _Spectral Thief,"_ Marshadow supplied. _"My gift to the child."_

"Are… are you a Rotom?" Ember asked her Pokédex, choosing to come back to what Marshadow said.

" **No. Please don't be so insulting."**

"Sorry?" Ember said.

 _Marshadow,_ Mew called for the ghost-type's attention. _I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. I thought you wanted to hurt them._

" _Okay,"_ Marshadow nodded. That seemed good enough for Mew.

"Alright!" Ember called for everyone's attention. "It's getting late, we'll train tomorrow, but for now, bed time!"

The fire was put out after everyone settled down for sleep. The twins moved their sleeping bags next to each other, their Pokémon surrounding them. The larger Pokémon, aka the three fire-types, formed a circle around their teams for protection and warmth. Umbra and Percy settled in with their trainer, even Mew curled up over Ash's head. Marshadow stood awkwardly by the remains of the fire.

"Marsh?" Ember called, sleepily. "You coming?"

Marshadow blinked, taken a back, before smiling softly and slid into Ember's sleeping bag beside Umbra and Zinnia.

XXX

The next day went far better than the previous. After a small breakfast, everyone was broken into groups to train in. Charlie, Charizard, Sahara, and Scorch took to the sky once more and started practicing air battles. Charizard wasn't allowed to use ice moves and Charlie couldn't use Flamethrower, both set on learning Wing Attack.

Warrior and Harry moved into the trees and started beating the crap out of each other… or "sparring" as they called it. Star and Ivan worked on Solarbeam, helped along by the constant Sunny Day being kept up by Scorch. Alpha and Gaia were busy trying to tank hits from each other, a harder challenge for the rock/ground-type than the water-type.

Pikachu and Zinnia were sparring, nicer than Warrior and Harry, allowing Zinnia to get a better feel for her moves against a more experienced fighter.

Finally, the newest teammates were with Ash and Ember. Umbra and Percy were running through basic katas while the twins assessed Gawain and Honedge.

"Shadow Sneak, follow with Metal Sound!" Ember commanded.

"Dragon Breath!" Ash called.

Shadow Sneak was faster, as Honedge's shadow shot forward, knocking Gawain from behind as he shot out glowing purple fire. The dragon attack did next to nothing against the steel-type, but it still managed a direct hit. He ended up cringing back as Honedge screamed, making everyone groan.

"Tackle into Aqua Tail!" Ash called.

Gawain shook himself before charging forward. At the last moment, he twisted around and slammed a blue glowing tail against Honedge.

"Sword Dance, then Fury Cutter," Ember said.

Four glowing swords appeared around Honedge as she swayed slightly. She swung forward then, making a complete circle as she did and slammed her blade into Gawain. He backed up, confused by the weak attack, and allowed himself to be hit a couple more times before it actually hurt.

"Gawain, Dragonbreath to get her away then Draco Meteor!" Ash said.

"Shock Wave!" Ember said.

Honedge backed off, allowing her Fury Cutter to fade as the dragon fire washed over her. Both Pokémon paused as they built up their energy. Honedge was the first to release her attack, the electricity honed in on her opponent. Gawain barely acknowledged it as he shot off his own attack. Small little rocks formed in the air above him, his eyes crossed as they shot down and slammed into Honedge. The steel-type now knew what a sting felt like.

"Alright, that's enough," Ash called.

"Good work, both of you," Ember said. "We have a good sense of where you two are now."

"We'll definitely need to work on your movepool, but first," Ash said.

"We should perfect the moves you already know," Ember finished.

The twins exchanged smiles before continuing.

"The last two moves are clearly the weaker ones you have, so we'll work on those for now," Ember said.

"Pikachu!" Ash called over to his starter. Pikachu and Zinnia ran over, both trying to outrun the other. Pikachu slipped into a Quick Attack at the last moment, expertly stopping in front of his trainer.

" _That's cheating!"_ Zinnia huffed as she slid to a halt.

" _Lesson number six,"_ Pikachu said sagely, _"never expect your opponent to play fair."_

" _Good lesson,"_ Zinnia said with a trademark snicker. Pikachu cocked his head in confusion, ear twitching for a second. He tried to jump but found himself stuck to the ground. The ground beneath him caved in as the real Zinnia used Dig, her eyes glowing pink.

"Awesome, you're getting the hang of Extrasensory," Ember said.

" _Talk about cheating,"_ Pikachu muttered, shaking off the damage.

Ash crouched to pet his starter.

"Do you mind helping Honedge with Shock Wave?" Ash asked.

" _No prob,"_ Pikachu nodded and motioned for the sword to follow him.

" _What about me?"_ Zinnia asked.

"I want you to practice Extrasensory more, but on the move now," Ember said. "So you can't stop moving while using the move, while Gawain-"

"Has to stay still and work on Draco Meteor," Ash finished up. "You take a while to build up the attack, so building it while under the stress of attack-"

"Can help your need to speed up the attack," Ember finished.

"While also building up resistance to psychic attacks, which you'll be weak too when you evolve," Ash said.

" _Of course,"_ Gawain nodded. " _This training seems appropriate."_

The two went off to claim their own little training spot and got to work. The twins turned to their Riolu, the two newborns stopped their katas the moment attention was turned on them.

"There's a lot to work on with you two," Ash said.

" _We're ready!"_ Percy said, punching his fist together. Umbra just nodded.

"Well first we'll only be doing exercises to build your muscles up," Ember said.

"So just follow along with us," Ash said.

"And ask questions whenever you're uncertain," Ember said. "Marshadow, Mew, come on, you can train with us."

Mew shot over from where they were watching everyone, eager to do something more interesting. Marshadow slipped from the shade of the tree they were under and appeared in Ember's shadow.

With that, the four of them began running through warm up exercises, slowly flowing into more extensive movements. Percy spoke up often… honestly he was only quiet when someone else spoke. Umbra never said a word. Mew put… interesting… twist on some exercises, which added no benefits to doing them. Marshadow remained in Ember's shadow, perfectly copying every movement she made.

About a half-hour before they planned to stop for lunch, a roar sounded from above.

Charlie's large body was falling from the sky with no sign of correcting himself. The other three fliers were shooting after him, in attempts to catch him.

Charizard grabs Charlie by the tail and slams his wings hard to try and halt their descent. Scorch manages to get under Charlie and the two lowered him slowly to the ground. Sahara landed beside them, locking at her teammate with concern.

"What happened?" Ember asked, running to her starter. Scorch shifted to allow Charlie to slip off his back, and Ember cradled his head on her lap.

" _I used Iron Tail,"_ Charizard said. _"He… he saw it coming, but suddenly… he just froze and I smacked him on the head."_

Charlie groaned into consciousness.

"Hey, bud, you okay?" Ember asked, stroking her fingers down Charlie's snout.

" _Ugh… I'll let you know when you stop using Double Team,"_ Charlie groaned.

"Take it easy, okay," Ember said.

"We'll break for lunch now," Ash said. He patted Ember on the shoulder and set to prepping everyone's food bowls first.

XXX

They trained more after lunch, though flying battles were put on hold for the time being. When night finally fell, the twins switched gears to learn their new abilities. Luck for them, they each had a legendary Pokémon to assist them.

Mew flew around Ash's head a few times, giggling with joy, before suddenly stopping in front of him. He was about to ask something when Mew poked his forehead and both of them began to glow with psychic energy. Ash's eyes became encased in blue energy, veins of gold seeped into them.

When Mew pulled back, Ash's vision cleared and saw items in his area floating into the air.

 _Perfect!_ Mew said. _Now focus. Psychic power is all about focus. Mind over matter._

Ash's eyes crossed as he tried to bring any item over to him. A few cans of food shakily floated over and his spoon steadily flew to him. Ash grinned before his eyes narrowed in focus, trying to make the cans float nicer. Unfortunately for Ash, he didn't see the stuff levitating behind him and was smacked in the back of the head by a Pokéball.

He lost focus and everything dropped.

Ash heard snickering behind him and cast a glare to his Pokémon. Mew didn't bother to hide her giggles.

 _Psychics must be aware of all things around them!_ Mew said.

 _Perhaps Savior Dad would benefit from a focal totem?_ Alverna offered. Ash blushed at the title.

 _Hmm… maybe,_ Mew pondered.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

 _It's like a Kadabra or Alakazam's spoon or Hypno's pendulum,_ Mew explained. She did a flip in the air while speaking. _Not all psychics need them, but the ones that do are rather powerful._

"So…" Ash picked up his dinner spoon.

 _No, it won't work like that,_ Alverna said. _My kind create their spoons through condensing psychic power. I believe the Dream Watchers carve their totem upon evolving._

"Hang on… I can't think of any other psychic Pokémon with items like that," Ash pointed out.

 _It's not always a physical object, but something that can help the psychic to focus,_ Alverna explained.

 _Yup! Mews use their tails; Spoinks have pearls and those become a part of them when they evolve; the Gothita-line uses the stars, so they're stronger at night; um… oh Oranguru have their fans that they make once they leave their mothers… and… oh! Body parts! Some Pokémon have special body parts to help them, like the spikes on Beldum or the red horns on the Ralts-line._ Mew would've continued if Ash hadn't stopped them.

"I get it," he said. "Maybe I can make something… Alverna, want to help? We can both make something."

 _But I'm just an Abra,_ Alverna said confused.

"So? You're the strongest Abra that's ever existed and you're only getting stronger! Why should only your evolved forms have a totem? You deserve one too," Ash said.

Alverna's eyes definitely did not water… nope… not at all. She nodded her head in answer, a grin stretching over her face.

"Awesome, we can work on it tomorrow," Ash said. "I guess mine will have to be physical… hmm…" He tapped his chin in thought.

 _Maybe we should have him try the mental arts first,_ Alverna offered.

 _But that's boooooooring,_ Mew groaned, turning to float upside down. _Ugh, fine. Close your eyes and try to focus on everyone else's mind._

"Um… right…" Ash nodded and followed instructions.

His instinct was to immediately reach for his aura, but Mew was there to guide him. Their influence helped to push back his aura, showing him a mental path devoid of all aura. He reached for it and felt his third eye open to show another side of the world. He could see the humming mental power of everyone around him. It wasn't as clear as Aura Sight, more abstract, but he could pick up emotions more clearly.

Mew and Alverna showed up stronger to him, their own psychic energy helping him along, while Zinnia and Umbra were like blank spots in the world. He stretched his focus to where he knew Ember was, the two ghost around her were like hazy half-lives. Ember, on the other hand, didn't show up at all. He knew she was there; he could feel her through… concept?... from those around her, but Ember herself wasn't there. He noticed Charlie felt… off as well, but he didn't have a word for what was off about him.

He opened his eyes, his vision taking a moment to adjust.

"Where's Ember?" Ash asked, keeping his voice low.

 _The Other?_ Alverna asked. Her eyes flickered with light before a concerned look passed over her face.

 _Oh she's fine,_ Mew waved off before pausing. _Wait… you call someone The Other?_ Mew looked scandalized.

 _I…_ Alverna looked perplex. _I always meant to change it, but… nothing else felt… appropriate?_

"What's wrong with that?" Ash asked.

 _What's wrong? What's wrong?! That's the psychic name of… of…_ Mew looked scared.

"Of who?" Ash asked.

 _A true name, one you won't even speak, Young Lady,_ Alverna said. Mew nodded.

"So there's a name even _you_ won't say? Why is that?" Ash asked.

 _Because! I'm not strong enough to say The Other's true name, not even Origin says it and she says The Creator's true name,_ Mew said. _I mean, I'll say almost any name, but not The Creator's or The Other's. I even say Marshadow!_

"So this is a big deal…" Ash said.

 _Yes!_ Mew said. _Well… maybe not… I don't know actually._

XXX

Ember sat away from everyone with Marshadow and Honedge. She was just barely visible outside of the campfire's light and Charlie's eyes were fixated on her faint silhouette.

" _Ready?"_ Marshadow asked, his voice sounding closer than he was.

"Sure," Ember nodded. She had no clue what she was ready for, but then again she rarely knew these days.

Marshadow fixed his red eyes on her, a chill ran down her spine before a weirdly comforting feeling overtook her. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the feeling until Marshadow bade her to open them.

The world wasn't right.

Everything was in a haze and… backwards? Ember still faced the same way, but where there should've been mountains were now trees. She looked behind her and there stood the mountains. She turned back to face the trees and her eyes were instantly drawn to the distant tower that pulsated with ghostly energy. A part of her mind nagged at her, saying she shouldn't be able to see the tower from this distance, despite the lack of mountains.

Deciding to ignore the weirdness of the place she was in, Ember focused on everything around her. Marshadow and Honedge looked ethereal, as if she were only seeing a small part of them. Marshadow's form was stronger than Honedge, more defined in a way. She shifted her attention to look at her other Pokémon, where she knew they sat. Instead, however, her eyes were drawn to Ash.

Like a beacon in the haze, Ash glowed gold. It took her a moment to realize she couldn't make out any defining features of her brother, just a basic human shape, but she knew it was Ash. On his was the faintest hint of pink, but it dulled under Ember's gaze.

" _It can't exist in this plane,"_ Marshadow's voice felt like it was surrounding her.

"What am I seeing?" Ember asked.

" _This is where ghost energy comes from, a plane between the real world and the other,"_ Marshadow explained. _"Your brother is bright… blinding. Ghost don't do well near him, because his brightness cuts through our haze. That's why I stared at him… I wanted to know… wanted to know what it was about him. It's like looking at the sun."_

Ember stared at Ash for a moment longer before she had to advert her eyes and blink away spots. She did her best to look at all of the Pokémon around Ash. Marshadow was right, trying to look at everyone else felt like looking at clouds around the sun. Eventually she began to see everyone else form around him.

She couldn't make out details of the Pokémon, but the basic shapes of each Pokémon. At first she thought she was seeing the auras of each Pokémon until she stared longer at one. She chose Charlie.

At first he was just red; fiery and strong, but soon different colors began to come out. She didn't know what the colors meant, she had guesses, sure, but none were forthcoming as she stared. Pale pinks and dark greens and vibrant blues began to glow through the red, each new color making her smile… until a pit of gray formed at the center of it all.

 _Failure. Worthless. Pathetic. Failure. Failure. Failure. FAILURE!_

Ember snapped herself out of it, eyes blinking in the darkness of night.

"I… think I'm done for the night," she muttered.

Marshadow cocked his head but said nothing as Ember went to join the others.

Ember sat beside her starter, flashing a tired grin at Ash. She rested a hand on Charlie's neck as he laid around her. She tried to say something, but couldn't find the right words.

XXX

Morning came with a welcomed sight to the veteran Pokémon and an amazing one to the new teammates.

The twins slammed into each other, creating a light blowback of aura. They stayed locked for a split second before leaping backwards. Both spun up Aura Spheres and threw them before running at each other once more. Ember threw up a Protect shield, while Ash punched his way through Ember's.

His other arm came up to block Ember's follow up punch, twisting to grab hold of her arm and yank her forward. Ember's knee came up to slam into his stomach, knocking the breath from him. His grip loosened and Ember took the moment to grab hold of him instead, fist brought back to hit him.

Ash's eyes flashed pink and Ember's fist missed him by a mere inch, catching her off guard. Ash smirked as he twisted out of her grip and slammed an elbow in to her ribs. Ember stumbled back, doubled over, and sent a glare at him.

"When I figure out how to do ghost things, you'll be sorry," she muttered before lunging at her twin again. Ash's block was a little more sluggish than usual, and a few beads of sweat were dripping down his temples.

"That took a lot out of me," he admitted. His fist flashed gold and slammed into a Protect Ember hastily threw up. Ash nodded and backed off, the two of them stretching as they relaxed.

" _That was amazing!"_ Gawain cheered. _"You were all bam! And she was like boom! And…"_ He seemed to catch himself as everyone stared at the dragon, with a cough, he spoke again. _"That was quite admirable for human warriors."_

" _Sure, kid,"_ Warrior snorted and rubbed the top of his head.

" _Woah… do it again! I want to do that! Can you teach me?! I want to make Aura Spheres and jump around and be so cool!"_ Percy said, hopping in place and waving his arms around. He turned to Umbra, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.

" _Wasn't that amazingly awesome?!"_ he asked her. Umbra nodded with a smile.

Ember caught Charlie grinning at her, a tension relaxing in his shoulders.

" _See Momma's really strong,"_ Zinnia said to the Riolus. _"Uncle Ash, too."_

" _Strong? Strong! Dad is super strong!"_ Percy shouted.

Ash blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

" _Alright, children,"_ Star floated over. _"Let's help get ready for breakfast."_

" _Yeah!"_ Percy cheered and pulled Umbra behind him as Star led them off.

"Dad…" Ash murmured with a small smile.

"Uncle," Ember pointed out with a snort.

Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

" _Feels like forever since we've seen you guys spare, felt nice,"_ Pikachu said.

" _Yeah, it did,"_ Charlie nodded. Ember grinned and hugged her starter, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"And now… food!" Ember cheered, causing other cheers from the Pokémon as they all set to help.

XXX

They spent two more days in that spot before the twins decided it was time to head to Saffron, grab Gary, and get to Celadon. Three days in the wild, doing nothing but training was just what they needed, and now… they needed a hot shower.

There weren't any accidents after the first day, though sparring was watched a little more carefully by the trainers. The ghost and psychic training continued every evening with the legendary Pokémon. Ash was becoming able to tell psychic signatures of different types of Pokémon, especially of the types with them. Unfortunately, he couldn't work on people as he and Ember didn't have average psychic signatures. He learned to pick up on the very subtle wave that Ember released and how to detect ghost energy and the absence of dark-types.

Marshadow explained the colors of souls in the most basic sense he could, while Ember took detailed notes. In her most basic explanation to Ash about it, the colors represent personality, an essence of the person's current state.

During lunch Ash, Alverna, and Percy tried to figure out how to make a psychic totem for them, Percy joining in once he learned about it. There wasn't much progress made on that, so they decided to swing by Sabrina's gym and hopefully talk to her Alakazam about it. Mew wasn't much help as they didn't need a physical one… apparently their tail worked as a focus.

As they traveled, they still weren't on a normal trail, choosing to get to Saffron in a more roundabout way. Which may have proved to be a mistake given their goal to take a break from terrible things.

" _Hey! Look! A building!"_ Percy pointed from his spot on Ash's shoulder.

Down a slope beneath them was a rather unassuming building with a large truck parked outside of it.

With their larger Pokémon resting in their Pokéballs, the twins were rather hidden in the thick brush along their path. So they went undetected by the people in lab coats leaving the truck and entering the building.

Both twins shuddered when the building doors opened, both got a different sense of misery.

 _What is that place?_ Mew asked.

"Bad," Ember answered, taking Ash's hand in hers, his grip tightening.

 _It's a Pokémon Mill,_ Alverna said, her rage barely contained. _I'd know one anywhere._

Mew's eyes flashed briefly as they skimmed through Alverna's memories, before becoming infuriated. Marshadow showed no physical rage, but his voice dripped with rage.

" _Most in there are close to death and the humans ignore them,"_ he said.

"Let's go," Ash growled moving forward, but was pulled back by Ember.

"Wait," Ember said. Ash turned to glare at her.

"For what? For more Pokémon to die?" Ash bit out.

"No," Ember said, leveling him with her own glare. "But we should at least be smart about this."

 _Or I can go in and blow everything up!_ Mew said and was just barely grabbed in time by Marshadow, his ghost-typing interfered with her Teleport.

"Mew," Ember scowled. "That's murder."

 _But they're bad!_ Mew said.

"No, Ember's right, murder is still wrong, but we can't just do nothing," Ash said.

"And we won't," Ember said, pulling her Pokénav out. She flipped it open and searched through her contacts. "I knew stealing Red's contacts would come in handy."

"You did what? When?" Ash asked. Ember just smirked and dialed a number. Everyone moved closer to hear the person on the other line.

" _Ash, I've been expecting your call,"_ Sabrina's voice answered.

"It's Ember actually," she said.

" _Ah, forgive me, I couldn't see you in my vision. I didn't get much, but I understand there is a situation,"_ Sabrina said.

"We found a Pokémon Mill, about a day walk from Saffron," Ember said. There was a moment of tense silence before Sabrina answered, her voice strained.

" _Pass the phone to Ash."_

Ember passed the Pokénav to Ash, without a word, both of their eyes wide.

A moment later, their hiding spot was much more cramped with a dozen psychic humans and Pokémon.

"Thank you," Sabrina said, snapping her Pokénav shut. Whatever she planned to say next was clearly silenced by the sight of Mew. All of the new arrivals went slack jawed at Mew, who eyed everyone openly for a long moment.

 _Ash, return Percy. Ember, don't let go of Ash,_ Mew said. Marshadow released Mew and slid into Ember's shadow. Ash returned his Riolu without complaint.

Everyone watched as Mew whip-cracked her tail and the air was filled with power. All of the psychics began to glow as their own power increased in the unmuted presence of Mew. Ash could feel his own psychic energy strengthen as well, but it felt muted so long as he held on to Ember. Alverna, however…

The Abra glowed with her own psychic energy, eyes wide open and bright blue.

 _Charizard._ Alverna's voice came out crisp and clear. Charizard's Pokéball wiggled once on Ash's belt before releasing him. He didn't seem to need any explanation as he took Alverna's hand and suddenly all of the psychics disappeared and reappeared surrounding the building.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as the twins watched from their hiding spot. There wasn't much to see, or even hear, as everything took place inside until Charizard broke through the roof, Alverna on his back and Mew flanking him. A second later, all of the psychics reappeared outside, most with Pokéballs floating around them and the others with unconscious people.

There was a flash of light and Charizard released a powerful Ice Beam at the building. The building collapsed in on itself, a dust cloud rolled off and was contained in a dome made by Mew.

"Wow, six minutes," Ember said.

"Feels weird being on the sideline," Ash said.

"This must be what normal people feel," Ember said, solemnly. The twins exchanged looks.

"Thank Arceus we aren't normal," they said together.

Sabrina appeared beside the twins then, with her Alakazam. They laid their hands on the twins' shoulders and everyone Teleported away.

XXX

After an hour of being interviewed by the police, the twins were free to leave the Saffron Gym to get a room at the Pokémon Center. Mew and Marshadow were kept out of the testaments upon Sabrina's orders, and all of the Pokémon recovered were taken to rehab centers all over Kanto.

Sabrina's Alakazam agreed to talk with Ash later, once his trainer no longer required his presence and the twins were off. They, thankfully, remembered their way to the center from the gym and practically ran there.

"Do you know the way to Oak labs?" Ash asked as the twins passed their Pokémon over to Nurse Joy.

"Oh, it's just down the street, the small building with an actual lawn, hard to miss," Nurse Joy said. She passed the trays of Pokéballs to her Chansey and went to set up a room for them.

"Thank you," Ember nodded.

They dropped their stuff off in their room. Mew, hidden in Ash's backpack, zoomed out the moment the door shut and began exploring. Marshadow stepped from Ember's shadow to look around curiously. Mew eventually zeroed in on the TV and set to channel flipping in awe, calling Marshadow over to watch with them.

"We'll be gone for a bit," Ash said. "So don't get into any trouble, alright?"

" _Okay,"_ Marshadow nodded. Mew wasn't listening, but Marshadow proved to be the rational one when it came to the two of them… so long as his emotions were calm.

XXX

Sure enough, Oak labs - Saffron edition, was hard to go unnoticed in the big city… and yet they completely missed it on their last visit.

The lawn was fenced off so nobody without clearance could enter, unless they climbed over, but given the sign outside that said: _Notice - climb over at your own risk_ , it wasn't advised.

Ash pressed the buzzer at the gate and they waited until a haggard voice finally answered.

" _What?"_ the voice asked.

"Um… we're here to see Gary Oak," Ash answered.

" _Ugh, no visitors," the voice said._

"We're Ash and Ember Ketchum," Ember tried.

" _Yeah? Ask me if I care,"_ the voice muttered and the call cut off.

The twins glanced at each other, shrugged, and took each other's hands. People bustled around them, paying no attention the two kids as they crouched low to the ground. With a burst of aura the two leapt into the air and landed on top of the fence.

"Wow! Cool!" they heard a couple kids shout. The twins, in perfect sync, turned to look behind them, a group of school kids were watching them from across the street. They winked and leapt down to the other side.

Upon landing they learned why climbing the fence wasn't advised. A Tauros was grazing across the way, his eyes instantly locked onto the two of them. The two separated, putting a good amount of space between them.

"We aren't poachers!" Ember immediately shouted.

" _That's what they all say!"_ Tauros shouted back and charged, locked on Ember.

When he was in spitting distance, Ember dove to the side and Ash leapt forward, grabbed Tauros' horn as he swung onto his back. Tauros began to buck, snorting in anger as Ash grabbed both horns and flooded the Tauros with calming aura. Tauros reared back once more, before slowly lowering, tails drooping as he mellowed out.

"We're friends," Ash whispered. Tauros lowered to the ground, allowing Ash to slip off his back. "We're here to see our friend, Gary. Do you know him?"

" _Gary, yeah,"_ Tauros murmured _. "He's got strong Pokémon."_

"Can we go to the building?" Ash asked.

" _Yeah,"_ Tauros nodded, enjoying a pat from Ash before ambling off to graze again.

"You alright?" Ash asked Ember.

"Meh," Ember shrugged brushing dirt and grass off of her.

"You two are flippin' insane!" Gary's voice shouted from the building.

Their childhood friend came storming over to them, sporting a gray tank top and black shorts, a slight sunburn on his nose and shoulders.

"You couldn't wait five-bloody-minutes for me to come to the gate?" Gary asked as he came over.

"Nope," Ember grinned. She wrapped an arm around Gary's shoulders and pulled him down to ruffle his hair. Gary griped as he struggled to pull away, coming to realize just how strong Ember was.

"Do you lift Geodudes or something?" Gary asked, trying to push her arm away.

"Do you even lift?" Ember snorted and finally released him.

"Geez," Gary mumbled as he rubbed his neck, giving Ash a wary glance.

Ash held up his hands as a sign of peace.

"Come on," Gary sighed and led the two inside.

Inside, the building was kept rather cool and Gary had a lab coat waiting for him by the door. An angry looking scientist sat by an intercom, looking over documents. He glanced up at the kids as they passed, giving them a scowl.

"Sorry about Travis," Gary said as he led them down a hallway. "He's pretty much always an ass, but I handle him well. Basically if you aren't a Pokémon, he doesn't give a shit about you. The Tauros outside is named after him. He's an expert on breeding Pokémon, however."

"What've you been doing here?" Ash asked. He had a hand on Ember's arm, making sure she didn't engage with Travis. She didn't put up a fight, just muttered something under her breath.

"Mainly feeding duty, but they've been checking out my Pokémon to compare average strength level," Gary said. "My Machoke is close to evolving they think. He's been working hard since getting beaten by yours." He nodded to Ember.

"Four arms will mean nothing to Warrior," Ember said.

"We'll see," Gary rolled his eyes. "Ash, I've told some of the researchers here about your Pokémon too. Fastest way to break the minds of geniuses is to present them with something impossible being true."

"Wish I could've seen that," Ash chuckled.

"Heh, some didn't believe me until I showed them photos," Gary said. "Gramps has been updating my 'dex with info from yours. Just in case I got my own oddly typed Pokémon."

"Our Pokédexes are upset at us for all of our little oddballs," Ember said. "Ash's still takes five minute breaks after scanning any of them."

"Ember's is snarky," Ash added.

"That's weird," Gary said. He opened a door that led to a break room. A few scientist looking people sat around tables, barely acknowledging anyone as they read over documents and reports while eating.

"Do these people take breaks?" Ash asked.

Gary lowered his voice as he answered.

"These are the people Gramps trained for a bit, but they were _too_ focused," he said. "He assigned them here to help them gain situational awareness. You need it with the amount of Meowths around here."

As if to prove his point, Gary snatched a Meowth by the scruff, the smug cat held someone's wallet in its mouth.

"Go return it," Gary snickered, dropping it on a table. Meowth smirked as it dug out the cash inside and gave Gary a pointed look. He just shrugged, smirking back as the Meowth threw the wallet at a man in the corner of the room. The bewildered scientist floundered for a moment before realizing what was happening. He ran out of the room, shouting at the Meowth to give his money back.

"What's a Meowth need money for?" Ember asked.

"Most of them know how to work the vending machines, and the Murkrow trade them goods for shiny coins," Gary said. "City Pokémon are quite savvy."

He led them to an empty table, motioning for them to sit.

"You can get food over there," he jerked a thumb behind him. "Just chill here while I get my stuff."

"We were going to hang in town for another day or two," Ash said.

"Ash wants to chat with Sabrina about psychic stuff," Ember said.

"You guys are psychic now too? The hell?!" Gary said.

"He's psychic, I'm ghost," Ember said before going for the food.

Gary pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know what… don't tell me… I want Leaf here to experience this crap with me," Gary decided. "I'll stay at the center with you guys. I'm done here anyway." He waved and walked off.

Ember returned a moment later with two plates of pasta.

"The dude behind the counter seemed happy to have someone say please and thank you to him," Ember said. "Let alone make eye contact."

"We've met a lot of scientist… but these people really fit those stereotypes of smart people," Ash said.

"Yeah remember those hot guys that study under Oak when we were six?" Ember asked. Ash gave her a look.

"Kukui and Sycamore," Ember said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah, they would never fit in here," Ash chuckled.

A few minutes passed when Alverna suddenly Teleported in, Pokéballs rotating around her and Pikachu on her shoulder. Pikachu leapt from her shoulder onto Ash's as the twin took their Pokéballs from Alverna.

 _Young Lady and Shadow Walker are still enjoying the TV,_ Alverna said.

"At least they're behaving," Ash said with a smile. Zinnia, Umbra, Honedge, and Percy were released, taking their spots on their trainers.

" _Where are we?"_ Percy asked.

"At a lab," Ash said. "We're picking up our friend Gary."

"You didn't get a chance to meet him," Ember said. "He's a good guy, kind of a prick, but nice in his own way."

" _What's a prick?"_ Percy asked.

"Someone who's annoying and kind of a jerk," Ash explained.

" _Like Ember?"_ Percy asked. Ash and Pikachu burst out laughing while Ember gaped at the young Pokémon. The others hid their own snickers at Ember's expression. Their laughter drew attention from a couple of the nearby people.

The scientists' casted glares at the twins before doing double takes at the two Riolu, even Alverna gained a few wide eyed looks. Before they knew it, they were surrounded.

"Look at these markings," one person said, getting into Umbra's face.

"I've never heard of form changes in the Riolu-line," another said, examining Percy.

"And this Abra looks half evolved," someone else got rather upclose to Alverna. "We should do some scans. Perhaps a blood sample."

"Hey! Back off," Gary shouted over everyone. His Machoke appeared and lifted two people out of the way.

"Geez, can't leave you two alone for five minutes, can I?" Gary smirked.

"We did not start this," Ash defended.

"But I was about ready to end it," Ember muttered, tucking Umbra under her chin. Zinnia growled at the people still close by, causing them to stumble back. Pikachu sparked at a few others as Alverna moved behind Ash, annoyance rolling off her.

Any further conversation was cut off by an explosion.

"The hell was that?" Gary shouted as scientist went scrambling to investigate.

"From personal experience, bad," Ember said. She stood up as if it were an inconvenience and followed the boys out of the room, fingers dancing over her other Pokéballs.

The explosion came from the giant hole now in the front of the building, an angry Kadabra stood in the rubble.

"We just can't catch a break," Ash muttered.

"Hold on," Ember said, pointing behind the Kadabra. Sabrina appeared behind it, her own psychic-types around her.

"Kadabra, stop!" Sabrina ordered. "This isn't the psychic way."

 _I will not allow this!_ Kadabra's voice projected into everyone's mind. The gathered scientist fell to their knees, hands clutched to their heads. Gary stumbled back, one hand to his head, the other blindly groped for a Pokéball. Ash winced at the force, while Ember was unaffected.

" _Mama, what happened?"_ Zinnia asked, looking at everyone on the ground.

Ember glanced at Ash to see his eyes glowing faintly as he stared at Sabrina.

"Sabrina said, he's one of the Pokémon from the mill," Ash said. "He took off the moment he was released." Looking closer she could see deformities often associated with Pokémon Mills. His tail was still like an Abra's and the star on his head was faint, not to mention the lack of spoon the species is known for. Even his moustache was short, thin, and wispy.

Kadabra's eyes glowed as he suddenly turned to someone.

" _No,"_ Alverna whispered aloud, fear in her voice. _"Starred one! You mustn't!"_ Kadabra spared her a glance before speaking again.

 _Forgive me, Wrong Child,_ Kadabra's voice boomed. _But I can't allow it to ever happen again._ Alverna flinched harder than anyone.

Kadabra raised his hands, raising Travis from amongst the rubble.

" _Papa…"_ Percy hid his face in Ash's shoulder.

"Ash?" Ember whispered, taking her brother's hand. Ash squeezed tight, fear keeping his eyes locked on the Kadabra.

Travis flailed in the psychic grip, eyes wide in fear.

"Somebody help!" Travis shouted.

Ash's other hand snapped out to grab Gary's wrist, stopping him from releasing a Pokémon.

"What are you doing?" Gary asked, voice quiet but angry. Ash didn't look at him, just tightened his grip on the two of them, eyes flicking from Kadabra to Sabrina.

"Why isn't _she_ doing anything?" Gary whispered.

Ember realized then that Ash was holding her hand to restrain her, not comfort himself.

 _You have tormented, disfigured, and murdered many out of greed,_ Kadabra said, attention on Travis. Kadabra's body crackled with black electricity. _I name you! Travis Armand! Murderer of Pokémon! Creator of that mill!_

Alverna looked away, tears leaking from her eyes. Sabrina's Pokémon shot forward as Kadabra's body became covered in black electricity and haze. Kadabra screeched in agony.

"What is…" Gary trailed off.

"Unbelievable…" someone muttered.

Two Alakazams slammed Kadabra with powerful Psychic attacks while an Exeggutor took hold of Travis. A Venomoth swooped in behind Kadabra to hit it with Bug Buzz.

"Everyone move back!" Ash shouted. Scientist ran for it the moment they realized the Kadabra was still standing while Ash released his grip on Gary and Ember.

"Psychic Pokémon can name people out of malice," Ash said.

"And there is a reason for that," Sabrina said, appearing behind them. A shield formed in front of them, curtesy of her Mr. Mime.

Kadabra formed an attack that looked like something between dark-type and ghost-type, that snaked its way out and split into two attacks, striking both Alakazams. Both of them fell back, shocked expressions on their faces. The haze around Kadabra thickened and shadowy-stars formed in it before slamming into all three Pokémon attacking him. They wavered, Venomoth stuttered in flight before turning to slam itself into a wall. One Alakazam used Swift, which redirected to slam into himself, while the other managed to form a Shadow Ball and hit Kadabra with it.

Kadabra screeched in agony once more, eyes glowing with rage before he disappeared entirely.

"Shit," Sabrina said. Her eyes glowed bright for a moment, even brighter when Ash placed a hand on her shoulder. Ember didn't know why that bothered her, but it didn't last as the two psychics stepped away from each other.

"He's no longer in the city," Sabrina muttered. "Aziz. Aria. Spread the word to the other gym leaders. Code Gray." Her Alakazams nodded and disappeared. "Mina, Evert, please escort that scum bag to the station." She didn't even spare Travis a glance as her Exeggutor and Mr. Mime left with their prisoner. "Venus, please get the dojo to come here for construction." Her Venomoth nodded, recovered from her confusion, and flew out of the giant hole in the building.

"Mr. Oak," Sabrina turned to Gary, who tried not to visibly gulp. "When you arrive at the Pokémon Center, please inform your grandfather of what transpired."

"What… what did transpire?" Ember asked. Ash was busy comforting Percy and Alverna, hugging them both close. Pikachu was patting Alverna on the shoulder, uncertain of what to say.

"That," Sabrina gestured to where Kadabra had been, "was a Shadow Pokémon."

" _That!"_ Gary's voice cracked. "I thought those were only in Orre!"

"Any Pokémon can become one," Sabrina said. "The ones in Orre were formed through intense torture, but they can come about in many ways. Normally through intense emotional distress, grief and rage being the main causes. Psychics, however…"

"Their code isn't something to be taken lightly," Ash said. "It's a part of them. Should they break it…"

"They turn Shadow!?" Gary coughed as his voice cracked again.

"Not always," Sabrina sighed. "Minor breaks can just cause temporary mental blocks. What Kadabra did wasn't minor however.

 _Never name someone out spite, out of rage, nor hate, or descend into the realms of agony and despair._ Alverna said as if reciting out of a book.

"Shit," Ember whispered.

Umbra hopped off of Ember to pat Percy's back.

" _Mama, why did those people all fall over? And since when does Alverna talk?"_ Zinnia asked. Umbra glanced up at Ember too, eyes showing the same questions as Zinnia.

"What do…" Ember trailed off as Alverna started giggling. Her giggles morphed into laughter as she clung to Ash, tears leaking from her eyes.

" _Apologies,"_ Alverna said aloud, gasping for breath. _"I shouldn't laugh at a time like this."_

"It's fine, sometimes it helps," Ash said. "There's no need to apologize."

" _There is, however. I never thought about it, but dark-types can't hear telepathy,"_ Alverna said.

"Oooooooooh," Ember said before snorting. "So these two thought you were silent the whole time."

"I feel like I'm missing out on something here," Gary muttered, rubbing his head.

"Let's get out of here," Ash said.

"Before they rope us into cleaning up," Ember muttered.

Sabrina nodded to the kids before teleporting away. Gary shouldered his bag and followed the twins out of the lab and back to the center.

XXX

 **AN/ Hi! Long time, I know. No excuses. BUT! Extra long chapter! Longest to date! It's kind of a filler, sure, but it does bring in some other concepts, like Shadow Pokémon and legendaries.**

 **Side note: I know Mew and Marshadow are known as Mythical, but for this story they're all Legendaries, due to pure strength and capability.**

 **I'm going to take a short hiatus to do some edits on previous chapters, some minor, but a few major. I'll mark it at the top of the chapter if there are any major changes made to it, so you don't have to look around yourself.**

 **Also thank you to everyone commenting, it really helps knowing that people are enjoying this so much**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Admins of Team Rocket sat around a conference table. Ariana and Archer on one side, wearing their new Rainbow Rocket uniforms. Archer tapped away on a tablet, his eyes flicking across the screen every couple of seconds before he moved on. Ariana sat with her eyes closed, though all of the men present knew better, she was all too aware of her surroundings. Petrel sat opposite of Archer, his chair tipped back as he waited for their meeting to begin, idly wondering if he could flick something at Ariana and live. Proton sat beside Petrel, but no one dared to look at him. His body ticked every few minutes, dark bags under his dulled eyes, and his breathing turned erratic at every moving shadow.

The Rocket Admins were by no means friends, but even they felt pity for Proton, having spent the longest being captured, and held by Agatha of all people. Something had broken in the man and the other three weren't sure if they wanted to know what.

Giovanni entered the room, his Persian beside him. The four admins snapped to attention, eyes locked on their leader as he scanned over them.

"Report," he directed to Archer.

"Rainbow Rockets are being reported on regionally, mostly positive," Archer answered. He held up his tablet and flicked through a few pages.

"Mostly?" Giovanni arched an eyebrow.

"There are some disbelievers spreading doubt, but Ariana has already arranged for infiltrators to smooth that over. We've also ensured they aren't solely foiling Rocket plans. Our best team has stopped several poaching attempts in the Safari Zone." Archer pulled up a video showing two people, a man and a woman, and Meowth standing like a human. Their actions seemed outlandish, but no one could argue with the results as their Pokémon dispatched of several heavily armed poachers.

"Johtoans, known for poaching around Mt. Silver and the Whirl Islands, probably thought Kanto would be an easy score," Ariana reported. "We are currently sending scouts out to find their leader and publicly catch him."

"Good, keep me posted," Giovanni switched focus to Petrel. His gaze didn't even flicker to Proton who was slowly sinking into his chair, staring into space.

"The bad news, the Saffron Mill was discovered and destroyed. All of the Pokémon confiscated and off to be "rehabilitated" by special League places. That breeder we hired to run it was exposed and arrested." Petrel used his fingers to list everything off.

"And the _good_ news?" Giovanni asked, his expression dark. Petrel's smirk was reassuring to all.

"A shadow Pokémon, a psychic-type at that, resulted from all of this. Several teams have been dispatched to capture it before the League puts it down. The Celadon Game Corner has made us quite a pretty penny. We have someone currently working at the Fossil Research Lab in Cinnabar, you'll find the info they've stolen here." Petrel slid a flash drive across the table.

"Stop stalling," Ariana said. "You're sitting on something big, aren't you?"

"Ah, very well," Petrel's grin was nearly feral. "You wanted someone high up on the inside of Silph Co., right?"

Giovanni didn't smile, but his eyes showed his intrigue.

Petrel's phone rang.

"Ah, just a mo'," he said. Petrel cleared his throat a couple of times before answering. His voice came out as a gentle female tone.

"Yes, Mr. Silph?" he said, casually. "Of course, sir, I'll add it to your schedule. Would you like me to sit in and take notes?" He giggled, effortlessly, at something said on the other side. "Will do, sir. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, sir." He hung up and grinned at everyone with smug satisfaction. His voice back to his normal, slightly bored, tone the next he spoke.

"Seems I'll be taking notes for a new project for Silph Co. tomorrow," he said.

Giovanni actually smiled at that.

"And all of the notes you've already secured?" he asked. Petrel produced a manila envelope from the bag by his leg and slid it across the table.

"All hard copies for the secret projects, very paranoid that man," Petrel said. "Though he puts a lot of trust in his beloved secretary."

"And the actual secretary?" Ariana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Tortured, killed, and disposed of," Petrel said with a wave of his hand. "No one has noticed anything off. In fact, I had lunch with her sister just before the ship."

"Good." Giovanni took a cursory glance at the notes, planning to thoroughly peruse them at his leisure later, before his gaze moved to the only silent member of their meeting.

Proton lifted his head to meet Giovanni's look with hollow eyes.

"No info from my time in League custody," Proton said. "However…" his lips twitched into a ghost of a smirk, "the aura users I've reported on… the girl in particular… I believe is becoming… corrupted."

"How so?" Archer asked, his disbelief thinly veiled.

"Considering she attempted to kill me on the ship," his smirked twisted more into a wicked smile. "She only failed because her Charizard lacked the same bloodthirst she had."

Only Persian noticed the slight tensing in Giovanni's posture.

"Did you happen to get a name this time?" Ariana asked.

Proton's smile fell away.

"No. Agatha caught me immediately after," Proton said, a full body shudder raked through him. "Her Charizard is enormous though, hard to miss. Don't know much about the boy."

"Ignore the aura users for now," Giovanni said. "We'll get them when the time comes. Return to your post for now. I'll contact you once you're needed."

With that Giovanni turned and left the room, Persian at his side. There were no goodbyes amongst the admins as they all stood and took their leave. None of them aware of their leader's realization.

XXX

Ash found himself rudely awaken by an apathetic yellow Pokémon. An Alakazam stood over Ash, bored eyes staring down at him.

 _You wished to speak?_ Alakazam asked.

"Uh… yeah," Ash said. His voice croaked some as he spoke, his eyes crusty from his fitful night. "But aren't you busy… with the uh, shadow Pokémon?"

Sleep hadn't come easy the night before, the twins reeling from the day they'd had. Gary was ushered off to talk with Professor Oak in private about the incident and hadn't shown up yet. Leaving the twins to drift off separately, lost in their own thoughts.

 _There is no more that can be done from here,_ Alakazam said.

Alverna came over, rubbing at her eyes as she woke herself up. An annoyed grumble came from where Charizard slept as he curled around the pillow Alverna used to replace herself.

 _Good morning, Elder,_ Alverna greeted. _Forgive us, we did not expect you so soon._

 _Wrong Child,_ Alakazam nodded, ignoring the glare from Ash. _Speak now of what you wished to learn._

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Ash asked. He sent a cursory glance up at Ember, who had still been up when he had fallen asleep and was now deep into her own slumber.

 _Great idea!_ Mew shouted in their minds. The legendary zipped over to the gathered psychics, tail flicking about in excitement.

" _Can I go?"_ Percy asked from his spot next to Ash. " _Please, Dad?"_

 _Of course!_ Mew answered for Ash. With another flick of their tail, Mew teleported the lot out of the room.

None of them aware of the turmoil they left behind.

XXX

Ember twitched in her sleep, a whimper muffled in her pillow. Her Pokémon, curled around her, in similar states.

 _Ember was unable to move as she stared into soulless black eyes. Around her laid destruction and lifeless bodies. The person before her grinned, fang like teeth stained red in their mouth. Their breath fogged the air between them._

" _Now… wasn't that fun?" the person asked, their voice chipper. "Isn't it great? What you've become?"_

 _Ember shuddered as she raised the knife clutched in her hand and stabbed it forward. The mirror shattered, an echoing laugh coming from it. Tears prickled at her eyes… she didn't… she couldn't… she…_

" _Enough," a baritone voice broke through the laughter._

 _Darkrai rippled out of the darkness in front of Ember, vanishing the images around her._

" _A… dream?" Ember asked weakly._

" _A growing fear," Darkrai responded. "You toed a line recently and your mind fears for the meaning of it. Coupled with your ward's untrained power and the presence Marshadow and that fear grows, infecting those close to you."_

" _In… infecting?" Ember asked. Darkrai waved an arm and images were conjured around him like small portals._

 _Star sat alone amongst graves, body trembling as he cried for those he lost. Time passed around him and he sat unchanged, alone forever._

 _Sahara laid prone, wings flapping weakly as she watched her teammates drop. Unable to muster the strength, unable to keep up, she fell away silently forgotten._

 _Ivan had felt the sting of betrayal before, but never thought it as crushing as this moment. He watched, numb, as Ember stomped his Pokéball into shards and turned her back to him._

 _Charlie cowered beneath a giant Ember, begging and pleading for her to forgive him for failing her. She wouldn't. The giant had no use for a pathetic starter like him, kicking him once before stomping away._

" _Stop it," Ember shouted, tears welling in her eyes. "I wouldn't… I couldn't!"_

 _The images wavered and were replaced by happier scenes._

" _Cresselia has calmed the nightmares and will do so for now, but your ward will need proper training for the ability I have gifted," Darkrai said._

" _How?" Ember asked. Relief washed over her as she watched the scenes blend together, her Pokémon sharing a dream of peace beside a lake._

" _Worry not, I'll see to it while she slumbers, but for now, keep her in her Pokéball while you sleep," Darkrai answered. He began to fade, but stopped at Ember's call._

" _Wait… why? Why us?" she asked._

" _There are many answers for that simple question, and I'll admit, I had my doubts," Darkrai said, "but your care of my child won me over."_

" _Your… child?" Ember asked._

 _Darkrai conjured another image in front of him. Zinnia ran around a giant field, her body shifting with different illusions as she laughed with glee. Darkrai's eyes crinkled with an adoring smile as he watched the scene slowly merge with the other scene as Zinnia came across the lake._

" _I must thank you for that," Darkrai said. "I'd only learned of her mother's fate the day before you arrived."_

 _With that Darkrai left, leaving Ember's sleeping mind to meld with the shared dream of her Pokémon, the others of her team joined in, one by one._

XXX

Ash took in the land before him. Rolling fields surrounded a crystal lake, a small grove sat in the distance. A large elm towered over them, casting a large shadow under the afternoon sun.

"Where are we?" Ash asked.

 _Johto!_ Mew answered as they zipped around the tree. _This is Mt. Quena, no one will bother us here._

Ash glanced at Alverna and Alakazam, hoping either of them would have any answers but both looked just as perplexed. Percy was looking all around him from his perch on Ash's shoulder.

"Okay," Ash sighed, deciding to just accept it for now.

"Alakazam, we wanted to talk to you about making our own psychic totems," Ash said.

Alakazam eyed them over critically. Mew popped in front of him before he could say anything.

 _I approve it!_ They said before flying out across the lake.

Alakazam sighed, looking as if he were forced to explain rocket science to an infant as he stared over the three young psychics.

 _Very well,_ Alakazam said. _Wrong One will not be able to make one until she becomes a Starred One…_ He cut off as Percy pointed at the faint star on Alverna's forehead. His eye definitely did not twitch.

 _The amount of power required is beyond that of a Sleeping One. Even if Wrong One is slightly starred, she can't possess the power of our evolution line. Perhaps you, Psychic Aura, upon evolution may possess more psychic power to create a totem as well. As for you, Trainer of Young Lady, perhaps I can work with you. Your psychic signature is vastly stronger than when we first met. I've never seen growth like that in a human._

"We can handle it," Ash said, his glare fierce. " _Alverna_ will probably be the first of us to create one, so just tell us the steps."

Alakazam matched his glare with his own. This conversation wasn't going nearly as well as Ash had hoped, but he was getting sick of psychics talking down to his friend.

 _I have no obligation to teach you anything,_ Alakazam said, his mental voice harsh. _I came to you as a favor to my trainer. My favor is complete and we are done._

 _I'm back!_ Mew whizzed over, followed shortly after by two elderly Pokémon. The first was a Hypno, whose golden fur had faded into a pale yellow, and the other an Alakazam, whose mustache touched the ground and their head larger than Ash had ever seen. Neither of Pokémon touched the ground, their levitation as effortless as breathing.

 _This is Dream Weaver and Myst, and they've been here since foreeever,_ Mew said. _I told them about you three and they want to help._

Alakazam's body went rigid under the gaze of his superior kin.

 _Young Lady,_ Myst's voice was clear and smooth like wind chimes, _it would seem the Arrogant One_ – Alakazam flinched at the name, to Ash's enjoyment – _has deemed it beneath him to teach these budding youths. Perhaps he should be returned to his home._

 _Please, Elder, I would be honored to be taught by one as old as you,_ Alakazam said.

 _To be taught and to teach stand hand in hand, to refuse one is to lose the other. You have chosen to forgo those seeking to better themselves and thus I deny you the opportunity. You are dismissed Arrogant One. I suggest you reflect upon this._

With that Myst waved a spoon in his direction, gaze turning to Ash and his Pokémon.

 _Hang on!_ Mew said and disappeared with Alakazam. They reappeared a moment later alone, head snapping back and forth to make sure they hadn't missed anything.

Dream Weaver drifted closer to Ash and eyed him over, eyes glowing a faint blue. Myst's eyes glowed the same a moment later as the two had a personal conversation before coming to some form of agreement.

 _We believe the Chosen has more potential for a physically made totem,_ Myst spoke aloud. _I will take Unique One to the side to teach her._

Her gaze rested on Alverna, her eyes crinkled up in a smile as she looked at her kin.

"What about me!" Percy asked, waving his arm.

Both elderly psychics turned their attention to Percy, their eyes smiling softly at the youth.

 _You show much potential, but for now we believe you best stick to learning the basics before learning this,_ Myst said. _Plus, your trainer and teammate will know how to teach you once the time comes._

"Ah… okay," Percy pouted.

 _Chosen,_ Dream Weaver spoke for the first time. Once she had Ash's attention, her eyes glowed again and images of young psychic Pokémon flashed through Ash's mind.

Mew gasped suddenly.

 _Percy can come learn with the other baby psychics here!_ They said. Mew flew over to grab Percy from Ash's shoulder and darted off across the lake.

 _He'll be fine,_ Myst reassured. _Shall we begin?_

"Um, sure… how do we…" Ash began. Dream Weaver took hold of Ash's hand and led him away from the tree towards the lake while Myst settled on the ground with Alverna.

 _The first step is concentration._

XXX

Ember woke with a jolt as something landed heavy on her stomach.

" _Ember! Ash is missing!"_ Pikachu bounced on her stomach until Ember attempted to bat him off of her. She woke with a groan and half-hearted glare aimed towards Pikachu before his words set in.

" _Um…"_ Marshadow stepped out of the shadows. _"Actually, Mew took him and the other psychics to somewhere private… they brought an Alakazam as well."_

" _Oh,_ " Pikachu rubbed the back of his head. _"They could've told me."_

Everyone began to stir from the conversation and Ember took the time to glance over her Pokémon.

"Hey guys!" she called, waking them the rest of the way up. She made a split second decision. "We're staying in today and relaxing. You've all been doing absolutely amazing and I'm proud of all of you, and I mean each and every last one of you, so let's take today easy!" She made sure to meet everyone's eyes as she spoke, grinning as big as she could. Umbra was the only one still asleep despite the noise, and Ember chose not to attempt to wake her.

" _TV!"_ Zinnia cheered and leapt from the bed to dash over to the couch, curling her body around the remote. _"Marshy, come on!"_ She sent a look towards Marshadow, who blushed at the nickname as he glided over to join Zinnia on the couch.

Everyone else settled in to watch with them or returned to sleeping. Ember dressed and went to get breakfast for everyone, including Ash's team, accompanied by Warrior, Harry, and Ivan, with Honedge around her waist, leaving Pikachu and Charlie in charge. Gathering food for everyone was a balancing act that garnered quite a few looks from the other trainers at the center. That… or most were weirded out by seeing a calm Primeape and a one armed Machoke, not to mention a shiny Ivysaur.

"Got enough food there?" Gary's voice cut through their companionable silence.

"Not if you're joining us," Ember replied, halting to allow Gary to meet them.

"Was planning on it," Gary said. "Give me a sec?"

"Make it quick," Ember said, making a show of her balancing act. Gary smirked as he released his Machoke, who gave Warrior a respectful nod before following Gary to help with their food. Once done, Ember led the way back to hers and Ash's shared room, kicking the door in lieu of knocking.

"FOOD!" was shouted from the other side of the door before it was flung open by a little girl that looked like a miniature Ember. Gary blinked, a little thrown, before remembering Ember's Zorua.

"Come help," Ember said as she entered, "and say hi to Gary."

"Where's Ashy?" Gary asked as he released the rest of his Pokémon into the room.

The room was big, generally meant for higher level trainers, but given the size of some of the twins' Pokémon, Nurse Joy made an exception. Even still, with three teams worth of Pokémon, the room was feeling tight for space.

"He's off on some psychic mission," Ember said, plopping onto her bed to rouse Umbra.

"Right, of course," Gary muttered. He took Ash's bed and dug into his food.

"Marshy, come try this," Ember called.

"Did you get another…" Gary cut himself off as Marshadow appeared beside Ember. His hand instantly went to his pocket, Pokédex out and scanning with practiced ease.

" **No Data found."** Gary's Pokédex said. Gary's mouth hung open as he stared at Ember's smug face. Her own Pokédex beeped in her pocket. Curious, she pulled it out to find a program starting up on its own.

" **Data synch in progress… data synch complete."** With that the program stopped, returning to the normal home screen. Gary's Pokédex chirped and began listing off the information gathered on Marshadow.

"Oh yeah… has your Pokédex become sentient? Cause ours are and its weirding us out," Ember said.

"Really, aura and psychic powers are fine, but that is where you draw the line?" Gary asked before shaking his head. "No, mine hasn't and I don't think Leaf's has either."

"Cool… cool…" Ember nodded as she ate more.

"Are we not going to discuss the legendary sitting on your bed?" Gary asked.

"Nah," Ember said, though the look she gave him was teasing. Gary threw a wad of rice at her, which Ember caught in her mouth.

"So Ash is on some psychic mission, so what do we do in the meantime?" Gary asked.

"I promised a day off, so day off," Ember said. "I mean, if anyone _wants_ to train we can see about renting a room at the dojo… I'm sure they'd love to see you, Warrior."

" _I would like that too,"_ Warrior nodded, _"but perhaps another time. I feel as if a lazy day would be… healthy, for all of us."_

"Oh Arceus, I know that smile," Gary shuddered as he stared at Ember. "What did the poor guy do?"

Ember filled Gary in on their last visit to Saffron, including every detail she could remember. She asked for honesty in her family, least she could do was the same. The brief flash of the cruise went through her mind and she shoved it down, deciding that was an issue for later. Just as she finished, a little tug occurred on the back of her mind.

"Give me a sec," she said. She scooted back on her bed so her back rested against the wall and closed her eyes.

" _Ember,"_ Ash's voice came through their shared link.

" _Where are you… you feel distant,"_ Ember said. Her face scrunched up as she focused on their connection.

" _Johto. Wanted to test our distance theory."_ Ash answered. _"Mew kinda teleported us before I could tell you."_

" _No worries, Marshadow told us. Pikachu was worried, however."_ She could feel Ash's wince. _"Don't worry, I gave him ketchup, he's good."_

" _Thanks. I'll make sure we get back before tomorrow so we can get to Celadon. Love you."_

" _Love you too."_

Ember opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"You're sweating and looked like you were pooping," Gary answered.

"I was talking to Ash. He's in Johto," Ember tried to sound nonchalant, but she was starting to feel the strain that conversation had caused.

"Johto! How'd he get to Johto?" Gary asked.

"Oh, I can't ruin that surprise," Ember said with a grin. Gary continued to stare at her as she went back to her food.

XXX

Ash cracked his neck as he assessed the strain from connecting with Ember. He could feel Dream Weavers gaze on him, her sleepy eyes filled with curiosity.

"Thank you," Ash nodded to the Hypno. "Now where do we start?"

Dream Weaver held up her pendulum, allowing Ash to stare at the shiny black stone.

 _We find what is meaningful, what is special,_ she explained. Her mental voice was deeper than Myst, her age more apparent. _Obsidian rock from my home. Fragile and tricky, but once you understand it, it becomes easy._

"So I should find something in Pallet Town?" Ash asked. Dream Weaver didn't respond, only gave him an expectant look, so Ash considered what she said.

"The obsidian meant something more to you," Ash said. "Something special?"

Dream Weaver smiled with her eyes as a part of her white mane moved to reveal a splattering of scars.

 _Memories of times long past, both good and bad, happened near these stones,_ Dream Weaver explained. _A connection already forged will be strengthened as a totem. I can't tell you what to use. You'll know it once you find it._

"How do I make it a totem then?" Ash asked.

 _By focus and channeling, allowing your powers to know it as a conduit for overflow. Once you find it, you'll need it with you at all times. It will become a part of you._

"And if I can't find it?" Ash asked.

 _Then you aren't thinking deep enough. You'll know when you find it._

Ash nodded as Dream Weaver instructed him to meditate on what holds meaning in his life.

Back under the Elm tree, Alverna woke from an unexpected nap.

 _You are quite strong, Unique One. Stronger than any of your stage,_ Myst said. She floated beside Alverna, several spoons spun around her in different patterns.

 _What happened?_ Alverna asked.

 _You experienced the starts of psychic condensing._ Myst held up a hand to Alverna, hovering above it was a shimmering crystal like structure. It fell apart the moment Myst took her hand away, but Alverna stared at the spot it had been with utter awe.

 _I did that?_ She asked.

 _Indeed, and while I could tell you were trying for a spoon, I suggest against it,_ Myst said. She held up a hand before any more questions could be asked. _You are as I have named, unique. If a spoon is what you wish then by all means. However, consider setting yourself apart further. Make yourself one to be remembered._

 _But…_ Alverna trailed off, head hung low. She wished Charizard was with her now, because if he was maybe she wouldn't feel so… _I'm already wrong. Others know I am wrong and I gain nothing from it. I am just wrong. Why make it more apparent? Why let others know just how wrong I am? I do not deserve your name. I am not unique, I'm wrong… Elder knew it… Disgraced One knew it… I know it! I am wrong! So why!? Why should I make myself worse!? Why make myself even more wrong!?_

Her face was soaked with tears, the yellow fur darkened, her entire body shaking. Her hands were curled into fist and psychic energy surged from her, lifting everything that wasn't rooted into the earth.

 _Why fight it?_ Myst asked, her voice as calm as ever.

Alverna's eyes snapped opened, pulsating blue light spilling from them as she released a scream, both mentally and aloud. She slammed her hands forward, sending everything floating at Myst with deadly force.

A dust cloud went up, obscuring her view, as her eyes closed again, her body sagging as her breath came in ragged gasps. The dust cleared with a gentle breeze, Myst untouched.

"Alverna!" Ash came running, skidding to a halt in front of his Pokémon and checked her over. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Alverna's body shook again before she lunged into Ash's arms, sobbing violently.

"It's okay, you're okay," Ash soothed, lifting her in his arms. He turned on Myst, a dark glare on his face.

"What did you do?" he growled.

 _Allowed for healing to begin,_ Myst said. _Unique One requires emotional support now. Provide her with it and when terms are met, her totem will come._

 _We are done._ Dream Weaver floated over to her counterpart. The two nodded and disappeared.

"Alverna… what…" Ash trailed off as Alverna mentally replayed what just happened. "I'm… I'm so sorry. I didn't realize… I'll help you through this. I promise."

 _Thank you,_ Alverna said, holding tighter to Ash.

"Let's get Percy and Mew and we'll go back, okay," Ash said. Alverna nodded against his chest. She hesitantly started to push away, but Ash held her tight. "I've got you, okay?"

She didn't respond, just clutched tighter.

XXX

Once breakfast was finished, Umbra fell back asleep and Ember told everyone to leave her be. She and Gary left all of their Pokémon in the room as they went to return their dishes. It gave Ember the opportunity to question Gary.

"What did Oak say about everything?" Ember asked, the moment the dishes were dealt with. Gary glanced around them before motioning for her to follow and headed to the second floor. He pulled a key out of his pocket as they approached a door. It was a small single person room, not intended for long stays or large Pokémon, but perfect for talking in private.

Gary's shoulders slumped as plopped onto the bed. He rubbed his face with both hands and when he looked up again, Ember saw how tired he actually was.

"Gramps and I talked for a _long while_ ," Gary said, "and yet, I don't feel like he told me anything. A shadow Pokémon, Ember! In Kanto! And the old man didn't tell me shit. I _worked_ with a damn mill breeder for two weeks! And I didn't even know! I should've know! He was such an ass, but _everyone_ said he was just like that! I didn't question it, didn't look into it and look what happened! I know Gramps is doing a full investigation on the whole staff now, his Alakazam is coming out to check everyone, but…" His voice cracked as he glared at his clenched fist.

"It doesn't change what's already happened," Ember said, softly. She sat next to him and rubbed his back. They sat quietly for a minute before Ember spoke up again.

"Do you remember when we were three," she said, staring into space, "and Red and Blue came home, but Green didn't. We bombarded them with questions and we just… just _knew_ they weren't telling us everything."

"Yeah… they said Green was training by herself," Gary nodded. "But they both looked awful and got dodgy about parts of their journey."

"And a month later Green was in the hospital… a training accident they said… but…" Ember couldn't finish that thought. She felt sick thinking of strong, brave Green looking so… beaten in that hospital bed.

"Why are we talking about this?" Gary asked.

"Because… I think I get it now," Ember said. "They didn't tell us the truth back then to protect us, however they could. They were dealing with something big back then and they couldn't bring it home, not when we were all so young and naïve. Maybe we still are… but now… messed up shit is happening to us and no one is protecting us by keeping us in the dark this time. I get what they're trying to do, but…"

"It's not the right thing to do," Gary finished. "Not anymore. So then… what do we do?"

Ember thought for a moment, going over every possibility before one stood out above the others. She pulled her Pokénav out of her pocket and found the one contact she knew would tell her what she needed to know. She waited as the phone rang, ignoring Gary's curious look.

" _Ketchum, the hell? You better not be deep into shit again,"_ Surge's voice came through.

"I need information," Ember said, making her voice as serious as possible.

" _What'cha need?"_ Surge asked.

"I need you to tell us everything about shadow Pokémon," Ember said.

XXX

 _We're back!_ Mew sang as they appeared in their Pokémon Center room. A light shock was sent at Ash by a glaring Pikachu, before all attention went to Alverna, still clutched in Ash's arms.

" _What happened?"_ Charizard asked. Before he could move towards Ash, Alverna teleported from Ash's arms into Charizard's.

"We can talk about it later," Ash said. "I think Alverna needs a little time."

Pikachu went over to his two teammates and patted Alverna's back.

" _Take your time,"_ he said. " _We're here when you're ready."_

Alverna's gratitude was felt by her teammates without her saying a word.

" _Umbra!"_ Percy – not understanding the somber attitude of everyone else – leapt onto Ember's bed where his twin was sitting up from her nap. She rubbed at one eye and gave her brother a sleepy smile. " _I've got to tell you what I learned! Oh wait! Watch!"_

Percy's eyes crossed as he focused on a feather poking out of Ember's pillow. The feather glowed pink and wobbled as it was slowly pulled of the pillow. Umbra clapped as the feather floated between the two of them. Percy beamed with pride as he dropped the feather and took a bow. He began to fill Umbra in on his time with the young psychic Pokémon.

"Where's Ember?" Ash asked, smiling fondly at the two youngest team members. He took in the room and finally noticed Gary's Pokémon amongst theirs.

" _Her and Gary went to take the dishes back to the cafeteria… a while ago…"_ Pikachu answered.

" _Their fine,"_ Star said. _"We'd've felt something by now if they weren't."_

Ash nodded and sat on his bed, scooting back until he was propped against the wall.

" _She gave us the day off, so we're all resting,"_ Gaia filled him in.

"Sounds good," Ash said. "I'm going to check on them, just in case."

He closed his eyes and focused on their bond once more, finding it far easier now than when he had been in Johto. Ember opened their bond farther than communication so he could hear everything she was. Surge's voice was definitely a surprise.

XXX

" _Damn, kid, can you ever just contact me about an electric type question or something,"_ Surge said. There was a distinct sound of liquid being sloshed around on his side. _"This about the thing in Saffron?"_

"Yeah, we were there when it happened," Ember said. She felt Ash tug on their connection and she opened it for him to hear them.

There was a muffled swear on Surge's end and the sound of a door shutting.

" _Look, I ain't going to tell you every gory detail,"_ Surge said. _"You're still kids and this shit is no joke. So if I say drop it, you drop it – or I hang up, got it?"_

"Got it," Ember said.

" _You know about the war in Orre? Most of what was fought there were shadow Pokémon,"_ Surge said. _"Place ain't suited for wild Pokémon and laws there weren't great before the war, still aren't but they're better. There's a few ways to make a Shadow, torture is the main way, but these scientists in Orre made 'balls that did the work for them. Nasty things. They would torment the Pokémon's psyche and do months' worth of work in seconds. There are other ways though, natural ways that Shadows come about. Intense grief or fury that has no real outlet has been known to make them. Psychic types are actually the most prone to it. As you saw, simply breaking their psychic code was enough to make the Kadabra into one. Believe it or not, dark-types are the least likely to become one. No science to tell why yet, but honestly, I figure they've got something other types don't."_

"What?" Ember asked.

" _Inner peace, as cheesy as it sounds,"_ Surge said, a forced laugh followed. _"The way I figure, they already know what darkness is inside them and they embrace it. No way to really prove that though…"_

"So how do you stop them?" Ember asked.

" _You kill them."_ There was no hesitation, just a simple fact stated, but those words weighed heavy on the three kids. _"Natural made Shadow Pokémon don't discern friend from foe, they will attack and kill anything in their path without mercy. Human made are barely contained by their human handlers and even then some turned on the humans. They are past reason. It's kill or be killed when facing a Shadow Pokémon."_

Surge let that sink in for a moment, but whatever he planned to say next was left unsaid as beeping noise came from his end.

" _Damn,"_ he muttered.

"What?" Ember felt a little like a broken record.

" _Look, I've gotta go. I'm in charge of hunting down the Shadow Kadabra and its just been sighted,"_ Surge said.

"Why you?" Ember asked. "Why not an Elite or Ace trainer?"

At this, Surge belted out laughing, though there was no joy behind it.

" _Because, none of them have ever faced a Shadow before, and I'd rather keep it that way, for everyone, you included,"_ Surge said. He hung up before Ember could ask anything else, no time for goodbye. He left a feeling of discomfort hanging over Ember and Gary, and Ash shifted uncomfortably on his own bed. It definitely left them all with more questions they were certain wouldn't be answered.

"Ash is back," Ember whispered. Gary nodded and slid off the bed with Ember behind him. The two headed back for the twins' shared room.

XXX

Surge stared at his Pokénav for a moment after he hung up. It was never nice to relive his time in Orre, but damn if he didn't want the Ketchums' to be informed. Arceus knows he can't keep any of them out of danger, might as well give them some knowledge to go in with.

His mind flashed briefly to the red-headed Orre kid – Michael… he wondered how that kid was holding up these days. He showed up out of nowhere and turned the tide of battle and showed for the first time that Shadow Pokémon could be purified. Through him came victory and through him came the next kids to stop the second war from forming.

Surge couldn't bring himself to tell that part, however, because Ketchums were many things, but if they shared anything in common, it was their need to save those around them. No matter how talented the twins may be with aura, or how powerful Red may be, he didn't want to risk any of them trying to purify a Shadow Pokémon. He didn't want to think of any of them not walking away from that.

So now Lieutenant R. Surge had a mission to complete, to keep everyone in Kanto safe. Raia, his trusted starter, leapt on to his shoulder as he marched out of his office and to his private chambers. Raia was his strongest partner in so many ways and had fought beside him in Orre, but even she knew she wasn't who he needed for this assignment.

Surge withdrew an old, scuffed up Ultra ball from his PC and gave it a long, hard stare as his grip tightened on it.

"Sorry, Captain, but duty calls," Surge said to the 'ball. It shook once in his hand before going inert. It had been over a decade since this Pokémon had seen combat, it was due time for her to get some air.

XXX

 **AN/ Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey…. So I'm alive… sorry for the longer than intended hiatus but I'm back! The last few months have been… something, I've gotten a job at a school, I'm working to get my teaching certificate so I can become a teacher, I've moved into my own place, I've gotten a cat to keep my dog company when I'm out, I've gone through wicked depression swings and now… I'm back! Next week is spring break and I'll be working to get another chapter out during then. I won't be able to keep these constant but I'll do my best to be more frequent now. Any who! Hope you enjoyed and let me know what you think!**


End file.
